Alive
by Babi
Summary: A story about love and redemption written amidst battles, blood, deaths, love, hate, jealousy, supernatural creatures and even a baby. Not many will survive and if one of them doesn't, they'll know that at least their story and love will last forever.
1. Prologue

**Alive**

**Prologue**

* * *

Damon woke up that morning in Mystic Falls as he did for the past days. The past weeks. The past months. That's how long he had stayed there already. He didn't know what had drawn him there in the first place but he knew what kept him there all this time. It had nothing to do with Stefan. He actually couldn't care less about his brother. What Stefan did or did not wasn't of Damon's interest.

He had looked for something to release Katherine from the tomb in every place of the world but witches weren't that easy to find and most of them had no idea of how to do it. It seems like there weren't any like Emily anymore but he had never given up on finding a way to free Katherine. He had heard about Sheila a few decades ago, when she was still too young. He had actually spied on her for a few months but had come to the conclusion that she was as much useless as the other ones for what he wanted and that had never became a reason for him to stick around Mystic Falls. He had hatred the city that had condemned the love of his life. He had never wanted to come back here but somehow that's where he ended up.

He was living in the city he grew up for almost a year now. And while he didn't know why he came but he knew why he never left. It was because of _her._ It would always be _her._

Finding out that Katherine wasn't in the tomb hurt him a lot but not more than realizing that he had resisted the urge to come back for too long. If he had followed his instincts he would have met _her_ before Stefan. Maybe he could have saved her parents. Just like he had saved her friends. Just like he had saved her so many times in those months. Just like he had saved his brother. One year ago Damon wouldn't think of saving anyone, let alone humans, but that was before his humanity rose in his un-beating heart. And there was only one reason why it did. _Her,_ Elena Gilbert.

He had only realized it when he found out that Katherine was back but not necessarily because of Katherine. The kiss they shared while he thought she was Elena had proved to him that the brunette was indeed capturing his heart, no matter how much he fought against it and tried to deny it. And not even Katherine's presence had changed it. Surely he had hated her for fooling him for a century and a half, pretending to be dead but he was sure that if he had never met Elena he would somehow forgive Katherine. Love was a powerful thing and he knew it. So powerful that he was afraid of dealing with it as much as he was afraid of daylight without his lapis lazuli ring. Love was foreign land to Damon. It was no lie that he had loved Katherine as a human and had been obsessed about her as a vampire but love had led him to do things that he had never thought before, the worst of them, fighting and hating his brother.

At some point in his life Stefan had been the person Damon loved the most. Ever since their mother died all he had was his baby brother as Giuseppe wasn't that much of a father to him, at least not as much as he was to the brooding sibling. Damon had never thought that one day he would pick anything over Stefan. The same feeling that made him so loyal to Stefan had led him to want his brother dead. Surely as he learned how to switch off the feelings and also deal with his new condition as a vampire, Damon stopped hating Stefan but he knew their relationship would never be the same as it was before Katherine came in the picture. And Damon wasn't willing to take the risk of falling in love again or even loving someone as a friend again because he was sure he didn't know how to handle the feeling that seemed so foreign to him.

Ever since Katherine was back Elena moved to the Salvatore's house to make the house inhabited by humans and by so keeping Katherine away. It required a lot of convincing because Jenna definitely didn't think that having her teenager niece living with two men, one of them her boyfriend was what her sister and brother-in-law had in mind. He never suggested using compulsion on Jenna. He knew that if Elena thought that was the best or maybe the only way she would come to him. He made her sure that she could come to him at any time with anything she needed. There was nothing she could ask him that he wasn't willing to do. And he knew she knew it.

And that's why he woke up because he could hear her heartbeat increasing and for once it didn't involve his brother pleasuring her in their nest of love. Most of the times when Damon woke up in the morning because of her deafening heartbeat were because Stefan was making sure to increase it. But not today.

It surprised him that sometimes his brother's moves in the house didn't wake him up though they were much louder than Elena's fragile and sometimes not so quiet pulsation. Anything would be louder than her heartbeat, just like the person that had just left a bundle in front of the Salvatore's boarding house. But Damon didn't realize what Elena did because every time her heartbeat got his attention it was like he was in a trance and everything around him didn't exist.

Surely she couldn't have listened to the woman that was now walking away, calmly, as if she had done nothing. Surely Elena couldn't listen to the almost silent 'thud' of the bundle hitting the floor. No, unlike Damon she wasn't supposed to listen to those noises, almost nonexistent for someone that was inside one of the rooms in the second floor. But still she woke up. Still she felt something bothering her. At first she thought it would be thirst though she wasn't one that usually woke up in the middle of the night – or in the morning for that matter – just to have some water. She actually didn't fell thirsty at all but she couldn't bring herself to sleep again.

Convincing herself that a glass of water or maybe even better – milk – would probably help her to enjoy the last couple of hours she still had to sleep, she decided to go downstairs. She got her robe from the hanger – she needed to be careful with Damon around. Though she knew he was doing nothing but teasing when he addressed her in little clothing, or leaving the bathroom after a shower, it still made her blush. Actually lately it had made a little bit more than bring up her shyness. It made her stomach turn in knots but she made a very good job of ignoring these. It was a good thing that such movements inside of her didn't produce any noise. She had Stefan to assure her that muscles contractions was too much even for vampires hearing. She surely didn't want Damon and especially Stefan to know how Damon always present but never old jokes made her feel.

Damon heard when she stood up and got her usual robe and headed out of Stefan's room. He listened carefully as she made her way downstairs. He knew Elena was a deep sleeper and never really got up because she needed to feed, drink or pee. It was odd for her to descend the staircase so early.

His more awaken state now allowed him to listen to footsteps some yards from the boarding house. He quickly moved from his bed not bothering to put some clothes on. He walked to his window and looked outside but he didn't have a view of the house's front. He was about to go to the roof to know who or what was walking away from his house so early in the morning when he heard something totally unexpected.

Actually the noise was quite loud and Elena stopped preparing her milk when she heard it too. She moved towards the source of the sound and was met by Damon who was taking each step down the stairs very slowly. He held a confused and odd face as if he couldn't believe on what his ears were telling him. It couldn't be. How did they dare?

That was probably the first time that Elena ever saw Damon incredulous and somewhat defensive. It was unexpected and she knew it by the too much slow speed - even for humans - in which he moved down the stairs. She wouldn't wait for him to finally process the obvious and she quickly moved to the front door, where the sound came from and opened it a little too rudely. And there stood, if that could even be the appropriate word, the confirmation of her suspicions. In no time Damon was behind her and his eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"What the hell?" he said to no one, still shocked.

* * *

_AN: IMPORTANT INFORMATION: I'm a slow writer not only in the pace I update but in the pace the story moves. It'll take some chapters until it peaks so it will get better, maybe not as much as you expect but that's how I am as a writer. I can't just start with all the actions and elements there._

_The plot is revealed in the following three chapters. And then there's the shock and everybody reacts a bit OOC because some developments are intrinsically unexpected especially for Damon. I'd say the good stuff will come around chapter 7-8 but I'm yet to write._

_It doesn't start at any specific point of the show and it'll have more elements from the book than the producers decided to have in the show. But don't worry; everything will be clearly explained to those who hadn't read the books. For now you just need to know that Meredith, Elena's best friend along with Bonnie in the books, will be part of this._

_This story will happen in a very long time line so don't expect Elena and Damon to just happen. There will be much more in their plates than only their rising feelings for each other. They'll fight those feelings for a very long time. But just because they won't be together promptly it doesn't mean they won't share some hot moments in the meanwhile._

_Let me know what you think about it._

_xoxo_

_Babi_

_

* * *

_

_I DO NOT OWN The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. It belongs to L. J. Smith and the CW.  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**Alive**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Stefan woke up not longer after Elena left the bedroom. As much as she tried to be careful there was nothing she could do to prevent him from hearing her footsteps. He thought she had just gone to the bathroom or downstairs to get some water and decided that he would wait for her to come back and fill the space by his side.

He was too engulfed in his thoughts that he took a little longer to notice the noises coming from downstairs such as Damon moves and Elena's work with the glass of milk and cocoa. But when Damon's voice penetrated his ears he finally realized something was happening and soon jumped from his bed too.

In less than two seconds he was standing in front of a barely dressed Damon. Those boxers didn't cover as much flesh as Stefan wished they did. But when he moved his eyes to Elena he was even more surprised. She was taking something from the floor, in the doorstep but he didn't need to wait for her to turn around to know what she had in her arms.

"What is it doing here?" he asked perplexed.

"Someone just dropped it. I'm going to track them down" Damon disappeared out of the house.

"You should get your milk" Stefan suggested as she struggled and she nodded before rolling her eyes.

They weren't long in the kitchen when Damon was back and she once again noticed his perfect body. While the first time she had been careful not to stare because she didn't want him to be even cockier than he was, now she avoided to hold her gaze to prevent Stefan from realizing how her eyes enjoyed the view.

She didn't know what had happened to her but she had come to notice Damon's features lately more than she should. They spent a lot of time together because the brothers agreed to never leave her alone in the house, although no vampire except for them was invited in. Stefan had to hunt every day and in most days more than once as the animal blood wasn't as nutritious as human and he needed much more of it than he'd ever need if he fed in human blood.

Damon only left to drink at the Mystic Grill and to steal some blood bank in the hospitals in the neighbor cities. By consequence some days Elena spent more time with Damon than she did with Stefan. As they weren't on high school anymore, Stefan and Elena didn't have a lot to do outside and the few times she left the house were to visit her aunt and occasionally her friends. Some of those times, Damon had been her chauffeur and all this time they spent together ignited some reactions inside of her that she made sure to ignore and keep stuffed in the back of her mind.

It wasn't only about his looks, though she had to admit that it was humanly impossible for a girl to ignore how great he looked. It was more than this. It was the change she had seen on him in the past months. When he arrived at Mystic Falls, wanting to cause nothing but trouble and drop human blood for fun. She had hated him then but as time passed his actions changed. He had saved her and her loved ones more times than she could count in her hands though only a couple of times she had asked him to.

She knew she could count on him for anything. He was there for her even before she voiced the need and sometimes before she'd noticed she needed someone. He never asked anything, he never did more than shooting his witty and sarcastic comments that most of times drove her crazy or annoyed but she had been missing them for a while now. She had noticed he had changed ever since Katherine was back. At first she thought he was having an internal fight about the brunette vampire. After all he had loved the bitch for a century and a half and with such intensity that she believed would lead him to forgive Katherine if only she asked or looked for redemption.

The fact is Katherine was MIA ever since she killed John. It had been weeks now and if Damon and Elena didn't face her in the kitchen after she executed John, she'd never believe the centenary vampire was indeed back.

But lately she wasn't sure that it was the reason why Damon became quieter. If he was indeed struggling then he'd go and confront Katherine and his feelings. That was how Damon handled everything. He never flew, he always fought but something was holding him back this time.

It frustrated Elena that no matter how much she tried; he never let his walls down. In one of the few occasions where Stefan and she had talked about the elder brother, her boyfriend had mentioned – or let slip – that she had brought Damon's humanity back but she had a hard time believing it as he has never opened up to her. She wanted to help him with Katherine; she wanted to make him see that the bitch didn't deserve his love and that he should kick her ass. At some point Elena started to question why she was so adamant that Katherine didn't deserve any forgiveness. If the brothers had forgiven each other even though they'd never admit it, why couldn't they forgive her? Especially Damon. Stefan could maybe hold a grudge because Katherine killed her father but Damon hated John and if anything he'd thank Katherine for saving him from the dirty job.

That's when she started to question her own reasons to hate Katherine that much. John didn't mean a lot to her and while the vampire had broken the brothers' hearts and pulled them against each other, it had happened a very long time ago. But if it wasn't because of Katherine's actions of a hundred fifty years ago, what would it be?

She never really got an answer to that. Or to why she was now noticing how breathtaking beautiful Damon was or how everything he did to her and her friends had touched her heart more than anything Stefan could ever do. She knew she cherished her friend profoundly and that could be enough reason to hate Katherine for all she did to Damon and also to think that the female vampire would never deserve his love but something in the back of her mind and sometimes in the back of her heart told her that there was more in this than that but she always ignored it, sometimes employing all the self-control she had to do so.

"There's nobody in the road but I could listen to them three minutes ago while they were leaving. It's not possible for someone to leave this fast" his voice brought Elena back from her trance. She got herself together quickly remembering of what she was holding and the much more intriguing and probably important things to think right now other than Damon.

"Unless it wasn't a human" Stefan said out of his trance. He still couldn't believe it.

Before Damon could make one of his witty comments there was a knock at the door and they headed back to the living room.

"What's it with this city and people coming over to disturb the peace of everyone's life so early in the morning?" Damon rolled his eyes at Alaric who was standing in their doorstep.

"Good morning, Stefan, Elena" Alaric acknowledged the couple who had their backs to him and ignored Damon, passing by him and entering the house.

"Is that a…?" Alaric was shocked but before he could ask Damon cut him off.

"Are you blind, stupid or just fool, Ric? I mean I always thought teachers, especially History ones, were smart. But of course there are exceptions to every rule. Of course it is" Damon rolled his eyes for the second time in a row while Elena tried to suppress her smile.

"But why is it here? Whose is it?" the teacher asked still shocked.

"Someone dropped it with this note" Elena handed him the note. Alaric quickly read the five words not really believing what they said.

"It can't belong here. How could it belong to two vampires?" he kept the obvious questions.

"Is there a reason why we're granted with your presence, Ric? I still need a few hours of beauty sleep" Damon passed them and headed to get himself some Bourbon. He surely needed it with the people standing in his living room.

"Actually, there is" Alaric collected his thoughts from what his eyes were seeing. "There was a new attack" he simply stated.

"What?" Elena asked shocked

"That's not the worst part, Elena. It was Caroline and it seems like there was a note over her body"

Elena didn't say anything and she was sure she would have hit the floor if Damon wasn't fast enough to take her in his arms when her knees weakened.

"It can't be" she murmured

Stefan watched uncomfortably as his brother took Elena to the couch and helped her with the little bundle that was surprisingly still on her arms.

"How it happened? Is she…?" the already crying girl couldn't bring herself to finish the question.

Alaric lips were tight and he only looked at her like he usually did. His look was warm and soft but this time it was also broken and sad. He didn't need to nod for her to understand that Caroline was dead. One of his students was dead.

"Oh my God" Elena turned to Damon, who was still sat by her side at the couch and buried her head in his chest. The mixed crying and sobbing from the two crying humans was driving Damon crazy. Hers because it broke his heart to see her like that and he couldn't do anything to help. And his because it just made things worse. How was he supposed to know how to comfort humans? How was he supposed to know how to cease their crying?

Stefan wished he could take care of her but he couldn't, she was holding Damon for her life and he didn't want to let his jealousy to lead him to make things worse to her. If she turned to Damon it was because she wanted, not only because he was the one by her side.

He took the bundle from her arms and moved to the kitchen being back in just a few seconds.

"What did the note say?" Stefan asked.

"That the blondie granddaughter was the next" the vampire hunter explained with a puzzled face that showed he had no idea of what that could possibly mean.

"Granddaughter? Is there any important grandfather in town? Someone that we could easily identify as a target?" Stefan voiced again. Damon seemed to be too worried about Elena and also trying to avoid what had been left in their house this morning.

Except for Elena's sobs they were silent and in deep thought and shock. That morning was definitely unusual, nothing like any others, Damon thought remembering of his first thought some minutes ago when he woke up.

"Meredith" Elena whispered some minutes later.

* * *

_AN: Here's chapter 1._

_So we know Caroline was killed and that maybe Meredith will be the next. Also some people - with some power I might add - left a very inconvenient package to the Salvatore brothers - or it seems like it was to them._

_We also meet Alaric for the first time in the fic and he's definitely my second fave character, only behind Damon Awesome Salvatore. For those who like Caroline, I'm sorry and I guess I'll saying this a lot in this fic but it'll take a long while until things get ugly again. The next chapters will explain the package and also a message that had been sent to all of them. A not pleasant message if you ask me, by the way, that's why I changed the summary of this story a bit.  
_

_We'll meet Bonnie next and Liz (briefly)._

_Oh as you may have realized inserted in the chapters are thoughts (or explanations) about how the characters feel not only about the present events. In the prologue we've got to see how Damon feels and in this one, Elena. Next chapter we'll see a bit more of his side of the story. Sometimes it'll be about Stefan too.  
_

_I'm a slow writer so don't expect the updates to be really quick like this one was. I just wrote the first chapters and I wanted really to share it with someone, but sometimes it'll take a few days or even a week for the updates to come._

_You know what helps? REVIEWS ;) they're always inspirational to writers and very motivating because you feel like someone is enjoying what you're doing and then you feel like you own them more chapters :P  
_

_So I want to thank to **KB22; Anon and XxxmusicluverxxX** for the reviews in the prologue. By the way I always keep an open channel with my readers and take their suggestions and sometimes spoil them - only when they ask LOL, so if you have questions, want to make suggestions or get a bit of spoiler, let me know :)  
_

_Oh I'm Brazilian and English is definitely not my first language and I know I make a lot of grammars mistakes, just try to be patient and forgiving to me :P_

_Talk to you soon_

_Babi_


	3. Chapter 2

**Alive**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Why Meredith?" asked Alaric already concerned about other of his students.

"Her grandfather had been attacked by a vampire and lately became one. She's blond and she's the only one that I can imagine that can have a relevant grandparent. At least relevant to a vampire" Elena explained as her tears finally stopped and she detached herself from Damon. At the prospect of having one of her best friends to be the next victim she had sobered up quickly.

"Maybe we should compare the notes. It makes only sense that these two events may be connected" Damon suggested as the others still processed the piece of information Elena just shared. "When was the attack?" he completed.

"I don't know. I've just got a call and went here, I didn't even meet Liz" the teacher replied.

"Well, I'm going there, she's probably shocked" Damon turned on his heels but a clearing throat got his attention back to the room.

"What?" he turned to Elena, who had made the sound.

"Do you plan on comforting Mrs. Forbes on your boxers?" she pointed out to his attire at the moment.

"Not that this god-body wouldn't be comforting, my dear, but comfort was never my goal by going there" he winked and in a blink of eye he was gone upstairs and in not much longer than that he was back wearing plain black dress shirt, jeans and his usual leather jacket.

"If you're not going there to comfort Liz, then what are you doing?" Alaric asked curious. Not that he expected the human feeling from Damon but he couldn't think of something else either.

"She'll be distracted and I'll take the chance to get to see the note and investigate on the crime scene, something that I'm sure she wouldn't agree normally. You know how she's about her job. She only let me near after her CSI wannabes finish their so called jobs and maybe I could track the smell from Caroline's body. If it's a vampire I've met I'll know it" he explained his plan.

"I'm also going" she spoke.

"And what am I suppose to do with it?" Stefan showed them the bundle that was now at the couch opposed to Elena.

It was unexpected and almost unbelievable that they seemed to have completely forgotten about the first reason that had them awake so early in the morning.

"I guess we'll have to handle it later, little brother and you have been just named Jo until we figured out what happened to Caroline" Damon told his brother with a smirk and then turned to Alaric "Are you coming too?"

"Yes, of course" he looked with a still surprised face to Stefan and then to the object lying in the couch.

"So let's go. Elena, you go with the teacher. I don't have time to move on human speed" and before she had time to protest he was gone.

"I won't take long and then we'll figure out what to do about it, okay? If my assumption is right we need to talk to Meredith as soon as possible" she kissed Stefan in the cheek and walked out of the house, being followed by Alaric.

* * *

As Damon flew on his inhuman speed towards the sheriff's house his mind pondered about the morning events. Although his reasons for leaving so fast had been legitimate he wasn't being totally honest about it. He couldn't stand to be near to Elena when she was so emotional. He had always faced his challenges he was never a man – or a vampire for that matter – to run from his problems. For him it was never flight, it was always fight but for the first time in his life he didn't know how to fight and he wasn't willing to stay around long enough to find out how to do it. So as he flew through the still wet grass of Mystic Falls he also flew from the confrontation he had been postponing for months now. Not that he'd confront Elena about how he felt – especially because he knew very well that she only saw him as a friend. No, the confrontation he was avoiding was with himself and his feelings. He was yet to assess what he really felt for the former high school student but the hints he got so far were enough to keep him as closed to the rising feeling as possible. Maybe this way they won't turn out into the real feelings at all.

It was a contradictory sentiment that he couldn't control. While he wouldn't leave Mystic Falls because of Elena, he felt like he couldn't be there any longer either. He knew she loved Saint Stefan and only him and her loyalty was definitely one of the most beautiful things about her. He knew he had lost his chance with her when he had been so stubborn and resisted to come back earlier to the city where he grew up. He was no competition to his brother, the undeserving idiot who didn't even know how to treat Elena properly. He had always known that Stefan wasn't what one would consider a genius but he couldn't believe how stupid his brother actually was for suffocating someone as strong and brave as Elena the way he did. It blew off in his face every single time he lied or kept something from her. But Elena also had a big heart and love and in each of those times she had forgiven Stefan and let it go.

That's what proved Damon that he didn't stand a chance. He knew Elena too well because the brunette was always just too honest and accurate about where she stood and how she felt about everything. Elena could only hide things when she was sure they'd hurt her family and friends and that's why she kept their secrets but other than this she was an open book about how she felt, at least for him she was. In Damon's opinion Caroline never deserved Elena's loyalty and love. They had a hot and cold relationship much because of how envy Caroline was. She had messed up with Elena more times than he could count and that was the main reason why he had never regretted the way he treated the sheriff's daughter when he just arrived in Mystic Falls. She planned many things against Elena, especially after Stefan came in the picture as the blond also developed a crush on the younger brother. Damon could feel offended but when he finally arrived all feelings or infatuation that Caroline felt for Stefan were long forgotten. She only had eyes to Damon, seeing that he was by far the most interesting brother. He had hoped that Elena would feel the same way but that never really happened.

And now he stood in front of the blonde's house about to have a not nice conversation to her mother. He knew he couldn't compel Liz to let him investigate so he'd try to reason with her. He knew he was supposed to comfort her in the process and that was his biggest challenge now. He had no idea how to deal with human feelings such as grief.

Being a member of the council helped him to get inside the cops-packed house and in no time he found Liz up in her bedroom, holding something that certainly belonged to Caroline but that he couldn't identify.

"Liz" his voice was soft and quiet.

"Damon" the sheriff showed no relief or any other sort of feeling. Damon had helped her many times before and every time he appeared into a crime scene it comforted her and gave her hope that they'd finally exterminate the vampires but now it all seemed pointless. She had lost her daughter, her only family, to the creatures she hated and tried to combat. She was sure they killed Caroline for revenge because of the hunting she promoted in Mystic Falls for the past months.

"I'm so sorry, Liz" he said honestly. He didn't like the sheriff that much, let alone Caroline, but he could imagine how difficult it was for Liz, who was a good person after all, totally different from her unpredictable daughter.

She didn't answer anything and he tried to get his job done quickly. He had done his best in the comforting part and he needed to move on. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I woke up to leave to the station and Caroline was still sleeping as usual. While I was taking breakfast to leave I heard her scream but it didn't came from her bedroom, it came from the backyard. I don't know how she came from her bedroom in the second floor to the backyard but then I arrived there she was lying on the grass. They killed her out of revenge, Damon. They're sending us a message to back off. They won't stop until we do and I'm not sure we should insist" she said in a trance. No emotion crossed her face as she spoke. Not even when she mentioned her daughter's death.

"I'll see what I can do, Liz" Damon offered in a cold voice as he left the bedroom. As he expected the woman was still too shocked and he just hoped he could trick her men that were isolating the area.

"Where is the body?" he asked to one of them that guarded the door to the backyard.

"They're moving it to the hospital" he said simply.

"The sheriff asked me to take a look at it and confirm that it was indeed a vampire attack" Damon lied, knowing the cop was one that knew about the vampires' threat.

"She hasn't done anything yet other than calling Alaric and going upstairs. He was the one to call us" the policeman explained and Damon's blood boiled. How could Alaric be so stupid sometimes? He knew it'd be nearly impossible to investigate what really happened once the police was involved, even though it was the sheriff's daughter they were talking about.

"But I've just talked to her. Look man, she's shocked; it's her only daughter, her only family. We own this to Liz, we need to find out who did it and you know that I'm your best shot. Let me just do my job. For Liz" Damon couldn't use compulsion because he knew too well that Liz kept all her officers on vervain, whether they knew it or not.

The man pondered for a while about what Damon had said and he finally agreed with the raven-haired vampire. He knew that Damon had been the reason why they had succeeded in eliminating many of the vampires that came to Mystic Falls and the 'hunter' was indeed their best shot.

"I'd also like to take a look at the note. I promise I won't touch it, I just want to check the writing as I received a note as much disturbing this morning" Damon reached for the note in his pocket, showing it to the cop. The man had no idea of what the words meant or who it was talking about and he only nodded to Damon, letting the vampire to go to the backyard before they moved Caroline.

The officer explained the paramedics that the sheriff has ordered Damon to take a brief look at Caroline's body that was already in the ambulance. They didn't question too much and let Damon enter the car.

There wasn't anyone inside with Caroline but they kept the door opened and looked at what Damon was doing. He couldn't simply smell her body because that would look weird to the humans spying on him, so he pretended to look carefully and closely for injuries or anything. Remembering that Liz said that one moment Caroline was up in her room and in the next down two floors in the backyard Damon looked for bruises that showed she was killed by the fall but there weren't any, one of the paramedics informed as he realized what Damon was doing.

_So whoever did it probably asked her to come to the window and jump so they caught her._ He thought with himself. _It means their smell are on her clothes and maybe even hair._

He thought about all the possible ways a vampire would catch a human body preventing it to hit the ground and when he tried to approach her clothes in a way that wouldn't seem odd or sick to the people that didn't move their eyes from him. As he approached her body a little bit he got a glimpse of the smell but he needed more to identify it. He tried to get closer because even to his powerful senses the smell was already too weak. For what he could say it had been almost an hour since the vampire had killed the girl lying in front of his face.

He then pretended to examine the back of her neck and carefully raising her neck to supposedly see anything his nostrils had finally been able to register the smell that was all over her hair and neck. And it was a very familiar one.

* * *

"Bonnie" Elena cried on the phone as her friend answered.

"_Elena_" her friend told, her voice as much alarmed as Elena's.

"Do you already know?" she was surprised by Bonnie's reaction.

"_Know about what? I don't know what you're talking about Elena, but you need to come here. Something very weird just happened and it doesn't look good_" Bonnie explained and her voice told Elena that whatever it was it was very bad because Bonnie was usually so strong.

"What happened, Bon?" Elena's voice was small and filled of fear.

"_Something horrible is about to happen and it'll affect a lot of people's lives. Or even take them away_" the witch explained.

"I guess it already started, Bon, I'm on my way" Elena hung up the phone perplexed, not giving time to her friend to question what she was talking about.

"Change of plans, Alaric. We need to see Bonnie first" she told the man that was driving her to Liz's house and opening her phone again she speed-dialed #2.

"I need you" was all she said as he answered the phone in the first ring.

* * *

_AN: For those who read the books they know that Caroline had planned against Elena more than once. I'm sorry for killing her and that's why I incorporated some more of her character in the books, so I'd feel a bit better about it and it fit exactly in my plans on to why she was the first to be killed._

_Any guess on what was left in the boarding house? I left a huge clue there today :P  
_

_**Reviews make me very happy** Thanks for **KB22 and ****XxxmusicluverxxX **for letting some to me :)_**  
**

xoxo

Babi**  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alive**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Damon has been waiting for Elena in front of Bonnie's house for some minutes and the wait was driving Damon insane. It didn't help him that Elena couldn't have been vaguer on her explanation:_ I need you. Please go to Bonnie's._ What the hell was that supposed to mean?

At first he assumed that she was already there and this alone was confusing enough. When he left the boarding house he thought that Elena and Alaric were heading to Liz's but then she asked him to go to the witch's house? And why wasn't she there? Yes, the boarding house was far from everything and it'd take Elena and Alaric almost half an hour to go to Caroline's but it'd take half time to go to Bonnie's. He knew that Alaric drove like an eighty-year-old but that was too slow even to the teacher. He had no idea that Alaric was almost at Liz's house when Elena called and that it'd take another twenty minutes to arrive there.

When Elena called Damon was just comparing the notes and he had to excuse himself from the cops, saying that he may have just got another clue of what had happened to Caroline but needed to go check it before he came to any conclusions. If the smell hadn't showed him who had done that to the Caroline, the note would have. When he first read the note in the basket in front of his house he hadn't really paid attention to the writing but he certainly did when he read the one left on Caroline. It clearly wasn't the same. Not even close. So whoever was playing with them either had no idea of what happened in the sheriff's house or killing off Caroline and driving him crazy was just part of a greater scheme.

He couldn't take the wait any longer and have decided to knock on Bonnie's door. The witch still didn't like him but he needed to know what happened to Elena as her cell phone seemed to have died and Alaric didn't answer his.

"Elena, thanks God…" the witch babbled but stopped immediately when she saw that it wasn't her best friend standing in front of her but the person – if she could call him that – she despised the most in her life.

"What are you doing here?" her eyes darkened at Damon.

"Elena called me saying she needed me and asked me to be here. Do you have any idea of what is happening? Her phone is off and I don't know if she's in danger" he sounded edgy and Bonnie could almost catch a bit of desperation in his voice.

"Where's Stefan?" she asked promptly ignoring his rant.

"I don't have a clue of where Stefan is, just tell me what the hell is going on, little witch otherwise you'll be joining your friend Caroline in no time" it was his eyes that darkened now in pure rage.

"What happened to Caroline?" Bonnie took a step back inside the house, horror written in her face because she knew Damon too well to know what he meant.

"Katherine killed her" he simply said "And don't think that I won't do the same to you if you don't tell what the hell is happening to Elena!" he yelled the second part.

"Caroline what?" her mouth was open and her knees trembled under her.

"For once and all. Where. Is. Elena?" he reached for a chair in the porch and pointed it to Bonnie. He couldn't enter but it didn't mean he couldn't throw it at her.

"I don't know. She just called me and I asked her to come here. I guess she's on her way" the witch turned on her heels and sat in the arm of the couch a few feet inside the house, but let the door open. She didn't even think that Damon couldn't cross the invisible barrier that prevented him to enter in a house where he hasn't been invited in. She was just shocked to know her friend had died and that she was killed by a vampire. A very powerful one, she might add.

Damon breathed relieved. He usually didn't take breaths but he did at that moment. Elena was probably fine and just had to change her path from Caroline's to Bonnie's.

"That's what she meant" Bonnie mumbled, not even remembering about Damon anymore but he caught her words.

"Care to share who she is and what she supposedly meant?" his voice sounded uncaring opposing to his questions.

"I have a vision, that's why Elena is coming" she acknowledged him again with her voice but not her eyes, letting her hate for him temporarily go.

"And what did our little personal witch see this time?" he asked in an annoyed sing-song voice, waving his fingers in the air, as if doing a spell.

"Deaths. A lot of them starting… now" she looked up to him for the first time since he broke the news to her. The look in her eyes showed him that it had been pretty bad and if she had called Elena, it probably involved her and that thought alone make Damon's stomach contort in knots.

He felt the urge to ask her to elaborate a little more about it but he decided it was better to wait for Elena and also give the girl some time to recover because she looked even worse than Elena did when she found out about Caroline. He needed her to recover and remember every single detail of the vision she just confessed having. He wouldn't pressure her now because the moment Elena arrived there he'd ask all the questions he needed the answers.

* * *

It took what seemed an eternity – and for a vampire that's a very long time – but finally Alaric's car pulled over Bonnie's drive away.

"Elena!" Bonnie jumped from her dull position and ran to hug her friend as soon as she stepped out of the car.

"Oh, Bon" Elena shared the witch's tears and they held each other while both men looked uncomfortable.

"Got any luck with Caroline's body?" Alaric asked quietly trying not to draw the girls' attention that seemed too engulfed in their grieving.

"Yes. It was Katherine" Damon didn't show the same care as Alaric did and he knew Elena would listen to him. He did it on purpose because he needed to break that moment but he didn't know how without being his usual reckless self.

"What?" Elena immediately let go of Bonnie's arms and turned her attention to Damon.

"Katherine. Her smell was all over Caroline" he said simply letting out the most details as possible.

"Oh my God" Elena brought her hand to her mouth, the tears never subsiding.

"What did you just say?" Stefan approached with the basket in hands.

"Is that a…" Bonnie said and once again Damon was the one to interrupt, rolling his eyes.

"Why are humans so dense? What do you think that can be? It is what it is, I guess that's pretty obvious but it doesn't seem that obvious to you people, does it?" he rolled his eyes he was near to lose his patience with the people around him.

"What is it doing here? What are you doing here, little brother?" Damon raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Elena asked me to come and I couldn't leave it in the house" Stefan said as he moved the basket to the chair that Damon hadn't taken before, which was still abandoned on the floor near to the doorframe.

"Okay, people, let's focus here" Alaric voiced seeing that everybody seemed to forget why they were there. Elena didn't say much to him on their way to Bonnie's house, first because she didn't know anything except that she had had a vision but also because she was trying to think of everything that happened in the past hour.

"And one of them finally grows some brains" Damon took the chair that he had discarded and placed it gracefully where it belonged, sitting on it and sprawling himself.

"What did you see, Bonnie? I guess that your vision may help us with all the other things that happened today, so let's start from there" the teacher asked as they all moved to the porch. Elena took the basket from the chair and rested it on her lap as she sat there. Alaric was leaning on the fence while Stefan sat in one of the steps not too far from Elena. He lately has felt her pushing him away in the moments of crisis. He didn't understand why she didn't want him too close to her when bad things happen but still wanted him to be somewhat around.

It was a difficult concept for him. He wasn't too surprised when he arrived at Bonnie's and found Damon there. He knew that she'd call him. He could actually bet that she had called his older brother before calling him. He knew her relationship with both brothers was slowly changing. It seemed like she was constantly pushing him away while she kept pulling Damon closer. He had tried to talk to her about it but every time she evaded.

The other day they were at her house, about to have dinner, when Jenna suggested inviting Damon too. Elena had happily agreed and dialed Damon's number in front of Stefan. He had realized how she had pressed #2 and then the green button. Why was Damon on her speed dial and how was he set as #2? Elena excused herself a little while later and Stefan hadn't stopped himself from dialing her speed dial #1. He hoped somehow she had configured her phone different from what is set from store and that instead of her voicemail, #1 would connect to his phone. He had hoped it but he wasn't really surprised when it indeed called her voicemail number. He felt childish and immature when he realized he was jealous that his brother speed dial number was lower than his own, if he was on her speed dial at all. And then the fact that she was happy for having Damon with them during family dinner, only to find out later that Damon eating with the Gilberts was a normal occurrence. Elena had invited Stefan many times but he turned her down most of them saying that it was one of the few opportunities she had to have a normal life with her family again, without being surrounded by vampires. Most times when she was leaving Damon had suggested to take her to Jenna's saying that they were going to the same place. Stefan had always thought the same place was the city when his brother had meant Elena's old house. He didn't understand why Elena never mentioned it before or how she had always let Damon take her back home instead of him. It had made sense back then and that's when he started to pay more attention into details.

The other day when he came back from hunting he entered the house to find Damon and Elena laughing happily in the kitchen, both having breakfast and she didn't look a bit disgusted or bothered by the fact that Damon had a glass of human blood while she ate some eggs. More than once he arrived at their place to find they engulfed on some board games or find Elena sleeping at the couch by Damon's side while he read any book. A few times he could see that she had been crying because of her swollen eyes but none of the brunettes ever mentioned to him what they talked. And now as they sat at Bonnie's porch, Elena was just in front of Damon, stealing glances at him every now and then.

Bonnie still seemed a little disoriented as she entered the house without answering and come back a little later bringing a chair with her and sitting on it by Elena's side, her eyes still looking confused at Elena's lap.

"I was fixing something for me to eat, for some reason I couldn't sleep more so I got up and went to the kitchen and decided to start my day instead of trying to go back to bed" she started "I was opening the fridge when I felt myself froze. I couldn't move but it seemed like my body didn't fight the lack of movements either and then everything went black for a while and then blinding light" she stopped and her eyes seemed blank as if she was seeing it all over again.

"Okay, how about you move to the part when something relevant actually happened?" Damon suggested impatiently and Bonnie glared at him but continued her story from where she had stopped.

"Suddenly I wasn't in my kitchen anymore. I was walking around in what seemed like a cemetery but the bodies weren't buried. They were over the graves. I couldn't see their faces but some of them had been drained because they had bites marks all over their bodies" Bonnie's face showed the horror of the scene but Damon cut her off before she could continue.

"Caroline wasn't bit"

* * *

_AN: one more chapter one less review :( does it mean you guys don't like the story? because what's the point of writing if the readers don't like it?_

_The plot is finally explained in the next update. Thanks for XxxmusicluverxxX for the review._

_xoxo_

_-B_


	5. Chapter 4

**Alive**

* * *

"Caroline wasn't bit" Damon said before he noticed. He didn't want Elena to know it just yet. He'd never hide something like that from her but he'd wait until later to tell her everything, in one of their private conversation when she sometimes used to confess how overwhelming it was sometimes for her to cope with everything. But his big mouth had betrayed him and now she found out in the worst possible way.

"What?" "No?" the other four people questioned him.

"Katherine seemed to have been attracted her to the window and then I'm not sure if she brought her out of the window and to the ground or if she convinced Caroline to jump. There were no injuries that showed that Caroline landed without anyone to catch her. She doesn't have any broken bones or bruises" he studied closely how Elena was going to react, ignoring all the looks he might have been receiving for not breaking his gaze on her for one moment.

"So how did Katherine kill her and how can you be sure that it was her indeed?" Stefan asked confused. Damon hated that face his brother seemed to pull all time when he looked like he was thinking so much that his brain was going to explode and regardless of how much he tried he still got no answers. And Damon didn't even need to look at Stefan to know that was the expression he held.

"She snapped her head" he kept looking at Elena so see her reaction, which had been of pure shock, as he expected. The tears building up all over again.

"How can she be so mean? She didn't kill Caroline randomly because she needed to feed she just made it for fun?" her words were filled with disgust and rage.

"We'll discuss Caroline later. Let's see what else the witch saw. Her vision doesn't seem too accurate if you ask me" Damon interrupted Elena's rant and totally ignored her words of protest. She wanted to yell at him for being so cold and inappropriate. Damon didn't surprise her though. That's what she expected from him most of the time. She didn't know why he had to react like that, why he had always the I-don't-care-façade when they both were aware that she knew better. In many of those private conversations they had, Elena had tried to get him to open up or to at least admit what was so clear but she had failed every single time. He rarely showed her anything and when he did it was too superficial for her to know exactly what he meant. But now she also wanted Bonnie to continue so she nodded to her friend that took another breath before going on.

"The other bodies were vampires' because they look contorted and gray. But I guess that doesn't really fit into the bad news" she looked up to Damon and smiled softly before continuing "I kept walking and looking down at the bodies trying to identify any of them when I just briefly looked up, ahead of me. Suddenly I was in a clearing and the bodies weren't there anymore. There were some people walking away very far from me to identify. I could say there were two women and two men, all grownups. The shorter man held something in his arms but I couldn't see it because their backs were turned to me and they were against the sun, that was rising or setting, I don't know. Whatever it was I can say that it wasn't something small, it was very big actually" she made a pause to see what they'd say, because the worst part was yet to be said and she needed a little more time before she continued but Damon wasn't willing to give her the time she needed.

"It doesn't make a lot of sense, if you ask me, Hocus Pocus. What are those four people and where went the bodies? What's that supposed to mean?" Damon showed some concern in his voice while he tried to sound cool and indifferent giving little to no credit to her vision.

"A voice talked to me, it came from the sky, the clouds, or just above me, I'm not sure. I looked up and saw a frame that I couldn't figure out exactly. I don't know if I was a person, an animal, a vampire but its voice was very powerful and deep and it said me that those were the ones that escaped. I asked escaped from what? And it simply said destruction. I asked who the four people were and when it'd happen but the voice didn't say much except that they were humans and the deaths would happen soon and not so soon" Bonnie finally said and there was a silence that said more than any words.

"Did it say something else?" Elena's voice cracked as she reached for Stefan's hand, who had moved closer to her as Bonnie reported her vision.

"Couldn't you say who they were or how they looked like?" Damon asked not liking at all where this vision was going now.

"They were just some dark shadows against the sunlight; I couldn't see them very well except that they were two men and two women. I asked if this was going to happen in Mystic Falls and the voice said yes. Then I asked if those people that I've seen before were going to be dead by this destruction and it confirmed it. I asked if what I saw along with the humans bodies were vampires and it confirmed it again. Then I finally asked what I was supposed to do and for the first time I saw its eyes looking straight at me and it was like I couldn't see anything else other than its blue irises. Its eyes softened a little before it talked again" Bonnie was now crying as she told them and she just seemed like she couldn't say anything else.

"What happened then, Bon?" Elena asked feeling that the biggest revelation was yet to come.

"It said… it said that…" Bonnie tried to say it but she couldn't continue as she started to sob compulsively.

The witch seemed to have entered another trance as she cried and didn't answer to any of their questions, Elena's, Stefan's and Alaric's concerned and Damon's just showing his impatience. His next move surprised them all especially because how he had been cold towards the girl during all her revelation. He left his chair and stopped in front of Bonnie. He kneeled and placed both of his hands over hers.

"Bonnie, it's okay, whatever it said, it'll be okay, we'll do something about it, we won't let any of that happen" he soothed, his eyes looking deep into hers but not in a compulsion way. He was just trying to reassure the frail figure in front of him.

"No, we can't" she shook her head and her sobs were now little screams that sounded more tortured than Elena could take.

They were soon joined by another intense crying and Elena just then realized what she had in her arms.

"I still don't get why this baby is here" Damon turned from Bonnie looking and sounding enraged to the little crying bundle in Elena's arms.

Alaric who seemed the less affected by what he heard now, maybe because Bonnie reported her vision he fidgeted with his ring, knowing that his chances of being one of the two men standing was better than anyone's else, decided to take the baby from Elena who was now shaking while Stefan tried to sooth her.

"Don't blame it on him, Damon, he has nothing to do with what Bonnie said" Alaric rocked the baby in his arms trying to calm it down. He knew that Damon had been really disturbed by what Bonnie said and he didn't want him to take all his rage into the baby. It was an innocent baby after all.

"And how do you know that? If I'm not missing the chronology here everything happened by the time it was dropped at my doorstep" Damon glared at the baby now in Alaric's arms. He didn't know why but he felt like that young life was a big part of the events that had just started to happen.

He never let go of Bonnie's hands though and the witch didn't seem to recover any best and her shaking body on his finally brought his attention back to her.

"Bonnie, I know it all sounds pretty bad now, but all you saw were bit bodies, drained by vampires and we know that's not how Caroline died so maybe things won't go exactly as you saw them in the vision. Maybe it was just a sign or a warning and something can still be done about it" his voice was soft and calm and Bonnie along everyone else, despite of their bewildering condition was surprised to see this side of Damon, especially during a crisis, when he was usually even colder and careless to people's feelings and opinions as he engendered his plans.

"No Damon, I guess it won't happen this time" she shook her head. All her hate for him was long forgotten now, especially because she was sure that vision had been clear about something: no vampire would survive and that included Damon and as much as she hated him and wanted him dead, he was now showing a different side to her and although she had tried to ignore he had changed in the past months, she knew he had. Being aware of someone's death produced the same feeling death itself does: empathy. She wanted him dead until she knew he'd be really dead and just when he was changing into someone better. Ever since she found out Caroline was dead all she could think was the good moments they'd spent together and good virtues about her friend. The betrayal and all the plans Caroline made to hurt Elena never crossed her mind. The same happened to Damon now. She didn't think of how he tried to kill her and how his plan to rescue Katherine had killed Sheila. No, all she could think now was how he had saved Elena, Stefan, Caroline and even herself and maybe the whole city when things got bad.

She looked at him and his eyes remembered of the ones she had seen in her vision. Having him now in front of her was exactly like it had been in her revelation. The determined and fierce eyes had suddenly turned soft as if they wanted to comfort her and take all the pain away. But like in her trance, Damon's somewhat sweet eyes weren't capable of doing so but they had revealed something else to her. She was finally starting to see what Elena had assured her it was there. She had never seen Damon really show some humanity and she had convinced herself that he only helped them when it somehow served to his own purposes but now he seemed just truly worried about her and the future to come.

Hating him all those months had seemed just a natural reaction and now that he looked so concerned at her it seemed impossible, especially because she knew he'll die. She then looked up to Elena and Stefan. She wasn't sure if Elena was one of the two women she saw on her vision but she was sure that Stefan would have the same destination as Damon and who knows how that would affect Elena. Maybe that would cause her to die or to want to die. Then she moved her eyes to Alaric who held the baby on his arms. Surely Alaric had a better chance than everyone else with his ring but then she remembered of John and how it hadn't prevented him to be killed by Katherine. Just then she released a breath of relief. If there weren't any vampires in her dreams that haven't been killed it also meant that Katherine would die and that was the only good thing that came out of the terrifying revelation.

That thought seemed to have calmed her enough to finally finish her reporting. She took a deep breath and her eyes once again locked with Damon that still said something to her though she hadn't really heard any of his words anymore.

"I'm okay now" she said and he nodded, moving back to his spot at the chair.

"Before you continue, Bonnie, I guess I didn't understand some parts of it" Stefan – _always him_, Damon thought. "The four people were human, are they supposed to be the only people to survive in Mystic Falls at all?"

"No, that wasn't the feeling I've got. In addition to what we actually talked the voice also seemed to read my thoughts and answer them telepathically and that was one of my concerns when it told me that those people would die. Somehow it answered my thoughts saying that more people in the town would survive but the ones I loved or cared somehow were only those four" Bonnie clarified.

"Does it mean that you'll die too?" Elena asked incredulous.

"I don't know. I thought about it but an answer never came" Bonnie tried to shake off the feelings that were rebuilding on her again.

"And how about the vampires?" Stefan's voice was quiet now.

"All dead" she looked up to her friend that had dropped her eyes to her hand, where it connected to Stefan's.

"It can't be" she murmured quietly and Stefan finally stood up from his position and took her place in the chair, placing her on his lap, as she buried her head in his chest. Her eyes quickly reached for Damon and he avoided her gaze. He wasn't worried about his death; if anything most of them would be glad about it or simply don't care. He ignored the thoughts and the sadness filled his heart. He couldn't look to Elena because he couldn't handle to hurt her, even if there was nothing he could do to prevent his death. Or maybe there was.

"But what else did it actually voiced, Bonnie? What's the last part that you're yet to tell us?" he turned to Bonnie and she gulped before looking away from them all.

"I asked what I was supposed to do about it and its eyes softened but didn't answer anything. Then I asked what I could do to prevent all of those things from happening and why it was showing and telling me that. The eyes then came from soft to deeply sad and it said that there was nothing anyone could do. That was the fate of the involved in the battle and the reason why it was revealed to me was only so I'd know what was to come next and to be prepared. That's when Elena called and I came out of the trance listening to my phone ringing"

* * *

_AN: So the plot finally thickens :D_

_Reviews are love! Thanks to **Sortoflovely, KB22, Avecia and XxxmusicluverxxX** for reviewing._

_xoxo_

_Babi_


	6. Chapter 5

**Alive**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

There was a short silence. Bonnie's last words had created an impact in the lives of those around her. That until Elena stood up from Stefan's lap.

"It can't be. There must be something we can do. Why would it be revealed? Only so we'd suffer and keep counting until we are reduced to four or just until we die?" she paced in the porch.

"Elena, calm down. We'll figure it out. As Damon said the first death just doesn't seem to fit the scenario that Bonnie had just described. Caroline wasn't drained" Alaric reasoned but the brunette only shook her head.

"But she ended up killed by a vampire the same way, didn't she?" she looked at him and the tears shimmered in her eyes.

"We need a plan. We know that Katherine was responsible for Caroline's death. In addition to her smell, I recognized her writing in the note" Damon explained but it didn't calm Elena down.

"Oh my God, the note, we need to protect Meredith" Elena freaked out as she pulled her phone from her purse but Damon stood up and reached for her arm.

"Remember what the voice said to Bonnie? Soon and not soon. I guess soon was probably Caroline's death and I may be wrong but I guess the next one, regardless if it's Meredith or not, won't be happening now. I guess there will be some time between the deaths" he tried to stop her from acting impulsively and he knew how hard it was for her to just sit there and wait. She'd give her life to protect the ones she loved and he always loved that about her. Her passion was fascinating.

"Yeah, Elena, that was the feeling that I've got when the voice mentioned the time of the destruction" Bonnie looked up to her best friend and though she was still collected in her place she looked just as devastated as Elena did.

"Also it isn't Katherine's style to go on a spree. She likes to torture people and she'll love to have everyone on their toes and wait until we forget and relax before she attacks again. That's just who she is. It took her almost two months since John's death to make another move" Damon explained and Alaric quickly agreed.

"Damon is right" Stefan supported his brother's theory.

"We need to enlist the people that could be part of this. The voice gave two pieces of information to Bonnie about who'd die. People she loved or cared and people that were involved in the battle" Damon kept his rational thinking and Elena finally stopped pacing but didn't come back to Stefan's lap. She just stood in front of where Damon sat, looking at him. It had always calmed her that he stayed peaceful during these moments and did his best to come out with the best plan.

"Not to mention the vampires. Those are the only ones that we're sure will die" Alaric added and Damon wanted to snap his head. He had finally calmed Elena down only so the idiot would remember them all that he and Stefan wouldn't be around for much longer. But it also remembered him that Katherine was a vampire.

"Which means that someone will stop Katherine somehow" his voice was serene but also showed indifference. He didn't want to show how he felt about the news of being dead in no time. It didn't really matter to him if it was in the following day or in ten years, to a vampire a few years were nothing compared to what they were supposed to live.

"But when? When she had killed everybody else including…" she looked at him but couldn't bring herself to say the words. She couldn't believe that she'd lose the Salvatore brothers some day.

"Elena, we need to be prepared. Remember that was the purpose of the warning the creature sent to Bonnie and don't worry about me and Stefan, it's not like any vampire can actually live forever. The oldest I've heard about are no older than six centuries. Somehow we just end up the same way you do" he tried to comfort her but he knew his words had done anything but it. He wished he knew better how to handle feelings to know what to do to make it easier to her.

"We need to enlist the names. Are you sure you're the only vampires in the city in addition to Katherine?" he teacher moved back to his business only talk.

"And Isobel. Don't you remember your own wife, Ric? I'm sure she's not too far away" Damon avenged Alaric's stupid remarks and let him feel how good it was to make bad timing comments.

"Of course. So our list should have Damon, Stefan, Katherine and Isobel" Alaric said quietly not only because of his former wife but also because of the boys in front of him and the girl that'd be broken if they indeed died.

"What about the people you love and care, Bonnie?" Damon was quick to change the subject.

"I guess that'd be Meredith, Matt and Elena. I have friend and acquaintances but only those would really break my heart"

"Yeah but if any people important to them died I guess you'd care because of their pain so we should include their loved ones too" Damon suggested and she only nodded.

"Matt and Meredith have no family in Mystic Falls and I only have Jeremy and Jenna" Elena felt her heart shrinking in her chest. Her family was definitely in danger.

"It's good to know that nobody cares about me" Alaric tried to enlighten the mood but failed miserably.

"Nobody does Ric and I guess that leaves us with the people involved in the battle. As a vampire hunter, married to a vampire that is part of the list of the dead people, you're definitely involved in the battle" Damon offered him a smirk and winked.

"So it might include the sheriff as well and the members of the council" Stefan pointed out.

"We should ignore Liz and the council, for what I've seen at her house today there won't be any move from the city to fight against the vampires. Liz is resigned about it. Which means we have a list of seven humans if we count the witch on. It doesn't look that bad as most of you'll end up surviving" Damon teased sporting one of his smirks, leading Alaric to roll his eyes and Elena to be angry.

"Damon, you already made it clear many times that you don't care about who lives or dies, I guess especially now that know you'll die yourself, so spare us from your selfish remarks and let's set up with a plan. There must be something that can be done to prevent the humans lives to be taken" she stressed the words human but she had regretted not only this, but everything she had said to the older Salvatore brother. She knew he cared about who lived or died and that she had been unfair to him but he kept pushing her buttons and she couldn't help but let it blow on his face sometimes. And surely she did want to prevent the vampires deaths too, not all of them, only his and Stefan's.

Damon eyes showed briefly that he had been hurt but he soon assumed his uncaring mask.

"Right, Elena. Let's make a plan to save the humans, which might be how Stefan and I will die anyway. It feels like planning my own death" he said coldly.

"Alright" Alaric said but then they were interrupted by the baby that was crying again.

"And let's not forget our last addition. Should we add the annoying baby to the list? Would you be in deep pain if he dies, Elena? Does it even have a name so I can add it already?" Damon said but didn't wait for any answer. He quickly stood up and started to walk away.

"Damon" Elena called knowing that she also had pushed his buttons and maybe it was too much for him especially because what he had just said was probably true. Planning how to save her friends lives would probably be planning his and Stefan's deaths.

"Let him go" Stefan said something for the first time in a long time.

"Maybe we should all just go and get some rest. The baby is probably hungry or even dirty and needs to be taken care of. I'll take you all home and we'll fill Meredith about what happened later. We need to prepare them as much as we can. At least Meredith and Jeremy know what we're handling here. We need to find ways to let Jenna and Matt prepared without letting them know about the vampires" the older human told them and nobody seemed to object.

"I'll go walking" Stefan said "And I need to hunt anyway, so I'll meet you at the boarding house, Elena?" he asked and she only nodded. He kissed her forehead and walked away just as his brother had done a minute ago.

"I know it's not the best moment to ask about it, but how did the baby come in the picture?" Bonnie turned to Elena.

"Someone abandoned it there this morning, not longer than twenty minutes before I called you. There was a note attached saying 'He belongs here, with you'" Elena told her friend as she looked to the still crying baby in Alaric's arms and decided to take him on her own.

He seemed to have calmed down a little when Elena's body connected to his but it didn't last long enough. "Do you have milk inside, Bonnie? I guess he might be hungry"

"Sure, let's get inside" Bonnie nodded and gave her friend a small smile. The little boy seemed to have made things just a little more bearable now. Who wouldn't feel a bit better seeing the innocent face of such a beautiful baby boy?

"Do you mind to wait until I feed him, Alaric?" Elena told the blonde man.

"Of course not, let me take his basket" he took it from where Elena was sitting before.

* * *

It didn't take longer to feed the baby as Bonnie didn't have as much milk as she first imagined but it had soothed the baby for a while. Alaric and Elena headed to the Salvatore's manor only to find the two vampires absorbed in an argument, as usual. Alaric didn't want to witness another of their banters and bid Elena bye before heading back to his house.

"And how is a vampire supposed to drop a baby before six in the morning in other vampires' house?" Damon questioned.

"I don't know" was all Stefan said as Elena entered the house quietly and walked to the kitchen where she filled the feeding bottle that was attached to the baby's basket. Who even puts a baby in a basket for God's sake?

"And how can a baby belong to vampires? And who are they talking to in the stupid note? Did you impregnate a poor girl, Stefan? I thought of you as the faithful one" Damon mocked his brother but it didn't help him. This whole baby thing didn't make sense at all.

"I'm not the one who ventures every night with a different girl, Damon. You've been around for longer than nine months so I guess I'm not the 'who' they're talking about" Stefan murmured.

"Guys, obviously it isn't yours. As far as I know you can't procreate and this baby is almost one year old. It's not possible even if you could actually procreate" Elena finally decided to say something as the baby calmed down in her arms while she fed him.

"Elena is right" was all Damon said "Do you believe it could be part of some crazy plan of her?" Stefan answered.

"Why would a baby help her? And I guess she wouldn't be able to kill Caroline and drop the baby here at the same time. Also where would Katherine find a baby? I know she has a sick mind but I just can't imagine what a baby would do to her. If anything is another human inhabiting the house and preventing her from attacking" Damon was actually losing his patience with his brother's useless and nonsense words. "And she knows babies don't belong to vampires"

"Why are you assuming it belongs to you? I live here too; it's old news to the whole city. Whoever left it here, left it to me and not to you" Elena said as she rocked the boy in her arms who was now drifting to sleep.

"And why would someone leave a baby to a teenager? A teenager who's living with her boyfriend and his brother? It doesn't make a lot of sense either, Elena" Damon protested once again.

"What are we going to do?" Stefan asked a few minutes later. An uncomfortable silence had settled after Damon's last words.

"We'll do what any normal person would do in a situation like this; we'll take it to the cops. Or even better, if it belongs to a vampire it can only be a meal, right? If baby steaks have some special taste I guess the same goes to baby-blood?" his nonchalant comment showed that he was finally recovering from the shock for once and all.

"How can you even think about it?" Elena said with a disgusted face, walking away.

"He doesn't mean it, Elena" Stefan shook his head to his brother and followed her.

"How can he even say it, Stefan? That's sick even for him and even for his always inappropriate jokes" she protested as she headed upstairs, both brothers following her.

"So we go back to the reasonable choice, we'll take it to the police" Damon smirked. He loved how he never failed to irritate her.

"No, the baby is here for me and I'm going to keep it until I find out why they left it for me to take care. Then I'll decide what to do" she said determinedly.

"You can't keep the baby, Elena. We don't even know if it was his parents who left him here. And you're barely eighteen years old with no nursing qualities at all" Damon challenged as they reached the top of the staircase.

"You don't have a say in this, Damon. It's my decision as you wisely pointed out that the baby couldn't be destined to vampires and I'm the only human living here" she argued as she entered her room. Most of nights she slept with Stefan but she still had a bedroom of her own in the huge house. She kept most of her belongings there and she was now going to use it to be the baby's bedroom also.

"Don't you forget Elena that you might be living here but this isn't your house" his voice wasn't teasing anymore and Elena knew the older brother was being serious while her boyfriend just listened to their exchange but didn't dare to say one word.

"As far as I know it isn't yours either, Damon and if you don't want the baby here, okay, both of us will leave. I'm not here because I don't have anywhere to go Damon. I'm here to protect Stefan… and you… the both of you, so if you don't want me around anymore, I'll leave" she posed.

The argument seemed to finally catch Stefan's attention as Elena suggested leaving.

"Elena, Damon is probably right. It might not even be safe to keep him here" he tried to reason, speaking softly with her.

"So I'll move back to Jenna's, Stefan" Elena couldn't believe her own boyfriend agreed with Damon.

"That would be just unsafe to the both of you" he pointed out.

"How can you guys just think about discarding the baby as if it doesn't mean anything, as if it isn't a life" she asked shocked.

"We're vampires, Elena, that's what humans' lives normally mean to us" Damon let the words slip through his lips.

"Thanks for reminding me, Damon. I don't know how I can forget the obvious fact that human lives mean nothing to vampires" Elena quipped as she placed the little boy in her bed and brought the covers over it. The baby seemed to be oblivious to the heated conversation and had somehow slept in their way to her bedroom.

"You know humans mean a lot to me, Elena but this is different" Stefan explained but she seemed adamant. "Especially now that we're entering a battle that we don't know how it'll end. A lot had happened today for us to keep a baby"

Somehow Stefan's words made her feel like the baby was what woke her up and the reason why she needed to leave Stefan's bed earlier in that morning. She didn't know why but she knew that what the note said was absolutely true. The baby belonged to her. If she was one of those four people that Bonnie saw on her vision, she'd sure need someone to be with her when the brothers weren't part of her life anymore. That thought alone almost brought her to tears but she felt like she didn't have any in her system anymore. She wasn't ready to lose Stefan. She wasn't ready to lose Damon and she knew that maybe the reason why they sent the infant to her was to make her life less miserable after they were gone. Maybe she should even take the easier way out and leave the brothers now, already preparing herself to the loss.

"I know and that's why it's my burden not yours and we're both leaving" she walked towards her wardrobe and started to collect her clothes.

* * *

_AN:So all doubts that might have been left by Bonnie were properly explained in this chapter and we also see the problems a baby will bring to the Salvatores._

_The next chapters will probably be around the baby as his situation needs to be handed before the plan to bring Katherine down. They're confident she won't attack soon, so they'd deal with the next very important subject. It may be boring or monotone to some of you to have a baby involved and to have a couple of chapters revolving around it. But I'll add a bit of action in the mix to make it more suitable to the story._

_Reviews are love, keep them coming, the most, the best :D. Thanks to Avecia, XxxmusicluverxxX and ShadyLady21 for reviewing last chapter._

_xoxo_

_Babi_


	7. Chapter 6

**Alive**

**Chapter 6  
**

* * *

Elena always thought she wasn't a coward. She had always tried to face the problems and the losses in her life holding her head up. It had been like that when she lost her parents, when she found out about what her boyfriend was and all the dangerous situations they had faced in the past year. She liked to think she was strong and resilient but losing the Salvatore brothers in the nearly future made her want to run. She knew the more time she spent with them the more attached she'd be. That was probably the only explanation for her feelings towards Damon. It was the time they passed together, the quality time when they did a lot of things together. She wasn't prepared to never listen to his sarcastic smirks and witty comments again. She had to step away now before her feelings for him made it impossible to survive living without him there.

Surely she'd have a bad time without Stefan too. But while she and Damon were growing closer, she and Stefan were breaking apart. She didn't know what had happened, maybe too much water under that bridge but slowly she felt like they were falling apart. Slowly her relationship with Stefan had become some thirty-year-old marriage while Damon became her best friend. He was closer to her now than Bonnie and Meredith especially because she didn't leave the house very often and her friends were taking care of the last arrangements before they headed to college. Elena had decided to postpone the college thing and she was the only one of them that wouldn't be heading anywhere in a few weeks.

Being away from the girls led her to spend most of her time alone or with Damon. And she really liked the time they spent together. He was always up to anything and though the first times she asked him to do something any of her besties would do he had asked something in exchange – which she made sure to reject – lately he just seemed to enjoy doing foolish things with her as much as she did.

They played cards, board games, prepared and ate meals together, watched movies and even ventured into the karaoke she had brought from her house. His impersonation of Shakira's Hips Don't Lie had been one of the most amusing things she had ever seen in her life. He had folded his shirt exposuring his stomach and wore a pair of boxers while he imitated the Colombian hips moves. Though someone would think that it'd be sexy or cross the lines of friendship, it had been anything but fun. He had surely overdone everything, faces, moves, singing and stopped many times laughing. Elena cracked up. She had tears rolling down her face and her stomach hurt. In the end he just fell over the couch and laughed a lot himself.

The memory of that day seemed to have made Elena forget why she was remembering of the moments she spent with Damon in the first place and a small but true smile showed on her face as she kept folding her clothes. Thoughts of losing the brothers were already gone.

"Elena, now that would be stupid" Damon said not believing that she actually decided to leave them over a baby that she hadn't know for longer than a couple of hours. _Damn women and their ovaries_, he thought.

"Why, didn't we just agree a few moments ago that it isn't Katherine's style to just go on a spree? I still think that Meredith is her next victim. Unless you have some information about Isobel's father I guess I don't quite fit in the grandfather's tip and so I'm safe until she attacks again" she reasoned as she continued to collect her clothes.

"We don't even know if Katherine is acting alone or if she's just a tool in a bigger plan" Damon suggested but Elena didn't even care to answer and kept getting her stuff. It really annoyed her that for most of the discussion Stefan just stood there, quiet, saying nothing. She knew he cared about her leaving but he seemed to care more about getting rid of the baby that slept quietly in her bed.

"Damon, the baby is clearly here for me. All the events that happened this morning happened for a reason, they weren't random. How do you explain that with your inhuman speed you couldn't track the person who had left a few minutes before you went searching? The note is clear, 'he belongs here, with you' and that has to be me as clearly both you and Stefan don't think he really belongs to any of you" she turned and looked at him as she explained. "And I know the baby would be a burden for you, especially because it's one more human, with very delectable blood in the house, so I won't cause you any trouble because of something that's my problem" she concluded and he could see that she wouldn't budge on her decision.

"But you're my problem, Elena…" Damon's voice was almost a whisper as he softly told her "Our problem, ours to take care of and if that includes a baby, so let it be" his voice became annoyed and he left the room before she or Stefan had time to say anything.

"We need to figure out who let him here. Are you sure there was nothing else in the basket?" she asked Stefan who still stood there quietly much to her annoyance.

"His birth certificate is there too" Stefan simply said and Elena was shocked that he had decided just now to give that important piece of information for her.

"Why didn't you tell me? If we have his birth certificate we could try and track his parents" Elena showed how it bothered her that he still kept things from her, even the ones that she'd easily find out.

"He doesn't have a father and his mother was found dead this morning. OD" Stefan told her and she looked shocked that he knew this much and still just agreed to get rid of the little boy.

"How do you know it?" she murmured trying to hold back her anger. She was getting tired of everything that Stefan kept from her.

"Before you called me to go to Bonnie's, I checked the whole basket and found the certificate under the blanket. I saw there was no father's name and googled the mother's name. She lived on a shelter in a neighbor city and her body was found around six in the morning. The article on internet didn't mention any missing baby though"

"How can you be sure that it was indeed his mother? There are a lot of people with the same names. If she lived in a shelter people there would probably know she had a child and would notice it was missing" the whole story just got worse and worse.

"I don't think we'll find a lot of Valentina Isadora's around, especially not in two cities that together won't have thirty thousand inhabitants" he reasoned and his features didn't change. When did his expressionless face start bothering Elena that much? Stefan had always looked tortured and brooding and rarely showed different emotions in his face. It had been that way since she had been crazily in love with him. But why was she using past tense? Wasn't she madly in love with him anymore?

The couple was still in deep thought, on opposite sides of the room, Elena sat on the bed and Stefan near the door, when Damon entered the bedroom again, not really noticing the thick atmosphere.

"Hey, look what Uncle Damon found. Someone's birth certificate. Now we can go track the bug's parents and ask them why they decided that the very experienced eighteen-year old Elena Gilbert should take care of" his voice was cheerful but still sarcastic as he stopped and read the document in his hands "Sir Jacob Dam…" his voice soon faded and the smirk on his face was replaced by a frown.

"What?" Elena looked concerned to Damon who seemed to be in his usual Damon-mood and then suddenly remembered her of her boyfriend.

"The baby's name is Jacob Damon. Jacob Damon Pierce"

"What?" Elena gasped. It was just too much coincidence.

"How do you know it, little brother?" Damon was still coping with the shock. He had decided to take care of the baby things and maybe surprise Elena with something that would make her a little happier in a day that couldn't have started worst, baby included. While he took everything from the huge basket he found the birth certificate. He didn't actually read anything but the first name and flew upstairs to share his find.

"I saw the birth certificate when you left me here. His mom is dead though and as you may notice there isn't any name in the father's field" Stefan informed Damon who looked back at the paper and confirmed what the younger Salvatore had said.

"Stefan also founded out that his mother overdosed. Do you think she could be related to Katherine? It's just too much coincidence that the baby has your name and her last name" Elena was fidgeting with her hands. Was the baby part of Katherine's sick plans? She looked up at the little angel that still slept and couldn't believe that he could be somehow related to the evil woman. He looked so peaceful and calling him angel was only making justice to his angelic looks.

"What else did you find in your in little research, little brother?" Damon was pissed with him but he wouldn't let it show in front of Elena. She had already had enough for a whole week. Her pseudo-friend was dead and one of her best friends seemed to be next victim and apparently there was nothing they could do about it. Fighting with his brother wouldn't add anything to her life now.

"Nothing. Elena had called me just when I finally tracked his mother and I left"

"You do whip him, Elena" Damon smirked leaving the room briefly before coming back with his laptop.

"So Miss Valentina Isadora Fierce was born in Italy, such a coincidence. I'm guessing one of her parents aren't Italian as Pierce is definitely not Italian while Valentina and Isadora are but this information doesn't seem relevant in the article but they do mention that she had all her documents, including her passport where they found her body" Damon opened a couple of articles that mentioned the woman.

"So maybe we'll find out her parents name and try to see if they're somewhat related to Katherine. I also want to check if anyone in the shelter knew about Jacob and why they didn't tell anything to the cops when they removed his mother's body" Elena was already standing, her purse hanging on her shoulder.

"I'll drive you to Falls Church" he informed Elena even before she asked "Stefan, you're still designated as the Jo in the family. Make sure little Damon feeds and don't let him dirty. We, Damon's are very careful with our looks. We have ladies to impress and charm after all" he winked to his brother and Elena smiled softly. Poor Stefan, he was going to listen for the rest of his life about how the baby is also a Damon.

* * *

"Do you actually think that the baby could be related to Katherine and somehow named after you?" Elena asked curious as Damon drove them to the nearby city. He never answered her in the house.

"An homage? I don't think so though if I had a kid I'd totally name him after me" he smirked cockily looking at her and then back at the street.

Elena rolled her eyes; of course Damon would name his kid after him. But wait; did he just consider the hypothesis of having a kid at all? "Would you want?" she asked softly

"Want what, Kitten?" he looked at her again. He got the change in her voice and he was always comfortable around sweet Elena. It balanced his acid personality.

"To have a kid someday" she looked at him in a way she always did when she wanted him to open up. The few times when he had shared bits with her were when she held the endearing gaze that he seemed to have trouble resisting.

"Vampire, remember? Procreation not among what eternity holds for us. But wait, I might die in a few days, months or years, not much for forever, huh?" he tried to slid but he knew she wouldn't give up that easily, even if his eminent death let her uneasy. She was fierce.

"But as a human, did you think about having kids someday?"

"That was a long time ago, totally irrelevant" he kept his eyes fixed in the road they were now entering.

"It may be irrelevant now that you can't have it but this is definitely something I want to know, Damon. I always respect your boundaries and I see pretty well all the signs you send when you don't want to talk but as you just pointed out, the answer is irrelevant. It won't change what I think of you or reveal your real self that for some reasons you hide with so much effort" she was a little bit frustrated that he tried to evade even the simple questions.

"I wanted a life with Katherine, Elena, with everything that comes in the package. Marriage, a house in a small city or in the suburbs and dozens of kids running in the backyard. Satisfied now?" his tone was harsh. He hated remembering of what he had dreamed as a human, especially things related to Katherine.

"You really loved her, didn't you?"

"Yes and that's an experience that I never plan to repeat again" his grip in the steering wheel and the car's speed increased letting her know he wouldn't say another word for the rest of the trip.

* * *

_AN: So Damon couldn't let Elena leave and he preferred to keep the baby around and actually help her rather than let her move out._

_Also we get to know the baby's name. What do you think? Is he somehow related to Katherine? Maybe to Damon?_

_thanks to shadylady21 and XxxmusicluverxxX for the reviews._

_Keep them coming_

_Babi_


	8. Chapter 7

**Alive**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

As soon as they arrived in Falls Church Damon decided that Elena should go check the shelter and collect the information she wanted while he went to the police station and tried to take a look at Valentina's documents. He had assured that the shelter was a safe place and not really inviting for a vampire to try to attack her as a lot of people was there.

Elena looked at the many people living there. How a small city like that afforded to have so many people without a place to live? She didn't pity them but she certainly felt bad about how they had to live. She had thought about the many approaches to get the answers she wanted. She could pretend to know both Valentina and Jacob and be worried about the boy but that would sound too suspicious. If they didn't know or didn't tell the police a baby was missing it was because Jacob should be kept a secret. She could also pretend to just be paying a visit to both of them and try to look shocked by the news of Valentina's death. The least appropriate seemed to tell the truth. In addition to be even more suspicious, people could be really uncooperative.

Deciding for the second option she approached a woman who had a child, not much older than Jacob.

"Hey, do you know if Valentina is around? I bought some things to Jacob and wanted to give them to her" she said kindly to the woman who appraised her carefully.

"I don't know" she said after a few seconds turning her attention to her own baby.

"Thank you" Elena smiled weakly before trying another target.

"I'm looking for Valentina, do you know her?" she asked a middle aged woman.

"No, leave me alone" she answered harshly and left.

Elena kept her research but everybody seemed to pretend or really didn't know Valentina and Jacob. She felt her phone vibrating on her pocket. It was Damon texting her to say he was going back to the shelter to take her. Elena sighed. She had spent more than one hour and asked too many people and she couldn't believe no one knew Valentina. How her body was found there? Maybe Damon had more answers.

Looking defeated, she headed towards the entrance of the building to wait for him. He hated waiting and she was sure the police station couldn't be far from where she was in the small city.

"Girl" an aged woman called and Elena turned around to confirm she was talking to her.

"Me?" Elena asked hopefully with a soft smile on her face.

The old lady only nodded and quickly destroyed all of the brunette's hopes. "Can you pay me lunch? I haven't really eaten a real meal in a while and you look like someone that could pay me some food"

"Of course, come with me, a friend of mine will be here soon to catch me but I guess we have time to find you a nice meal" her smile was now warmth. Her trip the place had already been rewarded.

"Thank you, darling" the woman also smiled and followed Elena outside.

"Is there any restaurant around? I don't really have cash otherwise I'd give to you, I'll pay with my card" Elena said as they made it out of the building.

"Just across the street" the woman pointed her finger and Elena brushed a little. She didn't really pay attention to her surroundings before asking.

"Well, so let's order. I'll pay and you wait and eat, okay?" the young woman suggested while the other nodded and they crossed the street.

"Why were you asking for Valentina and Jacob?" she asked Elena as soon as they sat on the booth by the window. Elena decided she would take a soda and keep an eye to see Damon parking outside.

"Did you know them?" Elena's eyes widened.

"So do you know she died and the baby is missing?" the old woman stated though it was a question.

"I saw on the news but I thought it was weird because they never mentioned the baby" Elena lied.

"Valentina was a crazy cookie. She made some crazy things and many people here believed she was cursed as a series of events happened to the shelter after she and Jacob came. I lived too much to know that such things don't exist and I was the only one who actually talked to her. Yesterday someone came and took the baby" her blue eyes looked peaceful and Elena somehow knew the baby hadn't been taken away against Valentina's will.

"Oh…" Elena didn't have to pretend to be surprised "Do you think they're taking care of the boy? He's just adorable"

"Valentina had done a lot of stupid things in her life but she loved that boy more than anything. His father was a moron who moved away after he found out he impregnate his girlfriend and she had nowhere to go after the next rent was due. I'm sure she let the baby go so he'd have a better life" the woman explained and Elena could see that Damon was parking the car.

"Why didn't she move back to Italy then?"

"She had no family there anymore. Though her father was Italian they had moved to her mother's hometown in Ireland a few months after she was born. She was a single child and after Elisabeth, her mother, died and her father started to drink more than any foreign normally does in Ireland she decided to come here. Poor girl, she had a tragic end and the boy is indeed adorable. I'm going to miss little Damon"

"She has chosen a beautiful name for him" Elena tried to get some more info as they served the food placing it in front of her instead of the woman. Elena pushed the plate towards the woman and then she felt her phone vibrating again.

"She was going to name him after her Elizabeth's father Jacob Noah but she said an angel appeared to her and told he would be called Jacob Damon. She said she had visions about God and Angels all the time and that's why nobody liked her here but I have to say I approved the change. Noah is overrated" she said before making a short and almost silent prayer and tasting her food.

While the woman explained her about Jacob's name Elena texted Damon saying she'd be outside in a few.

"Yeah, I approve it too" she looked at Damon checking his phone and showing some concern and he raised his body and tried to see inside the shelter. It warmed her heart how he was always so protective but not in a way to make her think she'd break in his arms, like a china doll.

"You have a very beautiful boyfriend" the woman said following Elena's gaze.

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend. Actually I date his brother, he's only a very good friend" the teenager looked away, blushing a little but her smile was gentle when she referred to Damon.

"Well, maybe you should come back with the real boyfriend at any time because I doubt you'd look to him the way you look to this one" the elder smirked a bit.

"I should go now, he's really impatient, thank you so much for letting me know Jacob… Damon is okay" Elena stood up taking her can of soda and heading to pay their check. There was a couple in the line and she waited patiently thinking about she had just found out about Valentina. Was Katherine's family from Ireland too?

No longer than a minute later Elena paid her bill and looked to where to woman was to wave her goodbye. Oddly enough the table was already cleaned and the woman who had hardly had time to finish her food yet was nowhere to be seen.

Elena shook the bad feeling and headed to Damon's car. He had his eyes on her since she stepped out of the restaurant; crossed the street and sat in the passenger's seat.

"Really Elena? Let me waiting to grab a snack and do not even touch your food? That's a little spoiled isn't? Especially when most people across the street would be really happy to eat the food you ignored" Damon told her, making him sound as her father or something.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked confused to him "I paid a woman a meal; I'm not supposed to touch her food"

"And was she invisible? Because I felt eyes on me as I read your text and I looked up to you just in the moment you moved them to the seat across of you and kept talking alone. Geez, Elena, are you sure you're ready to be a mommy? Talking alone is never a good sign" he teased knowing that she was probably just thinking aloud.

"Damon, I swear, there was a woman with me, she gave me some information about Valentina and Damon" Elena didn't realize that she had referred to the baby just like the woman had.

"Kitten, the moment you stood up the hot waitress looked at you puzzled and removed your untouched food while she shook her head. We can enter and confirm it with her if you want" he told her and she knew he wasn't teasing anymore, seeing that something was wrong if she thought she had someone with her when she clearly didn't.

"I trust you, let's go back home, I'll fill you up on the way" he suggested and she only nodded looking at the restaurant as the car moved. In fact when she looked back to where the woman was there was nobody there and all the plates had been removed.

"Well little Damon is the spitting image of his mother. He'll grow up in a hot man, not that we didn't know it already. Someone named Damon certainly looks good. But he has his hot mommy blue eyes, small mouth and nose, dimples, blond hair everything" Damon tried to enlighten the mood a bit for both of them. He surely wanted to know what kind of creature had been in the restaurant with Elena as he could say she was serious when she told someone was with her.

"Will he walk like an Irish too? Or do you think he'll have an Italian swing" she challenged. If he had found out anything about Valentina, he'd know that her mother was Irish.

"Irish?" he raised an eyebrow curious.

"According to my imaginary friend Elisabeth was Irish and her husband is Italian. It seems like the mother died and the father decided to marry alcohol after it and Valentina moved here" Elena

"Oh, your imaginary friend does have sources I might add. Indeed her mother's name was Elisabeth. Elisabeth Rose Pierce, supposedly married to Paolo Luigi Giannini, the father" he smirked and Elena gulped. She didn't really imagine the old woman but how come only she was able to see her?

"What else did you find out that could link her mother to Katherine?" Elena fidgeted with her fingers as she always did when she was nervous.

Damon looked from the corner of his eyes seeing that she was uneasy.

"Nothing. Her personal belongings didn't include any pictures or letters to her old ones" Damon looked firmly to the road.

"Well is there a chance Katherine's family ever went to Ireland?"

"Her family moved from England to Virginia in 1650 if I remember correctly. She might have some family back in the UK but I don't know if in Ireland. Anyway what else did the little mysterious, invisible and apparently hungry lady tell you?"

"That Valentina was weird and people in the shelter thought she was cursed. It seems like she was going to name the boy Jacob Noah but an angel visited her and told her to name him Jacob Damon instead. The father's baby left her when he found out she was pregnant and that someone came to take the baby yesterday. It didn't seem like Valentina had opposed to them taking Damon but that's all weird if you ask me"

"Damons, Damons, Damons… always causing trouble and havoc where they pass. Sometimes getting the ladies thrown at our feet is tiring but we survive somehow. You know Elena, it's really hard to keep up with all the attention we draw, I feel exhausted sometimes and I guess with Little Damon is no different. Angels determining his name, people coming to take him, having you to fall in love with him immediately. Poor baby, I need to teach him how to cope with all this attention" he exhaled looking at her but she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"What kind of creature do you think talked to me earlier? It seems like it got some right things as the baby being taken, the name of Valentina's mother. Should I be worried? What if it's connected to the destruction Bonnie predicted?" she looked up to him and her eyes showed how afraid she was of everything that had happened in that day and what the future held for them.

Damon pulled off the car and turned to her. His deep and beautiful blue eyes mesmerizing her and nearly making her forget all bad things that happened and the ones that would come "Then I'll make sure you're one of those four people, Elena. And if that costs my life I guess that will be the most valuable and useful thing I've ever done with it" he moved his hand to her cheek and barely touching her, his voice calmed her down. They stayed like that for a few minutes. His hand brushing her cheek softly and slowly and her eyes and soul lost on his blue irises and touch.

With one sincere and warm smile he softly nodded and when he removed his hand from her skin both of her hands moved in a speed that seemed too fast for a human "So promise you won't lose it" the tears shimmering in her eyes "I don't want to lose you, Damon. I can't lose you" she stopped and when she blinked the first ones rolled down her sad face. She collected some more strength and looked deeply in his eyes "I feel like someone sent Jacob… Damon, Little Damon so I'd have something to hold onto when you were gone, both you and Stefan but I can't Damon; there isn't anyone in the world that could replace you. Promise me that you won't die, promise me to be by my side every day. I need you Damon, I don't know how or when you became so important to me but I need you, not only to protect me but to be with me. I need to look at your cocky face every day, you're my best friend. The best friend I ever had and I can't lose you" by the end of her speech she was already sobbing and shaking and Damon didn't know how to react.

He had never expected Elena to care this much about him. He was falling in love with her and fighting with all his strength to make it stop but when she opened her heart to him like that it made it impossible for him to fight. He unbuckled her seatbelt and brought her upper body to his and embraced her while brushing her hair "I'm here, Elena, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" he soothed while she cried. Slowly it subsided and when she pulled away he moved his hands to the sides of her face.

"I promise I'll do my best, Kitten. I'll fight for my life as much as I'll fight for yours but I can't guarantee anything and I'm telling you this now and you'll have to accept it. If I have to give my life up so you'll be safe, if I have to choose between you and me, if I have to put myself in the crossfire so you'll be okay, I'll do it Elena. I hope that it will never come to that but if it does I can't promise you to back off because _I_ can't live knowing that I didn't save you" he said while he showed his vulnerability for the first time ever since he became a vampire. It wasn't the heartbreak that he felt after he found out Katherine had fooled him for a century and a half. No, it had nothing to do with what Elena saw after they opened the tomb. What she saw now was different; it was fragility, fear, genuine vulnerability with hints of devotion and … love.

* * *

_AN: A few more questions were raised in this chapter but don't worry, I WILL answer all of them, some soon, some only in the last chapters of this story - which is supposed to be a long one, about 30 chapters I'd say._

_Next some more cute Delena moments, only the two of them. In Damon's bed..._

_Thanks to Avecia, ShadyLady 21 and XxxmusicluverxxX for reviewing. The more reviews, the happier I am :D  
_

_xoxo_

_Babi_


	9. Chapter 8

**Alive**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The whole way back to the boarding house had been filled with a silence that couldn't be really categorized. It was something they needed, but they weren't exactly comfortable with. Before words could be said again they needed to absorb what have already been said. They were both surprised and even shocked to a certain extent with what they heard.

When they arrived at the boarding house, Damon stepped out of the car and didn't really open Elena's door as he used to. She wasn't expecting it either, as the moment he turned off the engine she was already unbuckling her seatbelt and opened her door by the same time he opened his. Stefan was sat at the den and didn't even have time to ask Damon if they've found out anything. Elena entered the room only a few seconds later and while she acknowledged him, she only greeted and let him know they didn't find out anything relevant about Valentina or Jacob and that later she'd tell him everything. She told him she needed to rest because the day events had finally worn her down and she needed to stop a little and prepare herself emotionally to Caroline's funeral and to talk to Meredith.

She kissed him in the cheek and headed to her bedroom, not his, where Jacob was sleeping. She didn't know if he had slept for the past hour and a half or if he woke up and slept again but she was grateful he was quiet now. This way she could not rest but think about everything she and Damon said to each other some minutes ago.

Never before in any of their conversations Damon had showed so much of his soul as he had in two minutes. She was already surprised when he admitted wanting to have children while he was human. It should be something that most would assume as he used to be a normal person like anyone else. Also he truly loved Katherine and having kids with her would just be part of his plans for them but Damon, the vampire, was someone very different of anyone else so she never assumed anything. She knew he wasn't the cold, self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities she had called him a long time ago. Though many people still thought something along the lines she knew better but she was still surprised when he admitted that as an human he wanted the same as Matt probably had wanted with her while they dated.

Maybe was that the reason why he accept Little Damon so quickly? She had also been surprised by his reaction about the baby. Not his first reaction, of course he'd show resistance to having a baby in the house but she didn't expect him to accept the little boy so easily. Stefan was yet to come around with the idea while Damon had already named himself Uncle Damon. Surely he was teasing and being sarcastic, as always, but Elena learned how to read the older brother better than anyone else. She could always say when there was some truth behind his banters and when he was just being an ass or plain inappropriate.

Though those two facts alone would make her think over and over again for a week; what he had said in the car was much more revealing, important and impacting. It wasn't exactly what he said, but _how_ he said it. If she was really honest about it, she already knew he'd give his undead life up for her. Surely she'd disagree first because no one's life should be taken away on behalf of someone else's and second she honestly didn't think she deserved the sacrifice especially because she knew he didn't want to die. She even thought that the reason why he was finally opening up was because he didn't want to take all those things with him to his grave. When he walked away earlier saying that planning how to save the humans' lives would be his and Stefan's deaths she knew it was one of those moments that it really meant something to him. It wasn't just an insensitive remark, quite the opposite, the news Bonnie shared hit him.

Remembering of this brought tears to her eyes. She controlled herself the best she could to make no sound because she knew the moment Stefan heard her crying he'd come and she didn't want him to come. Damon had pretty much admitted that he loved her without using the words and Stefan wasn't what was on her mind at the moment.

She had done the same when she admitted she couldn't lose him. And she loved him, she was sure of it. For a long time she thought she loved him as a friend, her best friend, and maybe that was still the only kind of affection she truly had for him but she couldn't deny the physical attraction that was growing inside of her. It shouldn't surprise her as Damon was as beautiful and sex as a man could be and that alone would make any sane woman to be attracted to him but why she didn't feel like since she had set eyes on him? Why had Stefan been the only man that make her heart flutter and now she felt like every time Damon showed off his body her stomach flipped and her knees weakened?

No, she wasn't ready to lose him, regardless of what she felt. She then realized that thoughts that rushed through her minds while she argued about Little Damon were absolutely wrong. She decided that she would do the opposite of what she had thought earlier. Wiping off the tears from her tired face, she took a last look at the baby and left the room.

* * *

Damon felt like he was going to be sick. Surely vampires didn't vomit but still that was the feeling. He didn't know why he had said those things to Elena even though they were absolutely true and she probably even knew them without his confirmation. Why had he been so vulnerable? He felt naked after the last word slip through his lips. He felt powerless and fragile and those feelings made him sick. He couldn't be on his own skin feeling like that. It was something that he didn't feel for longer than he had lived as a vampire. Not even as a human Damon liked to show vulnerability. It made him feel weak and weakness was worse than death to the elder son of Giuseppe Salvatore. One of the few lessons his father taught him.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to break the house, and he wanted to… kill. It's been too long since he had suck blood from a human. Getting blood bags wasn't the same; it'd never be the same. The texture, the taste, the temperature, everything was different and couldn't be compared to getting it fresh from the source. He needed to feed on a human and remember of who he was. He needed to feel reckless and harsh. Cold and evil because that was what he was. That was what made him comfortable on his own skin, not all those feelings that came when she brought his humanity back. Damned her. And that's when the first object was thrown across his bedroom. He didn't even notice that it was just a piece of clothing and didn't cause any destruction; he just needed to release the anger inside of him.

When the thought crossed his head he wanted to hit himself against the walls instead of the first thing he reached. How could he think she was damned? She was anything but it. He may not like what he become after she came into his life but he would suck it up because there was no one else he'd prefer to have around him. He would never change this. She was the only thing that made it worthy drinking the girl's blood that Stefan brought to him all those decades ago. Turning a vampire had never been what he wanted when Katherine left them. But once he was one he embraced it because Damon always made the best of what he had or what he was. He'd never brood, complain and martyr himself like his brother did. He was what he was and he'd make sure he was going to get the best out of it. And he had. All the years he lived as a vampire until now were certainly the best they could have ever been. He wasn't a man of regrets and he couldn't lament over something that couldn't be changed. But just because he did the best to enjoy what he had it didn't mean he ever thought it was worthy. Because it wasn't. The days he lived as a human, his relationship with his brother and even with Katherine before everything went downhill were the best time of his entire life. No vampire experience had surpassed his tender years as a young man.

But ever since he had met Elena that changed. He could have never met her if he had died back in 1864. Even if he had lived it'd be impossible for him to live enough as human and still meet her. For that reason alone, all those years as a monster were worthy. All the lack of purpose and the survival he had endured for a century and a half had now been paid off just because he met her. And that's why knowing that'd he die soon was suddenly painful.

Some things didn't change as being a vampire. Nobody wants to die unless they're suicidal. Even living without a purpose or without having anything to look forward, nothing ever made him want to fight less for his life in the rare occasions where his undead life had been threatened. Surely there was the hope that someday he'd be able to free Katherine from the tomb but a few decades after trying desperately to find a way he had lost his hope. He still looked for a way but deep inside he was resigned that she was gone for good. But no, she wasn't gone for good, actually she had never been gone to start with and now she was back to take away the only good thing that had really happened to him in so many years. Hate was something easy for someone like him but he had never thought it was possible to hate someone as much as he hated Katherine now. He didn't need Bonnie to tell him that a lot of people would die. He knew the bitch too well to know how she operates. She was probably jealous of Elena for taking something that was rightful hers even if she had decided to just discard them as if they were nothing.

She'd try to hurt Elena as much as possible before finally taking her life away and she had probably been around enough time to know how affectionate and warm Elena was. She'd try to kill everyone that meant anything to the young brunette and that had started this morning when she killed Caroline. He knew why Katherine had started with Caroline. Elena has never stopped loving the blond despite all the times Caroline had hurt Elena on purpose. The she-vampire knew Elena would feel guilty for not having a chance to make things right between the girl she was friend with ever since they were on kindergarten. She had already forgiven the sheriff's daughter but she'd always blame herself for never letting Caroline know it. It wasn't the person that Elena cared the most but it was the one that would make Elena feel worse about herself. _Bitch!_ He cursed in his head. If Katherine was in front of him now, he'd kill her with his bare hands and in the most painful and slow way.

But who was entering his bedroom at that very moment was the opposite of Katherine, even though in the outside they looked the same.

"Hey" she said quietly but he didn't answer, he just walked to his bed and kicking his shoes off he lay down looking to the ceiling. He wasn't expecting her to come now and he didn't want to say anything harsh to her.

She knew he didn't want to talk and probably didn't even want her around but she was stubborn and strong-willed and wouldn't leave so she did the one thing she knew would surprise him enough and limit his reactions. She followed him.

Taking off her shoes she sat by his side in the bed, her back turned to his body. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. What was she trying?

Taking a deep breath she collected enough strength to do what she knew she needed to do next so she raise her legs until they were also in the bed but she wasn't looking at him yet. She stayed like that for a minute or two; she looked straight to the door that was across them and thinking that she wouldn't do anything else he looked to the ceiling. When he was about to resume his track of thoughts though she made the impossible. She quickly moved from her sitting position and curled her body on his, resting her head on his chest, her arm sprawled all over it.

Their bodies had never been connected like that. It was as if she was hugging him and they had their share of hugs before but doing it in the horizontal was completely different to doing it in the vertical. Damon felt like his skin was on fire. Everything seemed to tingle. His stomach flipped and he was lightheaded.

"What are you doing?" he asked incredulous by her actions.

"I don't know" she answered honestly.

"That's not how I imagined you in my bed" he smirked but she could feel his body was stiff.

"If a girl is willingly in your bed I guess that what happens next is up to you, isn't it?" she teased but he could also sense she was uneasy.

"Well, well, well finally succumbed to my charms, Kitten?" he raised his eyebrow finally relaxing knowing that it was all just some teasing.

"You're my best friend Damon and if I'm going to… if you're going to… if something happens to any of us, I just want to cherish the moments we still have" the hand that rested on his chest clutched his shirt.

"Saint Stefan won't be happy" he half smiled, sounding victorious.

"I'm already his girlfriend what else he wants? You're my friend and he can't change that" she raised her upper body and looked at him with those determined eyes he loved.

"He's jealous, Elena and given the past we have with beautiful brunettes, I don't blame him" he was more serious now.

"I'm not her" she whispered shrinking her body on his again.

"I know that. You're not the person he's worried about" he tried to sound teasing but it came out just sincere.

"I'm the only person he has to worry about, I'm his girlfriend and if something ever happens with someone else I'm the one to blame. No one forces me to do something that I'm not willing to do" she felt more comfortable to know he didn't compare her to Katherine.

"Does it mean that if I try you'll give in?" and this time his voice was teasing enough.

"That's for you to try and for me to dot dot dot" she answered in the same tone.

"We're forward today, aren't we?" he smirked, showing his usual cockiness.

"I want to enjoy what we have to the fullest Damon, if Stefan has a problem with it, he'll have to suck it up" she was adamant and he knew Stefan had his hands full with her. Elena didn't change her mind easily if it was part of her convictions and she seemed to strongly believe that she and Damon could be friends.

"I'm too dangerous for you to share a bed with, Elena, and I'm craving some warm human blood and a woman tight walls" he warned her.

"But I trust you and I know you won't make me the human or the woman to fulfill your needs" she wriggled her head on his chest, her tiredness finally hitting.

"I trust myself on neither" he whispered seductively. For once he let himself be around her again.

"But I do" she murmured and he felt her breathing getting even knowing that she was falling asleep.

"You give me more credit than I deserve, Kitten"

"That's because I love you" she mumbled and if he wasn't a vampire he wouldn't have listened her words and his heart would be racing in his chest.

* * *

_AN: Thanks to shadylady21, Avecia and XxxmusicluverxxX for the reviews. If anyone else want to join them, don't be shy and click in the button below._

_xoxo_

_Babi  
_


	10. Chapter 9

**Alive**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

As she had expected Elena woke up a couple of hours later alone in his bed. She wasn't aware how their conversation ended but she knew she had made the right thing going to him. Being that close of Damon gave her peace and she needed a little of this before facing the rest of her day. She still had to go to Meredith and visit Liz.

Recapping quickly the day's events she sat up in the bed in a jump. She had totally forgotten of Little Damon. _Would she never refer to him as Jacob again?_ She asked herself. Rushing back to her bedroom her heart almost flew through her mouth as she didn't see the boy. She went to Stefan's bedroom, though she knew that was improbable, but neither of them were there either.

She went downstairs almost stumbling on her feet. For some reason she went straight to the kitchen expecting that someone was just feeding the boy but had no luck either. Going back to living room she was already desperate when she heard the baby laughing. And there they were, Big and Little Damon, the big one had a glass of scotch in his hands while the baby laughed hysterically though she didn't know why.

Suddenly Damon moved in inhuman speed through the wall and landed where he was and Jacob couldn't stop chuckling. It must be a big adventure to the infant.

"You like speed don't you, Lil' Damon?" the vampire said as he took a big gulp of his drink. It was one of the few times Elena had seen a smile and not a smirk on Damon's face.

The baby started to babble excitedly things that she couldn't understand.

"I guess what he likes is you" she suggested as she approached them.

"Who wouldn't? You for example just loooove me" he turned to see her. He had heard her going to the kitchen and coming back and wasn't surprised by the look of her face. The tender look that only she had. He knew her _I love you_ had been friendly but it didn't matter she loved him somehow and he felt flattered, even undeserving thinking back of everything he did against her and her friends in the past.

She rolled her eyes. "What else is in the basket? I think he'll be dirty soon, he's eating like a cow" she pointed as she only then realized the small piece of soft cookie he had in his tiny and fatty hand.

"Let's see" Damon moved with the baby in his arms, placing his glass in the coffee table.

"A blanket, a birth certificate that tells us Little Damon is an eight-month-old elder" he examined the document he placed back there earlier "A package of the cookies he seems to really like, a small pillow and that's it. You aren't a man of great assets, are you?" he turned to the baby that still held a cute smile on his face.

"We need to buy diapers and clothes I don't want him to be dirty and stinking" she pondered.

"Well as Little Damon's Jo left to hunt, I guess I'll have to drive you to the city because I dislike them less when they're clean and scented and I'm NOT buying infant's clothes. That's a lesson for when he's three" Damon moved around still with the baby.

"You could have fooled me. Playing with him and keeping him in your arms while I'm already here would make me think you like children" she shook her head and smiled softly. The little boy was definitely what kept her sane in the crazy day they had. If Jacob really belonged there with them she wasn't sure anymore if it was because he needed them or if they needed him.

"No, Elena, I don't like children at all, I got him from his bedroom because he was crying his lungs off. They're noisy, demanding, boring and mostly useless but this is a Damon and I need to teach him everything he needs to know" he handed the baby to her "I can't let him be a Jacob just because of the lack of coaching" he showed disgust as he said the name.

"Okay, right, I'll take my purse" she said but before she could take more than five steps Damon handed it to her.

"Let's go" he said already walking to the door.

"Can we go to Falls Church? I don't want anyone to know about the baby yet" she suggested.

"What if we go to Washington? Maybe someone will recognize Little Damon in Falls Church" he suggested.

"Always up to a road trip, aren't we?" she smirked and he only shrugged "But we need a baby seat before we go, it isn't safe to carry him in my arms" she suggested and he nodded

"I'll steal one before the saleswoman even knows what happened"

"Damon!" she hit him in the arm playfully.

"What? You don't want people to know you're a mommy now and Amazon isn't that fast" he looked at her with widen eyes and then smirked.

"But we don't need to become criminals!" she complained

"Okay, okay, I'll take it but will let a twenty-buck bill over the cashier, okay?" he offered a cynical smile.

"Twenty bucks won't cover it"

"Don't push, Elena, don't push" he purred and she just shook her head.

* * *

The plan in the baby store had been just as they expected and Elena actually laughed while Damon figured out how to get the very easy car seat ready for Jacob.

They were almost reaching the road to leave the city when someone – a vampire – crossed the street in front of them. Damon pushed the breaks and turned the steering wheel because although the vampire moved in inhuman speed it wasn't that fast and it seemed to have jumped in front of the car a couple of seconds away of it.

Their bodies were pulled to the front but as Damon wasn't stepping too much on gas they didn't hit the windshield. Elena immediately turned to check on Jacob. Although Damon had struggled to understand the simple car seat system he had attached it properly and the baby was just crying probably because the seatbelt hurt him and because he had been scared.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked her and when she nodded he hopped out of the car and tried to track down the vampire. "Keep the windows closed"

Damon ran to the surrounding always coming back to the car not longer than a few seconds and then running to check on another direction.

"Was it her?" Elena asked scared as he entered the car again.

"I can't say. I couldn't identify any smell" he said checking on the baby again who was still crying. "Let's get out of here, whoever it was I don't want to wait until it comes back. Try to distract him"

Elena did as she was said and played peek-a-boo with Jacob who slowly stopped crying and then laughing as she continued playing with him but she was still worried and Damon knew it.

"Do you think his life is in danger?" she asked quietly looking at the boy while he played with her fingers

"There's something supernatural about how he ended up in our doorstep Elena. He had a junkie as a mother and a coward as a father, he's better with you than he'd ever be" he assured knowing her too well. She was thinking that the baby wouldn't be safe if she kept him but he also knew she was already attached to the little human.

"It's just we all seemed fated to die and he's so young and innocent, he doesn't deserve to lose his life" she was getting emotional and Damon just wished he could do something about it before she cried.

"The same promise I made to you, goes to him, okay? I'll protect him from everything" he avoided her eyes this time as he didn't want to touch the subject of their previous conversation in the car that morning. He still needed to really to know what she meant when she confessed her feelings drifting to sleep. He was sure she meant as a friend but he wouldn't think about it yet because he wasn't prepared to any different conclusion.

"Thank you, Damon" she looked at the baby again. She knew he'd be okay.

* * *

They took a total of three hours in Washington shopping only clothes, diapers and baby food. Damon was worse than any girl she had ever gone to a mall trip. He even bought a black leather jacket to Jacob much to Elena's dismay especially because it'd only fit him in ten months. Surely he went to the most expensive stores in the city and she was exhausted when they finally headed home, letting toys, furniture and other items to order online.

"Well buddy, that was the first and the last day of fun you had with Uncle Damon, the Great, from now on you should get used to Uncle Jo Stefan, the Boring as he's your official sitter" Damon talked to the baby in his arms as they entered the boarding house "And I know this is breaking your little heart but I already taught you all the lessons you could learn in such early age and so I'm discharged. See ya when you're three" Damon handed the baby to Stefan who instantly noticed he was dirty and needed to be changed and by the smell of it, it wouldn't be pleasant.

Damon smirked as Stefan frowned and headed to his bedroom. The afternoon he spent with Elena and Jacob had been interesting and unexpected. He'd never admit it but he had liked. The little boy could be young but he was definitely amusing and very smart. But Damon didn't do domestic and being that close to Elena and a baby wasn't what he had planned for the rest of his days. Or maybe now that he knew he was going to die that'd be exactly how he wanted to spend the remaining of his undead life. He frowned at the thought. He could barely recognize himself anymore.

He wouldn't accept his supposed fate that easily and he wouldn't turn into his brother or even worse as Stefan still had a hard time around the baby. He'd do what he always did and he'd start it now.

He flew from his window and started to walk in the woods. He wasn't going to anywhere specifically but he knew sooner or later he'd find what he was looking for. And he wasn't wrong, about fifteen minutes after he left he felt someone's presence. He kept walking as if he didn't realize but he paid attention to every move around him. He didn't know if his plan would work and he needed to be prepared if she decided to attack him.

She followed him from a safe distance for both of them and he smiled. She couldn't help herself and see what he was planning to do as he didn't talk about any plans to anyone. Maybe she even knew he knew about her presence and that would be even more predictable.

"So Katherine, nice job with the daughter of the Sheriff" he said after they walked for nearly an hour.

"Come on, sweetheart, I know you're there and I must say though I'd love to kill you, I won't do it tonight, so you can breathe relieved and show your pretty face" he smirked stopping on his tracks. And as he imagined there she was, coming from behind him, walking and swinging her hips like she usually did. It still impressed him that he knew her this well.

"What if I decide to kill you now?" she said in a singsong tone that reminded him of himself.

"And spoil your plan to make me and Stefan feeling powerless to protect Elena's friends and ultimately her? I guess you wouldn't be you if you did that" he turned to look at her, their smirks matching.

"Always so smart" she approached and started to walk around him, appraising every part of his body. "But maybe too arrogant to think that you'd stand a chance against me. I'm not afraid of you Damon, I'm your sire, there's nothing you can do against me that I won't do twice better to you"

"True but I have my pride" he looked her from the corner of his eyes as she started walking slower around him.

"Having fun being a daddy?" she whispered in his ear, stressing the last word "You did buy some nice stuff to the pest"

"That's Stefan's place, I'm not dating the mother" he shrugged.

"Well but you took her and the little monster to the best stores for brats" she turned and looked at him.

"I'm a man of good taste, Katherine, and the kid was lucky enough to be named Damon, someone has to teach him, even on such early age" his smile was fake and cynical.

"Was it true? What you said to her in the car?" she asked looking at him but the moment the last word slip through her lips she resumed her moves around him.

"Which part, Kath? You know for someone that spends all the time listening to other people's conversation you should be more specific" he retorted as she stopped in his back.

"You had wanted a life with me? House, fence, kids and all?" he couldn't see her face as she was behind him and her tone didn't seem to change. She sounded just curious.

"Does it really matter, Katherine? You weren't a human, I was some delusional guy who you fooled so whatever plans I had for us are irrelevant" and for the first time since she met him he was tense.

"No, it doesn't. I was just curious. So why am I honored with the visit again?" she promptly changed she subject appearing in front of him with an innocent smile.

"As you seem too well informed you might know about the little witch prediction" he raised his eyebrow seeing that she was as much uncomfortable as he was about it.

"And why would I give credit to that little Abracadabra apprentice?" she disdained with an evil smirk.

"Maybe because that little Abracadabra apprentice was right about the destruction starting now with the people she cares though she has no idea that it all comes down to the people Elena cares about" he matched her smirk

"Oh, one doesn't need to be a second class witch to know my plans, do they, Damon?" she quipped.

"She doesn't know you, Katherine, she has no idea you'll avenge Elena for claiming your boyfriend as her own by killing off all people she truly cares about. Neither the little witch could imagine that you'd kill Saint Stefan too for daring to fall in love with your cheap copy. And still she predicted people Elena cared would be killed along with the vampires. Are you really willing to be killed along because of your jealousy revenge?" he also started to walk around her and they were now sort of dancing in front of each other.

"And you Damon, where is the part of my plan that you get in?" she challenged "You're a vampire and so you'll be dead too. Why would I kill you?"

"Beginners would think because I'd defend Elena from you and it'd piss you off so you'd kill me to accomplish your final goal. But that's not that I think" he moved faster than her and was now behind her, whispering the words in her ear.

"And what you think, Love?" she smiled, liking the closeness.

"That you weren't able to choose a century and a half ago and you wouldn't be able now either. It has always been the two or none" his fingers softly and barely touching her cheek.

"You know me too well, Damon. Killing you was never part of my plans but recently you gave me reasons to change my mind" she turned around so she was now facing him. Her eyes challenging and hungry as always.

"Yeah, and what was that?" he smirked.

"You fell in love with her" she vamped out and moving pretty fast pinned him to the ground, her long fangs burying in the flesh of his neck, gladly not only sucking but draining him.

* * *

_AN: will Damon be the next victim? By the way I'd like to know your opinion about which two humans of each gender should make it to the end out of: Alaric, Jacob, Jeremy and Matt / Bonnie, Elena, Jenna and Meredith_.

_I love reviews so don't be shy; thanks a lot to XxxmusicluverxxX, KB22 and shadylady21 for reviewing last chapter._

_Talk to you soon_

_Babi_


	11. Chapter 10

**Alive**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

He felt like a trunk had passed over his undead body and took all his forces away. He fluttered his eyes open to be met by Elena's worried ones.

"Thanks God" she said squeezing the hand she had been holding for at least an hour.

Damon looked around to see his brother standing a few feet away of his bed.

"What happened?" he asked confused. The last thing he remembered was Katherine draining him and vaguely saying something like 'not so soon'.

"She nearly killed you. Actually I wasn't sure you'd wake up at all" Stefan explained approaching the bed and sitting by Elena's side, resting one of his hands on her shoulder.

"That bitch" Damon cursed trying to move but everything hurt and he seemed too weak to do so.

"What she wanted with you? How did she drag you to the woods?" the concern in her words seemed to give him a little more strength.

"I went to her. I attracted her" he admitted thinking now that he had been stupid to think that his plan would ever work.

"And why would you do that? Are you suicidal?" she was now angry at him and his lack of responsibility.

"There's only one thing more important to Katherine than her revenge on you, Elena and that's her life. I just wanted to assure she knew about your little friend's prediction that all vampires would die which clearly includes her and see if she'd give up on causing havoc" he explained but those few words seemed to be enough to drain the rest of energy he still had in his body.

"That's insane, Damon. You could have been killed. For God's sake you were more dead than alive when Stefan found you" she sounded broken and that nearly made him regret his actions.

"Yeah, that wasn't very wise from me, but you don't expect me to sit around brooding until we're all dead, do you?" he looked at her and then by curiosity at his brother but as always Stefan was expressionless and if he was jealous or uncomfortable by Elena's reaction he didn't show.

"No, but I don't expect you to do something so stupid like this. Especially alone" she whispered the last part and looked down at their joint hands.

"I know and for the stupid part I'm sorry but I don't exactly have a lot of people to help me" he closed his eyes for a moment. He felt exhausted and even keeping his eyes open was difficult.

"What are you feeling?" she involuntarily reached for his face with her free hand.

"He should feed" Stefan answered when Damon didn't.

"Of course. I'll get him blood" she informed as she stood up and left.

"What did she say?" Stefan asked his brother.

"She won't give up, she'll try and kill all of us Stefan, not that we didn't know it already" he murmured knowing that his brother could listen.

"And what do we do to prevent it?"

Damon wanted to close his eyes but for that he needed to open them. Stefan and the always obvious questions. It annoyed Damon deeply but he needed to recover first before snapping properly at his brother.

"And that's the million-dollar question, isn't it little brother?" he left at that.

The two of them were silent when Elena entered the room a couple of minutes later with a jar and a glass.

"I didn't know how much he needed so I emptied a few bags" she explained as she put the tray in the night stand and resuming her previous position in his bed, she filled the glass and brought it to his lips.

His lying position and lack of strength made it difficult for her to feed him without giving him a blood bath so she moved the glass back to the tray and taking another pillow from his side she put it carefully under his head. It improved his position but it was still short for her to lower the glass on his lips so she used one hand to bring his head forward and the other brought the glass to his lips, inclining it just a bit so he could sip slowly.

In that very moment Jacob decided to wake up and his crying invaded the quiet and silent house. She looked to Stefan that was watching her moves on his brother with not much satisfaction. "Can you?" she pleaded motioned her head to the direction of Jacob's bedroom. "I'll be done in a few and feed him too" she completed and Stefan only nodded leaving the room. The nearness to human blood wasn't easy for him anyway.

Damon continued to gulp very slowly the blood and as the thick liquid entered his system he felt like all his cells were coming to their undead life again. Half way the first glass he pushed his face forward informing her that she should stop. She retracted her arm, breaking the contact of the object in her hands in his lips.

"Is it… not cold?" he asked looking confused.

"Yeah. Every time I have a bloody nose it feels so warm against my skin and I remembered that you said you craved fresh blood so I thought that maybe letting it a bit in the microwave would improve the taste" she explained feeling too stupid for her assumption. It probably tasted even worse than before. It'd probably be like putting coke in the microwave after being days in the fridge. "I didn't let it boil, it was barely ten seconds, just to break the coldness" she insecurely clarified.

"Nice try, Kitten. The taste isn't that better but the texture certainly improved" he informed her trying to move to a sitting position but feeling yet too weak.

"Easy, don't move. I'll do it for you" her sweet words were followed by her pressuring the glass on his mouth again, as softly.

And she did glass after glass, fed him with her own hands, even when they both knew he was already strong enough to have done it by himself. A couple of minutes later after she started Stefan had come back to Damon's bedroom to let her know he'd go to feed himself and that Jacob was already sleepy again. She knew the smell of human blood had never been easy for Stefan to cope with, especially after his last incident with it.

"Do you think that's enough?" she asked tenderly as they finished the fourth glass.

"Yes, Kitten, it'll make it for now" he smiled too weakly and it broke her heart as much as he tried to hide how pitiful his condition was. She removed the second pillow from under him and brought his head back to a lying position and watched as he rested with his eyes closed.

"Do you really need to drink from someone?" she asked a few moments later.

"It's different. It's not only because of the blood; it's also about the biting. It's part of what I am and no matter how civilized a vampire can try to be, there will always be the predator instinct" he explained looking up at her and she wanted nothing more than hug him and make all the pain go away, even though he just admitted that he'll be never be able to subvert the beast in him.

"I understand" she offered a tight smile that he matched. "I'll take this to the kitchen" she pointed to the tray with the glass and jar and left.

He closed his eyes again as she walked away but this time it wasn't because of lack of energy but because he missed the warmth of her body and soul around him. Why did she have to be so affectionate?

"How do you feel?" she asked turning back only a minute later.

"Have been better. But have also been worse" he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Would you feed on someone that willingly let you to or does the thrill of the hunt is also something you need?"

"It depends. When the prey begs the predator to be eaten it can be a little… turn off" he plastered his too cocky attempt of a smile and she knew he'll be the annoying and arrogant vampire soon.

"Of course" she smiled and shook her head slightly.

"Are you interested in being my personal manna?" he raised his eyebrow at her knowingly.

"Maybe" she answered coolly "But I'm going to sleep now. It's almost three in the morning and we're meeting at Bonnie's at eight and Caroline's funeral is scheduled to ten" she informed him.

"Okay" he answered too nicely.

"And don't try and do other stupid ideas" she admonished "You promised me things" she looked down, her voice too weak and nearly broken.

"I'll do my best" he answered and closed his eyes, ready to have the night of sleep he needed though he could still feel her presence close to him.

"Good night" she said and brushed her lips too softly yet quickly on his cheek, leaving the room afterwards.

Damon opened his eyes suddenly just in time to see her warm smile and then her walking away. The electricity of her lips on his skin caused his whole body to be in flames. He could only imagine how it'd feel to do everything else with her and with that last thought he dozed off gladly, too tired to make that feeling longer.

* * *

In the following morning Stefan and Elena headed to Bonnie's house. They were going to meet Meredith, Alaric and Jeremy there to let them know about Katherine and the vision. Damon was also supposed to go but Elena told Stefan to let him rest and regain his strength, he had been two drops of blood away of being killed by Katherine and they'd let him know everything later. But since when Damon let anyone say what he did? Even before than Elena and Stefan arrived there, Damon already stood in the porch. He sat in one of the chairs, as he owned the place.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked resting her hands on her hips. She couldn't believe him.

"Giving my input at the beginning of the end" he answered too dramatically.

"You're supposed to be resting" she protested.

"My brain doesn't rest, Kitten and I guess it's highly required, now could you get the witch and let me in"

"Told you, not going to happen" Bonnie opened the door, attracted by the voices.

"Well abracadabra apprentice - as a lovely friend mine would say – it's not a very wise move to keep the only vampire capable of saving you in your moment of need uninvited to your little home sweet home" he smiled so innocently at her.

"He's right, Bon. We need back up against Katherine" Elena tried to reason with her best friend.

"I can handle a vampire by myself, plus, she isn't invited in, so no risk" the witch said with confidence. While her heart had already forgiven Damon and she felt like she could trust him again, for some reason she ignored her intuition and followed her mind that told her a little distance wouldn't cause her any harm.

"Don't be unwise, Hocus Pocus. You may know a trick or two but Katherine isn't me or Saint Stefan. She's too old and her plans are brilliantly and meticulously set. She can read minds, control people while they sleep among a few other first class powers" he quipped as his hand slowly slid in the invisible barrier that prevented him from entering the house.

"Stefan is invited" she crossed her arms on her chest. She now knew he was a good guy but his quipping really annoyed her and she liked to give such a hard time for him in exchange.

"I have much more interesting places to get in, Honey, if you want the slower, weaker and way less smart and attractive brother to come to your rescue, your loss, my gain. One less human for me to babysit" he smiled at her broadly as Alaric and then Meredith also arrived.

"Wow, quite a meeting" the female blonde sarcastically commented.

"We're only missing Jeremy now" Elena added.

"Well Stefan, will you help me get chairs to everybody?" she stressed Stefan's name and smiled to Damon before heading inside.

Jeremy had joined them a couple of minutes later and when everybody was ready to start Damon stood up.

"Let's start. Katherine dearest must be already rolling her eyes on your slowness" he clapped his hands together "So it means no elaborating amazing plans today. Sorry to disappoint, Love" he looked over his back though he didn't know where exactly Katherine was but knowing for sure that she was around.

"Katherine?" Meredith asked with a cold voice. She was a fearless girl and not even the old vampire scared her.

"Yes, the hand that snapped Caroline's head" he made a sound of snapping and a pulled a grimace.

"Katherine killed Caroline?" Jeremy asked surprised.

"Unexpected, isn't it?" Damon now pulled a shocked and confusing face before laughing.

"Damon, can you be serious? Bonnie why don't you share what you saw yesterday?" Elena suggested and if looks killed Damon would be facing death for the second time.

It was no easier to the witch repeat everything she said the day before and Meredith and Jeremy were really shocked by the latest developments.

"So it means?" he asked.

"That you should improve your video-games skills pretty soon if you ever plan to beat me. I won't be around much longer and who knows if you will" Damon quipped because he just couldn't help him doing otherwise. He needed to keep repressing the 'New Damon' that Elena insisted on bringing to the surface and he knew that not even himself could stand his usual self.

"What are we going to do about Jenna and Matt? They have no idea about vampires" Meredith questioned completely ignoring Damon's remarks, as she usually did.

"We shouldn't be worried about them" Alaric answered "Yet"

"Why?" she was confused. They were probably the easiest targets for Katherine.

"Because Kathy, always collaborative, let us know her next visit" Damon took his phone and showed a picture of the note he read the day before.

Meredith immediately brought her hand to her mouth. She knew too well who the granddaughter in the message was.

"We'll do everything in our power to frustrate her plans" Elena offered softly to her best friend. "And we have time. We know Katherine won't make another move any time soon… unless of course someone has the brilliant idea of chasing her down" her eyes moved to Damon showing her disapproval.

"Who knows if only four people will indeed make it to the end? Maybe it was symbolic" Stefan tried to offer some comfort but Damon immediately refuted the idea.

"Yes, little brother, because the creature hadn't been clear about it. We all know Katherine is avenging for Elena smooching your pretty lips. The creature told Bonnie that it only referred to the people she cared but actually Katherine is targeting on people Elena cares about. As friendship seems to be some powerful thing, Elena being devastated by Matt, Jeremy, Aunt Jenna or Little Damon deaths, seems to hurt Hocus Pocus here too"

"Oh my God, Jacob, I totally forgot about him. I can't believe you let him alone in the house Damon" Elena stood up promptly, her heart racing on her chest.

"He's inside, Elena, don't worry" Stefan offered reaching for his girlfriend shoulder.

"How?" she looked at him

"Who is Jacob?" Jeremy asked curious.

"Go get him, Jo" Damon said to Stefan who shook his head but left anyway.

"Well I want everybody to officially meet J. Damon Pierce" Damon announced with a broad smile as Stefan came outside with the big basket in hands.

"Who?" Meredith raised her eyebrow.

"Jacob, his name _is_ Jacob" Elena stressed "And someone dropped him yesterday in the boarding house" she couldn't believe she had forgotten him when she realized Damon was at Bonnie's.

"With its mysterious note and all" Damon completed. "And to answer your question, Elena, I arrived before you and Stefan because you drove slower than grandpa Ric and when I knocked and Hocus Pocus didn't let me in I asked her to kindly at least let the baby be inside"

"And are you keeping it?" Jeremy turned to Elena who got the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Yeah, man, it doesn't look good to you. If you consider that he got a special toy to bring him back from death" Damon pointed to Alaric "There are three of you for only one spot in the sunset. I'd take care of them by myself if I were you" he tapped the teenage in the back.

"Damon Pierce?" Alaric questioned. He didn't know this part.

"Yeah and no, it isn't Katherine and mine's love child. Her last name might only be a coincidence and being named Damon, let's just say someone up there really likes the little bug" he pointed to the sky and stood up, walking away, much like the day before.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"As the witch clearly stated, I'm not someone she trusts and I guess the same goes to all of you. I just couldn't miss your faces as she shared the news now if you excuse me, I'm thirsty" he moved his hand to his neck mimicking a bothered face. "Oh and be careful with what you say, you never know who is around" he winked and in a blink of eye he was gone.

* * *

_AN: so why did you think of the little Delena moment? I know some of you may think Damon got too soft but he's fighting against the change. Let's now forget he was soft in his talking to Jeremy in the SF... let alone his talking to Elena/Katherine and their kiss. But I'll make him struggle with it as much as I expect the producers to make it in the show._

_I also need to warn you that this fic is based in both the show _and _the books, so there will be more supernatural stuff, characters and other stuff from the books that aren't included in the show._

_Thanks a lot to** XxxmusicluverxxX, KB22 and shadylady21** for the reviews. I really wish I got more, so if you want to make me happy, just press the button below._

_Next up: Jenna meets Jacob and we'll see if Damon fulfilled his word and took some distance from Jacob._

_Talk to you soon_

_Babi  
_


	12. Chapter 11

**Alive**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

They have been prepared. The plan had been discussed – by internet to prevent Katherine from listening – but the attack never came. It has been nearly four months since Caroline's death and although some of them started to think that Katherine wouldn't attack, Damon knew better. She was just spending her time enjoying the feeling of seeing the humans so terrified all the time.

All of them were on vervain and kept syringes too. Elena, Meredith and Alaric even had stakes. Jenna had been easier to be loaded with vervain as Jeremy made sure of that and she was rarely alone. If Jeremy wasn't in the house, Elena was. If Jenna was out, she was with Alaric. When she wasn't with any of them one of the Salvatore brothers kept an eye on her but Matt was a different story. It had been really difficult to have the blonde covered. Elena decided that the best way was to tell him the truth about Katherine, though they agreed to keep Stefan and Damon's nature a secret for a little longer. He was shocked and didn't believe her at first but with a lot of convincing she had finally proved him that vampires existed and that she had a doppelganger threatening the lives of who she cared and loved. But then he asked why the vampire would do it and Elena got the worst excuse in the book but he never questioned: Katherine hated Elena because she had dared to look like her. Damon couldn't believe Mutt bought it but well, he was a human after all. But that was three months ago and nothing happened since then.

Her friends left to college, all of them being in Washington and coming back home almost in a weekend basis while she took care of Little Damon.

Taking turn to keep an eye on Jenna made it hard for Elena to be around the baby all the time. Damon had refused to take care of the boy that was already crawling everywhere, taking objects and receiving his first talking lesson from Elena. She thought the older vampire wouldn't be that cold to the baby as he had hinted during Jacob's first day in the house but now it felt like that whole day was a dream experience that never really happened. Stefan came around with the idea when he realized that Elena wouldn't change her mind and when Damon stepped away he wasn't surprised because that was what he had expected.

But then Jeremy was back at school and Elena increased her stay in her old house with her aunt. It had become very hard for Stefan to feed and take care of Little Damon all the time and they had finally decided the oldest Gilbert should know about him.

"Hey, Aunt Jenna, I'm home" Elena announced as she entered the front door, Jacob in her arms.

"In the kitchen, having breakfast" her aunt yelled back and Elena took one last deep breath before heading there.

The moment Jenna looked up to greet her niece she spit the juice she was drinking all over the table in front of her.

"That started well" Elena mumbled to herself and then smiled to her aunt.

"Jenna I want you to meet a special little boy, this is Jacob Damon Pierce" Elena said his name and Jacob waved his fatty hands. He was fully aware she was talking to him or about him.

"Oh, Elena, you almost gave me a heart attack. Entering the kitchen with a baby that I immediately thought was Stefan's. I honestly expected Damon to be wiser than that though" Jenna stood up and started to play with Jacob.

"Damon is not what I'd call quiet" Elena simply answered back. She needed more time to elaborate what she was going to say.

"He does look a lot like Damon and it seems like a Damon thing to name him after himself. I can't believe he hid it from me all this time!" Jenna waved to the boy and pulled faces while he chuckled in return.

"He's a cutie" Elena also turned to the baby in her arms and in that moment she decided that she'd let Jenna be distracted by his already killing looks and then when Little Damon had her around his finger she'd tell her aunt the truth.

"Will he come to family's dinner tonight? Is that why he never came again? I miss him and his ego" Jenna nodded to Elena to take a seat and have breakfast with her.

"That's definitely not the reason though I'm not sure what happened to him. He's just distant" Elena sat and took some more minutes to think about what filled her mind lately. Damon pushed her away she knew it; it was all too subtle because she was spending more time out of the boarding house and consequently less time with him but every time she was around he excused himself to do something else as she took care of Jacob. She could say the baby loved him, probably more than anyone else in the house and among her friends, but Damon didn't care, he barely acknowledged the boy. Elena even had to wait Jacob to take one of his naps for her to take shower, cook, do her laundry among other things because Damon simply couldn't be with the boy. It had hurt Elena and she thought that the baby was the reason why the vampire backed off but what did he want her to do? Jacob actually needed her fully attention when he was under her supervision. Was Damon jealous of an eleven-month old?

But regardless of all the bad treatment he received from the older Salvatore, Jacob's face always lit when Damon entered the room. Normally the adult would just say a word or two to the boy, most of them sarcastic and not really directed to the baby but still Jacob was ecstatic with Damon's presence, much to her sorrow. The baby didn't understand yet that he had been ignored fully by the grownup but someday he'd understand and would be really hurt by Damon's behavior.

The quality time the adults used to have before the baby's arrival quickly became nonexistent and that also hurt Elena. She had opened her heart to him, she told him he was her best friend and that she needed him but he did nothing but ignore her feelings. He had made promises and though she knew he was helping them to keep Matt and Jenna safe, she had started to doubt if he was going to keep his word and protect the little boy he did his best to despise. She was losing her best friend and along with that the person she trusted the most in the world. Everybody had warned her that Damon shouldn't be trusted but she thought she knew better and she was now starting to pay for her stupidity and stubbornness.

"Elena!" Jenna waved her hands in front of her zombie niece.

"Oh, sorry, what were you saying?" the teenage came back from her thoughts about the man she couldn't stop thinking about.

"Nothing, just calling your name for the past minute or so" her aunt shook her head, forgetting she was asking Elena why she had Jacob.

"Can he eat it?" she pointed to the pancakes over the table, Jacob had been bending his body over to reach them.

"Sure, pancakes are among the few things Damon will allow him to eat" she answered and her thoughts drifted back to the vampire. He didn't give the baby any attention and he never spent time with any of them anymore but he still showed to be the minimum interested. He had lectured her on how the baby should eat and how Americans had become suicidal with the feeding habits they got in the past century and a half. All of them seemed really busy with their own part of the plan but still Damon found time to have everything that Jacob should eat. Plenty of fruits, vegetables, milk and grains. The only 'cancer inducing' food that Damon allowed her to give the baby was the cookies that Jacob loved. The ones that were in the basket when he first came to the boarding house. Other than that that baby ate better than any other soul in the whole country. He also had everything a child wanted and needed, all on behalf of Damon. She didn't know why or how but the stuff kept being delivered. Toys, clothes, shoes, educational stuff and even books, not only for the baby but also for the inexperienced guardians. All the packages came on her name but she knew Damon was the one behind it. It was the only thing that made it harder for her to keep her feelings on check. It was easier to ignore the feelings that were developing under her skin when he was careless and selfish. But when he showed he cared even in the most twisted way, her heart beat faster.

Damon started calling them Mommy Elena and Daddy Saint Stefan even though neither the boyfriend nor the girlfriend ever used those words around Jacob. It was always Uncle Stefan, Uncle Damon, Uncle Jeremy, Uncle Alaric, Auntie Bonnie, Auntie Meredith and Elena. She couldn't bring herself to say mommy but she couldn't say auntie either. The older Salvatore brother made many jokes saying the boy would grow up pretty messed up – even more than Jeremy, he pointed out most of the times – as he had none of the foundations the books said were so important to children's development: mom and dad figures. That worried Elena but maybe now that she was finally telling her aunt she'd finally be ready to assume the mother figure she knew Jacob needed and that she purposefully denied him somehow, though he was too young to comprehend the distance she kept between them.

* * *

The whole morning spent with Jenna had been productive to Elena. The older woman seemed to be in love with Jacob already, even remarking that he had unquestionably inherited Damon's charms. Elena only smiled faintly to her aunt. The better moment to finally tell the truth never came and she knew she had to do it and stop trying to avoid the unavoidable. She took the chance that Jacob was finally slowing down in his crawling and climbing in the furniture and soon would be heading to his morning nap.

"I guess he's getting tired" Jenna seemed to have read her thoughts.

"Yeah, he always takes a nap before lunch" Elena smiled broadly to the boy that was embracing her legs and sucking his pacifier.

"Let's put him in the bed, I'll help you" Jenna suggested. She hadn't really been around infants Elena and Jeremy among other reasons because at time she didn't like children but now the baby warmed her heart.

The two women didn't really have a lot of work to do as the moment he hit Elena's old bed, Jacob was already drifting asleep.

"Damon produced a damn nice baby, if you ask me" Jenna stood in the doorway looking at the sleeping baby.

"The baby is not Damon's Jenna. It's just a big coincidence. He sleeps around more than any other guy I've ever met but Jacob isn't his son" Elena started the conversation that couldn't be delayed anymore.

"So you're playing house with Stefan?" her aunt sounded a bit discontent.

"No, it isn't Stefan's either" Elena nodded her to leave the bedroom otherwise they wouldn't let Jacob sleep properly and when he missed any of his naps he was nearly unbearable.

"So why do you have the baby? Are you babysitting? Do you need any money Elena?" Jenna was now worried about her niece.

"No, Jenna, everything is fine. Jacob… the truth is he's mine. Sort of"

"What?" she yelled and Elena moved her index finger to her lips hushing her aunt.

"The day Caroline was killed someone dropped him at the Salvatore house with a note saying that he belonged to me" Elena kept out the part that the note didn't have her name exactly; not wanting to explain how being vampires ruled out Stefan and Damon.

Jenna was shocked as they went downstairs.

"I've made some research and found out that his mother died overdosed and his father abandoned her when he found out she was pregnant. She was Italian and had no one to be with the baby, so I couldn't really give it to any relatives" she finished her explanation and waited for her aunt to say something but Jenna was speechless.

"And what do you plan to do? It's been months since Caroline died" her aunt was yet to recover from the shock.

"I don't know what to do, Jenna, that's the thing. Stefan and Damon wanted me to give it to the police but I couldn't do it. Now I know I'll be in trouble if I look for them but I can't keep him clandestinely any longer, can I?" Elena showed all her concerns to the oldest woman who was in deep thought. Jenna couldn't take Jacob's cute and adorable face from her head.

"Do you want to keep him? For good? Do you want to be his mother?" she pondered a few minutes later.

"I don't know" Elena muttered and Jenna looked tenderly to her niece.

"Yeah, I want to have him for good but I'm not sure if I want to be his mother. Actually I'm not sure if I can be his mother at all. I'm just a teenager; all I've done so far was babysit him for a few months, with the help of Stefan and Bonnie and Meredith while they were around. I guess I'm not ready to be anyone's mother. Thankfully he wasn't sick and he doesn't understand a lot of things but I guess he can't grow up without parents, at least without a mother or a father and I don't think I can provide him that" she explained and she was on verge of crying. That was such a tough decision for her to make.

"Elena, when your parents died I felt like I was the last person in the world that should be responsible for two teenagers that weren't that much younger than me. I had just graduated and I was still a carefree girl, with no responsibilities or skills to be a guardian but I loved the two of you and I wanted the best for you and I knew that my love would help me to take the best decisions. I know my experience isn't really enlightening as Jeremy got involved with drugs, you're living with your boyfriend and getting babies in your house, but if you and Jer are really honest when you say I'm doing a good job, I guess insecurity is just part of being responsible for someone's life" she reached for her niece's hands and gave them a squeeze "Also you have me, you have Stefan, Jeremy and even Damon, you won't do it alone if that's what you want. I have no idea how you're going to legalize his situation and become his guardian, especially as you hid it for a long time but if that's what you want, you have my support"

Elena hugged her aunt and muttered her thankfulness. While she didn't know yet what she was going to do, she was sure that at least Jenna had her back.

The Gilbert women spent the rest of the day together and by the end of the afternoon the brunette headed to her house.

* * *

Stefan wasn't there but Damon was being his usual careless self and totally ignored their presence.

"Damon, I'm going to take a shower, I'm really tired; today was intense. Jacob is asleep, would you call me if he awakes, please?" she asked knowing that he wouldn't agree to watch the baby in the case he woke up.

"What if you have shampoo in your hair and need to rinse and apply conditioner?" he challenged.

"I'll start with my hair, Damon but if he awakes and I'm not ready yet, don't worry, I'll take him to the bathroom with me while I finish. Does it work for you?" she answered annoyed with the vampire.

"Fine. I'll let you know if he wakes up. Now go because you stink" he smirked and turned to his bottle of whiskey.

The moment he heard the bathroom door slamming he ran upstairs to Jacob's bedroom. He knew the boy was about to wake up to have dinner so he decided to wait five minutes and if he wasn't awake, he'd wake him up.

As he had predicted the boy was waking up already and Damon smiled as his eyelashes fluttered and he brushed his hands in his cute face. Each day that passed the boy looked more and more like himself and that was creepy even for Damon. Granted, Valentina could easily pass by Damon's sister, being blond as Stefan, but having Damon's intense blue eyes and pale skin. Their mouth, nose, bone structure was just too alike.

"So, buddy, how was the day with the two boring Gilberts?" Damon asked the boy that started to babble like crazy when Damon talked to him. "Da-da-da-da" he said and Damon stopped on his tracks.

"What?" he whispered and even if the baby didn't hear him he kept repeating his words while he extended his arms to Damon "Da-da-da-da"

"I really hope you mean Da-da as Damon, kiddo" Damon reached for the boy and burying his head in his stomach he tickled him with his nose and lips, just like he did every day. Actually every night. Damon really liked the small version of himself and he had been attached to the little guy since day one but he wasn't willing to let Elena know about it. So every night he waited until both Stefan and Elena headed to their bedrooms. Most of the nights Elena slept in her bedroom – where Jacob crib was – but some nights she spent with Stefan, keeping the baby monitor on.

The nights she spent with Stefan were the best for Damon and Jacob. Damon got rid of the monitor while he and Jacob played during the boy's night snack. He couldn't believe that Stefan and Elena actually believed that the baby never woke up at night, not because he was dirty or because he was hungry. Granted lately Jacob didn't wake up because of any of that, as when Damon gave him food he didn't take it anymore. Somehow the young boy knew that Uncle Damon only came at night and somehow he woke up and they played. Damon read to Jacob the same old book stories his mother had read to him and Stefan and that he had kept hidden all those years.

When Elena was in the bedroom was trickier but he managed. He captured the baby from his crib in his inhuman speed and brought Jacob to his own room, where they had a lot of fun. Damon knew Elena was a deep sleeper and never woke up in the middle of the night so he was lucky.

Jacob was mesmerized by his 'Uncle Damon'. There wasn't any other person the baby liked more than the vampire. Damon taught him how to stand up and balance himself in furniture and also gave him walking lessons; he moved around with the boy in high speed and tickled him a lot. He was sure Stefan must have listened to Jacob's chuckles but the younger brother never made a comment to him and he doubted he'd ever mention it to Elena. Taking the rare chance to have the baby in daylight, Damon listened carefully to Elena in the bathroom. The brunette seemed to be quiet, meaning that she was relaxing in the tub and Damon took Jacob to the backyard to play a bit with the boy there.

What Damon didn't expect was to be joined by someone else as soon as they made it to the open field in the back of the Salvatore's house.

"Hi Kath" he increased the grip he had on Jacob while the female vampire came from the woods.

"Hi Damon" she smiled.

* * *

_AN: Time jumps will be very common in this fic as I'll stick with this idea that Katherine is too cruel to just kill everybody._

_Next chapter Kat will explain why she's there and talk a bit about their past and Delena shares a sweet moment :) The action is only coming in chapter 13  
_

_Thanks to ShadyLady21 and XxxmusicluverxxX for the reviews_

_xoxo_

_Babi  
_


	13. Chapter 12

**Alive**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Or should I say Papa Damon?" Katherine looked to the baby in his arms.

"Is there a reason why I'm honored with your presence, dearest?" Damon changed the subject, smirking all the time trying to hide his obvious nervousness.

"Just making sure I'm not forgotten" she shrugged as she pulled a face to the baby.

"Don't scare him for his life. He's not used to seeing demons" Damon quipped but didn't move the baby away.

"Not exactly angels either, I'd say" she appraised the vampire.

"Kath, those idiots may have forgotten you, but I didn't, so if that's all you want here…" Damon offered sarcastically.

"Not one day in a century and half" she tapped her finger in the tip of his nose taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Are you really willing to give up centuries of a wealthy life for a girl, Katherine?" Damon asked her directly what he didn't have time to do the last time they talked.

"I'm not giving anything up" she cockily added as she closed her eyes as if taking the pleasure of feeling the sun or the breeze against her wind. Damon couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was. Even if she and Elena were identical he could see physical differences between the women that had somehow touched his heart.

"But there's a risk. You'll die, Katherine, do you think Stefan, Alaric and I will watch as you kill Elena's friends and family?" he stated the obvious.

"You haven't done anything yet, have you?" she kept her position.

"Stefan and Alaric don't feel like we need to attack if you don't. They somehow believe you dropped your little revenge. It's really unimpressive how Stefan barely knows you" Damon made a disgusted face. What she and Stefan had was so irrelevant; he couldn't believe he lost her over that. His brother barely knew his lady.

"Oh Damon, Damon, Damon. You're the one with knowledge issues here. Stefan thinks I forgot not because he doesn't know me, deep in his heart he's very aware that I'm not someone to give up. But he's so engulfed in the illusion that he might love that human that he's in denial. I know he doesn't love her but I also know he cares enough about her for not wanting her to be hurt and then he tries to believe that I won't attack for their own sanity, unlike you he's well aware that no matter how many humans and even vampires you gather, you won't stand a chance against me" she turned to look at him, showing all her despise.

"If you want to make Elena suffer, why don't you simply kill him? She loves little brother with her whole heart" Damon smiled sarcastically. He was testing the waters. There must be something that Katherine was willing to get in exchange of her revenge on Elena.

"Always so smart and also so clueless, aren't we Damon? First of all, I don't want Stefan dead; I just know he'll sacrifice himself because of the silly human and well, I won't stop that. Second, don't you see that she was silly enough to develop feelings for you too?" she smirked naughtily. "Always so obsessed with me that you can't see what's right in your face"

"How come you don't want Stefan dead if you aren't doing anything to prevent him being killed?" he purposefully ignored the rest of things she said, especially about Elena's feelings for him. Ever since her asleep confession of love he was shaken. That had been the main reason why he kept his distance from both the human and the baby in his arms. And now Katherine brought up the subject again and he didn't want to show her how it affected him.

"I came back because of him. I had to cover my tracks for awhile and trust me even for a vampire it takes awhile after what happened in 1864. Then I had to settle some very overdue accounts which took a few decades. A woman like me does have a respectable collection of enemies and then something else happened and it took me a few more time and then I was ready to claim what was undoubtedly mine only to find out some stupid human was playing with" she explained eager to see his reaction. She'd make him hurt for also falling in love with Elena and nothing would do it better than admitting that she had always preferred Stefan, which was only half-true.

"So you finally made a choice?" Damon raised one of his eyebrows.

"I wanted you both Damon and I made it clear but I never loved both of you. I'm a vampire I knew that though you're more adventurous and even funnier to play, _this_ was always inside of you" she pointed to his arms where he protectively still held Jacob who just watched the grownups talking as if he knew better, though he obviously didn't.

"While maybe Stefan also wanted the whole happy ending he never made it out like a fairytale. Your conversation with the insignificant human just proved to me what I knew all along. You, Damon Salvatore were just too soft and as I can see it doesn't take much for you let go of all the coldness and darkness I brought to you and come back to being the same sweet, even with some wildness, sensitive boy you were" she nodded to the baby he held "And by the way, your other reason for being so pathetic is finishing her bath and I guess you don't want her to know how soft you are just yet" she smirked shaking her head.

Damon focused his ears in the house to know that the water of Elena's bath was already being drained and he could hear her massaging her wet hair with the towel. He was about to head inside when Katherine talked again.

"One last thing Damon, the whole fairytale you dreamed for us? I must admit it almost fooled me. For a moment I truly thought that something like you wanted for us would be possible but that was as ephemeral as my infatuation with you was. Afterwards unlike you I'm originally dark, just like Stefan but that'd never kept me from having you too. I remember we used to have a great time together" she didn't know why she felt the like she should share this piece of truth of him, but she had learned a long time ago to always follow her guts, no questioning.

Damon moved in his inhuman speed to the house but he could listen to her last words to him.

"Soon, Love and not so soon" she said and he stopped to look at her but she had already vanished in thin air.

* * *

"Damon, I'm done" Elena informed him as she walked from the bathroom to her bedroom. As she stepped in the room she shared with the baby the first thing her eyes did was to move to his crib, being terrified when she didn't saw him there. She then moved to Damon's bedroom but she had no better luck.

"Damon, where are you?" she cried desperately turning around and finding herself in front of him, just a few inches separating their bodies.

"Katherine was here" he was straight as always.

"What? But she can't get inside" Elena felt her knees weakening and she thought she'd hit the floor if Damon didn't use his free hand to catch her body. Only then Damon had noticed that her apparel was only two towels, one around her hair and the other wrapping her body. Her still wet body under his arm. The warm skin of her legs touching the thin fabric of his pants. She was just too beautiful and looking at her now he could see the little differences between her and the woman he had just talked to.

"She was in the backyard" he explained trying to keep a careless expression on his face as he pushed them over until she was sitting in his bed.

"But why did you take Jacob?" she grabbed the edge of the mattress for her life. It was the first time that something actually threatened the baby's life and she couldn't bring herself to breathe normally yet. Her whole body shook and so did her voice.

"Keeping my word to you, Elena, you have a funny way to thank it" he looked down at the baby that was trying to get Elena's attention by shaking his arms in the air and babbling his funny sounds.

"What did she want?" she moved one of her hands to meet Jacob's and he chuckled. It was rare – or nonexistent at all – for the little human to have the two people he loved the most around him at the same time. He was loving the experience, especially living it from Damon's arms.

"Assure that she wasn't forgotten. I told you she wouldn't give up" he told her and she went quiet as much as he did until Jacob's voice echoed in the room.

"Da-da" Jacob said hitting his hands on Damon's face to get his attention. The moment Elena saw the contact of their skins she thought the worse and even felt her body moving forward to take the baby before the vampire reaction. But surely Damon was faster and his quick reaction surprised her.

"Yeah, I know I have ignored you twice already talking to the ladies but you need to know they always come first, Buddy. Never, under any circumstance you'll stop giving attention to a lady to talk to someone else. Unless it's surely, a hotter lady" Damon said in a funny tone that Elena couldn't help but smile.

"I guess he knows your name" she forgot about Katherine for a moment.

"Da-da is not really similar to Damon. Though I might say he inherited all the wisdom and high evolved brains that comes with the name I guess he's too young to know what a consonant is. Da as darling is barely similar to da as Damon" Damon stressed the different pronunciations of the syllable.

"Damon, he's too young to actually talk, so Da-da is the closer he can get to Da as Damon" Elena opened her arms widely to catch the baby who also stretched his small arms and Damon handed him to her.

"I want to be his mom" she blurted while she kept pulling faces to Jacob.

Damon looked at her frowning slightly though he wasn't surprised. He knew for sure that day would come.

"I thought that's what you were doing the past months" he joked but he knew exactly what she meant.

"No, I've been watching him, keeping my walls as high as possible, but I want to be his mother for real. I want to adopt him" she looked at Damon waiting for his reaction. She thought he'd call her crazy and make jokes about how unqualified she was for the job but he only nodded moving his attention back to the baby.

"I'm probably in trouble for keeping him those months without telling anyone. I don't know how to do it. I don't want them to take him away while they investigate what happened and make a decision. I don't want him to go to an orphanage or someone else's house" she explained and her eyes were wet, knowing that it'll probably happen anyway.

"I'll take care of it" he kept his gaze in the boy that was now extending his arms to Damon to take him again. The baby was really enjoying being between Damon and Elena.

"I don't want you to compel anyone" she was surprised to see that Damon opened his arms to catch Jacob as the infant wanted.

"Da-da-da-da" he clasped his hands together and started to mess with Damon's hair who only smiled softly. _A genuine smile_, Elena said to herself.

"You need to start saying Ma-ma-ma too, Buddy or at least Na-na-na or your mommy will be jealous" Damon used a teaching tone with the baby "Repeat after Uncle Damon: ma-ma. Repeat it: ma-ma"

The baby thought it was all just a joke and started to chuckle and wave his hands in the air and then extending them to Elena again.

"Come to mommy" Elena said as Damon moved the baby to her arms.

"You don't have a chance in hell, Elena and you know that. We both know Damon was destined to be yours but child protection service and the police don't and they won't change their minds because of a note that doesn't even have your name. You don't need to go through the pain of losing him because of red tape and if you want to be his mother than your name has to be in his birth certificate" Damon was adamant as he brushed Jacob's cheek who had been engulfed in eating his hands. "Your name is the only one that deserves being in dotted line"

"But it doesn't feel right, Damon. I don't want to use the Power for selfish reasons, even if it's you using it" she reasoned but she couldn't move her eyes from the interaction of the two boys in front of her. It had been a long time since Damon had been affectionate to Little Damon in front of her. Actually it'd been a long time since he had acknowledged the baby at all. She couldn't explain how her heart was warmed by this. She tried to ignore her growing feelings for Damon as much as possible and while he was distant it was easier but now that he was acting like that she couldn't help but feel a bit weak in her knees. She had dreamed about Damon a few times and in all of them he was stepping up as Jacob's father, he was assuming the role the boy still missed and in some of them it meant she was with him too though they never even kissed in any of those dreams. She'd never confess any of those dreams because she felt guilty about them. She didn't mind if Damon wanted to be Jacob's dad, not in her dreams or in the real life, but she shouldn't be dreaming about being his girlfriend. She was with Stefan. She loved Stefan alone. At least that was the mantra she kept repeating in her head.

"What's not right is for a mom to be kept away from her child. There's nothing there to argue Elena. I was just waiting until you made the decision. Hey, Buddy, you're going to need those for other stuff, like eating real edible things" Damon changed the serious tone he was talking to Elena to a much softer one as he removed Jacob's hands from his mouth.

"He's teething" Elena explained and Damon nodded leaving the room in inhuman speed and coming back a moment later handing the baby his favorite teething toy.

"I guess I know the feeling" Damon answered back but he didn't move his eyes from the baby eagerly biting the rubber toy.

"He likes better my finger" she pointed her index near the baby's face that dropped his toy immediately and started biting her skin.

Damon looked amazed as the baby held firmly his soon-to-be-mother finger.

"You should try... Sometimes it hurts but most of the time it just tickles" she offered softly and Damon couldn't resist by doing so. Teething wasn't something he had taken care during their secret encounters every night.

He left for awhile and was back with a very clean hand and tapping Jacob's nose with his index got the boy to reach for it and quickly shove it in his mouth, dropping Elena's.

"He's strong" Damon observed as he baby's grip was steady around his skin.

"He loves you, Damon" Elena reasoned "What you said that day isn't true. Maybe Stefan and Alaric don't love you like he does, but they do to a certain extent and I'm sure that Jer and Mer don't despise you as you think. More people love you than you think" she looked deep in his eyes and he couldn't help but look away. It was too much opening for a day. He considered the words Katherine said about Elena's feelings. It wasn't true; the girl still worshiped Stefan with her heart and soul. Katherine was just trying to play games with them but he couldn't stop himself from wanting to believe the vampire words.

He kept his attention in the baby in her arms and for the past twenty minutes the little human had held Damon's attention in such a way he didn't even noticed that Elena was still only in a tower, sitting in his bed. His love for the small bundle was growing more than he had imagined and maybe that was what would help him to deal with another growing love in his chest. The love he had for the woman in front of him.

* * *

_AN: Harmless Kath this time or didn't Damon pay enough attention to what she said?_

_I'm sorry I didn't update before. To be honest the many reviews I got in the last chapter really helped me with inspiration but I was too busy this weekend._

_I'm very happy more people reviewed and I hope you guys keep it up._

_Next: Jacob's birthday. Or should I call it show of horror?_

_Thanks a lot to dorkyxlove; KB22; natitasha; XxxmusicluverxxX; shadylady21 and Avecia for the reviews. I LOVED IT._

_xoxo_

_Babi  
_


	14. Chapter 13

**Alive**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Much to Elena's dismay she let Damon go ahead with his plan of compelling the cops and the social worker into letting Elena have Jacob while they evaluated the case. Elena had asked his guard and adoption though she knew she first needed to succeed as a guardian before becoming his mother, but Damon was going to assure she'll have no problem getting what she wanted.

It had become a known fact to the small town that Elena Gilbert, the teenager who had just graduated from high school and wasn't even going to college yet was adopting a one-year old. It had caused even more buzz then when she moved to the Salvatore's mason but she couldn't wait another day until she could take him to the park, to play with other children and happily hold him while they had a day in the city.

She was excited about his birthday in a few hours. Her friends would come from Washington and Jacob would have his first party in style, surrounded by his uncles and aunts. She couldn't believe that two weeks ago she had no idea of what she was going to do about the baby and ten days later she'd be legally authorized to keep him and would throw him a party. Things seemed to finally get better although Katherine's visit had fulfilled its purpose and they were well aware the vampire was still around. But Elena couldn't think about Katherine now. Not when she had both Damon and Stefan the way she had always dreamed. Stefan and she had finally made some progress in their relationship closing the growing gap that was separating them and she was successful on repressing her feeling for Damons. She felt happy and complete with her new 'family'.

Damon sucked up his raising feelings for the mother on behalf of the growing feelings for the son. He was tired of having Little Damon for limited minutes because of his pride and stubbornness. He knew more than ever that Katherine was dead serious about her plans and he had long accepted that his fate was to be killed by his sire at some point. He just hoped he'd be the one to stake her too before his final breath. He wouldn't waste the moments he had to spend with the people that cared about him because of who he used to be for as long as he could remember. He accepted vulnerability now that he found out he wouldn't be killed because of it. Or maybe he would be killed because of it. If he had never developed any sort of feelings for Elena and switched on his humanity he'd maybe survive though he was sure Katherine would kill him if Stefan died even if he had never moved back to Mystic Falls. She was that sick.

But although he acknowledged the infant he didn't spend much time with him either. The paternal figure wasn't who he was and somehow Stefan had passed the position. He couldn't understand why always emotional and sensitive Stefan, an almost human, couldn't handle having a baby around but Little Damon seemed to scare his younger brother.

"Morning, family" he said as he entered the kitchen where the couple and the baby were having breakfast.

"Someone seems to be in a good mood today" Elena offered him a smile in exchange.

"It's not every day that a Damon turns one year old. So before all those boring and annoying people get here, I'll let J. Damon have a few hours with the elite of mankind. Me. And from now on, no more Little Damon, he's already a mini-me and that makes him anything but Little" Damon pondered as he took the baby from his high chair and immediately the boy got excited "Da-da. Da-da. Da-da. I-I-I"

"No fly until you walk, Buddy" Damon explained but the boy certainly didn't understand as he kept chuckling and rubbing his hands in his face.

It was a very normal occurrence for Elena and Damon to pull the couches closer being only a few steps away from each other while trying to make Jacob walk from one to the other. The baby was already taking steps while leaning on furniture but Damon was obsessed about the whole walking thing.

"He's too young, Damon, I'm sure it took you a few more months" Elena winked and stood up kissing Stefan's lips, who was already removing the dishes from the table. "Thanks Baby" she said and then followed Damon upstairs. She knew the vampire had a new plan.

She was surprised to see so many cookies. Damon had spread packages and packages of Jacob's favorite cookies all over his bed and had his arm chair not farther than four steps from it.

"That's the most stupid idea ever" she crossed her arms in her chest chuckling.

"There's only one thing this boy likes more than me and that's cookies" Damon sat placing Jacob in the middle of his legs; the boy turned to the bed.

"You're underestimating his love for those horrible cookies" Elena watched as the boy's eyes lit. He was probably shocked by the ridiculous amount of cookies his uncle had brought.

"I'm going to hunt" Stefan said as he entered the room "What's that?" he laughed seeing the mess at Damon's always tidy room.

"Your brother embarrassing himself" she explained shaking her head.

"J. Damon will take his first step today or I'm not a Damon" he half-smirked as the baby started to crawl to the bed and then balancing his small body, standing up to get a cookie.

"Now that's cheating" Damon was surprised by the whole action while Elena shook her head.

"I guess he's a Damon after all" Stefan chucked. "I'd love to see you fail and Jacob to give you a run for your money, Damon but I guess I'm too hungry" he smirked and then kissed Elena passionately before leaving.

"Now, that's not part of the healthy breakfast, is it?" she leaned in the doorframe.

"Come here, J. Damon, let's fly with Uncle Damon. Come, fly, fly" Damon opened his arms widely and boy considered it for a moment before sitting down and biting the cookie he had in one of his hands.

"Great job Damon. He already knows how to handle you. I guess you won't make your usual trades with him" she challenged knowing that the vampire would grow frustrated soon and leave the room.

"Ha-ha" Damon answered and then pressed his lips together thinking about something that would work.

"Seeing how he hasn't had breakfast yet and how today is a big day, I'm going to get him proper food" Elena walked from her position towards Damon's bed. As she walked by the armchair he was sat she stumbled and was about to fall hadn't he reached her with his arms, placing her in his lap by instinct.

"You should keep your room neat" she complained seeing she had stumbled in a pair of shoes but showing no objection by being in his lap. It was as if she didn't realize it and truth to be told they weren't in a compromising position. She had her back to him, sitting more on his bent knees than on his thighs while his hands were firmly holding her waist.

"And you should pay more attention instead of mocking my attempts to help J. Damon" he quipped back.

The baby who had stood up again to get one more cookie looked at the two people he loved the most and seemed to be the only one to realize that Elena didn't normally sit in Damon's lap.

"Da-da" he babbled taking both adults attention and just like that he stretched his arms towards the pair and much to their surprise took a couple of steps before losing his balance. Elena was quick to reach for him, still in Damon's lap as they were too close to the bed.

"Da-da" the boy clapped his hands frenetically "Na-na" he was now hitting her face too excited.

"What?" Elena looked carefully to the baby in her arms.

"You walked" Damon came out of his trance, moving one of the hands that held Elena to capture one of Jacob small ones. He was absolutely surprised by the couple of steps the baby just took.

"He called me Na-na" Elena turned from the boy to the man behind her.

"Look who is full of surprises today" Damon smirked only realizing now that he had the two most important people for him in his arms.

The pair enjoyed the moment mesmerized by the boy. Elena turned ninety degrees around, with Jacob on her thighs that were now fully resting at the tip of Damon's thighs while the older Salvatore brother kept his hand in her back while high-fiving Jacob with the other. Elena felt her heart flutter inside of her, only now realizing where she was. She couldn't remember of something in her life that felt more natural than being in that position with Damon and Jacob. In moments like this all the progress she had done with Stefan would just fade and her heart would scream Damon but she gulped that thought along with the feeling and focused in the baby. The safe escape of her feelings for the man underneath her.

* * *

It was around five o'clock when Bonnie joined everyone in the boarding house. She was the last invitee to arrive to the celebration of Jacob's first year.

Elena preferred to keep it intimate and only had her two best friends, family, Alaric and Matt invited. The blonde boy didn't make it because he was working at the Grill, as he normally did in the weekends he wasn't in Washington, but he promised he'd drop Jacob's gift later.

Elena and Jenna had taken care of the decoration, that was very simple and Meredith had brought the cake and candies she had bought in Washington especially to the baby's birthday.

Everyone seemed happy, even Damon, who was still excited about how the boy did walk not only once but a few times that day. He felt proud and that feeling while totally new was welcomed and he just enjoyed it.

They were about to sing the birthday to the boy when a fog invaded the house. Stefan and Damon were alert immediately. They knew it wasn't normal to fog in Mystic Falls at the beginning of the spring, let alone in the middle of the afternoon and before the humans could even noticed the whole room was covered with mist.

"How come I wasn't invited?" a voice echoed from the always dark boarding house, even in a child's birthday party.

"How did you get in?" Damon enraged voice showed he knew too well who was there. He tried to find her but not even his perfect vision could catch her. She was too fast.

"Oh, dearest Aunt invited me. Someone as old as me doesn't need the owner invitation" she smiled innocently, her voice coming from a total different place.

"Where's Jenna?" it was now Elena who talked.

"Oops, I guess I may have forgotten to authorize her to leave the back door" she whispered on Elena's ear but when the human turned around there was no one behind her although she couldn't see that much because of the fog.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked with authority.

"What has always been rightful mine" she answered with a venomous voice.

"And that is?" Damon was also moving in the fog, trying to make his senses more alert and finally grab her.

"Damon, please, don't make things worse" Elena pleaded, holding Jacob firmly in her arms.

"I already told you Damon, I'm back for Stefan. I had many battles to fight before finally claiming what I never gave up to start with" there was determination in her voice and everybody knew she wasn't messing around. "And if I can't have it, there's a price to pay"

"So if I go with you, you'll leave Elena alone?" Stefan's voice was tentative.

"Now we're talking but I'll also have Damon" she tapped the older brother shoulder and disappeared again.

"Too bad I want nothing with you" he smirked.

"Oh Damon, don't be delusional, you can't resist me" she whispered though everyone heard her.

"We didn't agree sharing you back then, we wouldn't now, even if Elena wasn't in the picture" Damon snapped.

"I never loved you, Katherine. I was compelled, influenced, infatuated, you probably know better but I never loved you" Stefan was also encouraged to tell the bitch some true words.

"You did, Love and you still do" she made a sappy voice.

"I guess you're indeed delusional" Elena murmured.

"Shut up, human, I'm really trying not to snap your little copycat head before I give the punishment you deserve for taking my boys from me. You not only fell for both of them but also made them fall for you. Now that's a high price to pay. Double price" Katherine was pissed and Stefan and Damon looked at each other nodding. They knew what they needed to do.

"So you want me and Damon to go with you?" Stefan asked for confirmation

"Yes, actually I want to marry you, Stefan. It took me a while to have the whole ceremony figured out but I'm ready for it now" her tone had sweetened and it'd fool someone that doesn't know her that she was indeed in love with him.

"So let me see if I got it right. All along you wanted Stefan to be your Prince of Darkness and me to be your lover? Your mistress?" Damon protested.

"What can I do? You were the best sex I've had in my very long life. Isn't that flattering?" she was by his side now feather-touching the side of his cheek but he knew better than trying to snap her head right there.

"I had plans for us, Katherine, I loved you! I wasn't using you for some sex" he confessed and Elena and some of the others gasped. Elena not because of the revelation, she already knew it. But she was surprised that he had admitted it in front of so many people.

"I developed some feelings for you too, Damon. I told you I was infatuated with you. I wasn't only using you for some sex, you were mine. You _are_ mine" she was then in front of him showing her most perfect impersonation of innocence.

"So all you want now is for me and Stefan to be back to you and you'll leave Elena and her friends alone?" he asked through tight lips.

"I never said that. She has to pay for what she did" she moved away from him before she had finished the sentence.

"I guess killing her father and her friend is enough punishment" Damon tried to reason.

"I'm the one who decides how much she has to pay" Katherine retorted annoyed.

"If you agree on leaving town and never coming back to do any harm to the people of this city, we'll go with you to wherever you want" Stefan proposed.

"No, I'm not letting you go. I love you Stefan, we belong together. I truly love you" Elena pleaded moving her free hand to his cheek. It hurt him and Damon to see her begging like that because of a heartless vampire like Katherine.

The evil woman didn't say anything after Elena talked as everybody expected. She just watched the brothers' reaction. She loved all the damage she was causing even when she wasn't killing anyone.

"Elena, no one else needs to die because of this. Let's do what she wants. We promised to protect you" Stefan tried to convince the woman in his arms.

"But I can't live without you, I need you here, I belong to you. I fought for you, I fed you on my blood, I took risks for you, you can't just leave me because she wants you" Elena was nearly crying and Jacob was starting to fuzz in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Elena, but I love you so much to keep your misery. Katherine will kill everybody you love until there's only you and then she'll kill you too and I can't allow it when I know there's something I can do about it. Even if it's leaving with her" he said with conviction showing her that there wasn't any coming back to his decision.

"I can't accept it" she cried.

"I'm sorry, Elena" Stefan was adamant though his voice was sweet.

"Katherine, you have a deal, now it's time to leave" Damon demanded.

"Damon, please. I need you" Elena suddenly moved from Stefan's side to Damon's arms, burying her head in his chest, leading Jacob to start crying.

"Ric, I need you to promise to stay in the city and protect them. Stefan and I will assure Katherine is" he looked at her "entertained and busy enough to do not come back but as Mystic Falls is a supernatural magnet we need to ensure Elena and her family are safe" he then looked to the woman in his arms and the baby he tried to calm down.

"How thoughtful and sweet" Katherine quipped.

"Of course, I'll stay" the teacher answered.

"Damon. What about him? He loves you; it isn't only me you're leaving. He doesn't even love me as much as he loves you" she rubbed Jacob's hair that was calmer after Damon started playing with him.

"Elena, he's your responsibility. He's a good boy but that's the best for him too. You'll have a chance to raise him in a much safer and healthier environment if we're gone" his tone was sweet and heartbreaking. He didn't hide how much it was hurting him to leave them behind. He kissed both of their foreheads and then turned back to Katherine.

"So, shall we leave dearest?" he smirked.

"I remember pointing out how tempting your proposal was, I never really agreed though" she quipped resuming her high speed moves around the group. The humans had been quiet the whole time. They weren't prepared for Katherine in that moment. For a moment they were celebrating something good and being happy, no syringes and stakes around for that.

"You've got all you wanted Katherine, a fiancé and a sex slave, there's nothing left for you here" Damon spoke again.

"Do you really think I'll take leftovers? Especially from a human that is my spitting image? I have some pride, Damon, you should know better than anyone else. This little soap opera thing you just did only gave me more reason to make her pay. And I won't wait another minute to do it" she suddenly grabbed Meredith that was quietly listening to the exchange. Both Stefan and Damon didn't have a chance to catch them and taking a knife they didn't know from where, Katherine held Meredith's back against her chest

"Let her go" Elena screamed but Katherine only laughed evilly and disappeared in thin air. It took Elena some seconds to understand what had happened. Suddenly Stefan wasn't around her anymore and she couldn't see Damon. In less than a minute though they were both back to her sight.

"Where did she go?" Elena hysterically asked trying to uselessly see something through the thick fog.

"She left Elena" Stefan admitted resigned.

"But she has Meredith" Elena protested but before Damon and Stefan could leave to hunt Katherine they heard a scream coming from the back of the house.

"Actually she doesn't" Damon added as he led the way to the backyard, passing by Jenna who was still standing in the doorway, only now she couldn't move because she was shocked with what she saw. Lying in the doorstep to the backyard was Meredith, and judging the cut in her throat and the big amount of blood around her they knew she was dead but there was a note by her side.

"There's more Gilbert's in this world than it should'" Damon read aloud as Alaric embraced Jenna and Stefan enveloped Elena in his arms.

* * *

_AN. Too much for a show of horror? I really suck writing this action stuff but I guess it's horrid for it to happen during a one-year old birthday. But it happened. Katherine isn't joking (and neither am I for that matter): she's there to kill everyone Elena loves and finally to kill Elena too. It's really hard for the brothers to try to prevent it to happen as Katherine will take her time between the attacks and because she can cover her tracks better than anyone else if she wants to but as they just proved, they'll do everything in their power to stop the evil.  
_

_Next: Damon finds out something unexpected and Meredith's memorial._

_Thanks a lot to Lady-Lollie, KB22, natitasha, XxxmusicluverxxX, Avecia and ShadyLady21for reviewing. I'm so happy my usual reviewers still review and that there are new ones too. I hope you all like it. This story is very dual. there are those cruel deaths but also the baby, so I know many won't like and I'm happy for the ones who do :)_

_talk to you soon_

_Babi  
_


	15. Chapter 14

**Alive**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

The baby had no idea of what was happening around him. The whole event didn't seem any different to the infant as the celebrating thing had been but the same couldn't be said about the grownups.

Damon took Jacob from Elena's arms the moment she started crying. The boy didn't understand that Meredith had been brutally killed by a vampire but he'd know that his mother was hurting if he stayed in her arms.

"Damon, we need to erase her memories" Stefan said as Damon walked back to the house with Jacob.

"No" Elena's broken voice echoed and it actually sent shivers through his body.

"She's right, Stefan, she needs to know what we're dealing here. We can't hide it from her anymore" Alaric agreed while he held the catatonic woman in his arms. She was still too shocked to properly understand what they were talking about her.

Damon only nodded and entered the house with the baby in his arms. With so much blood around he'd vamp out and he'd _never_ allow the baby to see his monster face.

"She had planned it all along, she didn't write the note here; she barely had time to kill Meredith" Bonnie said something for the first time ever since Katherine made herself known.

"She knew all along we'd try to dissuade her from the plan and that we're willing to do anything for her to leave" Stefan sighed.

"Then she decided to have a little of fun" Elena bitterly added.

"What are we going to do?" the witch turned back to the people around her, hoping someone had some idea but knowing too well no one had.

"We should take Jenna out of here and get her checked by a doctor" Alaric looked to the woman in his arms. She didn't show any reaction except for shaking. She looked to Meredith's body and didn't blink. It seemed like she wasn't even breathing.

"It's too risky; she could remember about everything and mention it. We can't take this risk" Stefan reasoned and although they knew Jenna should know better, they also knew that nobody could know about vampires yet, especially as Katherine didn't seem to plan anything against the city, only Elena's friends.

"Maybe we should have Damon erasing her memory and after she's stable we tell her the whole truth" the teacher suggested and after thinking for it for a while, Elena looked up to Jeremy who barely nodded his head agreeing.

"I guess we can do it" Elena murmured as she turned to look towards Meredith's body for the first time after the first glance she gave to her dead friend. "We also need to call the police and have the ambulance here for Meredith"

"But what are we going to say? Katherine torn her throat open with a knife, we aren't even sure if she sucked any blood out of her body. How can we explain that to the police?" Jeremy questioned. It was a human-like murder, not a vampire act.

"I'll examine the wound; maybe they won't be able to say if it was torn by a blade or by an animal. But it's a long shot" Alaric offered.

"Unless we make it look like an animal attack" Damon came back outside, Jacob nowhere to be seen "The moment we admit she was murdered by someone we didn't see, everyone here becomes a suspect and that might be really complicated to everybody, especially you Elena. I can compel social service people but I guess I can't compel the whole city to believe that you should adopt a baby while being investigated for murder" he looked to the brunette and then to his brother.

"But how exactly can we make it looks like an animal attack?" she asked tentatively as she kept looking to Meredith's body.

"We have an animal to attack her" Damon clarified and then pressed his lips together.

"No!" "What?" the two aware human girls retorted.

"We can't violate her body like that. We don't even know which damage an animal could make to her body. Her family deserves to have a body in the coffin at least" Bonnie reasoned protectively between sniffles.

"I didn't mean a _mortal_ animal" Damon's eyes were dark because of the scene unfolded in front of him.

The two girls were crying, while Jenna was still unresponsive to the whole situation. Alaric and Jeremy seemed to hold up better their emotions but even the vampire slayer was deeply affected by it. He was used to handle vampires – as much as a human could be – but never in his short life as a vampire hunter had he dealt with a vampire that didn't kill for feeding. Vampires killed other vampires and even human for revenge all the time but always targeting their blood too unless they were in the middle of a battle. Katherine though acted like a psychopath, killing brutally without even caring for a drop of blood. Her sick mind engendered carefully her barbarous plans. The whole thing was too much even for the teacher, let alone the three teenagers standing in the backyard. The boy barely holding up at all as he looked like was going to throw up at any moment. And there was the other teenager, the one that no longer breathed. Her throat ripped and a poll of blood around her.

No one knew better how to rip a throat than a vampire, let alone someone as old as Katherine. She didn't even have one minute from the moment she vanished from inside the house to when they heard Jenna screaming. She knew just where to cut and how deep to make enough damage to kill a human in a few seconds. He wasn't even sure if she hadn't really sucked any blood. All he knew was the noise he heard just a millisecond before Jenna screamed. The thud sound of Meredith's body being abandoned in the grass by Katherine.

"I don't want to see it" Elena buried her head into Stefan's chest again.

"Actually no one should see it" Damon's voice was cold and deprived of any emotion at all.

"I'll take Jenna inside" Alaric took the woman in his arms and walked away, he knew better than trying to convince her to follow him.

"I also need you to compel Jenna, we're…" Elena asked and was promptly cut off by Damon.

"I heard what you said before. I'll finish with Meredith and will go see her" Damon strode towards Meredith's body waiting for the humans and the vampire to leave them alone.

"I know you're still around" he said looking to nowhere in special "I'll kill you, Katherine; I promise I'll kill you even if it's the last thing I do. I don't know how I'll be able to do it I just know I'll be the one" he swore under his breath and he could feel her momentarily fear before her presence went away completely.

* * *

The church was silent. Everyone moved to seats and waited until the priest started the memorial. Everything that needed to be done had been done. Damon had made Meredith body look like a vampire attack – which would be enough for the sheriff and the council to do the hard work and convince everyone else it was an animal. Jenna had been compelled but they were yet to explain her everything that had happened. Matt had been informed about the real facts and they knew they needed to more vigilant than ever.

But somehow it seemed like the whole city felt the darkness approaching. While nobody ever questioned the version the police offered they knew something was happening. Mystic Falls was a quiet small city and then in less than year they couldn't count the many deaths registered in the town. Everybody knew something wasn't right and it wouldn't be surprising if some of its inhabitants linked the events to vampires. It wasn't in the books in the library, it wasn't in the files at city hall but to one extent or the other most people knew about the past involving vampires. It wasn't something families discussed over dinner but the knowledge got passed from generation to generation and they seemed to be alert.

Meredith's parents were in the first row, her mother resting her head on her father's shoulder when the service finally started. The priest's words echoed but it was like everyone was busy with their all thoughts to really get the meaning of his words. Elena simply felt sick. Everything was just too overwhelming.

She had declined Meredith's mother invitation to share some words. She wasn't strong enough. She wasn't hopeful enough. She held the baby in her arms and all she could think was how could she protect him from everything that was still to come? Katherine had been clear in her note, the next one was a Gilbert and while Jacob wasn't hers yet, he was the last addition to the family and the one she was sure the vampire knew would break her beyond repair.

In the two days while everything for the funeral had been taken of, all Elena did was take care of the baby. She felt like his life was already disturbed giving the events of the celebration of his first birthday.

Nobody expected Katherine to do it in front of them. Nobody expected her to be so bold and cruel. They knew she wasn't afraid of them but for any reason, even Damon thought she'd like to surprise them not only by the time she'd attack again but keeping the whole attack a secret. They made wrong assumptions and because of that one of her best friends was being buried in a couple of hours. But could they stop Katherine anyhow? Even if they had predicted she'd take the one happy moment they'd share to destroy their happiness, would they stand a chance? Was anything at all they could do to stop Katherine? She didn't want to be pessimist, if anything she kept Bonnie from being all 'gloom and doom' but she made those questions in all honesty.

Stefan was by her side during the whole service while Damon couldn't be seen anywhere, as usual. Ever since Katherine attacked all he's done was clean up her mess. Elena saw him a few times, while he was compelling Jenna so they could take her to the hospital. He didn't make her forget though, he just told her to do not ever mention what she witnessed. He let it to Alaric, Elena and Jeremy to explain to the blond what happened not only in that afternoon but for the past year. He also checked a few times on Jacob but he spent most time out. Stefan gladly obliged with his task of being around Elena to protect her while his older brother was taking care of business.

She missed him. She missed him being around her like he had been for longer than she could remember. She knew he was doing what needed to be done but she also knew he was deliberately avoiding her and she needed to find out why but mourning the girl she loved so much was all she could take now. And it would be much easier if he was by her side.

Damon couldn't understand how it happened but even if not clearly he could hear some of Elena's thoughts. Was he finally developing mind reading? He never asked anyone or knew when he was supposed to improve his vampire senses and Power but he swore he heard Elena thinking about how she missed him and how it'd be easier if he was by her side. There was no way for him to know if it was all his imagination or if it was true. He was in the back of the church, entering it after everybody was already sat and the priest talking. Elena had no idea he was there let alone that he was listening to what she was thinking.

He needed to confirm if this was a newly developed ability and if so, how to control it. No matter how tempting it was he didn't want to listen to her thoughts. He respected her that much. He looked around and decided to approach the man by his side. The guy was no older than thirty years old and had his eyes fixed in the altar, paying attention in the speech.

_Animal attack my ass,_ Damon heard all of sudden. It was his chance.

"Poor girl, it probably hurt a lot. I can only imagine how is it to fight an animal and have it taking your life away" the vampire pulled his most perfect acting, sounding sympathetic and showing a deep sorrow.

"Yeah" was all the man said.

"Do you really think it was an animal? Her face doesn't have a scratch" Damon had been careful not to hurt her face while covering the attack. He knew what Elena meant when she said Meredith's parents deserved to have a body in the coffin. Not only a body, but a presentable body, the body of their daughter, the girl they loved, the chance to take a last look at her face.

The man looked at Damon shocked by his words. No one talked about it openly, especially not with strangers. Then he faced totally changed to one of reprehension.

"It's what it's" he said and walked away.

Damon still had doubts if the man was just covering his thoughts because that was a prohibited subject or if he was just shocked by the apparently cold remark. He was nearly convinced of the first but he needed more proof.

He decided the church wasn't the best place to try it and how Meredith was killed wasn't exactly the best subject to try to test his possibly new power so he headed to the place where he knew people would admit their thoughts easily, even if it was still morning. But while he headed to the Grill he convinced himself that it was all unnecessary. He knew himself too well to know he wouldn't imagine things.

There weren't more than half a dozen people there and it looked like none of them was drinking but then there were the always-so-cooperative-waitresses he already knew too well.

He ordered a whiskey shot and started talking to the redhead about how he had been living in Mystic Falls for over a year and still knew so little about the surroundings of the city. She then talked to him about the many falls in the area which partially named the city.

He pretended to be interested by the natural spots in the area while listening to her thoughts. At first she was just trying to remember all the falls and then trying to figure which ones he'd like most, as he was a guy and romantic places weren't his favorites based on his usual clothing and drinking habits and how he never had the same girl around for a second time. Always a new prey. Damon smirked a little at that. Some months ago her thought was more literal than she could have ever imagined.

"Which one do you recommend to a guy like me?" he attempted but she didn't take the bail.

"Let me get the map and I'll show you" she didn't show or confess that she had been thinking exactly about it.

She came back a minute later unfolding a touristic map in the counter. She pointed one by one the falls and briefly described them. She also pointed good places for hiking and even a couple of hills to climb.

"And which one do you think I'd like the most, one maybe you'd like to show me" he sported his best charming smirk to her and she blushed a little turning her attention back to the map.

The girl looked carefully to each spot trying to remember of the real scenario. _The Blue Falls is perfect for skin dipping,_ Damon heard and before she could say anything he spoke again.

"Actually let me guess" he said "What about this one here" his index finger moved carefully over the map "This one. Blue Falls, if I remember correctly you said it's great for swimming in the spring" he winked and waited for her answer.

"That's exactly the one I was thinking about" she leaned a bit over unconsciously charming her ways too.

"Okay, but now you won't remember that I ever been here and talked any of this with you" his pupils dilated and she repeated his words.

"Thanks for the map" he said, standing up and leaving some money to cover his shot.

He could read minds indeed, and it seems like he only needed to concentrate in the person and peek in their thoughts. But that wasn't what mattered the most. What really mattered was that Elena needed him and he wouldn't let her waiting much longer.

* * *

The service and the funeral were done and Elena was heading to her car with Jacob in her arms while Stefan rested his arm on her shoulder.

"Let me drive you home" he suggested and she only nodded. She was just too exhausted to maneuver her car around. When they were about to reach the automobile someone called her.

"Elena" his voice was deep and concerned just like she was used to.

The couple turned around to see Damon in an unusual position. He had both of his hands in his pockets and his eyes seemed lost?

"Damon" she answered back but she didn't know what to do with the version of vampire standing in front of her.

He walked towards her until they were just a few inches apart. Jacob didn't realize anything different and called out for Damon excitedly "Da-da"

"Hey Buddy" the older Salvatore opened his arms to the baby who promptly stretched his little ones, claiming to be with Damon. The baby surely missed him in the last couple of days.

Damon held the boy with one of his arms while he played with him with the other. Elena and Stefan didn't know what to do so they just watched the two Damon's playing.

Some seconds later the vampire looked up to Elena who was still in front of him. Her red and puff eyes broke his heart a bit. She wasn't only broken, she was devastated and drained. All the energy, the strength, the determination he used to see in her face, even in the dark moments were vanished. She was a shell of what she used to be.

"I'm sorry, Kitten" he moved his free hand to her shoulder, his thumb rubbing it a little.

"Oh Damon" she drowned in his words and buried her face in his chest; she needed her best friend more than ever.

Her tears soaked his shirt almost immediately after she connected her face to the fabric. She was sobbing and Stefan knew that somehow she needed his brother. He knew how it had been hard for her and as much as he hated to admit it, Damon was one of the most important people in her life. Fighting against the best of his feelings about their closeness he walked away and let Damon comforting his girl.

* * *

_AN: Sad chapter but what do you think of Damon developing a new Power? And the very brief Delena moment in the end?_

_Elena is much more affected by Meredith's death and Katherine presence than we may think and I'll explore it in the next chapter that also involves hurtful procedures and unexpected feelings... or aren't them that unexpected? Do Elena Salvatore and Damon Jacob Salvatore have a ring on it? We'll see. Oh and I might add it doesn't involve Stefan at all._

_Thanks a lot for the reviews: Avecia, ShadyLady21, KB22, XxxmusicluverxxX, natitasha, Lady-Lollie and artemidoula for the reviews. I hope I didn't disappoint you with his one and that you still have some words to me :)_

_Talk to you soon_

_Babi  
_


	16. Chapter 15

**Alive**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

The past month had been like hell to Damon. Not only he had to deal with his new Power – the temptation to read everybody's thoughts was just too much – but he had to deal with her pain. The only reason why he didn't succumbed to his will of invading the privacy of the humans around him had been her. Especially when all he wanted to know was what was going on in her head.

She barely ate in those weeks and even Jacob didn't get as much attention as he was used to. Elena seemed depressed but that thought seemed so impossible. She was a fighter and she was full of life, thinking about a depressing Elena was a foreign thought but then he remembered of when he first came to Mystic Falls. He remembered her trips to her parents' gravestone and the endless hours she sat on her windowsill, looking outside, lost and empty.

It was an old memory. The girl he got to know afterward was nothing like that. He talked to his brother but being a brooder himself all Stefan said was that they needed to give her time and space for her to heal. What the hell Stefan was thinking? How could he claim to love Elena when he was doing nothing to help her but doing her favorite comfort food and hugging her for hours? If anything he was making her even more depressed.

Damon kept some distance not because she needed time and space but because of his lack of sensibility to know how to deal with her like that. He didn't want to do things worse but he couldn't stand doing nothing about it anymore. He had occupied himself by taking care of her family. Jeremy was staying in the boarding house while Jenna agreed to live with Alaric where Katherine wasn't invited yet and she finally understood why she shouldn't take her vervain bracelet away as she did many times before, Jacob's birthday being one of those occasions.

As expected she was in the windowsill, looking outside while Jacob slept in her bed. She looked beautiful even if she was pale and had lost some weight.

"Elena" his voice was deep and unusually warm and it got her attention.

"Hi" she offered a small smile that he was tired of pretending to accept.

"Let's go downstairs I made you a three-course lunch. You need to eat" he tried to be soft but all he managed was to be demanding. He wasn't asking he was ordering.

"I'm not hungry, thanks" she smiled again and turned her eyes back to the scenery outside.

He knew he wouldn't convince her with words only and her other best friend was in a similar condition, especially because Bonnie and Meredith grew closer ever since they moved together to Washington. He needed to be bold, he needed to drag her out of the gloomy place she was. He needed to be a little bit like the woman he learned to love. He should do what she'd have done if she was in his position, so he walked up to where she was.

He didn't think twice before scooping her in his arms and heading to the kitchen in his inhuman speed. She had barely time to react; her surroundings moving so fast made her dizzy especially because she was already weak for the lack of food in her system.

They finally stopped when he placed her in the stroll by the kitchen counter.

"I'm not hungry at all Damon" her tired voice and her lifeless doe eyes showed him how she was honest about it.

"But you need to eat. You need to be strong Elena. J. Damon needs you, Stefan needs you, your friends and family need you. _I _need you" he stated too determinedly avoiding to show any other emotion except for concern. He knew where those moments took him and he didn't know if he could retreat his instincts from doing what he wanted the most in his undead life. "Also this is an authentic Italian Parmesan sirloin; you will never savor anything better than this" his tone much more like its usual now.

"I'm sure it must be divine but my body just won't accept any food. I'm sorry" she moved to step down from the high stroll but still feeling dizzy from the sudden and fast movement of seconds ago and she almost fell. Damon moved faster and got her in his arms again.

"What are you feeling?" he asked concerned seeing she was a little less responsive than she should even as a consequence of the inhuman speed with which he had just moved her around.

"My head hurts a lot, I'll just take a nap and wait for it to pass" she explained with her eyes closed.

"Elena, please, just eat a little bit, it'll help you to feel better" he moved one of the hands that was holding her to touch her face. He was unsure about doing it but he also knew he needed to leave his comfortable zone and do it for her. The moment his hand touched her side though he frowned.

"You seem unusually warm" he told her before disappearing. In a few seconds he was back with Jacob's thermometer, placing it carefully in her mouth and waiting for the beep.

The two times he had held her in his arms he had only touched her sweater and pants. He thought it was odd for her to be wearing something so warm in the hot weather but now he understood why.

It seemed like a century passed before the thermometer beeped.

"You have a 102.5°F fever Elena. I'm taking you the hospital" his tone was determined and he didn't give her time to disagree as he disappeared again.

"Damn it Stefan and his puppy-diet" he hissed under his breath. His brother had just left and he'd take at least two hours to come back. Damon took Jacob's bag and put some diapers and cookies, hanging it on his shoulder and then taking the sleeping baby in his arms too carefully not to wake him up.

Elena was still sitting where he had left her when he came back with Jacob and the baby's bag.

"Do you think you can walk?" he asked her and she nodded weakly, not really convincing him. She felt really weak and tired and maybe a trip to the hospital would help her after all.

"Lean on me" he approached her moving his free hand to her waist. Elena barely touched the floor as he raised her with one arm, walking too slowly not to awake Jacob or cause her any pain.

They reached her car, where the car seat was settled and after helping her to sit he moved Jacob to his seat.

"What else are you feeling?" he reached for her face and rubbed it a little while paying attention to the road ahead of them, though he drove in a slow speed.

"My heck is a little stiff and when I woke up I threw up a little" she confessed with her eyes closed. At first she shut them because of the unbearable headache but now it was because of his warm touch even though his fingers were cold. The tender move of his hand made her tingle and her stomach clenched. She wanted him to never stop it because it also made her feel better.

"Damn it Elena, you should have told Stefan" his voice was showing his frustration and even a slight annoyance but his never ending touch on her face showed affection.

"I thought it was a bad position I slept and the vomit was the lack of food. I don't know Damon, I guess I'm not even thinking straight" she murmured but she knew he was able to listen to her.

"Answer the damn phone!" he hissed redialing Stefan's number for the third time since he realized Elena had a fever.

"He must have forgotten it in the house, as usual. I already told him thousand times" she chuckled softly. Her boyfriend never had his phone with him when he left to hunt. As they didn't have to go to school anymore and he rarely left the boarding house when he wasn't feeding, he lost the habit of having his phone with him all the time.

Damon hyper sensitive skin seemed to feel her temperature rising in their way to the hospital. Why had the boarding house to be so far away from everything else? But in the longest fifteen minutes of his life they were finally entering the building.

"Please, someone help me here" Damon said as he helped Elena walk inside the hospital, an awake Jacob in his other arm as well as his bag hanging on his shoulder. He was the perfect picture of the worried sick dad/husband figure entering the emergency room.

"She has a 102.5°F fever, headaches, neck stiffness and she vomited a little this morning" Damon explained as two nurses approached, one of them steering the stretcher while the other helped to move Elena on it.

"When did the symptoms start?" the nurse asked, with a concerned face.

Damon couldn't stop himself from concentrating in her thoughts and the word scared him shitless. _Meningitis._ He didn't know how it progressed since his living days but he knew it wasn't that simple.

"When did it start, sweetheart?" he asked Elena who watched everything quietly. She thought her head would explode at any moment but when he touched her face again the pain seemed to subside a little bit.

"A couple of days ago, I guess"

"You need me to tell those things Kitten or even Saint Stefan" Damon was by her side while they moved her to one of the exam rooms.

"Sir, I need you to leave now, she might have a contagious disease and it's not safe for your or the baby to be around her. Maybe we should get both of you examined as well" informed the doctor who just arrived.

"I don't have any symptoms, I feel great, but the baby should be examined. Did you realize anything different in J. Damon?" he turned to the girl that was more important than any other person to him. She shook her head before frowning as they collected her blood. It broke his heart to see her in pain; even a minimal one and he had to use all his self-control not to vamp out as they did it though the blood wasn't responsible for it.

"We'll take him so, but we highly recommend you to be tested too sir"

"Damon, don't let him alone, please" she voiced, concerned about Katherine. They knew she was around and she feared the most for the toddler's life.

"I'm not leaving you, Kitten" he reached for her hand squeezing it lightly.

"I can take care of myself, he can't Damon. It's dangerous, please" the look of her eyes were pleading him to just assure that nothing would happen to the baby.

"Nothing will happen to him, I promise you" he smiled to her and she smiled back briefly, enchanted by the beauty of his sincere grin. It was breathtaking.

"Can you examine him in the next room and let the blinds up?" Damon nodded towards the adjacent exam room "She's just the perfect mother bear"

"Okay sir" the nurse nodded extending her arms to take Jacob in her arms.

"Go with her, Buddy, they'll make Mommy feel all better and they'll take care of you too" he talked to the boy in his arms before handing him to the woman. He never made softer voices to talk to the infant. It was always a man-to-man talking even when he was teaching Jacob some words and now was no different.

The baby was being his usual nice self. Elena smiled softly seeing how he didn't cry or rejected the stranger that took him. He was always so quiet and kind to everyone. She felt blessed for having such a great boy.

Her thoughts about the younger Damon was interrupted when the older one moved by her side rubbing her forehead and holding her hand "It'll be okay, both of you will be okay"

She nodded looking up to him.

"Can I have a word with you, Mr. ...?" the doctor turned to Damon after he talked to the nurses who brought Elena to the room.

"Salvatore, Damon Salvatore" Damon looked up to the doctor trying to read his thoughts and face but the man wasn't showing anything. "Sure, but I won't leave her alone" the vampire informed adamantly.

"Your wife is in good hands Mr. Salvatore, you don't need to worry, let's just move outside so I can ask you a few more questions while they finish the exams"

"She's not…" he protested but Elena cut him off before he concluded whatever he was going to say.

"It's okay" Elena answered to him offering the sweetest of the smiles and he wasn't sure if she meant the doctor wrong assumption of their status or leaving her alone. He couldn't be indifferent to the sweetness of her face and words and nodding he lowered down his body kissing her forehead. "I'll be right back, be a good girl to the docs" his voice matched hers no matter how much he tried to stuff his emotions inside. She had never offered a sweeter smile to him or even to Stefan as far as he could remember and he wasn't able to stop his non-heart from melting at that picture.

"We need you to fill their admission papers Mr. Salvatore. We suspect she has meningitis and it's especially dangerous to children the age of your son. We'll probably have to perform lumbar punctures in both of them to have a final diagnosis but we'll start administrating antibiotics on them now. As you don't present any of the symptoms and doesn't want to be tested, I need you to sign the forms refusing to be examined and also take the antibiotics as a precaution procedure" the man explained but Damon didn't move his eyes from Elena through the door slit.

"I'll sign" he answered not really worried about how they'd figure both of the patients weren't related to him at all.

The doctor came inside with Damon and explained the same to Elena only adding that the puncture was usually a painful procedure. She gulped at that but only nodded while they prepared her to the exam.

"Can I be alone a moment with my…" he turned from the doctors and nurses to Elena who looked anxious to know what he'd say next "… beautiful wife" he smiled and then winked knowing that none of the people behind him could see it. She had been granted with a genuine smile from him twice that day and each of them had brought butterflies in her stomach.

"Don't be late, Mr. Salvatore, we need to stop the infection as soon as possible if our suspicions are confirmed" the doctor explained and Damon agreed saying it wouldn't take longer than a couple of minutes.

"Wife huh?" she chuckled softly.

"He started it and you didn't let me correct him and let me correct _you_, Mrs. Salvatore, I said beautiful wife" he was somewhat comforted to know she was at least in the mood for jokes. It was a resemblance of the girl he used to know until one month ago.

"Mrs. Salvatore?" she couldn't hold back the laugh.

"It's only a matter of time before you are added to the family" he shrugged this time plastering his usual smirk.

"But let's move to business. You know you don't need to go through this, right? Neither does J. Damon" he had his business-look face now.

"I can't risk turning, Damon, let alone Little Damon, we don't know if Katherine will try anything. I'm sure it's treatable. Nobody dies of meningitis nowadays" she remembered that maybe in his time it was a dangerous disease. While it wasn't simple, medicine had evolved enough to help her and Jacob if he was sick too.

"I can't stop the pain without giving you my blood, Elena" he shoved his hands in his pockets not happy with her answer. Maybe meningitis wasn't as dangerous as it used to be when he was a human but _he_ _couldn't_ take any risks about her life.

"I'll be okay… can you just hold my hand when they do it?" she was tentative and he could see the fear written in her face. In times like this he wanted to be able to take all the pain away. He was relieved to have a glance of old Elena for some minutes but the woman now lying in front of him already remembered him of the person she became ever since Meredith died.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for Saint Stefan? I'm certain the moment he sees you aren't home he'll call us" Damon offered knowing that Stefan wouldn't be happy about the information he was going to fill in her file in the hospital neither how Damon was there for her instead of him.

"It hurts a lot Damon; I just need it to go away. This is the only pain I can get rid now and I need to do it. I can't hurt anymore. It's more than I can take" she confessed how things had been hard for her not only because she was sick but especially the wounds she had in her heart.

"Okay, then. I'll go get them and check on J. Damon" he nodded with pressed lips. He wanted to scream, he wanted to kill Katherine; he wanted to feed Elena with his blood so all her pain would go away. At least her physical pain.

* * *

Compelling more people in the staff than he wanted, Damon convinced the doctor and the nurses in their case to allow Jacob to be with him while they did the procedure on Elena. They didn't think Jacob was infected and they needed the puncture to rule out the disease but also thought it was safer for the baby to be kept away from Elena to prevent him from being sick too.

Damon had convinced them to get the boy a mask and not for a moment Jacob left his arms. He had the infant in one of his arms and his free hand held Elena's as she lay in the stretcher. They explained their every move while Elena nodded. The moment the needle broke her skin her grip on Damon's hand grew and he squeezed it a little. The climax of her pain wasn't much later and she couldn't hold back a few tears from rolling down her face.

Damon got closer to her, using the hand of the arm he held Jacob to reach her hand while his other hand wiped her tears away. They then moved Elena from the room and repeated the procedure on Jacob. Damon had been as much affected by the boy's pain and brought him immediately against his chest when they were done, soothing and rocking the baby as he still cried. He wouldn't allow Elena to see it when he had barely stood it himself.

Thirty minutes after they entered the hospital, Elena was resting in a bed while Jacob was sleeping, both in antibiotics and wearing masks to prevent contagion. Damon sat in the chair between both humans, the humans he cared the most, and just for a moment he didn't want to let his brother know what was going on, for just one moment he wanted them to really be Elena Isabel Salvatore and Jacob Damon Salvatore, wife and son of Damon Salvatore.

* * *

_AN: so what do you think? I know Damon is upper vulnerable in this fic and his lovely sarcastic dark bad boy side isn't explored too much... just know it's still there and you'll have snippets every now and then. But for now he's dealing or trying to deny his feeling about Elena but this chapter is definitely a game changer for him. It may not be clear but he really feared for Elena's life and having people calling her his wife and Damon his son also had an impact in his constant fight against his 'll see next chapter that he'll make a lot of progress because of the very real prospect of losing Elena because he really thought meningitis could kill her. Damon doesn't deal with human diseases ever since he was a human and back then meningitis was complicated. He isn't exactly catching up with medicine evolution... if anything he had only contributed to humans' death for a century and a half._

_Elena is also shook by their interaction. She had never been touched with such affection and frequency by Damon as in this chapter and she also has her own feelings about being called the wife of Damon Salvatore and though it's not written we can all assume at some point they referred to Damon as her husband._

_So next we'll see the consequences of this day, not immediately but a few weeks later... Katherine decides she wants Damon, and she wants now. Let's see how he deals with her hardcore seducing tricks and then he realizes that Elena isn't the one to make choices - at least not the only one - because he sees himself making a choice._

_Thanks a lot KB22; Avecia; natitasha, ShadyLady21, XxxmusicluverxxX, Lady-Lollie, Midline and artemidoula for the reviews. I'm loving it and it helps me to write because I feel confident. Let me know what did you think of this one._

_Can't wait for the premiere tomorrow!_

_Talk to you soon_

_Babi  
_


	17. Chapter 16

**Alive**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

It took Elena some months, meningitis and a few other low resistance issues but she was finally getting over her best friend's death. Both Damon's were what helped her the most. If she and Stefan had finally built some closeness in their relationship prior to the events of Jacob's birthday they were now more distant than ever. While Stefan actually tried to reach for her after a couple of months giving her time and space it seemed like the damage was done. Damon had taken care of her a few hours in the hospital and took Jacob away when Stefan arrived as the infant results showed he was meningitis free. But he'd be back to the hospital as much as he could. Always bringing the baby along as an attempt to cheer Elena up but also to the toddler's safety.

While the doctors had been able to fix Elena's body in a few days, nothing he tried had fixed the pain in her heart. They started spending a lot of time together again and he had fully taken over Jacob's care because as much as Elena tried she didn't have the energy to be the mom the boy deserved and she was happy that they had Damon. She didn't know how she'd cope with everything without the older Salvatore by her side.

The thoughts that had haunted her a few months ago had come back in full force. She knew she was developing more than friendly feelings for Damon but she didn't have any strength in her to deal with more than she already had in her plate. It was odd that unlike the first time around, Katherine didn't make sure to remember them about her. She didn't appear to any of them or sent any message. Maybe because this time none of them pretended like she wouldn't attack again. They knew she would and they knew she'd aim a Gilbert.

Jenna and Jeremy were being as cautious as possible and knowing that in a few months Jacob's adoption process would be finalized also let them alert about the little boy. Especially Damon and it made her heart flutter. She knew he cared a lot about the baby and she had a feeling that he wanted her and Jacob to be her family while they were in the hospital. She had never seen Damon behaving so sweetly even though he never stopped quipping. But he stopped being flirty around her for quite a while.

He just couldn't keep saying things that he wanted nothing more than be true. It was as painful as possible to be around Elena and do not have her. He couldn't give her looks or affect her heartbeat as if he wanted nothing with her. Because he wanted everything with her. It was getting harder and harder but he was somewhat comforted by the bond both of them shared with one another and with Jacob.

He was really trying to be her best friend. And it proved to be less difficult than he first expected. While he wanted much more than friendship it was still enough to bring a side of him that had been buried for a century and a half. She bought peace to his heart and he was finally learning how to deal with feelings again. It took him months to come to terms with it but he was getting there. Vulnerability still sucked though he learned how to live with it. But affection, concern, devotion and love, especially the latter were sentiments that he had appreciated after a long while, they were welcomed. It made his nearly ending existence better than it had ever been in all those decades as an undead man. Elena changed him forever and he was happy for the change.

The only feeling that was unwelcoming in his heart was this impotency he felt all the time. No matter how hard they tried to cover all the bases he knew that Katherine would attack again and she would likely be successful in killing someone Elena cared about. He wasn't used to feel so powerless and he hated the fact that there wasn't anything he could do about it. He was prepared to give his life away to spare Elena any further pain but he knew his life wouldn't be enough to stop Katherine. It would be just one more mean way for the vampire to hurt the human.

"Now that's a rare occurrence" the very familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello there Kath" he hissed not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"What happened with the happy family? Why aren't the humans and Stefan around?" she asked him while she moved around his bedroom.

"Don't know. Probably visiting Jenna and the teacher" Damon was short and cold in his answer.

"You deserve better than being second best, Damon" she looked straight in his eyes. God, she was beautiful. No matter how much he hated her and how she was different from Elena even though they looked the same, she was still beautiful in her own way. She had this mysterious and sensual aura that made her so tempting while she wore a corselet, skinny jeans and high heels. All black.

"Now that's not something you really mean, dear. I wasn't ever the one you wanted but still you made sure to keep me around" Damon quipped moving his eyes away from her too quickly. She never looked so sexy in any of the times he had met her since she came back and he could feel a different vibe coming from her as well.

Katherine appraised him for a few minutes, not bothering to answer. He looked better than she had remembered when they had been intimately together for the last time. Being a vampire didn't change his perfect looks one bit. If anything it improved.

"Just like you're keeping her around" she offered looking away. She had planned to play with him but she didn't expect him to look so appealing while he lay in his bed wearing just a faded jeans.

"She's not mine to keep but I _will_ protect her as best as I can and I know I might fail and die trying but it won't stop me" his tone was determined and she could see in his eyes that there was no doubts there. She knew he'd take his life away because of Elena and it only made Katherine loathe the human even more.

"Do you really think you love her, don't you?" she crossed her arms in her chest smirking.

"My feelings aren't any of your business, Kath. Not anymore" his own lips curled in such a sarcastic way.

"Come on Damon you and I both know that you never stopped wanting me" she straddled over him leaning down to whisper the words in her ears.

His eyes widened while frowning and even looked a little scared. Damon didn't expect her to do it. The nearness was confusing and he didn't know how to react.

"And I can prove it" her lips almost touch his ear as she moved her head a few inches down and taking him by surprise she kissed his neck. Damon closed his eyes. It's been a long time since he'd been with a woman and having Katherine over him after wanting it for so many years made this situation much harder for him to resist than he expected.

"I never said I don't want you, Damon" she murmured as her hands started to explore his stiff body "I never said I gave up on you" she trailed kisses towards his chest. "I came back for Stefan but only because he was the one who betrayed me. Only because he completes half of me but the other half can only be completed by you" she raised her head and seeing how he still looked surprised and unsure she moved her lips to his.

Damon couldn't stop himself from kissing her with an urge that has been built for fifteen decades. He was finally feeling her lips on his again like he had dreamed thousands of times.

"No matter how much I try to convince myself that I don't want your softness and your humanity I want it. No matter how much you seem the heartless brother I know your heart will always be bigger than Stefan's and I can't bear seeing it being given to another woman" she broke the intense kiss after a couple of minutes "I want you Damon. You can kill me right now or you can just make love to me" she finished her speech handing him a stake.

She had spent the last months away because she craved for the brothers, both of them. It had been too long since they've been together and no matter how much she hated Elena and wanted revenge she needed Damon and Stefan. She especially needed to have them inside of her and exchange blood. She knew she couldn't have Stefan as long as he was with Elena but she wanted Damon just as much. She had wanted to punish him for falling in love for Elena too even when the human only loved his brother. It infuriated Katherine more than Stefan's feelings had as the younger Salvatore at least had the girl. But Damon was resigned to love the teenager even if she never loved him back and that was too much for Katherine to bear. That was the reason why she had diminished her feelings for him in every chance she got, that's why she led him to think he was second best to his brother when he wasn't. She wanted Stefan but she also wanted Damon. It'd always be like that. She didn't have a favorite or loved one more than the other. She couldn't choose.

Damon was even more confused. "What exactly are you suggesting here, Katherine?" he seemed to finally recover his ability to talk.

"You, Damon. I want you" she confessed locking her eyes with his. She looked sweeter and more vulnerable than Damon had ever seen her. More than when she pretended to be a human.

Before he was aware of it he had turned them around and he was on top of her, promptly attacking her mouth and then her neck. Katherine's body arched under his firm grip and her blood rushed too quickly in her veins. He reached for the stake she had placed by their side and while she felt his arm moving to get she prepared to the upcoming attack it never happened. The moment his fingers finally reached the wood object he threw it away, moving his now free hand to her chest, cupping her breast.

Katherine had indeed come back because of Stefan, it wasn't a lie. She wasn't going to allow him to fall in love with Elena because it meant she could lose him forever. But when she arrived in Mystic Falls she realized she was slowly losing Damon too. Elena not only dared to look like her but the pathetic teenager also had both boys that should always belong to _her_ not to some stupid human. But now she was going to make love to Damon in almost one century and a half and she felt relieved somehow. She loved both the boys and not even the many decades they've been apart erased her feelings. She was a bitch and she wasn't going to change for anyone but it didn't mean she didn't love them.

"Ohhh Damon" she moaned under his attacks. It felt even better than she remembered. She craved to have sex with him after he turned. As much as she loved Stefan and regardless of how the younger brother seemed to fit her better, one thing Damon beat his brother: in bed. Damon was a force to be reckoned with and she'd happily do it. She heard of Damon along the years and she knew all buzz about his sex skills was true and she couldn't wait until the right time came and she'd claim what she was responsible for. She was sure he had learned many things with her and had improved as a vampire. It made her responsible for the machine he had became so she and nobody else should enjoy it.

He could feel his member hardening and her arousal building and before he had time to give it another thought he broke their kiss and looked at her. She looked mischievous as she has always looked when they were together. But something didn't seem right. He couldn't finger what it was but there was something seriously wrong. Most of his memories about the vampire lying in his bed were intact. He remembered vividly about how it was to have sex with Katherine and for many years he considered it the best experience a man could have. He knew it was the best experience he had had. But now something was missing. He wasn't sure if she was plotting or if it was anything else.

"Why are you here Katherine?" he asked suspicious that maybe she came there to kill him although it didn't make any sense if he really knew how she planned to hurt Elena.

"Isn't it clear?" she reached for the bulge in his pants rubbing it roughly.

"Who do you want?" he changed his question a bit. He needed answers, after all the things she said to him in their past encounters he wouldn't being second best. He already had that with Elena and he wouldn't accept it with Katherine too. Everyone wanted Stefan, everyone loved Stefan. He was never anyone's first option, actually he wasn't any option for most people he ever crossed ways. And it was too unbearable to know that like everyone that met the Salvatore brothers preferred the younger one, starting with their father and finishing with Elena.

"You look prettier when you don't speak" she rolled her eyes, impatient that he decided to be just a girl and discuss their nonexistent relationship in bed. _Before sex._

"Please leave" he stood up, walking out of the bedroom.

"Are you rejecting me?" she gasped incredulous.

"No, Katherine, I'm rejecting the leftovers you're offering me. I know that's all you got to me, as you just said some minutes ago I shouldn't settle for second. You know the way out" he looked over his shoulder, taking the stake on his way just to avoid being killed by any rage attack.

Katherine was infuriated though she somehow knew he only rejected her because she never told him she wanted _only_ him. She left, annoyed and enraged but she'll make him pay for it. And there wasn't any better way of doing so than hurting his dearest human.

* * *

Elena and Jacob arrived not much later. Damon was still showering but he could hear her closing the door. Saint Stefan probably left to feed after walking her off to the boarding house.

He finished his shower and led to his bedroom, dressing up in his usual black and then heading downstairs, straight to the beverage cabinet. He needed more than a cold shower to make his needs to subside and alcohol would make it for him. She was probably in her bedroom with Jacob and he was happy for being alone as he sat in front of the fireplace, downing glass after glass of his best scotch but his privacy didn't last long enough as she soon entered the room.

"Hey" she looked at his thoughtful frame eyeing the fire in front of him. The flames made his beauty even more exquisite.

"Hi" he said softly though he didn't look at her. He was too busy with his thoughts and he hoped she got the message that he wanted to be alone, she normally did, she knew him just that well. Kissing Katherine put him in a reverie. Everything was so unreal and overwhelming. He had never been so confused in his whole existence. He was lost and feeling extremely guilty and it didn't help that Elena caught his uneasiness.

In less than one minute in the room Elena saw him emptying the glass twice, without a blink, his eyes distant showing he was in deep thinking.

"Are you okay?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes" he answered too distractedly.

"Give me a little credit here, Damon, I know you. What happened?" she reached him moving her hand to his arm, rubbing it softly. Her eyes locking with his just like other chocolate eyes had done not long before. And he seemed just as lost as he had been all those minutes ago.

"I don't want to talk about it" he moved his eyes to where their bodies touched. Her touch had made his body react no matter how friendly it was. He couldn't help but compare it to the vicious and dominating touch of the other brunette. Katherine's skin set a different fire inside of him. Elena's set a flame, a warm feeling that lit his body.

"Just know that I'm here for whatever you need, whenever you want" she assured him leaning on and kissing him in the cheek. The same electricity he felt when he was recovering from Katherine's attack many months ago invaded his body again. He finally understood what happened before when he was a step away of fucking Katherine mindless, just like he knew the vampire wanted. Katherine's dominant actions were the closest thing to begging and he knew he had pissed her off by rejecting her.

The electric wave that rushed through his body led him to shiver the moment her soft lips left his pale skin. He needed to know how it'd feel to have her lips on his just like he had the vampire's a while ago and before he could stop himself he was leaning on even though too slowly.

Elena realized his subtle move but she didn't stop him or jerked away, knowing too well what would happen in a few seconds.

They couldn't move their eyes away from each other and it wasn't long after their lips finally brushed.

* * *

_AN: Hey there! So excited that TVD is finally back though I hated Elena in the episode. She hurt Damon much more than Katherine did and thank God I had this chapter written before I watched that because I'm like a mother bear, if they hurt my boys they're pissing me off to no end, so I wouldn't have this chapter the way I had. To be quite honest I liked Katherine more than Elena and if I didn't know she would hurt Damon, I'd say he's better off with the vampire._

_But back to my history - or maybe not so much. I loved it when Kat said Damon is sweet and innocent. It matches her view in my history too as I acknowledged in the first chapters. I'm happy I'm not that OCC with how Damon is the guy who's really soft inside._

_But well this story (I'm so excited that they're back that I'm having a hard time focusing) I know I suck for stopping this chapter where I did and many of you may really hate me now for making Damon so vulnerable to Katherine's attacks but getting over someone you were obsessed for 150 years takes some time. But I have good news for you :D I stopped where they finally kissed because I'll dedicate a whole chapter to that kiss and what follows it. Nothing else :) their first kiss surely deserves its own chapter.  
_

_I guess it's also appropriate to start warning you about a few things about this fic and I'm sure many will hate where it'll end but I really wanted this. First, it has more in common with the books than you think. Meredith is definitely not the only character I'm bringing from there and definitely I'm exploring at least one arc Ls Smith brought. So you're warned when I finally twist things in this story. I'm giving some tips away in the way so be sharp to take them ;)_

_Now my favorite part! Thanking the very great people who took a few seconds (or minutes) to write me some words. I really appreciate it and it helps a lot with my writing. I have the next chapter written - as much as I had this one - and the only reason I have them already is because of you. I prefer to have the updates a couple of days apart because sometimes I go days with no mood to write, so you can count on two updates by week instead of two in two days and then a 10-day hiatus._

_So thanks a lot to Avecia, KB22, ShadyLady21, XxxmusicluverxxX, In-discretion-lies-truth, EricCullen, dorkyxlove and natitasha._

_Talk to you soon and let me know what you thought about this and the premiere._

_Babi  
_


	18. Chapter 17

**Alive**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Damon's slow movements weren't because he wanted approval or permission. He was just insecure and that was already enough to make him also uneasy. He was a confident man and not knowing if he should keep approaching her rosy mouth was what he should do or not was a foreign feeling. Brushing off all the insecurities he finally made the last move and their soft skins brushed. It was soft and tentative and not the sexy and deep kiss he had dreamed about so many times. It was sweet and slow, very slow and both of their tongues were kept to themselves.

All the reverie was replaced by a pure frenzy. The moment his lips rubbed hers he knew it. All the answers seem to come easily to his mind. There were no questions, the feeling of loss was vanished and he never felt so peaceful. He now knew why he hadn't resisted Katherine and it had nothing to do with his centenary obsession about the vampire. No, the reason why he had touched and kissed her was because all he could see while he looked at her was Elena. It was ironic to think that Elena had always been insecure about being Katherine's replacement but she had already become the one he wanted making Katherine the cheap copy. When he looked down and saw the malicious smile the vampire held he couldn't keep going. Elena was an angel, she was innocent, pure and warm and nothing like the evil woman he had in his arms by then. The questions he made her weren't important, not even genuine. He wanted to ask Elena what _she _wanted. He wanted to ask Elena _who _she wanted though he already knew the answer. For a moment he unconsciously thought the woman lying in his bed was the human who captured his heart and not the vampire that destroyed his life. But when he looked at Katherine face and realized she lacked what he was looking for he backed off and then finally left. He didn't understand then what was happening but he could understand now as he held Elena in his arms as they were exploring each others' lips and that was when it hit him. She was kissing him back.

Her arms had moved to the back of his neck and she held him for her life. It was like she didn't want to let him go. All those months stuffing inside whatever she felt for him only made it grow and she didn't know if she ignored or didn't realize it but right now it was exploding inside of her and she wasn't sure if she could ever bury those feelings inside of her again. She didn't know how to stop. She didn't want to stop. It wasn't right. She was fully aware she was cheating on Stefan but that wasn't enough to make her stop. She needed answers; she needed to face what she had avoided for longer than she should have. And she could feel. She could feel the passion invading her body. It was almost palpable. Her heart was beating faster than she thought possible. The emotion seemed to carry her away to a dimension where it was only her and Damon. And nothing else mattered in that alternate universe.

Soon enough he felt an urge take the contact to the next level and he had to deepen the kiss. He knew it'd be the final move to make Elena snap but he couldn't have her lips in his and do not explore the mouth he craved. But the resistance or the withdrawn never came. The moment his tongue silently asked for permission he felt Elena's lips parting against his. Their tongues entangled and the temperature suddenly rose many degrees. Elena had never been kissed like that in her life. It was intense and sensual but there was something else that made it just an overwhelming experience. It held so many feelings and while the desperation was the first she noticed, it didn't take more than a few seconds for her to feel more than that. There was passion, desire, need but it was also merged with vulnerability, fear and finally acceptance. She couldn't even understand how she had been able to catch all those emotions but they were just there, as clear as the sun outside.

And her body answered to each of them. Her hands were now rubbing violently his scalp and sometimes even pulling his hair. Damon was pulling her against him even more desperately and their bodies were already as close as possible. But it wasn't enough for him and as he heard her moan and his own coming at the same time so he moved his hands from her waist to below her hips, raising her. Elena took no time to respond wrapping her legs around his waist.

They moaned again, always in synch, as their bodies touched in a way they never did before. He could feel her firm ass under his touch and how her heart was accelerated and she could feel his growing arousal against her low stomach. No words were exchanged in the brief stops for her to regain air. Only the non-intelligible murmurs of their feelings and emotions as they finally found themselves in one another arms. The dance of their tongues was sensual and exquisite. Elena felt the air vanishing from her lungs and becoming heavier but she couldn't stop it. She denied those images to enter her mind the best she could for more days than she could count. Though she knew she had no control over her dreams she was sure that her determination in never thinking of Damon in a sexual way while she was awake had been intense enough to keep him away from dreams, except for the times he was Jacob's father and maybe her partner but they never even touched in those dreams. And now she knew how much it cost her to cut off the thought of touching him like that the moment it rose in her mind.

While she had been determined and made everything she could to do not emotionally cheat on Stefan, she didn't have the same strength to fight a physical betrayal. Her relationship with her boyfriend was cold and distant. She knew time would come and they'd separate and she honestly hoped that only after it happened she'd explore her feelings for Damon but she used all her forces to recover from Meredith's death and take care of Jacob the best she could. But there was much a woman could resist when a man like Damon wanted to kiss them. She didn't want do cheat on Stefan but she didn't want to pass the opportunity to finally feel Damon in her arms like that. She let her heart guide her through not the right option but the only one that _felt right_. Her body couldn't lie; her body couldn't pretend how it felt under Damon's touch. She could feel her arousal being built and her folds getting wet. She didn't feel aroused in longer than she could remember. She had been mourning her best friend and she didn't feel any desire to have sex with Stefan again. It had been months since they had been intimate and instead of missing it, she felt relieved.

As much relieved as she felt for finally letting her emotions take the lead of her actions while Damon kissed her. She knew in that moment what she needed to do. She knew what her heart wanted her to do and how it was only natural for her to make a choice. She didn't even think she'd have a choice to make until few months ago but one kiss – or a few for that matter – had been enough to give her clarity. She was with the wrong Salvatore.

Damon needed more, she wasn't showing any resistance and he wouldn't be the best person when he _wasn't_ the best person at all, not in any situation and especially not in the one he found himself in; so he walked until her back was being pushed against the wall of the living room. His lips never abandoned hers.

He could feel the grip of her legs around him increase and it only made his erection harder. For a moment he thought it was a dream or maybe that Katherine had killed him after the rejection and this was his afterlife illusion but he knew it was real. Elena felt too much real against his body and the reality made him want to explore it because he knew it wouldn't last. He quickly moved her body to the side table a few feet away of them. The moment he felt her weight being transferred to the wooden surface his hands moved from her waist to behind her head, kissing her hard. He pushed her against his body while he thrust his body against hers. Elena turned them ninety degrees around. Her hands were in the table behind her, pushing her body against his while her foot reached the column in the wall, pushing it to give her balance and to allow her body to meet each of his thrusts. They were both fully dressed but it still didn't stop their bodies to explode in desire. His hands were now in her thighs, running through her silky skin. Elena could feel his rocky hard erection against her center, his sweat pants and her loose thin denim shorts allowed both of them to feel their bodies under the fabrics just perfectly. Damon could smell her arousal and the almost imperceptive shock waves going on her center. Vampire super senses had never been so useful. The way she rocked her body against his and her moans of pleasure were already wetting his member with pre-cum. Their moans had raised many decibels and he never heard anyone sounding as sexy as she did.

He was still enjoying the sensation risen by the new position of her body between him and the table when a thud sound coming from upstairs caught his attention and he broke the contact bringing her to her own feet in a millisecond.

"Wh-" she was about to ask when Jacob's cry invaded the house and in a blink of eyes Damon was gone.

Elena's heart skipped several beats, the baby was alone in their bedroom and she knew it was dangerous now that Katherine had free access to the house. But before she could pass out or run upstairs Damon was back with Jacob in his arms.

"He felt from the bed during his sleep" he explained as he rocked the baby that was only whimpering in the vampire arms. Damon always had a calming effect in the boy, especially when he held him like that.

"Is he hurt?" she inspected the baby's body carefully not to disrupt Damon's attempt to make him sleep again.

"No, but it will probably give him a bump" Damon smiled softly as he looked to the baby he pressed against his chest, on hand in his little back and the other behind his head.

They were silent until the infant's eyes finally closed again. Damon was thinking about the events before Jacob woke up. The taste of her lips was impossible to describe and not at all like he expected. It wasn't the sweet as he expected, no, it was blissful, filled with passion and desire just as much as his. The way her body reacted to his ministrations made him weak in his knees and he knew if he was human he would probably embarrass himself and let her fall when he brought her body up against his.

Elena also had snippets of the moment they just shared but she was also too distracted by the moment happening in front of her eyes in that very moment. It was mesmerizing how Damon and Jacob had a mutual understanding. She knew Damon had helped her with the baby more than she could ask while she tried to recover from Meredith's death but it still touched her heart when she saw both of them together like that. It wasn't a common occurrence actually because most times Damon took Jacob to his bedroom and closed the door while she slept or just stayed in her room, depressed and crying. The few times they actually shared a room with Jacob Damon showed how the child was important to him, in all honesty. She could feel the difference in the ways both brothers treated the toddler. While Stefan seemed to only care about Jacob because he was important to Elena, Damon had developed genuine feelings for the little boy. She was positive that what he felt for his 'mini-me' had nothing to do with her, it was all on the infant and his infallible charms.

"What happened, Damon? What does it mean?" she looked up to him, her eyes showing her need for answers.

"I don't know, he just fell" he pretended she wasn't talking about their kisses.

"You know that's not what I'm asking" she sighed. She already expected his reaction. She knew he wouldn't give her answers or open his heart. She expected either silent or smut teasing and she preferred even his usual arrogant mockery than no comments at all.

"But that's what you should be asking, dear, you son just fell from the bed and you're thinking about kisses by the fireplace? Now that's just cliché for a single mother, don't you think?" Damon's voice was playful as always but she could sense something different in it.

"You don't expect me to just forget or ignore what just happened, do you? I know that's all you do Damon, but you also know me too well. You own me explanations here" she was serious while she kept her voice low not to awake Jacob.

"I guess you're just a little bit wrong in your judgment here, darling. I'm not the one who owns you any explanation. That's you and definitely not to me. Don't you think your boyfriend would have an opinion about you smacking his brother's lips?" he smirked and she knew too well that Damon wouldn't say anything no matter how hard she pushed. If anything she learned that the more people pushed Damon, the more he evaded.

She didn't say anything but he could see the pain clearly in her eyes as the words left his mouth. He wasn't ready to have that conversation, not after having almost releasing without even penetrating her. He was still dazed by the developments of the day. Katherine first and then Elena it was more than he could handle. Especially because he wasn't used to handling emotions at all no matter how much progress he did in the past months.

"I'm not ready, okay?" his voice was low as he felt embarrassed to reveal that he didn't know what to say to her. He didn't have any answers yet.

"So stop being an ass" she retorted still annoyed and hurt by his previous words.

"I just couldn't resist" he smirked softly and she couldn't resist but answer with a sweet smile. "We'll talk about it when I fully understand what happened"

"Okay" she turned her attention to the sleeping boy in his arms.

"But you should know that I'm not my brother Elena. I don't do vulnerable, I don't do the whole in love martyr and I don't do softness let alone sappy speeches" he warned her. He didn't want to mislead her. He'd never give the love speeches Stefan gave her from time to time when his soul was just too tortured and he had to relieve it.

"I never expected and I will definitely never ask you to be Stefan, Damon. I get you, okay? I know you, even when you try to hide yourself behind this mask you've been using for God knows how many years. I've never pushed you Damon, I saw all the signs you sent when you wanted me to back off and I've always respected them and you know it. I won't push you, I'll just let you know that we need to talk about what happened and if you need time, it's okay, I'll be ready when you decide to talk" her voice was determined as if she already had all the answers and only needed him to share his side of the story. Had some heated kisses been enough for her to make up her mind?

It only made him feel worse about himself and better about her. She was brave and fearless and she wouldn't hide behind anything or anyone. He was positive she'd share the events between them with Stefan, maybe not immediately but eventually and she'd take full responsibility for her actions. It made his feelings for her only stronger. He has always hated the damsel in distress type of girls and the ones who didn't know what they wanted. Elena was different and it made him feel bad about his actions. He always teased his brother coward moves but he has done worse than Stefan. He didn't have a clue of how to handle what happened. He didn't even know what would happen if Jacob didn't fall from the bed. They were pretty much having rubbing sex and who knows if their clothes would last much longer. Elena seemed so unaffected by what happened as if she knew how to handle it already while he was just confused and lost. He looked like a girl and it annoyed him. He needed time and he needed it alone.

"Maybe you should put him in bed again" Damon offered and she only nodded, taking the baby in her arms, shivering as she felt not only Jacob's skin against hers but also Damon's and the vampire clearly noticed it.

"And Elena… I'm sorry, I shouldn't put you in this position" he told her as soon as they broke away. She looked hurt for a moment and he could see it in her eyes. Actually Elena didn't expect him to offer an apology after they shared something so intense and although she knew what they did was wrong, a part of her just expected him to admit his feelings or whatever was the reason that led him to kiss her like that.

Trying to keep him from reading her emotions and also knowing that she should put the baby in their bed; she walked away, disappointed by his defensive attitude. As if reading her mind – and he was just making a huge effort by not doing so – he clarified what his answer meant.

"Just for the record, I don't regret it" his voice was devoid of any tease. He was being honest with her as much as when he apologized.

"Good because regret is far from what I feel" she whispered over her shoulders, stopping in the staircase and then resuming her moves.

Her answer surprised him even more than the events and he'd use this time to make up his mind about what happened but he didn't actually have time to do so. As soon as Elena reached her bedroom she screamed and the terror and pain in her voice made him jump and in no time he was behind the two crying humans.

* * *

_AN: so we have a kiss - or a few of them. FINALLY! And another cliffhanger (sorry)  
_

_So what did you think of this chapter? I got less reviews in the last one I hope it doesn't mean you don't like where I'm taking their relationship._

_What I plan to deal next is Damon in the best of his humanity. The doors were open in their hearts, they won't deny their feelings anymore but it doesn't mean they will be together. We'll have to wait and see because when the humanity of a vampire is brought to the surface, it doesn't bring only the good feelings, it brings all of them and some are just too noble while others are too coward. But which feelings are stronger? I always bet in love and that's what will dominate Damon's reaction - remember of this._

_Also be prepared to blood. Blood, blood, blood and somebody else arrives in the city. Or should I say return?_

_Thanks to KB22, shadylady21, XxxmusicluverxxX, natitasha and Avecia.for the reviews I hope you guys have much more for me in this one.  
_

_xoxo_

_Babi  
_


	19. Chapter 18

**Alive**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

As soon as Elena reached her bedroom she screamed and the terror and pain in her voice made him jump and in no time he was behind the two crying humans, Jacob because he was frightened by Elena's scream and Elena because she was seeing her brother… in a pool of blood in her bed, a stake stuck in his chest.

His arms instantly brought both of them to his chest again and there wasn't anything blissful in this touch like it had been minutes ago. He didn't know what to do about it so he brought both of them to his bedroom while he dialed Stefan's phone.

"Come to the house" was all Damon said before hanging up on his brother.

"Elena, I need you to give me him. Jacob is scared; I'll take care of everything, okay?" he said the name he never used to call the baby but Elena didn't answer.

He tried to make her loosen the grip in the boy's body. She was holding him with such strength that Damon was sure it made him cry more than her scream.

"Baby, I need you to give him to me. You're hurting him, Elena" he tried one more time but while her grip was the same she finally talked again.

"She was there. She pulled Damon from the bed, she could have killed him" Elena looked to his eyes and the pain and fear the saw sent shivers to his body. Little by little Katherine was succeeding in destroying the woman he loved.

"We don't know that Elena. If she wanted to kill him she'd have, I didn't smell her when I took him from the floor; she came in after I left" he reasoned and tried once again take Jacob from her but it was anew in vain.

"What happened?" Stefan broke into his brother's bedroom, the smell of human blood almost too much for him to handle. He was yet to start feeding when Damon called.

"Katherine happened" Damon hissed under his breath. "It's Jeremy"

"Jeremy?" Stefan questioned confused. He could feel Katherine's smell all over the bedroom but he couldn't feel Jeremy's. All he could smell in addition to Katherine was the overwhelming scent of blood.

"He's in Elena's bedroom" Damon explained and turned his attention back to the crying teenager.

"Elena he's crying, please, hand him to me, I'm here now, Stefan is here, she won't come after him now" Damon soothed while he softly brushed her hair.

Elena looked up to him but instead of letting the baby go she threw themselves in his arms.

"Don't let her touch him please, don't let her kill him" she sobbed while he enveloped the two humans in his arms. He looked to his brother and for the first time in his life Stefan had seen Damon looking emotional.

"I won't, I'll never leave any of you, not for one minute. I'll be there for you all the time and we'll be prepared, okay? This time we'll be prepared and she won't ever touch one single hair of him" he promised again while Stefan went to Elena's room to take a look in the body of her brother and also to avoid seeing his girlfriend looking comfort in Damon instead of himself. Making his brother and not him to promise to keep the baby safe had hurt him but he could understand where it came from. Surprisingly to the younger Salvatore brother, the older one had fully accepted Jacob and at moments he could swear his brother went even further and developed feelings towards the child.

A few steps away from Elena's bedroom door he could already sense the blood and he vamped out even before stepping in. There was blood in Elena's mattress and all around Jeremy's chest. The teenager looked pale and his eyes were still open. It was just like Katherine to set up the scene so cruelly. Stefan examined the room. Everything seemed in place, except for the corpse over his girlfriend's bed. Looking closely to the youngest Gilbert he noticed a small piece of paper just by his side, near to his head.

Reading it he quickly ran to where his brother was comforting his girlfriend.

The moment he entered the room his blood boiled. Damon was lying Elena down in his bed with one hand while the other kept holding Jacob. As soon as she was laid he brushed her hair softly and soothed comfort words as she cried.

"She left a note" Stefan announced, making his presence known but it was like he never did it as neither Elena nor Damon acknowledged him.

"One that you may want to read, Damon" he approached them and handed Damon the note.

_This one is on Damon's account._

_K._

"What does she mean, Damon?" Stefan turned to his brother, his gaze accusative already.

"She came to my bedroom before you dropped Elena and Jacob and I kicked her out. You know how dearest Kath is, she can't be rejected" Damon purposefully kept all the details from his brother. He didn't want to tell Elena that she was lying where Katherine did a couple of hours ago. Unlike her he wasn't bluntly honest about everything and he wasn't even sure if he'd share the previous events at all. He knew knowing that he kicked Katherine outside the house would be enough to lead her to another attack and nobody could blame him for this. It wasn't like Stefan wouldn't have done the same if she had looked for him. Even though they'd do it for the same reason – they loved Elena and not the vampire – for Damon it was also a payback for everything she made him go through.

"Are you sure that's all, you seem nervous about it" Stefan watched his brother carefully.

"Of course I'm nervous Stefan. She entered the house again. Ten minutes before Elena found Jeremy's body Damon had been sleeping in that same bed while Elena was downstairs. How to do you expect me to feel about it? Peachy? Confident? Joyful?" Damon retorted his brother showing his annoyance to the question but also revealing he felt powerless to stop Katherine from doing as she pleased.

"Elena and Jacob should move away" the blond vampire answered simply.

"I'm not leaving" Elena finally voiced something again.

"It's not safe, Elena, we can't protect you if Katherine can enter the house whenever she wants. It's too dangerous"

"And what is your suggestion, brother?" Damon challenged. Although he didn't think the idea was that bad it wasn't time to bring it up. Stefan should be suggesting taking care of the humans while Damon took care of Jeremy's body or go himself clean the mess Katherine left behind.

"Maybe with Alaric and Jenna" he shrugged still bothered by Damon closeness to Elena and how she didn't show any opposition to his brother's advances.

"I'm not going anywhere, Stefan, maybe you should though" she looked at his still vamp face "I guess you're hungry. Damon and I will take care of… Jer" she sat in the bed. Stefan stupid suggestion had brought her attention to what really needed to be done. She'd have a long time to mourn her brother and to worry about Jacob but now someone had to cover the tracks of Jeremy's murder.

"I can help" he finally suggested but Elena shook her head as she whispered to Damon to hand Jacob back to her. As expected the baby had already calmed down in the vampire's arms.

"We'll do it. Go, the human blood is too much for you and even I can feel the smell in the house" her voice was devoid of any feelings and her gaze only softened when Jacob, already in her arms, reached for her face. It seemed like the baby was checking if his mother was okay and Elena melted at his innocent action.

"All right, I'll be back in a few"

"Take your time, little brother, as Elena pointed out you're not needed" Damon quipped as moved past his brother towards Elena's bedroom.

Stefan was about to fire back when he saw Elena's disapproving look. So he decided to just kiss and leave. He had no idea of how much it had cost to her to let him do so but that was something for later, now she needed to deal with her brother's death.

"I know he probably doesn't understand it yet but I don't think we should allow Damon to see this. Maybe this image will be in his subconscious and will haunt him in the future. I guess I read in a book that his memory is already registering permanent facts" Damon suggested when he felt Elena's presence in the doorway.

"I won't leave him alone again and I'm not sure I can be alone either" her voice was just too broken and weak, just the opposite of what it had been minutes ago when she said he could come to her when he was ready to discuss what happened to them.

"Let's go to my room then, we'll rock him until he's sleeping again and you bring him to the pram" he suggested and she only nodded as both of them stepped out of the room, Elena sneaking a last look on her brother over her shoulder.

"What are we going to do about Jeremy?" her voice cracked as she laid Jacob in the center of Damon's bed. She joined him, lying in her side and leaning her head on her hand.

"Nothing. We'll let the police take care of it" he answered, sitting in the other side of the bed, leaning against the headboard.

"They'll investigate it as a murder!" Elena protested not believing Damon had actually said it.

"Jenna is responsible for both of you, so whatever the police does it's up to her. She knows about Katherine and I could bite his neck to make it look like he fought a vampire and lost. We don't need to make it look like an animal attack as we did with Meredith's body, Elena. We just need to know how we're going to tell your aunt about it" he explained as she brushed Jacob's hair in the way he never failed to fall asleep.

"I… I… can't… I… can't… do… it" her voice failed many times and the tears that had stopped for awhile came back to her beautiful, but tired and broken face.

"I'll talk to her, I'll tell Ric first and I'm sure he'll help me with it. You need to rest Elena, you have Jacob to take care and I know it's too much to ask but you need to rest and let us take care of everything" he looked tenderly to her and all he wanted was to bring her to his arms and comfort her but he didn't know if that was going to make it worse or not, so he stayed where he was.

"When will it stop, Damon? I don't know if I can handle it anymore. Jeremy… Jer is dead… and it's all my fault… she'll be back, she'll kill all of you and then she'll kill me, I won't be able to survive through all her games, I feel like I have nothing left in me anymore. Just when I start to get better she strikes again, it was like that with Meredith and now with Jeremy. She'll kill all my family and friends and I can't watch it… maybe I should just… go to her" she murmured through her tears stopping as her voice cracked.

"And surrender?" he was shocked by her words. He never took Elena as someone who'd give up, especially on her life.

"If I leave both of you and give myself to her she'd forget about the revenge. She won't accept if you leave me but she never said anything about me leaving you" she tried to reason but she could see the reaction in his eyes before the words actually came.

"She'd kill the moment you were alone with her, Elena" he protested showing the big 'hole' in her plain.

"She'll end up doing it the same way, Damon. Maybe that's the key to actually have four people surviving it. Actually there's only Bonnie and Jenna and Matt and Alaric left, she already killed everyone that should be killed according to Bonnie's vision. She'll never give up on killing me but nobody else needs to die. Maybe I'll be able to spare Jacob's life" she looked the sleeping boy in front of her and she couldn't resist but start sobbing, bringing her hand to her mouth thinking that the boy was under serious risks of being killed. She had confirmed with Bonnie before, there was no way one of the men in her vision was a child; the four people walking down the sun were four adults.

"Are you giving up?" he asked astonished. Had Elena finally hit the bottom?

"What happened before Damon? Why did Katherine put Jeremy's death on your account? I don't think you just sending her off your bedroom would be enough" Elena changed the subject. She didn't want to keep talking about it. She knew he'd never accept what she was going to try to do.

"You didn't answer" he growled. He wasn't Saint Stefan, he didn't settle for any shit she said.

"Give me a reason to change my mind. Explain me what happened" she looked too vulnerable to him and he was afraid, if anything what happened would make her feel worse about it all but he'd have to tell her eventually and maybe another moment without Stefan around would become harder from there on so he reported the facts.

"Katherine came here just before you arrived. Something seemed off but at the time I couldn't finger what it was. She even offered me a stake to kill her though I knew she'd be prepared to the attack. It was just part of her games to make me think that I actually have control over something when I don't have any. That's how she plays" his voice was deep showing how much he hated the vampire.

"What happened then?"

"She tried to seduce me. We nearly had sex but I realized I didn't want it. I was surprised that I even let her put herself in the position to have sex with me but I guess the fifteen decades obsession is yet to wear down completely. But when I looked in her eyes, when I really looked to the woman under me I realized that I didn't want her anymore and Katherine isn't someone who accepts rejection. It's my fault, Elena and I'm really sorry, I should have at least tried to kill her" he closed his eyes because he was afraid to see the pain in her face. He knew he'd hurt her with the truth, especially after what they shared but he couldn't lie to her. He learned from his brother's mistakes.

Elena couldn't utter a word. She was shocked. When all the pain she felt in her heart seemed to reach the limit of suffering, she felt her heart being shattered in even smaller pieces. It had progressed from unbearable to inhumanly impossible and before she could think of how to cope and react her hand was crashing against his cheek and a new wave of sadness and grief came over her. She didn't even see when she kneeled in the bed to hit him.

"I guess I deserved that" he muttered standing up and walking slowly towards his window. His heart was reduced to as many pieces as hers and it made it impossible for him to watch her like that knowing that he had caused her pain. He was going to find Katherine, in the darkness of the night that was rising in some hours, where she belonged. He knew she wouldn't be far as she'd want to see Elena's pain by herself.

"I'm sorry Elena" he whispered only loud enough for her to listen as he faced the sky and the woods in front of his window.

"Did you kiss her?" she muttered among her sobs.

"What?" he turned to look at her again; confused and defeated.

"Katherine, when she tried to seduce you, did you kiss her? What happened? I want you to tell me everything you did" she demanded whipping her tears away but new ones never stopped flowing.

"I guess that's not necessary" he told her quietly. He didn't want to remember. He was disgusted by his weakness and ashamed that Katherine still had a hold on him. He was sure that after everything she did not only to him but especially to Elena, he'd hate her and all the feelings he nurtured for her for so long would be vanished. And they had but erasing such a long obsession proved to be harder than he thought.

"I guess you own me this" she sobered from her crying for a moment.

"Elena…" he sighed, tired and drained all the emotional roller-coaster his day had been but she could see in his eyes that something happened and he didn't want to hurt her more than she had already been.

"You kissed me Damon, you more than kissed me, you possessed me and captured me with only the touch of your lips so I guess you own me an explanation. I need to know why you did it. Was it because you couldn't have Katherine? Because your guilt stopped you from consummating what you really wanted?" she sighed worrying about the answer. What if her worst nightmare was finally becoming true? What if she wasn't anything but a replacement to her doppelganger?

"You couldn't be any more wrong, Elena. I didn't stop because I felt guilty; I stopped it because I didn't want to continue. I don't feel guilt over my actions. I didn't want Katherine and that's why I rejected her" he stated with such honesty and determination that it gave her little space to doubt his words.

"And why did you kiss me?" she looked a bit less devastated after his answer.

"I told you I don't regret it" he was adamant once again.

"That's not answering my question"

"I only do what I want Elena, that's all I can say now" he pleaded with his eyes for her to give the space she said she'd give to him when she made a similar question while they still were in the living room.

"Everything is so confusing and Jeremy… Jer is dead, I'm losing everyone I love, I won't ever see my brother again… and it hurts so much. And it only gets worse" she admitted while running her hands through her hair.

"And I'm sorry that I failed you, I'm sorry that I made it even worse" he moved closer to her to try to touch and comfort her but his hand stopped mid-air because he didn't know how to do it, he didn't know if he had the right to touch her at all. Elena looked up to see those blues orbs she loved so much. They matched his voice. There was so much pain in his words that it made her hurt all over again. She could only imagine how much he had been hurt before. It was like she could have a glimpse of it as she looked to him.

"You didn't Damon, she'd kill him even if you had… had her and you know it. She wants to hurt you by making you think it's your fault" she offered realizing that he hadn't understood what she really meant.

"She's been successful" he smirked wickedly and they found themselves in silence. She knew there wasn't anything she could say that would truly convince him that Jeremy's death wasn't his fault. She knew him too well. She knew he'd think she was trying to comfort him and lying so he'd feel better about himself. But she'd have one question she needed the answer.

"Do you want me, Damon? You said you only do what you want, do you want me? I know I promised to give you time but with my brother dead and this crazy woman outside I just need to know it" her voice echoed in desperation and they looked into each other's eyes, locking their gazes as much as their hearts had already been.

* * *

_AN: that was quick right? I didn't want to let you hanging there after the last chapter but I know I did the same with this one. The way I'm planning the next chapters there's no way for them to end without a cliffhanger, too many important twists that just can't fit in one update or two. I lot it's going to happen, many feelings, deaths, plans, people returning so it'll be really intense. All will happen in this same day we're now in the fic but no, it's not the final battle that inevitably will happen, yet.  
_

_I'll explore a lot of Elena's feelings and how they had removed the last wall that kept Damon's full humanity from rising completely. It means I'll also explore ALL his feelings, not only the ones he nurtures for her. We'll finally see a human Damon in fullness._

_I'll try to write as fast as possible but I can't assure when the next update will come. Hopefully early next week._

_Thanks to Avecia, KB22, natitasha, XxxmusicluverxxX, shadylady21 and dorkyxlove for the reviews. Keep them coming!_

_xoxo_

_Babi  
_


	20. Chapter 19

**Alive**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

"_Do you want me, Damon? You said you only do what you want, do you want me? I know I promised to give you time but with my brother died and this crazy woman outside I just need to know it"_

"Elena" his voice sounded defeated. He wasn't ready to give her that answer.

"Damon" she pleaded.

"What I want isn't relevant now Elena because if I want you, I won't have you and if I don't want you I won't have you either. Katherine doesn't do forgiveness. She's doing this because she got jealous of you for dating Stefan and making him fall for you. Even if you'd remotely want me, being together would only give her more reason to be more revengeful" he reasoned "So what I want doesn't matter because you'll never be mine and I'll never be yours" but as his reason spoke his heart was breaking inside of his chest. The only woman he truly loved couldn't ever be his. That prospect was so hard for him.

"I just can't accept that instead of protecting you and saving the people you love I'm only making it worse. The last thing you needed is to deal with being kissed by your boyfriend's brother when your own brother had just been coldly murdered. I only make things worse that must be why everybody hates me" he admitted some of his deepest secrets. How he felt like he was never accepted or loved. Like he wasn't ever good. Never enough. Never capable. Never relevant.

Elena was devastated. Her brother's death seemed to have been the last straw but it proved to be wrong. She had finally figured her feelings out and she knew what she wanted only to be denied. Damon made it sound as if he was letting her go because of Katherine but she wasn't so sure about it yet. And why did he seem to believe it was impossible for her to want him? Everybody hates him? Not true.

"It's not impossible you know. Actually it couldn't be any more real" she leaned against the headboard while she watched Jacob sleeping.

"What?" he asked genuinely confused as his mind was drowning in the idea that any chance he'd ever had with Elena had been destroyed by Katherine.

"I want you" she looked straight in his eyes and he swore he could see her soul through the chocolate twin pools. Elena was always so pure and warm. Every time he looked into those eyes he'd know more about her than any word she said and right in that moment he could see more than desire. She wanted him but it wasn't about it. He could see affection and love. But there was also confusion and fear. And that made his hate for Katherine grow out of proportion.

"You're confused, you just lost your brother and were this close to lose your son even before he's made yours officially" Damon didn't know who he wanted to convince more about it. He wouldn't hang on something that might not even become true. He had no doubts about her feelings as he looked into her eyes. She did felt something strong and beautiful for him and that alone made _him_ warm. But he knew she loved Stefan and she was with him and he didn't need to read her mind to know that even if she felt that about him, she wasn't ready to give it a chance. Katherine had _really _destroyed every chance he ever got to be happy.

"I may be confused Damon because a big part of me just wants to give up and surrender. A part of me wants to face her off, not in a fight, but to let her know what I feel for… that my feelings are something that she won't ever take away and they are much greater than this life. I've experienced love, I was loved back, I have a wonderful baby and there's only one more thing I need before I feel complete, before I know that if I die, I'll die happy and full… and that's you Damon" she was kneeled in the bed, in front of him, as he stood by the bed. Her hands reached for his and he finally couldn't hold it back and he hugged her, bringing her face to rest in his chest. He knew he wasn't good with feelings and comforting but he thought something was better than nothing.

"I don't deserve it" he whispered after a few minutes, their bodies never falling apart.

"Of course you do. I already said you that Damon. We have an understanding. I _understand_ you" she assured him with her orbs. He was so lost in those dark irises.

"There's nothing there to understand, Elena. I killed more people than you can try to count. Most of them coldly, just to have their bloods. I could drink from them and let them go, but I didn't. I wanted them to hurt, I wanted them to suffer" he admitted and looked away because he wasn't ready to see the disappointment written all over her face. But there wasn't any.

She reached for his face and brought his gaze back to her "The past is in the past and even if you think that there isn't a reason, that nothing can make it understandable, you're wrong. When you first arrived here I was sure that there wasn't anything that would justify what you did. But then I've seen you caring about me, about your brother, about my brother. It wasn't only for me Damon, it was for you. As much as you want to hate Stefan, he's your brother, your little brother as you say all the time and you love him. You tried to comfort Jeremy because of Anna's death because you cared, because you regretted causing Vicki's death. And everything you did to me and to Damon was out of love. Someone who is capable of doing all those things wouldn't kill without a reason. A dark and painful reason, something that haunted your soul and consumed it temporarily" her hands cupped his face and for the first time in her life she had seen Damon's face showing feelings, real feelings, clear and strong feelings and while she couldn't maybe identify them all it was clear that he was in deep pain and torture in that moment and just like that all those emotions were reflected in her face too.

"Nothing will erase it Elena. Nothing will erase it from history and bring those people back and nothing will erase it from my memory. I remember most of their faces. Sometimes I listen to their voices pleading for their lives. But I needed to be near to death. I was this close to being dead and maybe if I kept challenging it and pissing off people it'd come a time when I'd pay for those lives with my own but the times came and no matter how much I tried and let me be killed for my sins my instinct was bigger than my will and I fooled it. I fooled death and played with it so much for ever deserve such thing as love" all the pain he just described were in the rigid muscles of his face and in the emptiness of his eyes. She's never met someone as broken as Damon and she was slowly getting him to explain her why it had happened.

"I have Stefan, Damon. He loves me and I love him too. I'm not settling here, I know I have options. I'm sure if wanted a normal life and to find a father for Damon I could. But that's not what I want. It isn't a life with Stefan, it isn't a normal life with a normal boy... that's not what I want" she also had tears falling down her face and Damon soon moved his fingers to wipe them away.

"You have no idea of what you're asking me Elena" he brought his forehead to rest against hers, while he kept his eyes closed and his hands rubbed her tears.

"I know exactly what I'm asking you Damon and I can see that's what you want too. I remember your face in the hospital when the doctors entered that room to give you updates on your wife and son. I remembered the first time they referred to Damon and me like that and how your eyes would have been enough to light the whole room while listening to it. Tell me you didn't think about it bring true. Tell me that you didn't wish that we were Elena and Jacob Damon Salvatore, your family" she challenged him and when he couldn't say anything she moved her lips to his. The kiss was tortured not because they didn't want it but because of the truth behind everything they said. The truth of what he wanted and how he felt about ever having it. The truth of her feelings and the decision she'd make because of them. The feeling he had about what he had done with his life for the past century and a half. Their lips moved roughly but not out of passion but out of pain. They both knew their love wouldn't have a chance. That he wouldn't have a chance to call her 'wife' and that they would never be Jacob's parents because they felt like they wouldn't survive long enough for that.

"I can't Elena" he finally broke the kiss.

"Damon…" she started but he didn't let her continue.

"Don't you understand it, Kitten?" his voice was soft and painful as he used the pet name that she's grown to love and it only broke her more and more.

"I can't be distracted by you Elena and if Katherine finds out that you want to be with me she'll be even more enraged. That's a risk I can't take. It'd kill me before she has a chance to do it by herself" he found himself leaning against her and moving her body backwards until she was lying in the bed again.

"But why is it worth living anyway Damon?" she whispered much softly shutting her eyes to avoid the look in his tortured face. "Do I have to watch you and Damon being killed? Why would I go through that if I can't even be with the man I love for the rest of my brief days? Being with you would be the only way to make it bearable. To make it reasonable. I want you and I accept you and I'm here for you because _I_ think you deserve someone to love you with all their heart, with all their soul, with their every breath and that's how I feel. While it hurts a lot to smell my brother's blood all over the house it made me see that life's shorter than the saying tells when we have a crazy vengeful vampire around us and I want to be yours before my times comes. And I want to know what it's to be with you before you leave. I want you to be his father. Only you" she explained with her eyes still closed and after a brief silence she felt something wet on her face. At first she thought it was her tears. But they seemed to drop instead of roll down her face. That's when she realized it. It was tears but not hers.

The moment the words left her mouth Damon felt something he never did in his undead life. He was the only man she wanted to be with. Her words were cracking his façade. She admitted she loved him, she proved him that she could stay with Stefan if she wanted it or maybe even leave and pursue a life with a human but she only wanted him. And she just said she loves him. Not Stefan, not Matt or any other man, but him. The moment he had dreamed about many times. The dream he wanted to come true finally had except that he didn't get the happy ending. He couldn't give their love a chance. He honestly never thought Elena would love him someday and in the case she did he was sure she'd love Stefan more. She wasn't Katherine and he knew she wouldn't fool them like the vampire did and he honestly never believed he had any chance of being chosen by her. Elena, his Elena, the woman he learned to love, the woman that pulled down all his walls, the woman that reached for his cold and dead heart and made it alive again. The only person who has ever entered said heart and who brought his humanity back, her words had finally turned the last switch on. She was there saying all the perfect words to him, she was confessing _her_ love and he couldn't do anything about it. He wasn't allowed to love her. If before her confession there was a hint of selflessness impeding him to claim her and his love now it was his feelings, the noble feelings he used to nurture when he was human. The ones his mother had taught him in such a young age. The ones that he didn't forget even when he was making his father's life a living hell. But those feelings were buried when Katherine came but now he had regained them because of the woman in his arms and no matter what the evil vampire did, he was going to protect the woman he loved. Even if it meant he'd never a chance to actually love her.

He didn't ask to feel again. He didn't look for understanding or for someone to really love him. He wasn't looking for redemption when he came to Mystic Falls but he found all those things in the form of one person, the woman laid under him. She changed him when he thought it was already too late only so he'd die and maybe watch her die too. It was just too messed up and he couldn't let her die. Someone like Elena, someone capable of doing what she did to him couldn't be killed by a bitch like Katherine and then his eyes were full of determination and not one more tear fell.

"I won't let she kill you, I won't Elena, I already told you that, even if it costs my life" his voice was fierce but the touch in her side was soft.

"And why would I want to keep living if you're not here? With no friends and family left, having the weight of their deaths over my shoulder is punishment enough Damon but yours I can't take. I can't have your blood in my hands. Some days I even think that Katherine won't kill me at all, so I'd be miserable for the rest of my life. I'm sure she knows there isn't any bigger punishment for me than seeing you dying" her tears didn't stop, if anything they only intensified at the thought of never having Damon. Their first kiss ignited the feelings she had stuffed for many months and it now seemed uncontrollable.

"And do you think I can have yours, Elena? How do think I feel knowing that I failed with Meredith and Jeremy? How do you think I feel knowing that I couldn't do anything to stop your pain? And how do you think I feel when you suggest losing your life because you can't live without me? At least I'm not offering myself to be simply killed by Katherine. I'm promising you I'll fight, I'm promising you that I'll fight for my life as much as I'll fight for yours and Damon's but if I fail and you survive it'll be worthy. You're trying to commit suicide Elena, I'm trying to fight with all I am to save you, don't ask me to let her kill you" his voice raised enough to wake Jacob up but Elena quickly moved her hand back to the baby's hair and rubbing she made him sleep again while a river of tears ran through her eyes.

"It's just that I won't be able to live without you around me, Damon. You're the one that kept me sane and going for the past months. You're the reason why I'm still here and if I lose you… then I'll lose my heart and I'm not a vampire to be able to live without a heart" she sobbed and he had to have her in his arms. He leaned down and enveloped her with his strong arms and kissed her tears away. Elena felt her misery being taken away with each kiss. Her arms also wrapped his body and she held him stronger than she thought she was capable of.

"I need you" she whispered and a new batch of tears wetted her face.

He never expected to feel so much pain. He spent decades feeling absolutely nothing. He felt empty most of the time and that rubbed a slight pain but it wasn't anything compared to what he felt in that moment, holding Elena in his arms. It possessed his body, heart and soul. Nothing compared to it. Not being staked with vervain as he had been a few times. Not being exposed to the burning sunlight. Those pains were excruciating but they couldn't be compared to the one he felt in his heart embracing his angel. That was how he saw Elena lately, as an angel, his salvation angel and that's why he was consumed by failure when he wasn't capable of saving the ones she loved but he would make sure he wouldn't fail to save the only woman that really mattered to him and the only one that deserved his love. Only Damon knew how much it cost him to develop a feeling like the one he had in his heart now. Only he knew where his soul had been buried for so long. He met a lot of women and many of them were incredible but none had been able to do what Elena did. They meant to do it but were never capable while Elena never meant and still ended up doing it. And that's why he needed to save her.

"I know I'll be able to save you, Elena. I can't explain it but I have this certainty in my heart that I'll save you and Damon and I need you to give me a chance. You changed me Elena, you changed my whole existence and I never felt the way I feel about you but I need you to believe me. I need you to have faith in me. Nobody ever did and I never asked them to do it but I'm asking you now" his arms were tighter around her small frame as he told her another reason of why he felt the way he did. His secret pains were slowly coming to the surface, only for her and because of her.

"I have faith in you Damon, more than you can even imagine. But there's this thought that I can't take away from my head. I know that you'll save me but I also know that you'll get killed. I don't need you to save me, I need you to survive" her voice was embargoed through her tears and sobs.

"I'll be there for you, Elena, please believe me, I won't let you down" he spoke softly and au contraire of his previous words he kissed her again.

* * *

_AN: It creeps me out how killing all those people in this fic until now had been quite okay. But I'm struggling a lot with the next death. I write pieces of my chapters sometimes, not the whole chapter. So I have pieces already written for chapters that are really far from being posted. Like 10-15 chapters ahead. I do this because I'm afraid of losing good ideas. But I'm stuck with this death for awhile already and now the chapter is 2-3 updates away and I'm still having a hard time. Actually the killing part was pretty easy to write - though it's the first time we actually see Kat attacking instead of only finding out the outcome. But the consequences... they're so hard to write. It's a huge character in the mix (and no, it's not the one that we're finding out in the very next update, the one that happened just after Jeremy's) and the way people will react is just so hard to write. So that's why this chapter was delayed. My head is there, in that chapter, and I wish I had a brilliant idea of how to do it because this is the second most important death (IMO) and I'm stuck! So I'm sorry for the delay._

_**Now about this update**. Humanity is a whole package. It doesn't come only with love but with regret, shame, guilt, conscience, sorrow, etc and it makes Damon feels even worse about himself (I want to hug him poor bb). We see some of the things that caused him to be so rebel as a human and some of the reasons that made him turn his humanity off when he became a vampire._

_**Next**: Stefan is back in the house and it means a lot of things... we found out who is the second person Katherine killed in her second attack of the day. and someone comes to visit (I've been saying this for two chapters already but now I guess I'll finally have the visitor actually written. Delena is just too intense so I can't spare words when showing how they feel and making their confessions._

_**Thanks** to my lovely reviewers: Avecia, artemidoula, natitasha, shadylady21, Summer-Sunshine-x, XxxmusicluverxxX. Love ya guys for being so nice to me :D _

_xoxo_

_Babi  
_


	21. Chapter 20

**Alive**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

The kiss was soon broken as Damon heard Stefan entering the house, too much fast than he usually did.

"Stefan is here" he whispered and changing their positions quickly he was sat in his bed, holding Elena in his arms when his brother entered the room.

"Why is Jeremy's body still in the bedroom with all the blood?" Stefan asked ignoring the picture in front of him. He had to focus on controlling his bloodlust.

"Because the still alive humans needed my attention but now that you're back here, you can take care of Elena while I call the police"

"She told me to leave and why are you calling the police? They can't find a brutally killed teenager in our house. They'll suspect" Stefan reasoned back seeing that despite his words Damon didn't let Elena go. The girl was silent and kept her head resting in his brother's chest, her eyes closed and her arms around him.

"She asked you because _she knew_ you couldn't handle the blood Stefan. We'll let the police think the truth that Jeremy was killed by a vampire. We just need to ensure he has a bite. Would you like to volunteer brother?" Damon quipped slowly coming back to his usual self. The moment he had just shared with Elena was too intense and overwhelming to him and he wanted, he needed to go back to his usual façade if he really planned on keeping his promise to Elena. He couldn't have any weakness when he planned to bring Katherine down; he needed to be his usual self – or the self he was used to be before he developed feelings for the human in his arms. Before she unleashed his humanity for once and all.

"Damon" she whispered knowing both brothers listened to her. Stefan's presence and the little argument between the brothers brought her back to the reality of having to bury her brother. For a moment, while she opened her heart to Damon she had forgotten of everything else in the world except for them. The repressed feelings seemed to have become even stronger while she denied them and now they were all over the place and she needed to do something about it. She needed to be strong to give Damon what he asked. She had faith in him, actually she had more faith in him than in anyone else but she needed strength to do it.

"Please, do everything you need to have Jeremy's body ready for the police. I just wanted to talk to Jenna first. I guess she has a right to know it before the cops come here and do their thing. Why don't you fix his body and then bring her and Alaric here? I want to be the one to break the news to her" her voice was still too low but it was fierce. It had surprised both brothers that she was stronger than she looked in Damon's embrace but actually his words had helped her to get over the initial shock and unlike she said earlier she knew she was the only that should talk to Jenna, not Damon.

"Sure. Can I trust you to keep an eye on them, little brother?"

"You're the one who pissed Katherine off, not me, Damon, so I guess I can take care of _my girlfriend_ and the baby just fine" Stefan unaffected composure finally cracked a little bit. He knew Elena needed all her friends around her in moments like this but he also knew that Damon was taking advantage of her vulnerable condition to have his hands all over her. It drove Stefan insane to know that his brother was this selfish and careless but it actually hurt him to know that Elena couldn't see it. Lately it was like she had put Damon in a pedestal and he was the most honored man on earth when he was anything but it. He felt like no matter how much he tried to do the right thing she was always looking forward for Damon to do it. She didn't realize the older brother was using her and taking advantage of her and he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He had tried to show her how Damon really operated but it always led them to fight. She _always_ defended Damon and it led him to think that the only explanation left was compulsion. But he knew it was impossible for Damon to compel Elena. All the humans had been on vervain to prevent Katherine of doing so and as much as his brother was heartless and self-centered, Stefan knew for sure his brother wouldn't let Elena be uncovered just so he could compel her. But who knows, maybe he did it before the whole Katherine thing happened and she was still under his influence. But that wouldn't explain how her trust on Damon had intensified in the past year instead of wearing down, as it was expected to someone that takes the huge amounts of vervain that Elena did.

"I know you'll try, little brother, the big question is can you? Your diet isn't exactly Kath's nightmare" Damon smirked too sarcastically but he never let go of Elena.

"It's okay, Damon, I want him to be here" she gulped and offered too weakly. The raven haired vampire was confused about her reaction. She had just professed her love to him and now she was willing to be with Stefan? He knew he had assured her they would never be together but he didn't expect her to settle for him brother because she couldn't have him. And it hurt him more than he could put into words.

"Okay" he moved for her to let go of him but she found herself having a hard time to break the contact. But she finally did, laying on her side, her eyes in Jacob's direction but they knew she was lost in her thoughts, not really paying attention to the baby.

"Before you go there's something I need to tell you" Stefan whispered low to avoid Elena to listen it but Damon didn't really want to cooperate with anything that he brother did.

"What is it now little brother?" he asked loudly, clearly annoyed.

"Katherine" Stefan looked to Elena who has her eyes on his immediately.

"What about dearest?" Damon tried to hide his discomfort.

"She didn't go only after Jeremy" Stefan looked to her Elena with his endearing and soft expression and the face that comforted her so many times failed to do it again.

"What?" she gasped.

"Yeah, mind to elaborate brother?" Damon was impatient with Stefan drama but mainly he wanted nothing more than take Elena into his arms again and he knew whatever the other Salvatore was going to say it would definitely hurt her more.

"Katherine attacked again" Stefan kept being laconic.

"Who?" Elena whispered, tears building up all over again. Just like that her newly acquired strength was gone.

"Matt"

"No…" Elena shook her head and before Stefan had time to react and reach for her, Damon already had her wrapped in his arms.

"Please Damon, leave me alone, I want to be alone" she answered in his arms. She wanted to feel the comfort they offered but she knew she had to do what she planned while she could. Katherine finally broke the pattern and had attacked twice in an hour. She needed to collect her emotions the best she could because if the vampire planned to land in the boarding house again Elena wanted at least to have the chance to do the right thing.

"Are you sure, Kitten?" Damon was surprised by her request but he had broken the contact of their bodies and was standing up in front of her.

"Yeah, go get Jenna, she's probably in danger, bring her and Alaric. I'll try to reach for Bonnie" she didn't look at him while she talked because she knew he was probably hurt by her dismissal.

"Alright" his voice was cold and devoid of emotions as he walked away. Stefan followed suit, not wanting her to kick him out too.

"Please stay, Stefan" she whispered to prevent Damon from listening but it wasn't low enough. He stopped in the middle of the staircase, tempted to invade her mind and figure for once and all what she meant but he decided against it. He had asked her to back off; he couldn't feel anything when she did as he said.

"I'm so sorry, Elena, I wish…" he said as soon as he reached her in the bed but she backed away from his touch, leaning against the headboard.

"We need to talk" she took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Okay" he didn't like the way she acted and while he had been happy when she asked Damon to leave he also thought that it was an odd behavior. The other times Katherine attacked Elena was devastated but she never tried to keep Damon away, quite the opposite actually. He could say when she just wanted the older Salvatore to be by her side.

"I guess there's no easy way to say it and I may chicken out if I don't get it out of system soon enough" she paused to look up at him to see the confusion in his eyes. He only nodded and she took another deep breath.

"I don't want comparisons, I don't want questions, I don't want you to think that something happened between us. This is all on me. Me alone, no one else is involved. I tried to pretend nothing was happening for longer than I should and now I can't hide it anymore. We can't be together Stefan. I'm not in love with you anymore" she fidgeted with the hem of her top while Stefan looked stunned at her. He didn't expect it at all.

"I love you Stefan, I do, but the way I love a friend, even a brother. And I can't bring myself to be together with you anymore without having a wrong feeling in my stomach. I know it's not fair to you but I can't help how I feel. I won't even tell I could because I don't. Katherine is destroying every single thing important to me. She's taking away the ones I love so I guess the least I love the best for everybody. Maybe she even will let you survive now that we aren't together anymore"

"Is that why you're telling me this? Are you trying to spare my life? Because Elena my life is only worth because I have you" his voice was desperate and she knew she was hurting him deeply. Because those had been the words she used to Damon not even an hour ago and she knew how it felt to have the one you love to tell they can't be with you.

"No Stefan, I'm doing it for the exact reason I just told you. Don't deny that for a long time now our relationship isn't what it used to be. We grew apart and when we grew closer again it just wasn't as boyfriend and girlfriend anymore" her voice was soft and she held a matching gaze on him while he looked bewildered.

"I was just giving you space Elena because I thought that was what you need. There was nothing I could say that would bring your friends back. I didn't want to make things worse for you" he protested and tried to make her understand but something inside him said it was too late for trying to make amends.

"And you didn't Stefan but if you're honest about it we were distancing from each other even before Katherine killed Caroline. All this tragedy only made it worse but it was already happening and I'm thankful for everything you did to me. I really am" she looked down again because she couldn't bear to keep seeing the pain in his eyes.

"Are you in love with Damon?" he blunted. The moment she mentioned her thankfulness he thought of his brother. He wandered about how she had allowed Damon to be closer to her than she allowed him, her boyfriend.

"What I want or feel isn't relevant Stefan" she looked up to him as her tears started falling. Now she had used the same words Damon did before and it hurt her all over again, leading her to cry though she also cried because she was hurting someone that truly loved her.

"It's relevant to me"

"Stefan, Damon and I… we have an understanding, he's been my best friend for a while now and I know our closeness was always hard for you but he helped me a lot too" she chose her words carefully because she didn't want to lie to Stefan but she also didn't want to tell him the truth about her feeling for Damon.

"Elena, can't you see that he always has ulterior motive? This friendship he pretends to have with you was only to hurt me and to try to delude you away from me" he protested even more vehemently. He was going crazy thinking that Damon finally accomplished what he wanted. As always.

"Please Stefan, not this conversation again. You may not know Damon but I do and I know his reasons for being there for me. I can't go there with you again. Katherine, she's just killed my brother and Matt and God knows her next move. I really don't have the resilience to discuss it with you again when my world is falling apart. I told you that I wanted no questions or comparisons because you may not see it Stefan, but your jealousy had made you blind. That has to be the only reason left why you can't see who Damon really is. Even Bonnie came around about him because she could see that he has changed but if you prefer to believe that he's still a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities, it's up to you. I gave you my reasons and I can assure they're genuine" she sighed. She was tired of Stefan insecurity. Yeah, she had developed feelings for Damon and he had every right to feel insecure about her, especially when she was breaking up with him but she had too much to deal now. Maybe any other time she'd be more understanding but now she couldn't. She physically and emotionally couldn't.

"So this is it?" he shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked to the window by her side. Looking at her was too painful when he knew she wasn't his anymore but she was right in her assessment. He felt for a very long time like he was losing her as each day passed . A small voice inside of him kept telling him that this moment would come but he had obstinately ignored it every single time and now time had finally came. He lost Elena. He lost the only woman he truly loved and it let him disoriented. He didn't know what to do or how to react. Maybe she was right about Damon and he had been blind by jealousy to see the changes in his brother. He didn't know what to do next but he was sure that he'd pay more attention to the older Salvatore because as much as he had reasons to hate Damon for an eternal lifetime he still didn't. He was his brother, the person he used to look forward when he was a kid and a teenager. The boy he loved so much before Katherine came and if what Elena said was true, if Damon had changed he wanted to see it because he missed his brother. Eternity could be merciless sometimes and he knew it'd be easier if he had the brother he lost when the vampire crossed their ways.

"I guess it is" she murmured taking one last deep breath. She made it. She finally made a choice and she knew she did the right one even if she'd never have a chance to bask it.

He nodded and looked to the baby and then back to his mother. "I'll be in my room if you need me. Make sure you have stakes and vervain darts with you, we don't know when Katherine is striking again" he added and turning around he walked away.

The moment Elena found herself alone again, except for the baby who was still sleeping, she cracked. All the emotions running through her veins in the past hour prevented her to really handle her brother's death and now she had to cope with Matt's too. It was like adrenaline when people are severely injured she thought. She was pretty aware of what had happened but now it finally hit her. She brought her knees up to her chest and cried. She had lost her brother and her former boyfriend and a loyal friend. Jeremy and Matt meant a lot to her and she'd never see any of them again. She was devastated, she was desolate and anguished. Heartsick and miserable. The pain was torturous and agonizing and it felt like her bones and fresh were being broken and ripped. Her brother was gone, her childhood friend was gone and she wanted to scream until her voice failed. Anything that would rub off the agonizing feeling inside of her.

She also felt hopeless. She remembered of Damon's words, promising to protect her and to be there for her afterward but she couldn't believe in it. Not because she thought he wouldn't do or that he wasn't capable of killing Katherine. She could see the hate in his eyes when he mentioned the vampire but she feared for his life. Katherine was too old and she was powerful. No matter how positive she tried to be about the situation she found herself in, she couldn't help the feeling of loss. She had lost her friends and brother and she knew there was more. But then remembered of the vision. Two men and two women but the only male human still alive was Alaric. She knew Katherine aimed only the people around her and as much as she wanted to have someone else in the list of important people to her there wasn't. The man that finally captured her aunt's heart was the only male standing there. It was too late and they've failed. She knew soon she'd lose him, Bonnie and Jenna too and then she'd finally die. Moving her eyes to the boy sleeping by her side she cried even harder. Losing Damon – both or any – would be the last straw and she was sure she wouldn't survive.

"Elena" the voice broke her thoughts and she looked to the second-floor window by her side. "We finally met again" the woman completed and Elena reached for the stake just behind Damon's pillow.

* * *

_AN: I guess it makes two steps in the right direction. They admitted their love and now Elena finally broke up with day is just agonizing and not half of the events happened yet. There'll be more chapters set in the same day. Four, maybe five,so be prepared, it'll be intense._

_Guesses about who's there? Opinions about the break-up? You know how to share them :)_

_I want to thank to my loyal reviewers: XxxmusicluverxxX; Avecia; shadylady21; in-discretion-lies-truth and natitasha._

_**Next: **one ally, the extension of Damon's new power and we'll learn about how Katherine really works and a big reconciliation in the works._

_Reviews make me happy_

_xoxo_

_Babi  
_


	22. Chapter 21

**Alive**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

"Don't worry, I came in peace" she offered as she sat in a nearby branch.

"That's not a good time and peace is probably a word you don't know" Elena simply answered and before she had a chance to call him, Stefan was already standing by her side, between her and the window.

"I know but that's when I'm supposed to show up, isn't it?" she smirked and Elena felt a shiver down her spine. Maybe this day was indeed her last one, along with all the ones she loved.

"What do you want here?" Stefan finally intervened, crossing his arms in his chest and pulling his best protective face.

"Talk" she shrugged her eyes falling to the sleeping boy.

"I guess there's nothing you can say that I want to listen" Elena followed her gaze and brought Jacob to her arms, too careful not to wake him up.

"Maybe I do. Where's Damon? He's much better to negotiate than both of you" she asked looking over Stefan's shoulder expecting the older brother to enter the room at any moment.

"There's nothing there to negotiate. There's nothing we can offer you and I doubt there's anything you can really offer us, so you might leave, as I said, it's not a good time" Elena's grip on Jacob's increased though she was still trying not to wake him up. He didn't need to have the mean vampire around him.

"I'm sorry about Jeremy" the vampire looked softly to the human.

"No, you aren't. If you were you wouldn't have done what you did" Elena was adamant. She wasn't going to be fooled. She was going to defend the ones she loved with her life and that started now.

"But in the end I kept my word, I just did what I needed to do" she reasoned but Elena didn't budge and neither did Stefan, his attacking position showing that if she tried anything he'd be there to stop her.

"You don't actually believe you stand a chance against me, do you? Unlike you I don't feed on rabbits and squirrels" she challenged him with her eyebrow but he didn't say anything back, he kept his position.

"What do you really want?" Elena finally asked seeing that the vampire wasn't leaving no matter how much they asked.

"I guess I made it clear, I want to talk… even help" she looked all innocent but Elena knew better than that.

"And why would you want to help us?" Elena pretended to take the bail.

"Not all of you, only you Elena" she jumped from the branch to the outside windowsill where she had been before.

"Oh and I imagine why" she quipped with a low voice to avoid awakening the toddler.

"Isobel" Damon said entering the room "Long time no see" he smirked.

"Thanks God you arrived, it's hard to talk to those two" she brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Isobel?" came Alaric dumbfounded voice behind Damon.

"Alaric, what are you doing here?" she frowned. She had checked on him less than thirty minutes ago and he was happily at home with his girlfriend.

"I guess I left a better impression in your girl, Ric" Damon winked to hide how nervous he was about Isobel near Elena and Jacob. Last time he checked she worked to Katherine and that couldn't be good.

"Elena, Jenna is downstairs. Damon told me what happened but she doesn't know. She's waiting for you. We didn't want her to get up here and see Jeremy's body before someone talked to her" Alaric explained his eyes still glued in his ex while she did exactly the same.

"I can't go there now" Elena looked between him and the female vampire.

"There are three of us here, Elena I guess we can handle her just fine. Also she has never been invited in or do you think she's in the sill because she wants?" Damon smirked, his eyes also in the vampire outside. All while his trip he thought how he needed to keep Elena away because she was his only weakness and Katherine knew that too much. He couldn't be totally rude to her but he should keep the banters and maybe make it easier for her to also keep her distance.

"He's right Elena; Jenna will worry and be up here if you don't go downstairs" the teacher offered.

"Stefan and Ric I don't want anything with any of you, I'm here to talk to Damon and Elena but as dearest daughter doesn't want to listen, I'll talk to him" Isobel simply said and both men looked to Damon.

"Yeah, it's better to have a vampire or at least a hunter with the ladies. I'll deal with dear Isobel. We had such a great understanding back in the day" he looked to the vampire challenging her and also trying to read her face. But he found himself being able to read more than her expression. He didn't know how but he was getting inside her mind and her thoughts while still blurred were coming to his mind. He never felt it with Stefan, granted he never tried either. But then he remembered he was her sire and maybe it was probably the reason why he could reach her mind.

Isobel also felt something while Damon frowned but she didn't could put a finger on what it was. It was just a weird feeling and somehow it made her senses alert. Maybe Katherine was around, though she has been careful to choose when to come. She knew Katherine needed to feed after killing two humans without having a drop of their blood. But what if the older vampire already had her snack? She thought about running away but then her eyes fell on Elena who was still in the room and she knew she had to do what she came to do, for her daughter.

"I don't have much time, Damon, so if you don't mind" she said despite the bad feeling in her guts.

Before she actually turned her thoughts into words Damon knew she was running out of time. He couldn't discern all her thoughts but he identified a few words like Katherine, fear and time.

"Go, I'll hear what she has to say" he looked to Stefan and then Alaric purposefully avoiding Elena. It was still too hard for him to deal with their confessions.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked, never moving from his position between Elena and the window.

"Positive little brother, now if you don't mind I have a lady to please" he smirked and walked to the window.

Elena was reluctant about leaving but she decided to have faith in him, just like he asked.

"So why do I give the honor of your presence?" Damon quipped looking intensely at Isobel trying to read her mind more clearly.

_Katherine._ He heard her mind and she once again confirmed it "Katherine. I know where she is"

The last piece of information took Damon's attention.

"And you're going to tell me it?" he tested the waters all while analyzing her demeanor.

_No, idiot, I came here just to tell you this and leave._ Damon smirked slightly at her thoughts while she rolled her eyes although he couldn't get all the words out of it. "Really Damon, you used to be smarter. Is the love for my daughter making you a puppy like Stefan?"

"That wasn't a smart question, I wasn't really paying attention, sorry, it won't happen again, but now comes the real important question. What do you want to tell me where she is?" he pretended to be distracted instead of focused on reading her. He couldn't raise many suspicions. Isobel was one of the smarter people he met, that being one of the reasons why he had agreed to change her.

"Actually nothing. She killed John and that wasn't part of the deal, I had to leave for a while to deal with it. He was a useless toy but he was _my_ toy and she had no rights to do what she did. Not much to my surprise I come back to the town some time later to find out that she has been torturing Elena by killing people close to her. I've had enough of Katherine but I'm not stupid enough to think I have a chance against her, so I'll give you the information and you'll decide what to do about it but as I told I don't have time. She might be back by any time" the she-vampire looked preoccupied not only about her daughter but especially about the risk she was taking by having that conversation. She kept looking behind her shoulder, almost expecting Katherine to rise and kill her.

"What do you know about her plans?" Damon was interested. It was their first chance and maybe last to know what Katherine was planning next and that would help a lot, maybe not getting her killed yet bur preventing her from killing more people.

"Not much actually but I know where she hides and I've been around for a few days, long enough to know she has a routine"

"Where is she?"

"By the cave behind the Blue Falls"

Damon stopped for a moment to wonder where he had heard of the waterfall before when it suddenly hit his brain. It was the girl in the Grill when he had just found out his new power. He should have gave in into her back in the day and maybe going with her to the waterfall he'd figure out where Katherine had been hiding all along.

"Earth to Damon!" Isobel cried out exasperated "Do you brood now too? Is that an Elena post-effect?" the woman shook her head in disapproval.

"Go ahead" he nodded for her to continue

"She doesn't feed in the people from the city so she leaves every day after two in the morning to nearby cities to get her snack. Normally it takes her a few hours but she also does it after killing when she doesn't feed, just like today and that's why I have little time" Isobel explained.

"I don't think waiting a newly fed Katherine will make it easier for us to bring her down" Damon quipped.

"Except that she always changes into much more appealing clothes before heading out. She only hunts men and let me tell you that she doesn't feed only her bloodlust" Isobel finally gave him some information that could really be useful.

"Why are you telling me this, Isobel?" he needed to confirm he wasn't being trapped. So he focused in her mind as he asked.

"For Elena" once again her answer matched her thoughts and Damon could clearly say she was being honest as many other thoughts crossed her mind. _Only way redeem. Bad decisions past. Regret every day. Ric love miss._

"And what you're going to do, you know Katherine won't accept betrayal"

"I'm leaving, she told me I was of no use unless I wanted to personally torture Elena. I showed some interest in doing so but said I was leaving because I had some business to take care of but for her to call me when she was ready for the final act, that I wanted to see you and your brother being killed and then Elena, saying she was the only regret I had in life and that having her killed would finally free me from any connections to John Gilbert" she explained and Damon nodded, reading her mind all the time and seeing she was telling the truth again.

"Do you think she bought it?" he asked too concerned. If he could read vampire minds, even though only of the vampires he turned, what could Katherine do? Especially because she turned him and he turned Isobel. It wasn't a direct link but there was any nevertheless.

"Why wouldn't she? I always did what she said, she trusts me as much as Katherine trusts anyone"

"Katherine can read minds" he stated his fear.

"That's why I cleaned mine for a few days before talking to her. I turned off my humanity and emotions even knowing that maybe I wouldn't be able to turn it on again but it was a risk I needed to take in order to protect Elena and maybe save her" she told him while she kept looking behind her. She was already risking her own life by being there that long. It's been about an hour since Katherine snapped Matt and she was probably on her way back to the surroundings of the boarding house, where she used to spend most of her time.

"I'm going to leave and I'm never coming back Damon. You better kill her because I don't want to spend the eternity running away from Katherine if she finds out what I did" Isobel said and he nodded.

"Just give me one more minute" he said and she agreed and he disappeared from the room.

Isobel was focused in hearing any move in the woods around the house, trying to see if she could catch Katherine's presence so she didn't really pay attention to what Damon was saying downstairs.

In less than a minute he was back in the bedroom and he wasn't alone. With red and puff eyes, Elena stood by his side, while he held Jacob.

"Damon said you're trustworthy though I find it very hard to believe but I'll take his word in this" Elena said weakly. She has just told her aunt about what happened to Jeremy and the two Gilbert women were in vain trying to comfort each other.

"Don't worry, I'll be in the surroundings, if Katherine comes around I'll distract her and make it loud enough for you to listen" Damon read Isobel's face and demeanor and also saw her doubts about Elena's presence.

"What?" she looked at Damon who rocked Jacob in his arms as the boy looked to Isobel attentively, probably liking that she was all in black and had black locks and blue eyes just like the man holding him. "What about Jacob?" Elena looked shocked to him. Was he thinking about going outside with the baby in his arms to meet the devil?

"Don't worry Kitten, what Isobel has to say is important and I have a feeling Katherine isn't back yet. She probably needs to fulfill that other lust better than you imagine" he looked to Isobel as he said the last line and she nodded as much as Elena did. Both girls believed in the vampire even though he had no concrete evidence to do what he was doing. And just like that he jumped into the window.

Tilting his head to the side. "How about we fly, Buddy?" Damon offered to the boy that repeated after him "Fy, Dada, Fy"

"Okay, say bye to grandma Isobel" he was standing in front of the vampire in the sill of the large window.

"Don't ever call me grandmother again, Damon" she sounded annoyed truly and reading her mind again he shook his head.

"You have an eternity to live looking thirty-years old. Don't you think is pointless trying to say you're too young to be a grandmother?" he teased and Isobel looked at him oddly. She never mentioned she didn't want to be called a grandmother because she felt too young for that. She was sure Elena was assuming she meant it because she had no feelings. Did Damon connect the dots that fast? Just because she admitted that she was doing this because she cared about her daughter he ruled out her lack of feelings? It seemed weird but she brushed off the feeling and focused back on Elena. It'd be good for everyone if she was brief and left as soon as possible.

Damon breathed relieved knowing that Isobel let go his little slip. He didn't think about getting caught when he made the comment but he took the chance to leave the women alone and turning his attention back to Jacob he jumped to the garden.

"So, what do you want?" Elena was still uneasy around the vampire.

"Don't worry Elena; I'm not going to hurt you. It's not like I can enter and touch you anyway" Isobel quipped but Elena thought that for a moment she looked… hurt?

"It seems like we're running out of time, so you better spit it out" Elena didn't change her defensive composure and kept her distance from the window.

"This is all Damon's arrangements. I never asked to talk to you but I'm glad he brought you here" the older women struggled as she said it.

"Go ahead then" Elena determinedly ordered.

"I'm leaving and I'll never come back. I had no idea of what Katherine was doing to you though I should have figured out that she wouldn't settle for just taking her boys back" Isobel's voice was soft and Elena barely recognized the woman that admitted to her a little over than a year ago that she had no redeeming qualities. _Was she like Damon? Hiding behind a mask of pain?_ Elena wandered for a moment.

"They aren't hers. She lost them the moment she fooled them" Elena retorted though she knew Isobel had no business with Katherine's mistakes of a century and a half ago.

"I know but I won't let her keep this insane plan of her, whatever it is. I'm sure though it includes killing you at any moment and I don't want that" she answered back fiercely and it actually surprised Elena who appraised Isobel for a moment. She now understood why Damon had brought her there. She was finally get the answers she looked for a year ago and while that wasn't that much important anymore she knew that she'd feel better if she died knowing that her birth mother had developed any sort of feelings for her after all.

"And why would you do that?" Elena's voice was now much less intimidating and determined. It was nearly matching Isobel's soft one.

"I owe you this, Elena. I made many mistakes in my life and what I did to you was just one of biggest ones. Abandoning you was a huge mistake. While I never wanted anything to do with John by the time I found out I was pregnant I should have kept you. Maybe my life would be totally different and having a baby to love would erase this desire inside of me to explore things that I shouldn't. John was the first to tell me about vampires, sharing the history of your family and some things that happened in the past. I was fascinated by this new world he told me about and that's why I slept with him. I never loved him and when I found out about you I was desperate. I was too young and I knew John wasn't the guy for me and maybe it meant I wasn't the mother for you either. Then his brother was there and they suggested me that and I was just thankful but I shouldn't have. You were my daughter and I should have stay stayed with you" Isobel shared what was inside her heart with Elena and the lack of words from the teenager told the vampire that it was too late but she felt relieved to share it anyway.

"And I guess Alaric was somewhat destined to be your father. I know that if you were his I'd never let you go. He's in love with your guardian and while you did have a father before and your aunt isn't exactly what I'd call motherly figure, you can always look up to him when you need a parental advice or anything. He's a great man"

"That's your biggest regret, isn't it? Leaving Alaric to have… this life" Elena finally voiced something after she listened to her mother.

"What's done is done. I don't owe him anything unlike you. I owed you this. If betraying Katherine ever causes my death, I'll deal with it but if it saves you and hopefully spares the ones you love then I'll feel like I finally made it up for you" Isobel looked tenderly at the young woman in front of her. She truly hoped Elena would survive even if it meant she still had any of the Salvatore brothers with her and chose the same life she did. She knew Elena would regret it the same way she did because she saw so much of the girl she used to be in Elena, but at least her daughter would do it out of love.

"So I guess this is goodbye" Elena fidgeted with her fingers, looking down. The day was too emotional and she had had too many mixed feelings. Starting with kissing Damon, finding out about her brother, finally succumbing to her feelings to Damon, only to be rejected, and then finding out that Katherine also killed Matt. The mix of love, relieve and pain was excruciating and listening the words she had once expected to listen from Isobel only made it worse. She didn't know how to react. She was too shocked and shattered for dealing properly with it.

"I guess it is. Be happy Elena and just think a lot before making the choice you'll come down to make if you decide to pursue a relationship with any of the brothers. You have no idea of what it really is until you're doomed in the gloom" she tried to offer her most honest and concern look and it somehow reached Elena's heart.

"Okay" the girl whispered.

"I better go before Katherine comes back. We don't want to infuriate her even more" Isobel offered a small smile as she looked down to the grass field now in front of her.

"Isobel, wait" Elena said as her mother was about to jump.

The vampire looked back and Elena was now really near the window, actually they could touch each other if it wasn't for the invisible barrier that kept Isobel outside.

"Come in…" she invited tentatively and it actually surprised the vampire. But she kept her composure and finally entered the room.

"Thank you" Elena offered as she wrapped her arms around Isobel still cautiously.

"Take care of yourself; my daughter" Isobel said quickly before flying away from the house, wiping a single tear as she ran towards the horizon, soon disappearing. Elena was still looking at the distance spot where her human eyes allowed her to see her mother for the last time when she felt the air whiffing around her. She turned around to see Damon standing behind her and not enduring any more emotion she darted herself in his arms.

He still had Jacob with him and with his free hand he brushed her hair and kissed her head while she cried copiously and muttered "Thank you"

* * *

_AN: To clarify the break up with Stefan in the last chapter. Elena was pretty honest with him about the reasons why she broke up with him. Damon had made it clear to her that regardless if they loved each other they won't be together. So the reasons why she broke up with Stefan had nothing to do with her feelings about Damon as they won't get together. She could have stayed with Stefan if she still loved him in any sexual way but she doesn't and that's the reason she gives to him. She has a new understanding with Damon now. They love each other but they won't get together. He'll focus on saving her and himself in the process and she on having faith on him. They both know it will be very hard to ignore their feelings now that they finally confessed them to each other. But that was what she had in her mind in that moment. She KNOWS she won't have a chance with Damon anytime soon, so as he pointed out earlier, their feelings for each other aren't relevant and that's the only reason she kept her feelings for Damon in the dark. Elena is too honest, if she was breaking up with Stefan to be with Damon she'd let him know._

_About this chapter I know this might be the most OOC you've ever read but I wanted Isobel to get into the story and I don't think Kat needs any other ally. So I'd love to know what you thought about it._

_**Next:** more Isobel. more Katherine. more death._

_Thanks A LOT to lilmissgurl4eva, Jenbanks71, Avecia, natitasha, ahhh, In-discretion-lies-truth, tsukivamp, dorkyxlove, XxxmusicluverxxX and shadylady21 for the review._  
_Check out this new fic I started (Delena of course). It's called You Lost Me and it's about Damon also telling Elena that she's also lost him forever. The opposite caring-Damon in this fic but as much in love with Elena :P  
_

_Talk to you soon,_

_Babi  
_


	23. Chapter 22

**Alive**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

Katherine felt like she couldn't be satiated. She had found a group of campers and killed them all. Five built man with a lot of the best blood out there. She didn't even bother to get rid of the bodies. She was possessed by rage. Killing Jeremy and Matt didn't give her the good feeling she had after killing Caroline and Meredith. She knew she had hurt Elena even more than before but it wasn't enough anymore. She was infuriated. Damon had rejected her. She didn't accept rejection from anyone let alone someone like Damon. He was supposed to love and worship her, to be her personal pet and kill for her but he didn't even fuck her when she pretty much begged for it.

Damon. He caused her to be this uncontrollable and she hated when she lost control, even if it meant killing useless human lives. Especially because the lives she took in less than three hours didn't cause her anything. She was still enraged and nothing seemed to feed her anger and hate.

She needed to hurt Damon but she knew the only way to do it was killing Elena. But she also wanted to punish Elena because she knew she was the reason why Damon rejected her in the first place. He had tried to find a way to release her from the tomb for almost one hundred fifty years; he wouldn't refuse to fuck her if it wasn't for the stupid human.

She pondered for a few moments if it wasn't the case to finally kill them all and move on knowing that if he wasn't going to be hers he wouldn't be anyone else's either. It was definitely a good thing to do. She was already sick of being in the stupid city for so long. She missed the big metropolis. It was what she liked the most in the twenty-first century.

But she also knew she had to come up with a good plan. She couldn't just act impulsively even if she had a great advantage against her enemies. She wouldn't mind some help and the closest was Isobel, who had been really useful in the past.

"Making the game interesting. I've heard" Isobel answered her phone, afraid of why Katherine would be calling her when she had just left the Salvatore mason.

"I'm tired of this hole of a city. I decided I'll bring them all down tonight but I thought you'd enjoy watching it all first row" Katherine smirked arrogantly.

"Actually I'm on my way to New York; I didn't expect you to strike again anytime soon. The pattern you kept here is entertaining" Isobel was relieved to know she didn't seem to suspect at all that she had been betrayed.

"How far away are you?" the older vampire showed her annoyance. She rarely asked someone to go in action with her and when she needed she wanted her minions to be there, not traveling around. But she'd teach this lesson to Isobel later.

"A couple of hours. Are you in Mystic Falls?"

"No, I'm a couple of cities away but that's okay. I want to feed some more, I'm feeling… thirsty today. It's just the perfect night to have a feast. Consider yourself an honor guest" Katherine was back in her good mood. Two hours was barely the time she needed to feed and fuck before finishing her job with the Salvatore's and the humans. And her good mood just gave her the perfect idea she needed.

"And what do I need to bring to the party?" Isobel sounded evil and delightful at the same time.

"I only want the baby; I don't want any of the other humans. And I want Damon and his dear human to watch it, so I was thinking you could find a way to get Stefan out of the house" Katherine smiled broadly. It was just the perfect revenge for Damon. He'd learn to never reject her in his short existence.

"As far as I know everybody is in the house. I was lurking around Alaric's. Damon had taken him and his girlfriend human to take to the house. I heard him telling Alaric about the Gilbert boy and how they were taking Jenna there before they called the police. After that I thought you'd relax so I left to take care of some business in Manhattan" Isobel tried to frustrate or at least postpone Katherine plans so Damon could come up with a plane.

"The bigger the audience the bigger the spectacle" Katherine's evil laugh filled the air.

"So I'm on my way back, tell me exactly what you need me to do" Isobel offered running in inhuman speed back to the Salvatore house. She wasn't two hours away but she wasn't exactly close and she needed to alert Damon.

"You'll love it, my treat" Katherine laughed even more perversely before she explained her plans to Isobel.

* * *

"Thank you" Elena looked to Damon as they broke their embrace.

"She cares about you Elena. You have this gift or this light that nobody can resist you, not even vampires" he smirked and then put Jacob in the floor to play with his toys.

"If only it worked with Katherine" she sighed saddened by the latest events.

"Don't worry about her, I promised you I'll take care of her. Isobel shared some precious information. I just need time to come up with a plan and everything will be back to normal. Forever" he was serious and adamant and she nodded knowing that he was determined.

Elena didn't say anything else and they found themselves silent watching Jacob talking and playing with this cars and trucks.

"I broke up with Stefan" she blurted. She wanted him to know that she wasn't settling down or rebounding. She may not be with him but she won't be with anyone else either.

"Elena…"

"Damon. I told you, I want you. I don't want anybody else, if I can't have you then I'm better off alone" she murmured, the words inaudible to ensure Stefan wouldn't listen downstairs.

"How did he take it?" Damon changed the subject. He couldn't reject her once again. It was inhumanly impossible. He had barely been able to do it the two times he did already that day. The third would be the charm and he couldn't take that risk.

"First he thought it was an attempt to make Katherine give up…" she stopped and watched as Damon rolled his eyes at his brother stupidity but his eyes were serious as she spoke again "Then he brought you up"

"He tried to threaten me about history repeating itself. Of course little brother threats are nothing but bla bla bla to me but he's right. History can't repeat itself again. It destroyed us back in the day and I can only imagine what it could do now. We need to stick together and bring Katherine down" Damon started smirking but by the end of this lines he was dead serious again.

Elena saw it as the rare occasion when Damon talked about what they used to be before Katherine and that was something Elena always wanted to know. She wandered the brothers were really close otherwise they'd already killed each other in the name of the supposedly hate they felt for each other.

"Were you close? Before everything?" she asked too softly sitting in the bed and handing another toy to Jacob.

"Stefan was been the person that I loved and cared the most after our mother's death. The worst thing Katherine has ever done was breaking the bond we had. The bond that we thought would never be broken. But that bitch broke it and that was when I decided to turn my humanity off permanently. Stefan had always thought it was because of all the pain I went through because of Katherine's death but it wasn't. I could handle the heartbreak but I couldn't handle losing my brother. My mother had been sick for months before she finally died. I was still too young but I can remember of her asking me to always take care of Stefan for her. She told me that she knew Giuseppe was too concerned about business to actually love us and that Stefan and I would only count on each other. She wasn't wrong though Giuseppe cut Stefan some slack most of the times but he never loved us, not the way she did. So she made me promise I'd love Stefan and take care of him because I was already a little man and that she was thankful I had a big heart just like her own mother. But I didn't inherit it from Nona. It was all hers. She was the most loving person I ever met. She had loved me and Stefan more than anything and she made me feel like I was responsible for my little brother and I didn't want to disappoint her. I didn't have to put a lot of effort there; she was right when she said we'd only have each other. It was always us against the world. I was eight years older than him but still we were all the time together. I never fought with him because I knew that wasn't what mother wanted. If he wanted something I wanted I'd give it to him and it didn't even bother me… until she came. At first he even told me to go after Katherine but she played her magic in him too and you know how that story ended. But like everything else you also restored it Elena. I may have not hated him enough to kill him but only after you came to our lives we've been able to finally put our differences aside and show something we haven't in all those years. You made us brothers again Elena and I can't betray Stefan like that. Even after Katherine is gone. I don't want to lose my brother again. Now that _you_ switched my humanity on with all the love I feel for you it also brought all those feelings I had for Stefan and I can't betray him again. He saw Katherine first and I still went after her. I won't hurt my brother again; I need to keep my word to my mother" he had moved from his position and reached for little wood car that was in one of his drawers. During his speech he didn't move his eyes away from the gift Stefan had made for him for his twelfth birthday, surely with the help of someone. It was rough but Damon had kept it with himself all those years. When his eyes finally moved to look at Elena he saw she was crying while Jacob was calling her, probably sensing his mother was sad.

"I don't know what to say" she admitted and placing the toy back where it belonged he walked to where she was.

"Don't say anything, Kitten, you already did a lot for both of us, for all of us and I'm flattered and I feel undeserving of your love but you should be proud of everything you did to me. You changed me into a better vampire. You made me remind of the man my mother wanted me to be and I'm thankful for that and honored for having your love. I'll love you for the rest of my undead life. No one will ever be as important as you; I'll never love anyone but you because you, Ms. Elena Gilbert just made a miracle" he reached for her hand and squeezed it and then brought it to his lips, kissing it softly.

Stefan had heard Damon's words since the beginning and he was about to enter the room but Isobel beat him.

"I thought you were gone" Damon sounded annoyed as he looked up to the vampire entering his window while he brought Jacob to his arms. He had been so engulfed in his confessions to Elena that he had no idea that Stefan was just by the door all the time and only realized his presence when he entered the room just after Isobel.

"Katherine is striking again. Tonight" she broke the news keeping her eyes in the baby in Damon's arms and he didn't even need to read her mind to know that the vampire's next target was the toddler.

"How do you know?" Stefan asked suspiciously. He was yet to talk to Damon and know why all of sudden Isobel was trustful and while he had just had proof that he could trust this brother he was yet to trust in the female vampire in the bedroom.

"She recruited me. She's aiming… the baby" she moved her gaze from the boy to Elena and it actually hurt her to see how her daughter could look even more devastated than she already looked. It was just too heartbreaking to the three vampires around her to see her like that.

"No" she whispered, there was no strength in her to fight it.

"So you know her plans?" Damon asked as he looked to his brother and nodded, trying to assure Stefan that Isobel was trustworthy.

"Every single detail and we need to act fast. I told her I'd be here in one hour to do my part of the deal. She'll probably be here in two" Isobel still had her eyes fixed on Elena who didn't seem to even breathe let alone listen to the conversation.

"The sheriff is on her way to collect Jeremy's body. Jenna had called her ten minutes ago and we still need to make Jeremy's body to look like it was attacked by a vampire" Stefan explained and Damon pondered what he could do. He knew his brother couldn't make it and he didn't want to leave Jacob alone as he knew Stefan still had a hard time holding the baby. The only vampire left was Isobel but he didn't know how Elena and Jenna would react if he asked Isobel to do the job for him.

"We can't raise any suspicions. Katherine will know that something's wrong if we move all the humans away. You have to go on with your day as usual. She'll know I betrayed her if anything isn't as usual"

"I know" Damon answered enraged. He hated how Katherine always had them in the corner.

"Elena, look at me" Damon demanded and the human barely moved her face up but her eyes were on his.

"We know, she doesn't know we know, this time we're one step ahead. I need Isobel's help. I need her to take care of Jeremy's body while I talk to Alaric and get him to bring his weapons here. We may not have been enough to fight her but we have the advantage now. We just need a plan" he encouraged her because he needed her to be in the best possible state of mind when Katherine actually came. "I'm not going to leave J. Damon for one moment, but you need to be there for him too. The only way we'll win is if all of us are in it"

She nodded and trying to find some strength inside of her she breathed deeply. She was still dealing with the loss of her friend and brother that was yet to be removed to the hospital and now she had to fight to save her son. But the moment the thought crossed her head she finally found all the force she needed and stood up.

"Just let me know my part of the plan" she told him determinedly.

Stefan took Alaric to the house to get the darts and stakes and the stock of vervain he had in his basement while Isobel bit Jeremy's body. Elena and Jenna stood with the sheriff while they described their version of the facts and the paramedics moved Jeremy's body away. Damon didn't move from their side for one minute. He even thought about involving the cops in the ambush to bring Katherine down but the decided against it. It was too soon.

They still had half an hour after the sheriff removed the body and Jenna went back to Alaric's. Katherine wasn't invited there and she was armed with a lot of vervain weapons just in case the vampire showed up.

Isobel decided that she'd better not know what their plan would be because Katherine as Damon again pointed could read her mind and the least she knew about their plans the better. So after sharing everything that Katherine said she left the boarding house and called Katherine when she reached downtown.

She told Katherine how Jenna had followed the police to the station and was back at Alaric's house but that the teacher couldn't be seen anywhere. Katherine didn't think it was important. And said she'd meet her in the boarding house in an hour.

* * *

Bonnie arrived in the house by the time the cops and paramedics were leaving. Elena had called her a little before Isobel came to the house for the first time and she was going to help them with their plans.

"Elena" Stefan called from the cellar door. She knew by his tone that he wanted to talk but she couldn't do it now. It was impossible and it actually surprised her that he could even think about them with much bigger things were happening.

"Stefan… please, not now" Elena said while she held Jacob against her chest.

All the vervain around him was making him sick and he knew he should leave soon but he wanted to talk to her before he joined Alaric and Damon. Also he knew he shouldn't be around them while Damon made a graft in Alaric groin, so Katherine wouldn't be able to take his ring away from him as she did to John.

"Actually I came to give you this" he said showing her the vial.

"What's that?" she asked not being able to see the contents.

"Damon's blood" he explained and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"He gave me some of his blood in case I needed it. It's too dangerous for me to drink human blood but he had just fed some bags and gave it to me. It's a way for me to be stronger without having to cope with the side effects of feeding human directly. It won't help a lot but it'll give me a better shot" he explained as the vervain around him actually made him crave for the liquid he was holding in the little tube.

"And why are you giving it to me?" she was confused.

"If anything happens to me and Damon... That might be the only way for you to protect Jacob" he looked down, trying to regain control and also because he couldn't face her while almost admitting defeat.

"Are you suggesting me to turn?" she asked shocked by his suggestion.

"That's the only way for you to escape Katherine. Surely as a newborn you won't be able to face her off if Damon and I couldn't but it'll give you a better chance to go far away and raise him. The power can come in hand for you" he clarified the reasons behind his plan though.

Elena contemplated what he had just said. She had pondered about becoming a vampire many times but she could never find it in herself to make it. Even when she was in love with Stefan and especially now that she admitted her feelings for Damon. She wasn't ready yet and she was positive that maybe she would never be. Both Damon and Stefan showed regret about their lives more than once and she could swear she felt that vibe from Isobel too when they talked earlier. No matter what eternity and powers did, it seemed like only sick people like Katherine actually felt thankful for the lives they had. She looked to the baby in her arms and it only made it harder. She wanted Jacob to have a normal life, normal parents though she knew having Damon or Stefan to fill that position would never make it normal but she thought that at she should be human for as long as the boy needed her to be. But now it seemed like the only chance he'd actually have to have a life at all.

"I'm not sure I can do it. I don't want this life to me" she murmured while the tears shimmered in her eyes.

"I know, Elena, but just in case you change your mind, keep it" he looked understandingly to her and it broke her heart a little bit more to know that even after breaking up with him he took care of her the best he could. And that was when it occurred to her that he wasn't offering his own blood but Damon's and she frowned. It didn't make any sense for Stefan to do it and when she was about to open her mouth to ask Alaric interrupted them.

"She's here" he told and Stefan only nodded and looked back to Elena who stretched her arm though the door bars and reached for the vial in his hand. He could see the doubts all over her face and someone he knew she wasn't thinking about turning anymore. She had finally realized that he didn't offer her his own blood.

"You're deserving, Elena. My brother was the most honorable and amazing man I've ever met in all those years and if you brought him back, then you're deserving of having him" Stefan's features finally changed from the tortured and hurt boy she broke up a few hours ago. He face suddenly lit and a sweet small was in show.

"Thank you" she said honestly while she wiped her tears and he nodded. The moment she took it from his hand he was gone and she looked o Bonnie who was still working in her job with the cellar.

* * *

Damon had sensed Katherine's presence but it was Isobel who was knocking at their door.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

"That's how you salute an old lover, Damon? You used to be warmer" Isobel placed her hands in her hips as she offered him a mischievous smile.

"That was the time I slept around with scumbags" he challenged moving closer to her "What the hell do you want Isobel?" he demanded.

"Alaric. I'm here to talk to him, is he around? I checked in the house and just found his pathetic human girlfriend" she looked behind Damon's back looking for her husband.

"I'm right here, Isobel, what do you want?" Alaric came behind the male vampire. Followed by Stefan "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just have some old business to deal with Alaric, but unfortunately I need you in the city hall to do it, if you want we may even fill those divorce papers now as you seem to be infatuated with your stupid mortal"

"I don't trust you" Stefan stated and he didn't have to pretend a lot. His senses were still alert and he could also feel Katherine around. Her scent was in the air and it showed she was too close.

"I never asked your trust but I did my end of the deal last time we talked just like I said I would. I just want to talk to Alaric and if you can't trust me you can join us. As I said just some old business I need to have done" Isobel was dismissive and rolled her eyes as she talked to the younger Salvatore.

"Go, we know this bitch can't be trusted" Damon nodded to his brother and Stefan wasn't happy about it but stepped outside following Alaric and Isobel.

"Finally alone" Katherine whispered seductively as she saw the vampires and the human entering the teacher's car.

"I guess you didn't exactly get my message earlier Kathy so I might make it clearer for you. I don't want you, any of you, I prefer to be celibate for the rest of eternity to have to as much as touch your stinking skin again" he showed all the disgust he felt for the vampire landing in front of him and he could see the rage burning her face as she vamped out.

"You'll regret every single word, Damon, and you'll live to see it happening" she run passed him inside the house trying to listen to the human heartbeat and track the baby down.

"She entered" Stefan said to Alaric who looked sorrow to Isobel but didn't stop his actions and while she looked to the house behind them he stuck a vervain dart in her side, as she yelled in pain and then passed out. As she was still young as a vampire she didn't have a strong immune system to keep her awake with such a small amount of the herb.

"What are you looking dear Kathy?" Damon smirked behind her as he watched her concentrating in the sounds of the house.

"I know they're here. Isobel had been around the house and she told me they didn't leave"

"And don't you think I couldn't sense my own creation? Don't you forget I'm her sire and let me break some news to you, dear, I'm a mind reader now. I've sensed her long before you arrived and I've read each of her thoughts, just like now I can sense her pain as she blacked out with the vervain dart her ex-husband just injected her with" Damon kept an amused face as he talked and Katherine was now looking possessed by anger.

"You think you're too smart, don't you Damon?" she smiled as she walked passed him again, now going outside, seeing Alaric driving the car back to the house and seeing that Isobel was indeed blacked out but a new plan was crossing her mind in that very moment.

"No, Katherine, that'd be you" he smirked crossing his arms enjoying to see her plans failing in front of her.

"Watch me" she turned to him but he predicted her actions and also moved.

"I'm loaded too, Kathy, it'll be a fine fight" he staked her but missing her chest completely it stuck her side.

She groaned in pain but jumped not allowing him to have a second chance around. Seeing that Alaric and Stefan were almost back to the house she ran towards them. She got the stake out of her too quickly and reaching for the pocket inside her jacket she put a small gun away that Damon couldn't see. She threw herself against the car making it collide with a tree, leaving Alaric also unconscious. Damon who thought at first that she was leaving realized then that she was far from it. He ran after her but she was incredibly fast even injured. Stefan was also leaving the car when he saw the gun and the stake in her hand. He looked to his brother that was still some seconds away of them and he knew he didn't have many chances.

"You, my brother, deserves the very best; don't turn her down" he said as the first wooden bullet hit his chest, burning his skin and fresh.

Katherine looked back and saw Damon jumping and unloaded the rest of bullets against him but purposefully avoiding his chest but still leading him to fall.

"You don't mess up with me" Katherine reached his neck and nearly strangled him and then threw him several feet away and turned to Stefan who was struggling, too weak to move as Katherine had aimed his heart and one of the bullets actually grazed it but not enough to kill him. Damon was trying to stand up just in time to listen to Katherine's wicked laugh "Time to say goodbye, Damon" and then she stuck the stake Damon used to attack her into Stefan's heart.

* * *

_AN. I love season 2 Stefan so much that it actually hurt to have to kill him. It also hurts to know that Damon will hurt like **never before**, so be prepared for some intense emotional stuff. So that's what you should expect not only in the next update but in the following ones._

_I was going to write Klaus in this fic but I'm having some serious difficulty to write this story (I know I shouldn't have started a new one before finishing this, but I needed to write something after watching the new season). So I'll skip a whole plot with Klaus and keep it with Katherine alone and if I feel like I can write this other plot I'll write a sequel (though I suppose I won't have vampires to fight him, so probably won't happen)._

_Thanks a lot to lilmissgurl4eva, shadylady21, XxxmusicluverxxX, Elle, Avecia, Jenbanks71, ahhh and tsukivamp for reviewing last chapter._

_Talk to you soon and if you want check this new fic called You Lost Me (Damon's payback for Elena's little trick)_

_Babi_


	24. Chapter 23

**Alive**

**Chapter 23**

* * *

There was a disturbing silence. Even the birds seemed to have stopped with their songs. Everything was just quiet. Damon couldn't move although his injuries from the impact were already healed. Katherine was gone the moment Stefan turned gray. She had understood perfectly the words Stefan had said when he saw death approaching. She killed Stefan not to hurt Damon, because she honestly thought it wouldn't hurt him that much but seeing how he had jumped on her trying to save his brothers and Stefan's last words she had no doubts she was making more damage than killing the kid. She couldn't be any more right.

The moment Elena confessed her feelings and Damon admitted his own it was like the door to his soul, where his humanity resided untouched, was finally opened. It wasn't like he could control what he could or not feel. Everything came in a big wave that for Damon could be compared to a tsunami. He's spent too long feeling absolutely nothing and then just like that he was drowned in so many emotions. He had gave up in the only woman worthy of being loved just so he could take amends with his brother but now Stefan was dead.

Damon then realized that when Isobel came to the house to break the news of Katherine's attack Stefan was in his bedroom too soon. He must have heard his conversation with Elena and that was the only explanation why his brother told those words before facing his death. This thought finally made him move to where his brother's gray body was and bringing Stefan's upper body against his chest Damon finally cried.

Alaric and Isobel were waking up in the car when they listened to Damon's moans of pain. Alaric has been careful to inject just a small amount of vervain in Isobel. When she felt Katherine's presence she ran away before Alaric had a chance to say or do anything. Hopefully the older vampire wasn't too interest to read his thoughts in that moment as he was left dumbfounded to understand why Isobel left like that. But then he heard Damon's screams again and with some difficulty he finally released himself from the nearly totaled car. When he came to his feet and looked to the source of the painful voice his face dropped.

The older vampire still held the dead one against his body while he screamed. There weren't any tears left only the rage and the loss. The teacher was sure he had never seen something so painful as Damon's face in that moment, holding his dead brother.

He didn't know what to do but he suddenly remembered of Katherine and the humans. He looked everywhere but the vampire couldn't be seen and knowing that there was only one person that could comfort Damon now he walked to the house. Actually he ran fearful that Katherine could still strike.

When he arrived in the cellar he could see how Elena tried in vain to open its door. Damon's screams could be heard even from the basement of the house and the young woman looked devastated trying to figure out what was going on.

"He had no right to lock the door" she yelled to no one as she tried to break it.

"Alaric. What happened? What's happening? Why is Damon yelling like that and why you are here and not helping him?" she realized the vampire hunter reaching for the keys behind one of the rocks and when walking towards the cellar where Jacob and Bonnie also were.

"Elena, I'm not sure if Katherine is still around. I'm going to stay here with Bonnie and Jacob. You lock the door and put the key back where I took it from" he said calmly before he moved to unlock the cellar, reading her emotions to know if she was stable enough.

"But if Katherine isn't there then why is Damon hurting like that? Why didn't you bring him inside with you?" she was confused and hearing his heartbroken moans was killing her.

Alaric didn't know how to tell her this, especially because only Damon knew that she broke up with Stefan so he looked down and then it finally hit her.

"Stefan…" she whispered and when Alaric didn't do anything to correct her assumption her heart dropped. She immediately remembered of everything Damon had told her a couple of hours before. How he was looking forward for having the relationship with his brother restored but if her thoughts were right he'd never have a chance now.

"I need to go see them" her voice was still too low and the tears were finally rising.

"Take some darts and a stake with you" he warned as he finally unlocked the door and she only nodded as she stepped aside for him to enter and then she did as he said locking the three humans in the protected cellar.

Every step she took towards the mason's front door was filled with dread. She wasn't ready to see what she was sure she'd see when she reached the doorstep but her most bewildering thought didn't match what she finally saw as she swung the wood port open.

She didn't even realize that Damon's tortured cries had stopped until she saw him. He was walking towards the house, a blank expression in his face as he carried Stefan in his arms. There were vestiges of tears in his face, while his eyes were red and devoid of any emotion. He looked like a zombie carrying his dead brother. That sight was too unbearable for anyone to see it. With every slow step he took it seemed like a piece of his heart and life was left behind him and when he finally reached the stairs to the where she was he stopped.

It seemed like he didn't even realize she was there. It was as if he was looking at her direction but couldn't see anything at all. Not even when he first came to Mystic Falls and she thought he was a soulless vampire with no heart he looked so dull. Stefan was dead and gray but except for the color of their skin, Damon looked exactly the same.

She was afraid to say something. She didn't know how Damon was handling his emotions but she knew too well for someone that had felt nothing for a century and a half all those emotions would be nearly impossible to handle now and she didn't want to lead him to snap so she stood in front of him waiting for his next reaction. And then all of sudden he was gone. She only felt the wind whiffing and then saw their figures disappearing in the distance.

* * *

Katherine had seen everything from afar. She didn't expect it to hurt that much. Actually it stung. She was blindly enraged when she brought that stake to Stefan's heart but now she was breaking apart. She expect him to nearly commit suicide trying to save Elena when she'd finally make her final attack but she never meant to really do it, especially the way she did… absolutely intentionally with Elena not even at his sight.

And seeing Damon that catatonic didn't help her. She felt broken for losing the man she loved for so long. She had truly loved the brothers, she still did, but there was too much darkness in her to ever allow her to live up the feeling. Her life both as a human and a vampire had been everything but a bed of roses. She wished she wasn't so damaged, so twisted, so broken and dark so she could live that love. Both brothers had truly loved her back in the day and now they both hated her. Actually one of them wasn't around anymore to have any feelings and it made it difficult for her to breathe watching as Damon moaned and let all the pain get out of his chest. And as he collected his brother in his arms and walked to the house she actually felt it rolling down her face. It had been centuries since Katherine cried. She didn't do it a lot when she was human and although her first years as a vampire had been terrible and agonizing, she felt like her tears had drought during the days she had been kept captive. When she had been violated, nearly drained, tortured and treated like a cheap whore. She had been humiliated and _he_ had done it in such a way that made her mind want to do it to others. The way _he_ made her even more miserable for almost a century and how it finally turned into loathe and rage towards everything and everyone. And a couple more of centuries later she had finally met the brothers and for the first time she had felt something. She didn't know love as a human and certainly she didn't experience it with him, despite of his claim. But the Salvatore brothers changed it. Damon changed it. He was the first to capture her heart with all his innocence and sweetness though she hated to admit it. And then Stefan. The brooding brother who felt responsible for his mother dying and also for his father hating Damon. He felt like he had been the reason why Giuseppe was so cruel to Damon all the time. That was the darkness that first attracted her but then she saw genuine love and dedication. They were warm. The brothers were nicer to her than anyone has ever been. She had many partners before, most of them out of compulsion or fear but they were true. She had used them at first but they showed real and true affection. And it nearly changed her. But the damage _he_ had done was too much to ever be fixed. She was damned and she couldn't stop from damning the brothers too. The only people she ever loved, even in her twisted and absolutely sick way.

But now Stefan was dead. She had killed him. Deep in her heart she knew it all came down to Elena. But she couldn't blame the human now. She had tried as she watched Damon taking each step so slowly and as she saw the older brother so lost and empty she couldn't brush off her own feelings. She wished she was strong enough to get rid of those feelings. She had spent nearly one century and a half trying to prove she could let them go, she could forget she had ever met them and that they made those things rise in her non-beating heart. But not even the full eternity would make her forget them. And now Stefan, her Stefan was killed, by her. A part of her died before she even knew there was any living part in her still and she had to leave again. It was too much.

* * *

Elena didn't have much time to react. Damon was holding Stefan's dead body in front of her and he looked beyond broken and devastated. Those words couldn't even describe how the older brother looked. And Stefan… the one she loved so much for a long time and that she still did but in a different way was dead. She couldn't believe he was gone and she would never see his face again. She lost him too. Her first real love. The man, because right now she refused to think of him as a vampire, the man that helped her through everything, the man who dedicated the past two years to only love her with everything he had. She was convinced that nobody would love her like Stefan did. And then as the thought crossed her head she was remembered of Damon again. Maybe unconsciously she knew that Damon would love her just as much if not more but the only thing she became aware in that moment was about her own love for Damon and said love made her weak in the knees. If she felt like that, she could only imagine how Damon was feeling. Actually she couldn't but she needed to do something for him. She needed to be there for him but where would he be now.

"Think Elena, think" she said to herself. Where would Damon take Stefan's body? What would he do with it? Stefan was gray with protuberant veins all over his body, Damon wasn't going to have a funeral for his brother and let everyone to see him like that. No, it wasn't like Damon to do that and it wasn't like him to lose any time either. And then it finally hit her, Damon left to bury Stefan but where would he do it? He certainly wouldn't do in the cemetery especially because it'd draw a lot of attention and she was sure he wouldn't just do it in the woods like Stefan did with Vickie's body. After everything that Damon said to her about Stefan he knew he would do it in a special place. He'd say goodbye to his brother properly and then bury him. Maybe he'd take Stefan's ring away and let the ashes fly in the wind but it didn't look like something Damon would do. He'd literally bury his brother. But where? Where his brother could possibly be buried?

"The old mason" she thought all of sudden. She had gone there not more than a few times and only one of them she actually paid attention to their surroundings. But Bonnie could probably help with a locator spell.

* * *

Alaric and the witch weren't supportive of Elena crossing the woods and go there all by herself but she was adamant. She threatened to just go rambling until she found it if Bonnie didn't help her. Alaric suggested going with her and after giving it a quick thought she agreed. Both Bonnie and Jacob were safe inside the enchanted cellar covered with vervain.

"There, we should turn there, I remember this little open just a little bit before we arrive" Elena pointed to Alaric who tried his best to drive amidst the trees.

"Yeah, we're here" she said as soon as he crossed the small open. She looked tense and couldn't help but bite her lip before stepping out of car and heading ahead.

"Elena" Alaric called and she turned around to look at him. "Be careful" he completed and she nodded and resumed her fast pace towards the line of trees.

To her deep relief she could see a black frame among the trees and wreckage but as she got closer her relief was soon swept away. Damon was shaking and crying and the sound of his sobs brought her to follow suit.

"Damon" she whispered and he turned to see her about ten feet away from him. His face was covered with tears, his eyes red and swollen of the crying.

"There was… I couldn't… she… she shot him. I couldn't stop her" he said among sobs and even hiccups. Damon was lost in the riot of feelings that came altogether. It was like a big hydroelectric power station gate was open and his emotions flew like water. It suffocated and he felt like he was drowning. He couldn't believe he'd never see Stefan again. When he finally feels again, when he decides to restore the bond he had with his little brother, when he was free to love Stefan, his brother just died. It was cruel and unfair and Damon didn't seem to find a way to get over it.

Elena fell on her knees in front of him and keeping Stefan's inert body between them, she enveloped her arms around Damon, connecting only their upper bodies. Damon accepted the affection and carefully lying Stefan in the soil among grass and leaves he moved his arms around Elena too.

"He must have listened to our conversation after Isobel left" Damon said long minutes later.

"Why is that?" her voice was low as one of her hands stroked his hair. Both had their eyes closed. Their tears merging over Stefan's face.

"He told me I shouldn't turn you down. That my humanity made me deserving"

"It also means that he died knowing who you became, knowing that you were again the brother he lost all those years ago. He died knowing how much you love him Damon and I. After everything he said when we broke up, I'm sure his love was restored too. He was finally able to see that his big brother, his hero and inspiration, his protector and mentor came back. And I'm sure it made him happy even if for few minutes. He brought me your blood Damon. Your blood not his for me to drink if anything went wrong" her tears intensified. It still amazed her how forgiving Stefan was. He's been wrong about who Damon had became because he was used to the heartless vampire for so long, but the moment he saw that his brother was back he let everything behind them. He didn't deserve to die. Someone so loyal and good like Stefan didn't deserve to die like that. He didn't deserve to have the chance to become Damon's brother again taken away. Neither brother deserved it. They finally had a chance to rebuild their relationship but then they were eternally separated.

"What?" Damon broke the contact looking at Elena. The shock took the pain's place in his face. Did he hear it right?

"He gave me your blood. He wanted me to have a connection with you and not him if anything came down to Katherine killing me. Stefan, I believe, loved me with everything he was and the only reason why he'd give me your blood was because he truly believed the brother he knew for seventeen years was back and he certainly had the highest respect and love for this brother because I don't think he'd give up on me for this brother if he wasn't an amazing man and someone that he trusted blindly to take care of me. I'm not saying it because I want you to think he gave us his blessing, Damon. I'm telling you this for you to know that even for a brief moment he had again the person he loved the most in his life. And that's you Damon, not me. He didn't give you to me because he loved me and he knew I loved you instead. No Damon, he gave me to you because I was what he had of most precious until he had you back. He didn't consider you deserving of me Damon. Actually he considered _me deserving of you_" Elena cupped his face in her hands and his tears quickly wet her fingers. Looking at Damon now was as if she was looking at a devastated little boy. She has never seen such vulnerability and pain and now it was mixed with surprise and shock.

"Thank you" Damon murmured as looked down to his brother, apologetic to his brother.

"We should bury him, Damon. We don't know when she will…" Elena also looked to Stefan's gray face, reaching for Damon's hands as she talked though she couldn't finish her statement.

"You are right" he understood her reluctance. They weren't ready to say their goodbyes yet but they couldn't risk to be attacked by Katherine when they were so unarmed.

He didn't let her help because it was a rough job. He had removed the stones that had sealed the grave by their mother's side. There weren't any tombs in the old Salvatore property and both of their parents were just buried in the land, with simple headstones. They didn't allow Giuseppe to lay by his wife side. So after Giuseppe was buried Stefan removed his father from the grave and buried him in the northwest garden.

The grave was somewhat intact, as it was a large and thick concrete box that only cracked here and there after all those years. Damon entered the grave and laid Stefan's body quietly in the bottom. He then turned to Elena and taking her hand – although he didn't need it – he got out of the hole. Elena took a few flowers while Damon removed the stones and kissing each of them she tenderly let them fall over the younger Salvatore brother body.

Damon moved the stone back to their places and contemplated the two graves, side by side, of the only people who truly loved him and who he had loved just as much back. Moving his eyes to his mother's he used his hand to remove the dust and dirty over her headstone. The letters had blurred but he could still read.

_CECILIA SALVATORE_

_1823 – 1850_

_Dedicated wife_

_Passionate mother_

He couldn't agree any more about those words and looking at those dates he remembered of how little an extraordinaire woman like her had lived. If someone deserved to live for the eternity was his mother. Granted, she deserved to live it like an angel, not with the vampire curse.

He didn't know if he'd ever come back to that place. Maybe he'd die before he had a chance to see his brother any other time and he couldn't let Stefan spend the eternity in a hole, without no one knowing how special he was and how that place should always be respected and preserved to his brother's honor.

There wasn't any blank headstone or any stone that could be used like one around them and Damon didn't have anything to engrave the words. All they had were wreckage and trees and while none was honoring enough, it'd fulfill its purpose.

Deciding for the later he noticed that one very large and thick one stood just behind Stefan's grave, no farther than three steps. It was their mother favorite spot to read and to talk to them and that was why they picked it for her grave. Damon used one of the metal structures that still resisted all those years and breaking it he started to engrave words in the trunk. The wood wasn't smooth and he had to remove the bark until he reached to the hardest part of the tree. The piece of metal he had wasn't sharp and it contrasted to the wood toughness and more often than not splinters entered his hands, spilling his blood in the trunk. Elena tried to help him but he only shook his head and she backed off. It was the last thing he'd ever do to his brother. Elena moved her hand to her mouth to silent the sobs that she couldn't hold back. His hands were being wrecked by the splinters leaving them in raw fresh until it finally read

_STEFAN SALVATORE_

_1847-1864_

_Beloved son. Loyal friend_

_Loving brother. The best one

* * *

_

_AN:I don't know how you feel after this chapter. But I feel emotionally spent. It was so hard to write and I was teary all while doing it. It breaks my heart to write it but his heart was broken and we're yet to see all the consequences of Stefan's death in Damon's newly discovered emotional life._

_So I don't have a lot to say in addition to this._

_Thanks to lilmissgurl4eva, shadylady21, Avecia, Ahhh, XxxmusicluverxxX and tsukivamp__ for reviewing past chapter. I'd love to read about this one.  
_

_xoxo_

_Babi  
_


	25. Chapter 24

**Alive**

**Chapter 24**

* * *

Damon snapped. Honestly and entirely snapped. The loss of his brother amidst the wave of feelings going on inside of him for the first time in one hundred forty-seven years were the perfect combination to send the vampire to the edge.

After ensuring that Elena was safe back at the boarding house with Alaric, Damon left. He was rambling around the city and he didn't know what he was doing. For the first time in longer than a year Damon drank from someone. Not only drank but actually drained. Not only one but at least four in his first night. The following day has been no different and he was yet to come back to the boarding house. He couldn't see Elena or Jacob. He didn't even felt ashamed or bad for the lives he took in the last twenty-four hours. Actually what impeded him from going back was love. It was the lives that were taken _from him _and that could still be. He has promised to protect Elena and he wasn't backing off of his word but he didn't need to be around her. He couldn't be around her. So he observed them from distance. He waited until the time Isobel said Katherine used to feed and emulated the older vampire's actions, killing without any compassion but not even bothering to go to another city to do so.

He felt numb. He couldn't feel although there was river of feelings now inside of him waiting to be released. He was blind and desperate but above all he was lost. He didn't know what he'd do without his brother. He has lived without Stefan by his side for decades but when he was finally ready to restore their relationship, he was violently taken away from him. It enraged him and brought his predator instincts to the surface. He wanted to release that river inside of him. He wanted to feel all the things he spent almost a century and a half denying and avoiding but he couldn't. The pain was so intense and so deep that the only thing that rose was his vampire self and that wasn't good.

It was nearly three in the morning and the couple making out outside her house made it the perfect prey for him. Without giving it another thought Damon moved in super speed and before the teenagers could think about what was going on, Damon had them in an alley and wasted no time attacking the boy while holding the girl against his chest, with his hand covering her mouth.

Discarding the boy's body on the floor he attacked the girl and some seconds later she was also drained. He wasn't even hungry anymore but he still killed. He wanted those feelings to snap. He wanted to feel those dammed feelings. It was weird to know they were there but not being able to feel them. He wished there was an easy way out but there wasn't.

"She's leaving" Isobel came from behind him as he collected the corpses from the floor and headed outside the alley. He wasn't careful enough to bury them. He wasn't thinking straight and the female vampire could see it pretty clearly.

"What?" Damon asked confused. Who was she talking about?

"Katherine… she's leaving town as we talk. I just saw her take the road. It seems like neither of you was really prepared to lose Stefan" she appraised him and what he had in his hands.

"She came here to kill us all. Don't let her fool you. You may be just signing your death certificate now" Damon threw the girl's body and then the boy's.

"No, Damon, she's miserable. She gave up in the whole revenge plan against Elena. She's leaving for good" she explained to him and he looked confused at her. Was it possible that Katherine was really leaving?

"Where is she going?" he asked with determined eyes. Isobel wasn't sure if she should say it or not but she didn't even need to say one word as Damon used his power seeing her reluctance.

"Chicago. Obvious choice for dearest Kathy" he turned around and disappeared before Isobel had a chance to ask him how he knew her choice.

* * *

"Damon! I've been so worried about you. Where have you been?" Elena threw herself in his arms as soon as he stepped in the parlor. She couldn't sleep and she was worried sick about him, so she has decided to taste some of his poisons. It did her no good but at least it kept her awake until now, allowing her to see him again.

"Killing" he answered simply. He wouldn't lie to her and he knew it'd break her and maybe even make her hate him but he didn't care. He wasn't someone that she should love. If Katherine has really left for good, as soon as he left too Elena's life would be vampires free and he thought it was for the best. Maybe hating him would actually be good for her.

"What?" she asked shocked and unsure. It could be other vampires for all she knew but something seemed off about Damon. She couldn't recognize the look in his eyes and he was decidedly avoiding her gaze.

"Look Elena, all you need to know is that no matter what happens I'm keeping my word to you. I'm not going to let her kill you. You and the ones you love will finally be safe. I promise" he changed the subject on purpose.

"What's going on, Damon? What happened?" she pleaded for him to be clearer about what he was saying. She wasn't sure if it meant he killed Katherine or anyone else and it was making her more nervous.

"I gotta go, Elena" he looked to her for the first time and she never saw such vulnerability in his eyes as she did now. She was hurting for losing her brother and ex-boyfriends but Damon seemed to be in much more pain. He looked so lost and desperate that it took her breath away. It was excruciating to see him like that.

"I love you" his eyes softened a little bit and she was distracted by his words for awhile. Those words coming from his mouth was still new to her and she couldn't think of anything any more comforting than them. She had Damon and that was what still kept her alive.

"I love you too" she threw her arms around him, forgetting about his previous words. All she could remember now was those three words he has just said her.

Damon wrapped his arms around her and took a deep breath. Leaving her was so hard but he couldn't answer for himself lately. He was unstable and he knew he'd hurt her with his actions. He knew she wouldn't forgive him for taking those lives away.

She loosened her grip around him and took half step behind and moved her hands to his face, cupping and then bringing it to hers, their lips finding their way to each other's immediately.

Damon didn't resist. If anything maybe that could be the cure. Maybe that was what would finally release everything he had inside of him. Maybe it would ignite all his feelings, just like it had the first time.

The kiss quickly deepened as they both needed it a lot. His hands quickly found their way to her waist and he held her for his undead life.

Elena felt the intensity of his touch in her body but especially in her tongue. Damon was nearly devouring her though it was done so tenderly. It was like a deep need, like a curing beverage or water to someone in the desert. She felt like he was going to consume her with that kiss.

The kisses kept only intensifying and she felt a heat taking over her body and her hands found their way to his shirt and she didn't waste any time unbuttoning them. Damon knew what she was doing and he decided he wasn't going to be noble now. It was probably the first and only chance he'd ever have to be with Elena intimately and spooning her in his arms they were in his bedroom in a blink of eyes. He let her finish her job with his shirt while he kissed her passionately. Soon Elena was done and she somehow has been able to turn them around, so now she was on top of him.

She started rubbing her hips against his as she felt his erection growing against her pants. Only touching his god-alike chest wasn't enough and she wanted to feel it better so she dropped her head to this upper body kissing, licking and biting all while they kept the friction of their lower bodies. Damon didn't resist the sexy touch of her lips too long and switching their positions she was now under his body and grip. He held both of her wrists crossed over her head, as he attacked her neck. Her blood smelled irresistible but he didn't even think about it now. He never felt so human ever since he became a vampire. Her blood wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to feel the woman under him in all possible ways; he wanted to reach her heart and soul.

Using his inhuman speed he got rid of her top and bra and had her wrists making an X over her head faster than she moaned. Following her previous actions he also bit, licked, kissed and sucked her soft skin as their bodies rocked. Elena's body was arching in anticipation. His touch was so soft and yet to sensual that she was sure she was going to come before he even entered her. With his head moving more and more to south he had to let go of her arms but he didn't simply dropped them, he uncrossed her wrists and with feather touch he slowly moved his hands down her arms until they were touching her shoulders. He kept moving his body down against hers and when he was near her bellybutton instead of simply licking it he kept his tongue making circles around the cavity. Elena's body was moving from one side to the other. She wanted to make him stop because the teasing was making her body want to explode but the feeling was all too good at the same time.

His skilled fingers reached for her waistband then and he also couldn't take it any longer so he quickly got rid of their pants but kept his unbuttoned shirt all while. The soft touch was replaced by an almost rough one as he grabbed her calves and keeping the pressure and strength he moved his hands upwards. Her thighs felt soft under his hands. He was happy for her adding up some weight in the last months. She wasn't fat, far from it, but she was so curvy.

They didn't say anything. The only sounds in the bedroom were their moans and groans. Their arousal and desire consumed them in such a way that they let their bodies do all the talking. Elena felt her skin burning under his touch. It was so firm and exciting that she felt her milks wetting her insides and the constant friction against his touch led the sheet under her to be wet too by her sweat but also her cream. While he kept touching her with such strength she forced one of her legs up and with her leg rubbing his erection. Damon moaned loudly at her fast ministrations. He couldn't take any more teasing so he pushed her knee down to the bed and covering her body with his he kissed her lips again. The tip of his hard member was brushing her clit and Elena's groans intensified and she came just as she imagined some minutes ago, without even feeling him inside of her yet.

While they kissed Damon cupped both of her breasts and the movements of his hands matched the speed and direction of their dancing hips. He was giving her some time to recover from the first orgasm and when her breath finally seemed to even enough he positioned himself in her entrance and slowly moved his entire member inside of her. Elena yelled at the welcomed invasion. It's been months and it hasn't been so many times with Stefan anyway. Her walls weren't used to be filled with such volume and the feeling was setting her body on fire from her center to the limbs. The wave of pleasure couldn't be described and when he felt her body loosen slightly around his erection he started to thrust in and out. It wasn't slow but it wasn't too hard. Just a constant and cadenced rhythm. His hands have found her wrists again but instead of crossing them above her head he just spread them by her sides as he also separated her legs, using one knee and then the other. Her four limbs now formed and X and she felt totally stretched as he kept rocking their bodies together and kissing her lips.

Elena didn't feel any pain, it was only complete pleasure and her final release of satisfaction was already rising inside.

"Damon…" she moaned an intelligible word for the first time since they started making love.

"I love you, Elena" was his answer as he intensified his movements and dropped her wrists to avoid hurting her in his intense motions.

"Love you, Dam…" her sentence was interrupted by a deep moan that showed him she came for the second time. Speeding up the best he could without using his Power, Damon finally felt the jet of hot fluid being released and his body finally collapsing over hers.

Her hand found the hair in the back of his head to rub while the other simply rested over his butt. Damon didn't move any part of him, he just lay with his head on her chest and arms wide open as he received her soft caress.

* * *

She woke up in his bed. Images of their previous night together soon filled her mind and she smiled before opening her eyes. She turned on her side expecting to find him sleeping or looking at her by she was alone.

She sat in the bed looking around and was surprised by something totally unexpected. His closet doors were wide open and there weren't any clothes inside them anymore. Elena quickly jumped from the bed and started calling him while going through his drawers to find them just as empty. It could only be a nightmare. The only piece of clothing she actually spotted was the shirt he was wearing the previous night. It was discarded behind a chair. In contrast to the lack of his clothes, there was a cotton night gown hanging in the same chair and she was positive he let it there for her to cover her body, which she did.

Bending over she took the shirt in her hands and walked to her bedroom expecting him to be there with Jacob, maybe he just decided to move all his stuff to her room to surprise her but as she took every step she knew she was wrong and indeed the room was empty for the exception of the sleeping toddler.

She thought she was going to collapse. It was like her legs couldn't support her anymore but she needed to know for sure and she had one last hope as she walked to Stefan's bedroom. She knew Damon was missing his brother terribly.

She was yet to go there since Stefan died and she was positive she wasn't ready for that yet but she had to know for sure if Damon just decided to be closer to his brother in any possible way, even if it sounded stupid and ridiculous. Desperation was already kicking in and she barely made it to the corridor. Her grip in the shirt filled with Damon's scent got stronger as she opened the door to find everything just the same and just as empty. Then she couldn't stop the tears. He has left. Soon her sobs attracted the people that were downstairs talking about Isobel's revelation.

"Elena, what happened?" Jenna was the first to ask as she entered the bedroom followed by Alaric and Bonnie.

"He's gone. He's gone" she kept sobbing.

"Oh Elena, I know, honey, I'm so sorry. He wasn't the brother that should have died" her aunt tried to reach for her but the moment the last line left her mouths Elena jumped from the contact.

"Get out of here" Elena yelled at the people standing in front of her.

"Elena you need to calm down. We know how much you loved him but he wouldn't want you to react this way" Jenna tried to comfort her niece who seemed pretty reckless in the moment but it wasn't easy. Far from it.

"Don't pretend like you know how he'd react. You never got to know him. You never gave him a chance. All you did was judge him by his actions. His former actions, some of which he hasn't done for years now. That's why he never felt like he belonged anywhere. That's why he was so afraid of loving. Nobody ever gave a shit about him before to prove him that he could be loved just like anyone else" her outburst was filled with sobs and hard crying.

They looked at her confused. Stefan never had any problems showing love and they were sure that he had been loved by some of the people standing in the room.

"I guess she lost it" she heard Bonnie telling Alaric.

"GET OUT" her scream was so loud that her voice failed while saying the two words.

"Honey, please, I know it hurts a lot but you need to…" Jenna tried to reason but she couldn't complete her line.

"Just leave me alone" she finally succumbed and fell on her knees crying on the floor. "I wasn't ready to lose him. He couldn't leave me. He promised he never would. I need him. I just need him" her screams were painful for those around her. They had never seen Elena in such pain in her life and if they were honest, they have never seen such pain on anyone.

"Elena, Stefan did the best he could" it was her best friend talking now but it only enraged the broken girl to listen those words.

"You don't get it, do you?" she finally realized who they were talking about. How clueless they could have been. Surely Stefan's death had broken her deeply but she wasn't mourning his death. She had done it a lot for the past two days along with Jeremy's and Matt's. "Damon. Damon shouldn't have left me. Damon should be by my side now. He's the one that needs comforting. He's the one that I want here with me" she whispered the last part and the batch of tears fell more freely than ever on her face.

They looked at each other and all dressed the same worried sick face. What Elena was saying made no sense. Damon had been on a killing spree that he didn't even deny. He admitted killing the couple in the woods without even feeding from them before totally disappearing.

"You need to rest, Elena, I'm going to help you to your room" Bonnie offered. The witch had been the most judgmental of them all despite the reasons why Damon lost control. The moment her hands reached Elena's body the girl winced and moved away "Take your hands OFF OF ME" she shouted the last part.

"I'm tired, I'm drained and I just want to be alone, please try to respect me a little here. I'm not okay, I'm not going to be okay, there's nothing any of you can do to me here, except if any of you has a way to bring Damon back to me. But as far as can I say you're all just relieved that he's gone" her sobs prevented her to say more than a couple of words at a time.

"Actually I'm worried about him" Alaric said and Elena knew he was being honest. He's been the only other friend Damon really had and though he didn't approve of many of Damon's actions he hasn't been blind to see the changes in the vampire.

"Please, Ric, I know he sometimes talked to you and I know you care about him. Please, just try to bring him back here, he can't be alone there. I don't even know what he'd be able to do" she pleaded and the desperation in her eyes actually hurt the occupants of the room.

"I don't have a clue of where he could have gone, Elena" the teacher honestly offered to her and he wished he had because the girl in the floor was just heart breaking and he'd do anything to help her.

"He blames himself. He blames himself for Stefan's death. As much as he tried to convince everyone of the opposite he has loved his brother more than anyone else has ever loved, even me. I've loved him, I've loved him for longer than I could remember now and I've gone to him. I broken up with Stefan before he died and I opened up my heart to Damon and I know he loves me too. He's finally admitted it before he crossed that door. And you know why he didn't agree to be with me? Because he didn't want to hurt his brother. He didn't want history to repeat itself. He knew Stefan still loved me and he did the best he could to hide his feeling for me from his brother because he knew that the little progress they've done since they moved back here would be undone the moment he made a move on me. Yeah I know how he had hit on me and sent me those knees shaking looks but it's just who Damon is and that was it. He rejected me and there was nothing that hurt more than those words until now." Elena finally confessed and she once again has surprised everyone around her. They had no idea of this. Not even Alaric who truly liked Damon.

"He loves me more than anyone else ever will and all I need right now is him. I need to help him to see that killing won't bring Stefan back. That all the changes he's been through hadn't been in vain. I need him to know that Jacob, Alaric and I really love him as a friend, a dad, an uncle and a man. I need him to see that we need to keep fighting Katherine even more now that Stefan is gone. I need him to know that he's not destined to be dark because he has just too much honor in him for that"

Nobody knew what to say. They were stunned by the revelation. And they all knew that there was nothing they could say that would help.

"I could try to make a spell locator" Bonnie suggested after some minutes.

Elena looked up and for the first time in the last couple of days there was anything in her eyes that wasn't pain, misery, desperation or delusion.

"That won't be needed" Isobel entered the room joining them.

"Do you know where he is?" the girl looked to her mother and actually found strength to stand up and walk up to Isobel.

"He's gone, Elena. Katherine is just as devastated about killing Stefan and she couldn't stick around anymore. She called me saying she was leaving Mystic Falls for good and I actually looked for her everywhere and she really left. I met Damon when he was discarding a couple of bodies and I broke him the news about Katherine" her mother explained but Elena didn't seem to process the information. She stayed there, static, blinking as if her ears understood it wrong.

Did it mean he left forever? Was he ever coming back? Why would he do it to her when she needed him the most? She lost three of the most important people of her life in the same day but she needed the most important of them all to get over it. She couldn't do it without him. She needed him and although a small voice told her she was being selfish, that Damon probably had more to grieve than her, she still wanted to ask him to stay.

"Elena! Elena!" Isobel said for the third or fourth time before shaking her daughter slightly that seemed to finally acknowledge her.

"He left to kill her"

* * *

_AN: Hey, I'm sorry I'm a day late but the site was being a bitch and I couldn't long in yesterday... Also this week won't have two updates because I'm traveling Friday, so I'll probably update again around Wednesday-Thursday._

_About this chapter... I know the killing must have shocked you but Damon really lost it. I tried to make up for you with their very first time together which I hope you enjoyed as their almost first time is hard for me to top writing wise._

_Just so it's clear why Jenna said the wrong brother died, Isobel was downstairs sharing the news of Damon killing those people and that's why everyone was pissed at him._

_Next: Someone else dies. But wait, is it just one death or three? I assure you at least one of them is a vampire and at least one of them is a human. And they aren't all the same gender. Let's the Katherine hunt season be open :P_

_Thanks a lot to ahhh, natitasha, shadylady21, XxxmusicluverxxX, tsukivamp and EtherealDamon for reviewing last chapter._

_xoxo_

_Babi  
_


	26. Chapter 25

**Alive**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

"Elena this isn't reasonable" Isobel tried to convince the girl but Elena was adamant.

"There are a few options there, Isobel, you're either going with me or you aren't" Elena was already back in her bedroom packing some clothes.

"She's right Elena, if Damon went after Katherine we should keep distance" Bonnie offered but Elena didn't budge.

"And let her kill him? You know he's not going to be able to kill her all by himself, Bonnie" Elena was yelling and it actually woke Jacob who was soon crying. "Jenna I need you to take him to Alaric's and take care of him, I hope to be back soon" she took the toddler and rocking softly she calmed him down. He was an angel when he wasn't awake from his naps.

"You're risking your own life, Elena, can't you see? What will happen to Jacob if you die?" her aunt also tried to bring some sense to her niece but it was also in vain.

"Fine, let me do it all by myself. But if he's getting himself killed because of me, the least I can do is reciprocate the favor" Elena put an already sleeping Jacob back in his crib and took the backpack she threw her things in and headed to the door but Bonnie and Jenna actually blocked her way.

"Move" she demanded by they didn't comply.

"Look if you want to stay, it's okay, I'm not going to ask you to go with me and probably lose your life because of me, but I need to go. I can't let him die" she pleaded the women in front of her and when she didn't get any reaction she looked to Isobel who was leaning in the opposite wall quietly.

"I'm sorry, Elena. Everything I did, the risks I took were to save your life, I won't let you go in a suicide mission. If I knew you'd react like that I wouldn't mention he went to Chicago" her mother wasn't changing her mind but something in her little speech got Elena's attention. She was sure her mother wouldn't let her commit suicide or die of any sort so she ran and before anyone would understand what she was doing she was climbing in the sill and in another blink of eyes she was falling outside.

"Elena!" Jenna and Bonnie yelled as Isobel moved in inhuman speed and reached Elena's body a couple of feet away from the soil.

"Are you out of your mind? I barely made it in time to catch you. Gravity isn't some weak strength Elena" Isobel reprehended her daughter bringing her to her own feet.

"I can't, Isobel. I love him. We made love for the first time last night and I never felt what I did while he was inside of me. I love Damon and I know I'm the only reason why he's there. He won't kill Katherine because of Stefan's death because he blames himself and not her. I can't let him die trying to save me. I know going there is trying to kill myself and that's why I need you. I need you, mother, for the first time in my life I'm asking something, please, do it for me" she pleaded the vampire. She needed someone to help her. She couldn't do it alone but if it came down to it, she'd do.

"I'll go with you" she agreed seeing that her daughter wouldn't change her mind and would probably end up killed.

"Thank you. I need to save him. I can't let him die" Elena cried while her mother hugged her.

* * *

"You do know all of us could end up dying, don't you?" Alaric said as he drove the two brunette women to Chicago.

"I don't plan to face Katherine off. I just want to convince Damon to go back to Mystic Falls. Isobel thinks Katherine is being honest about Stefan's death. If she drops the revenge there's no need for Damon to do anything. As much as his brother's death should be avenged I'll try to convince him to let it go. It'd be what Stefan would want us to do anyway" Elena sighed heavily. She knew her mission wasn't easy and that Damon wasn't himself since his brother died but she had to try. She hoped the love they felt for each other would be strong enough to change his mind.

"What now?" Alaric asked as they saw the Welcome to Chicago sign.

"We'll call Bonnie and ask her to do the locator spell. I don't think Damon is actually in a hotel or anything. If I know him well he's on pursue of Katherine no stop. And probably drinking from innocents in the process" Elena swallowed as she said the last words. She knew he was out of control and it broke her heart and also made her a little less confident about their plan.

Alaric nodded and kept driving while Elena called her best friend. The only one she had behind, which was why she's been positive about Bonnie staying in Mystic Falls. She wouldn't risk losing her too.

Bonnie improved her witchcraft considerably and said to Elena that she'd do a spell to locate both her and Damon and just like a radar she'd guide her friend to where he was.

"She says he's by the other side of the city, let's take the highway" Elena said to Alaric as she used the car GPS to see which was the easiest way to cross Chicago.

It took them a little longer than they expected but they finally arrived in an old warehouse. It made no sense for Damon to be there, let alone Katherine, but Bonnie has warned Elena about the presence of the older vampire too.

"What are we going to do now?" Elena turned to isobel that confirmed she could listen to both of their voices. They were arguing and it didn't look like they would hold back their tempers for much longer.

"It's not a good idea to get in the middle of a crossfire, Elena" Alaric advised but he knew his former student didn't care about it. If she had to, she'd enter the warehouse alone and try to rescue Damon.

"Let's get our weapons, we can't let they fight, she'll kill him" she took the backpack by her feet and opened to get a stake and a couple of vervain darts.

"And us" he murmured as she reached for his own packet in the backseat.

"She isn't expecting us" Elena's firm voice told him that she wasn't backing off. She came to bring Damon home and that was what she'd do.

"I'll enter and try to distract them" Isobel offered as she disappeared inside the warehouse.

"I didn't expect to find you in a place like this, Katherine" Isobel entered the large room. They were in the main section of the warehouse, just by the entrance. "It took me a while to find you. I even had to follow the humans"

Katherine and Damon who were about to jump in each other's throats literally looked to where the visitor came.

"What are you doing here, Isobel?" Katherine asked enraged by the intrusion.

"Came to alert you that there's a rescue mission on the way here. Somehow Elena figured Damon came after you and it seems like the witch did a spell locator and they'll be here at any moment" she informed as she approached both vampires, appraising Damon from toe to head "Which is stupid but still unsurprising. It seems like Elena wants a Salvatore to her, no matter what" the vampire tried to keep her voice as loud as possible without raising any suspicions and also added some humor to her voice but Katherine didn't pay attention to this or to any of her surroundings. If she was already considering killing the remaining brother now she was convinced. If she wouldn't have Stefan, Elena definitely wouldn't have Damon.

"Thank you for the heads-up, Isobel, I guess she won't be finding anything to be rescued" Katherine took a stake from inside her jacket and moved towards Damon who wasn't much farther.

The vampire was expecting the attack and jerked his attacker away the best he could. Elena and Alaric stepped in the room in that exact moment and she teenager couldn't stop the scream coming from her throat.

"Damon!" she yelled and for a moment the vampire was distracted, enough for Katherine attack again and this time she didn't miss him. She had made it to his chest and she was positive to his heart but in the seconds she waited to see what happened his color didn't change. Looking back she saw Elena and Alaric running towards them and piercing her fangs in his neck she carried him away pretty quickly as she drained him.

Before she could finish her job she surprisingly felt a dart of vervain being stuck in her back and soon a stake followed. She dropped Damon's body turning around to see Isobel. She was stunned by the betrayal but she reacted despite her shock and reaching for Damon's body on the floor she took the stake from his chest and counterattacked the brunette. Seeing that Alaric and Elena were running towards them, Katherine stumbled to the closest door and hoped the humans wouldn't follow her but focus in the two vampires she took down. She hid in the darkness of the adjacent room as she recovered from the vervain and tried to reach for the stake attached in her back, by her spine, near the nape but the vervain was making it hard for her to try to remove it. Sipping it for many years helped her to develop a better resistance and she knew she needed about half an hour to strike back instead of a few hours as other vampires.

"She must be close, she won't be able to go much farther with the vervain in her system" Elena told Alaric. Katherine and Isobel took seconds to cross the huge warehouse and take the stairs but they weren't that fast.

"Damon and Isobel could be dying there, Elena, forget about Katherine" he suggested and they finally reached for the two injured vampires.

Isobel has been stacked in the stomach and she was already recovering consciousness but Damon was inert on the floor.

"Damon, please! Damon! NO!" She yelled as she looked at the wound in his chest. She knew it hasn't reached his heart as he wasn't gray but it was disturbingly close and Elena cried bringing his upper body to hers.

"We need to take her down, Ric. That's the best chance we'll have. Katherine doesn't react to vervain as other vampires do. I don't know what she did but it only brings her down for a while. She must be still around" the recovering vampire explained as her body started to heal and her eyes to wet seeing her daughter sobbing uncontrollably rocking Damon's body along with hers.

"Ok" he agreed helping her to stand up.

"Elena, give me your hand" Isobel demanded but the girl didn't seem to listen as she didn't respond at all.

The vampire tried a few more times before she finally brought her body against Elena's and thrust her fangs on her wrist but Elena didn't seem to mind the bite. Actually she barely felt any pain, all the pain she had in her chest in that moment wasn't physical.

"Feed him, Elena" her mother shook her by the shoulders violently and Elena actually let Damon's body fall on her lap with the abrupt movements.

"We're going after Katherine, he won't be able to suck, you'll have to suck it by yourself and blow it in his mouth, okay?" her tone was harsh. She knew Elena wouldn't answer or listen to her if she wasn't that rough with the teenager.

Elena seemed to finally understand what Isobel was saying and bringing Damon to her chest again she sucked her own blood and spitted it in his mouth. Isobel has made quite a deep hole and Elena had to be quick with her mouth otherwise she'd lose precious blood.

"You have to stop it when you feel dizzy, are you listening to me? We don't want you to die. Elena, you'll stop okay?" she said to Elena but she didn't seem to comprehend. She was in a trance.

"Let's do it fast, we'll have to stop it for her and Katherine will be recovered very fast" Isobel turned to Alaric and they entered the door Katherine just did.

The older vampire cursed under her breath as she saw the door being opened and Isobel followed by Alaric entering. Unfortunately for her that must have been an office or something and the only door was the one they just entered and the room wasn't that big. She felt her strength being brought back little by little but she knew she wasn't ready to attack them yet so she tried the best she could to blend in the darkness. She used the time Alaric and Isobel took to enter the room to remove her stake and she had a chance against Isobel but definitely not against the guy who came back from death faster than her system got used to the vervain.

Isobel looked carefully around their surroundings. The room was absolutely dark and even with the door open it didn't help. She carefully and slowly looked in every inch of the room and after she did it she took the gun he had in his hand. They learned from Katherine's tactics and the sheriff actually had a lot of wooden bullets.

"Follow me and be alert" Isobel commanded as she guided him in the dim room.

The teacher said as he was done and although he couldn't see anything in the room he has learned to trust blindly in his ex-wife again.

"You won't escape, Katherine. Tonight will be the night you'll meet death and will finally pay for all the pain you caused to my daughter. I'll make sure to do it very slow and painful, just like you must be planning my death now. But darling, your time is over" Isobel had a solemn voice.

When she stopped in her tracks, Alaric nearly bumped on her but when she quickly turned around, facing him, she kicked him on both legs, leading him to fall and her to fire against the wall behind him.

Alaric was confused as he was hit the floor but as soon as he heard the shots he knew Isobel was misleading Katherine.

The older vampire moaned in pain as the wooden bullets torn her skin, one of them too near her heart.

"Have you ever heard of degenerating death, Katherine?" she approached her target with a wicked smile in her face "I'm sure you have as you've been around way longer than me. They say that splinters attached to the heart won't kill you immediately but will torture you for a day or two of excruciating pain until they finally make enough damage to rotten your heart" she explained as she kept shooting against Katherine, purposefully avoiding her whole chest now. She almost made a mistake in the shots first and she didn't want Katherine dead in just a few seconds.

When there was no distance between them Isobel took another dart of vervain and stuck at Katherine's neck, avoiding any surprising flash of strength from her formerly superior.

Reaching for the small bag attached to her waist she took four stakes and in the speed of a blink of eyes she staked Katherine's four limps, busting the vampire to the wall. She then reached for a dagger that was attached to her leather boots and made a deep cut over her prey chest and when her heart was finally exposed she put her leather gloves on and opened a small bag that was inside her waist purse. It was sawdust and Katherine actually shivered at the sight.

"Sweet nightmares, Katherine. See you in hell" Isobel smiled and with her hand covered with the sawdust she moved it inside the cavity she has just opened and took the older vampire's heart in her palm, too carefully not to dislocate it or smash it as she pressed slowly.

Katherine's screams would probably be heard from a mile away. Alaric has never heard anything so tortured and painful. It seemed like they were detaching a soul from a body. That was the only thing that crossed his mind that could be compared to the vampire cries.

"Let's take care of Elena, I'll probably have to give her any blood" Isobel turned to him and although he couldn't see her face he could listen in her voice that she felt nothing for killing someone with such coldness.

Amidst the injections of blood she blew in his mouth, Elena caressed his head, while her tears wetted his face. There was no answer and her crying only intensified. She sucked as hard as she could and it didn't take her a lot longer to start feeling lightheaded and dizzy. As she realized her strength was coming to an end, she spitted the last jet of the metallic liquid she caressed her lips against his. She didn't mind the horrible taste; actually she didn't even notice it. Her heart was bleeding much more than her wrist and the bitter taste in her mouth wasn't because of the red fluid but because she could feel the life being taken from the man she loved. And she felt it leaving her body too. She didn't want to live if it meant losing Damon so she used the rest of her strength to hold him as hard as she could and soon enough all she saw was darkness and then nothing.

As Alaric and Isobel stepped outside room they found both Elena and Damon lying unconscious on the floor. Her body covered his and her blood glued them together. Isobel hasn't had time to assess his condition when she left to kill Katherine and now she was shocked to see how lifeless both of them looked.

"Are they…" Alaric looked incredulous to the bodies on the floor "dead?" he swallowed and looked to the woman by his side, hoping she told him otherwise but all he saw was blankness.

* * *

_AN: Anyone up to a Romeo and Juliet thing? I've always thought it was ultra romantic ;)_

_Well but those aren't my plans to this fic, unless you guys want it to end like this. In that case epilogue is coming soon. But I have a feeling that's not what you want._

_So I told you about one death and possibly three. Which doesn't exclude two. Let me know what you expect about it and if the majority of you think any different of what I already have in mind, I might change it as I don't have as much as a line written to the next chapter._

_I'll be traveling this weekend so I guess I won't update in a week given how hard is to write this story and my limited time to do so._

_I love reviews, so I'd love to have many of them. Thanks to Vampgirl144, EtherealDemon, shadylady21, XxxmusicluverxxX, DelenaForever, tsukivamp, natitasha and ahhh for reviewing last chapter._

_Talk to you soon_

_Barbara  
_


	27. Chapter 26

**Alive**

**Chapter 26**

* * *

"_Are they…" Alaric looked incredulous to the bodies on the floor "dead?" he swallowed and looked to the woman by his side, hoping she told him otherwise but all he saw was blankness._

Isobel was somewhat shocked by the sight and took a few seconds to finally answer her former husband.

"No, I can hear her faint heartbeat and Damon is there, I can feel him but it's weird. I don't know what's happening but I need to feed Elena with my blood before it's too late. She's too weak" the vampire moved and tearing her wrist she shoved it on her daughter's lips and forced it down her mouth. She would resort to spitting it down her throat like Elena did to Damon but Elena's condition was much better than the vampire's.

Alaric had barely listened to his former wife as Katherine's screams were too loud but seeing how she was feeding Elena with her blood he was positive the human was still alive.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital and get her some real blood. She seems to have lost a lot" he looked to the pool that was by Damon's side and how his shirt was soaked wet probably with both of their blood.

"I'm going to close the wound and you take her" Isobel then moved her lips to Elena's wrist and licking it the deep hole started to heal immediately.

Once again the teacher had problems to listen to Isobel and before he knew it she took Elena away and in just a few seconds she came back and asked him to hold her tight and in no time he was in the car, Elena's body in the backseat.

"Take her to the hospital. I have to take ensure Katherine will die and no one will come here because of her screams" she instructed him as she looked tenderly to her daughter.

"But she doesn't have a wound anymore, how am I going to get them to give her blood" he reasoned and Isobel knew he was right.

"Just before you arrive there stab her, make sure to do not reach any organs, we just need her to have a bleeding, you can even try the wrist although I wouldn't like anyone to think she committed suicide" Isobel handed him the knife she has used to open Katherine's chest, which was already cleaned and back in her purse.

"I can't stab her! She's going to be my niece" he protested and Isobel turned her attention back to Katherine as her cries had lowered considerably.

"Ric, I don't have time for stupid crisis. I can't let her bleeding until you find a hospital. I'd go there and compelled them if I could but Katherine can't survive. If someone comes here and sees it and gives her the smallest chances she'll drain them dry and find a way out of it. Do whatever you have to do and do it fast, my blood isn't enough to make her recover as she needs human blood in her veins" she told him and didn't give him any time to answer as she disappeared from his sight as soon as the last word left her lips.

The best story Alaric got was that some loosen window glass has fell over Elena while she was taking a nap at a motel's couch and when he arrived at the motel she was already unconscious.

The doctors even called the police and calling Isobel Alaric gave her the address of the nearest motel to the warehouse and asked her to compel the employees to confirm his story and get the supposedly room cleaned after he left as they didn't have any of Elena's blood to spread there. But he told the police that once Elena woke up she'd confirm his story.

Isobel had covered Katherine's mouth with silver tape and tried to understand what was happening to Damon. She gave him her own blood and she even had to feed in the curious man that came earlier attracted by the dying vampire cries.

Nothing she tried seemed to work and she didn't have a clue of what happened. Surely vampires didn't have heartbeat or needed to breathe but she knew Damon didn't die yet. But what could it be?

She left quickly to compel the people Alaric asked her to and when she came back Katherine was quieter. She was probably already too tired and the excruciating pain probably already let her numb after a few hours of torture. All she could listen was whimpers. She wanted to leave and check on Elena but she needed to be there until Katherine finally turned gray.

"Stake me" the agonizing vampire pleaded when the younger one removed the tape that wasn't necessary anymore. She wanted to listen to Katherine's moans of pain.

"Why would I do it?" Isobel asked sarcastically as she walked again to where Damon was.

"I know what's wrong with him" the centenary vampire answered back and it got Isobel's attention.

"Tell me all you know and if I feel compassionate enough, I'll stake you" Isobel suggested and Katherine didn't think twice as she described what she thought was wrong with Damon.

* * *

It was dark. The void of light was so absolute that he couldn't even call it darkness. It was beyond that.

He could listen to desperate cries and he knew that voice but he couldn't say where it was coming from or what was happening. He wasn't even sure he was moving at all as he looked around his gloomy surroundings.

He tried to say something but he couldn't say if the words actually left his mouth or if it was just in his mind. He wasn't sure of anything as he tried to call her name and find her. The last thing he remembered was Katherine sucking his blood and then everything disappeared. Everything including him and that was definitely the worst feeling he's ever had. It was like he no longer existed although if that was true it'd be impossible for him to actually have that thought in the first place.

"Hello Damon" someone said his name and he did what he thought was turning around and looking for the person but still there was only darkness. Also the voice terrified him, it was something like he has never heard before. The closest thing he could associate to how it sounded was fire. It had the same sound of his fireplace but it was also deep and it actually made Damon wince. Was it hell? Was he talking to Satan and he was finally going to be punished for all the bad he caused?

"No, Damon, this is definitely not hell" the same voice answered reading his thoughts.

"Then what is it?" he asked and for the first time he was sure that the words actually left his mouth.

"It's you" the voice answered simply and Damon got even more confused about it.

"Care to elaborate?" he asked sarcastically. No one could understand what that meant.

"You were nearly killed. You're in a position that's very rare to vampires and although time here flies, I guess you'd be here the equivalent of three to five human years until you're finally back" the voice got closer and although he kept looking around all he could see was blackness.

"Oh that makes it much better. I'm stuck with myself for half a decade. I've always knew I was gloomy I just didn't imagine I was that much" Damon kept his witty comments even when he knew he was pretty much screwed. Whatever dimension it was he was going to spend a very long time there.

"You were never gloomy, Damon Salvatore, far from it but the curse you live with makes your existence dark and this absolute lack of light represents literally your first years as a vampire" and unlike Damon's there were no emotions mixed in this voice.

"Who are you?" Damon asked looking up, out of habit and he nearly fell on his back, if he was standing at all when he saw huge blue eyes over his head. If those eyes represented the height of that creature, then he was sure he was talking to a giant. Each eye was almost as big as his face.

"You can call me R. for now" it said and Damon could see that although huge the eyes were soft and the indigo blue was deep.

"I know who you are" Damon didn't voice his guess because he knew "R." could read his mind.

"That's right. You're a smart one"

"But let's get back to where I am. So this is supposedly me. Me in my first years as a darkness' creature, hence the lack of light, right?" Damon confirmed his conclusions based on the information he got.

"That's correct"

"So I'm inside my own body?" the vampire actually frowned. It made no sense. How could someone be caged inside themselves?

"That's it"

"And I'm going to spend maybe half a decade here. Is there a moment where I'm supposed to see my life in front of me like a movie?" he held an amused tone now but he was feeling anything but it. The prospect of spending years there wasn't amusing at all.

"No. That's not how it works Damon. You won't relive any of your emotions or experiences. You're here until your body heals. This is your mind, this is who you really are, not your physical body"

"But I'm a vampire, if there are any perks of this damned life is the quick healing and the regeneration" his voice showed how much his condition has really become a curse to him.

"Do you understand why your blood heals?"

"Never got this meditative, I'm more of an action guy"

"The only reason why vampires live without breathing is because their blood is constantly healing their body cells, otherwise they'd die. The source of your blood is your heart and although it doesn't beat, it's what keeps you alive. That's why hurting the heart kills a vampire. Katherine missed your heart by fractions of a millimeter. Actually that stake barely grazed your heart. If the heart is the source of all the blood that heals your cells, it's only natural it takes a long time to heal itself. We're talking about microscope measurements here Damon. That's why this condition is so rare and most vampires don't have a clue about it. Most aren't lucky like you and the smallest damage to their hearts actually lead them to be definitely dead"

"Why do you know all those things?" Damon felt deeply uncomfortable not only because of the position he found himself but because he didn't know why this creature was there talking to him. Actually he didn't have a clue about what it was and it made him more than uneasy.

"I've been there since the beginning"

"Are you Satan?" Damon tried.

"No, I'm not"

"So are you God?" he hoped. God was supposed to be good and not play tricky games with him, although he knew if that was God it meant that his chances were pretty much slim. He had a lot of sins to answer for and it certainly wouldn't look good to him.

"Definitely not"

"Original? Demon? Angel? Fairy Godmother?" Damon knew that asking directly who he was only gave him an initial so his best shot would be guesses and he wasn't going to rule anything out, no matter how stupid it sounded.

"What I am it's not important. I'm just here to let you know what happened to you. Call me if you ever need me. I won't come unless there is a real reason" the voice let Damon know and he could actually see the eyes becoming smaller, as if it was going away.

"So are you leaving and I'm supposed to enjoy the many years to come in a doomed place, with no one, when I barely know if I'm standing, laying, sitting, talking or whatever?" Damon quipped.

"That's correct"

"Wow, that sounds thrilling" he rolled his eyes as the blue ones kept distancing from him.

"Bye, Damon"

"Wait! I have one more question" he suddenly asked with desperation in his voice. For a moment he had forgotten it and he cursed himself for making all those pointless questions when there was only one thing that really mattered to him. He hoped that the creature wouldn't pose any objection to letting him know what he needed to know more than living.

"I know. I thought you were going to take the whole decade of 1890 to finally ask" and for the first time Damon caught some emotion in the voice. It sounded almost like chuckling.

"Elena. Is she safe? Is she alive? I remember she was there with Katherine and I" Damon was almost rambling as he never found himself so desperate. He had led her to face off Katherine when the vampire has already let the human go. Elena could be safe for the rest of her life or at least for a long time until Katherine changed her mind but because of him she could be dead right now.

"She's just by your side" and with that the eyes finally faded away and Damon was left alone.

* * *

"There must be an explanation anywhere. How did Katherine know it?" Elena turned to her mother who was in the bedroom doorway.

"She didn't provide a lot of information Elena. I've already told you everything she shared before I staked her" Isobel said for what may have been the thousandth time.

"But that was basically nothing! She tricked you to put her out of her misery but she did nothing to put me out of mine" Elena cried out as she caressed Damon's hair with one hand and she held his hand with the other.

"Mommy, are you owkay?" Jacob asked Elena hearing her cries.

"Yes, Baby, Mommy is okay. It's just that she really wants Daddy to wake up" Elena wiped the tears quickly letting go of Damon's hair and opening up her arm for her boy to come to her.

"Da-da" the two-and-a-half-year old boy walked up to the bed and followed his mother moves and also caressed Damon's face as he positioned himself between her legs, her now free hand finding Jacob's head while she kept holding the vampire's hand.

"Yes, Da-da. Let's read Da-da a story like Mommy reads to you every day?" Elena went through other of her daily routines with Damon. She wanted their son to have a connection with his father. She knew they already had a big one when Damon left to kill Katherine and she didn't want it to be lost as months or maybe years may pass. Although the vampire admitted openly his feelings for the boy Elena knew Damon never really considered being his father but she also knew deep inside Damon loved the child as his own. So she made it official too.

Isobel has finished the job Damon started with Jacob's adoption process and although it took some additional months, a lot of compulsion and even Alaric signing the birth certificate in Damon's place and going there pretending to be the vampire, Damon's name was in the dotted line in front of the father field and nothing made Elena prouder and happier than that.

It took her a few weeks to finally accept that Damon's condition couldn't be changed by anything they did so she decided to be the mother Jacob needed her to be. She'd take care of the boy fulltime and didn't really allow anyone to do the small chores a mother had to do like preparing and giving his food, teaching his all his 'firsts', enlarging his vocabulary, etc. One of those chores was reading to him every day. The kid loved all sort of stories and she's read many books to him already. By the time she taught him to call Damon his father – though the child would often say Da-da or at best Daddy Da-da – she also started reading with him for his father.

She explained him that while she read for him to sleep, they had to read for Daddy to wake up. The boy would frequently take the book from his mother's hand and point the pictures to his father, telling stories of his own about the pictures. There wasn't one single time that Elena didn't cry as Jacob interacted so affectionately with Damon although the vampire was motionless and didn't say a word or moved a finger.

Jacob also drew all sorts of pictures to Damon. Every time he did a picture to his mother that he also did one to his father and it warmed Elena's heart. She was really concerned about being a good mother and raising a good boy but her first priority when it came to Jacob was to ensure that he'd always love Damon, just as he loved her and just as his father loved him. She'd do and try everything, challenging her creativity and sensitivity to ensure that they were a family.

Soon Jacob was sleeping, by his father side, like he did every night. Elena didn't bother to buy a bed to the boy. Damon's bed was almost twice big as a king sized one and there was more than enough room for the three of them.

Isobel finally left the bedroom seeing that once again her daughter would make another day, as she fell asleep too. She and Jenna have been worried sick about Elena giving up on her own life because of Damon. They could see how she spent most of her time there, except when he was doing something to Jacob that couldn't be done in the bedroom. And the majority of time she spent there, she had tears rolling down her face and it made Jacob keep asking her why she was crying and trying the impossible: comfort his mother. It seemed like the boy finally understood that his mother was crying because his father but it didn't stop him for being bad about seeing her crying.

Another common occurrence of Elena's days was waking up in the middle of the night, startled by dreams where Damon died. It was torturing because unlike a human, Damon didn't have a heartbeat or any breathing to ensure her that he was still living. She just had to convince herself that he was still lying there, undead but somewhat still living because except when Isobel confirmed to her that she could feel Damon's presence, all Elena had was her faith and hope.

Those moments where she woke up in the middle of the night were when she opened her heart to him. She knew Isobel, Jenna, Alaric and even Bonnie when she was around, always made sure to be in the bedroom or very close, probably afraid of her doing something crazy. But she'd never do anything against her life. She had to wait for him until her last breath and the more she lived the bigger were the chances of her ever seeing those mesmerizing eyes again.

"It's funny you know. Except that it's tragic and heartbreaking and devastating I think it's funny that you won't wake up because the last thing I expected in the world was for a vampire to be able to be in coma. It's amusing, really. You have no problem healing whatever injury you have in your body but it seems when it comes to the brain we're all the same" she wiped the tears that reached her face for real while she'd dreamed about finding him gray. Some days she'd dream that she'd wake up over a pile of ashes. Other days Isobel would let her know that she couldn't sense him there anymore or that Katherine would come back from the dead to finish her job.

"They say humans can sometimes hear what people say around them when they're in coma and if somehow you do it too I want you to know that I'll be here when you come back. No matter how long it takes you, I'll wait for you. I know you felt really bad about what happened to Stefan but she's dead now. Your brother's death was avenged and I just ask you to please come back to me. Jacob can't really wait to talk to you again. I guess he still remembers of the small flights you used to have together and I can't wait to see your face when you read in his birth certificate that he's now Jacob Damon Salvatore, son of Damon Salvatore and Elena Isabel Gilbert" she looked up to the sleeping boy, who had his head resting by Damon's side.

"If humans may take years to wake up, when they don't live more than a few decades, it means that you could take a couple of humans life to finally wake up, if you ever wake up at all, so please don't give up, Damon. Don't give up on you, don't give up on us because I never will" she pleaded to the owner of her heart as she bended over his chest and cried, just like she did everyday for the past eight months, and following the usual pattern, once again she slept in his arms as she'd quickly found out that it was the only place in the world that she could find any sort of peace and comfort and be able to sleep.

* * *

_AN: crazy? nonsense? ridic? cool? nice? surprising? I'm sure you have something to say about the twist(s) in this chapter._

_This is only the beginning of the game changer of this fiction (I love how KW uses this expression all the time, so I'll use it too). Damon isn't there just for sake of having a vampire in coma. And neither is Blue Eyes (do you remember it?). There's a point behind all of that and Damon will literally be selling his soul (or you could say his undead life) in the next update._

_I also want to warn you that I may not be able to keep updating this fiction twice a week anymore because as I've been saying for a few updates, I'm having a hard time finding the right words to write it although I have it outlined since the day I started it. So yeah, Damon's coma was part of it since the beginning as every major event that happened here. I didn't change my mind about anything. It's just that filling the chapters around the big events takes inspiration and creativity and I feel like I'm lacking both, probably because I'm too involved in my other Delena fic and dancing around the idea of a third one - though I refuse to start writing this third one before I finish with this._

_Expect some more supernatural stuff in the next few (and last) chapters as I've been also warning you that this fic takes a lot more from the books than the show._

_I want to thank to my WONDERFUL reviewers EtherealDemon, XxxmusicluverxxX, shadylady21, Neola-Kitty, tsukivamp, ahhh, natitasha and BAMF. You guys rock._

_Reviews are love and inspirational._

_Talk to you soon._

_Babi  
_


	28. Chapter 27

**Alive**

**Chapter 27**

* * *

A couple of months more have passed and much to Elena's sadness Damon didn't wake up. It's been almost one year since he was laid in that bed. He looked like an angel sleeping. He was serene and peaceful and didn't seem in pain. It comforted her to know it. No matter how horrible those months have been, she knew he'd come back and she hoped sooner than later.

"I've found some information" Alaric entered the room still getting touched to see Elena caressing Damon just like she did every day.

"What?" Elena turned to see the teacher and there were already tears in her eyes.

"It seems like some really minor damage to the heart can lead a vampire to be in coma. It's going to heal on its own but there is nothing we can do about it. Not human or vampire blood can help in the process" he explained and Elena although a bit disappointed for not being able to do anything was also relieved to know that it was healing.

"Thanks God!" she exclaimed and stood up to hug her now uncle, as Jenna and Alaric decided to live together as a married couple though they never got a wedding ceremony or went to city hall.

"He's going to wake up. I didn't find a lot of information but it seems like it can take some years, but that's it. At most in a few years he will wake up" he answered as he held her a little longer knowing that she finally got some good news.

"So no humans lives of waiting?" she sniffled as they broke apart.

"No. I'd say a few more years and he'll finally be here to drive us all crazy again" he smirked but it didn't reach his eyes, not because he didn't want Damon to wake up but because this situation was heartbreaking. He felt so sorry for Damon for what he went through with Stefan's death and then he was in coma.

"I miss him so much. I miss even his smugness" Elena sighed while she wiped of her tears away.

"Me too" the man answered quietly.

"You miss having a guy around, don't you?" Elena offered resuming her position by Damon's side, not before kissing him softly in the lips, wetting them with her tears but for the first time in a long time she had an honest smile in her face that wasn't directed to her son.

"Damon is not the guy you normally look for but once you get to know him… he's an ass but he's our ass. At some point I'd pay all money to someone to wipe that smug smirk from his face and make him shut up. But now looking him like that… so quiet…" his voice embargoed and he had to look around, outside the window. "… that's not Damon" he completed looking somewhat devastated.

"Thank you, Ric, for everything. I know how you went to each supernatural research spot in this country to find information about coma on vampires. The research both you and Isobel did really touched me and I'm sure it'd touch Damon too" she looked down because she knew Alaric was also very emotional about everything that happened in the past year and she knew no man liked to show their feelings so openly especially about other man.

"At least now we know he will wake up and that it won't take a century or two" he chuckled softly looking back to Elena and she could see that he was teary too.

"Yes" Elena turned to Damon with a smile in her face. Surely it'd hurt like hell but she was going to wait. She now knew her wait wouldn't be in vain or too long that when he woke up she looked like his mother. He'd be soon back to her and she could feel the weight of the world leaving her shoulders.

"What about Isobel?" she asked for her mother, who also left to make researches about Damon's condition, especially among the vampires world in other continents.

"She's just fine, don't worry" Alaric said reluctantly and Elena noticed it seeing that he was uneasy, probably finding a way to tell her something else or to keep hiding it from her.

"What happened, Ric? You look suspiciously uncomfortable" Elena asked concerned about her mother. She started to care about Isobel in ways she never expected to. But the vampire has been so supportive and tried to help them in everything but especially about Damon's recovery.

"She found out some concerning information" he started and Elena looked at him for him to continue. She wouldn't play the twenty questions game. "She found out one of the Originals are looking for Katherine and that he's suspicious that she was killed. One of his minions has looked for her and asked the last time she's seen Katherine. Isobel said about Katherine leaving Mystic Falls because of Stefan's death but she didn't mention Chicago. She preferred to confirm that both of them have been in Mystic Falls because she wasn't sure if Katherine hasn't contacted any other vampire and let them know about their whereabouts. One lie could be enough for this vampire to kill the whole city. The minion seemed to have shared some additional information he wasn't allowed to share. This Original loved and turned Katherine and he's decided to revenge her death in case she was indeed killed" Alaric finished his explanation and Elena didn't know what to say or to think.

"What's an Original?" she started with the basic question as she didn't understand what it meant.

"There isn't such a thing as the first vampire of all who's responsible for all the others. A few of them, twelve if I'm not wrong, were created at the same time by a demon and they're called the Originals. It's said they are around for over thousand years and they're nearly impossible to kill – which is why they lived for so long" the teacher told her.

"So it means that the most powerful vampire of all times is about to find out we killed Katherine and come after us to kill us?" she sighed really tired. The only comfort of having lost so many people she loved and having Damon unconscious in a bed was that they've finally got rid of the supernatural threats only to find out they were yet to face the worst one.

"There's no guarantee he'll ever find out what happened. Isobel said that no vampire was around when Katherine was killed and her body turned into ashes as Isobel took her necklace away and let her burn in the roof of the warehouse"

"Maybe we should move" Elena suggested looking down at Damon's peaceful figure.

"Maybe it'll draw more attention than necessary. We don't know if he doesn't have spies in Mystic Falls to try to find out where Katherine went. It'd be too easy to find out that Katherine has been involved with the Salvatore brothers and maybe even about your resemblance to her. A vampire like him must have very powerful witches at hand" Alaric pondered while Elena thought about it.

"He'd know exactly what to do in moments like this..." she looked to Damon and sighed deeply. She has always admired him for his ability to always get a plan and stick with it and then create another and another. He never gave up, he never got depressed, broody or whatever. He was just there.

Alaric only nodded also looking to Damon but didn't say anything.

"When is Isobel coming back?" Elena asked him.

"She'll stay for a little longer not to raise any suspicions and then head back here, so we can decide what to do from now on"

"Let's hope he never finds out about what really happened that night" she added defeated. She knew chances were that sooner or later, in some way, this Original guy would find what happened. If he loved Katherine and was as half obsessed about her like Damon has been, she knew for sure he'd be paying a visit to Mystic Falls in no time and maybe their best move was to run before it happened.

* * *

"R!" Damon shouted but just as the letter left his lips, huge blue eyes were over his head.

"I'm not deaf, you know. I told you once you needed me I'd be here" the creature clarified but Damon didn't care.

"What Alaric just said to Elena is true?" Damon went straight to the point. As each day passed he's been able to listen more and more to people talking near where his body rested. He didn't catch all of the teacher's words but enough to know that soon Elena and everyone else's lives would be in danger again.

"Yes, every single word" the voice confirmed and Damon felt his nonexistent heart dropping.

"What are the chances that he'll actually get track of Katherine's death and end up in Mystic Falls?" his fear was clearly exposed in his reluctant voice but he didn't care. All he could think in that moment were Elena and Jacob.

"Actually he's already on his way. He doesn't know yet how Katherine was killed but a vampire like him can feel when of his creations dies. He's not able to find them through his mind but he can feel it there when they're killed so he knows for sure Katherine is dead, he just didn't let his minions know it"

"What do you mean he's on his way if he doesn't know how Katherine was killed?" the vampire was confused but he felt like he wouldn't like the answer.

"The main reason why Katherine forged her death in 1864 was to fool him but then he surprised her a few decades later and told her that he's always known she wasn't dead because of what I just explained you. She knew the best thing to do was to keep her biggest enemy closer to her instead of leading him to look for her. She kept in touch with him through his servants, calls and from times to times they met. While she's been on Mystic Falls killing Elena's loved ones his minions came to check on her and she left once to meet him. In order to protect you and Stefan she told him that she was taking her revenge on the Salvatore brothers"

"How do you know all those things? Are you one of those Original vampires too?" Damon was impressed but also curious and suspicious about the huge amount of information R had. How could he know Katherine's plans and actions with such precision? How was he able to predict the future and all the deaths caused by the revengeful vampire? And how did he have so much information about this Original vampire? Damon was focused in the information that he didn't even realize that R told him that Katherine actually tried to protect their lives.

"No, Damon. An Original may have full access to your mind but they'd never be able to have a conversation like we do. They can only read and manipulate thoughts as they want but not interact with someone in coma. I know everything I'm allowed to know and what I can see"

"So he's going to Mystic Falls to try to find out what happened to Katherine but he doesn't know what happened and chances are he never will as Katherine went to Chicago and we went after her" he tried to reassure himself but he was impressed with everything R said. Katherine was just fearless and so confident she could bring down any creature she wanted that knowing she feared this original made him overly concerned about Elena's life.

"He'll find out easier than you think Damon. We're talking about one of the most powerful creatures rambling in the planet. If you think your senses are overpowered you have no idea of what you're handling here"

"How did you know that Katherine would kill all vampires and leave only four humans standing?" Damon kept trying to understand what was going on and how R knew all this stuff.

"The same vision I had I shared with Bonnie. I was allowed to see it and to share it with her"

"But I'm still alive and for what Ric said to Elena so is Isobel" Damon questioned R. He was suspicious about this weird creature.

"For now"

"So it means we'll die?"

"Yes and it also means that only those that Bonnie saw will make it out of this when this war is finally over"

"But she said two women and two men but the only man standing is Alaric while Elena, Bonnie and Jenna are still alive" the vampire protested and thought that maybe R was being fooled by someone or fooling him.

"I made no mistake, Damon"

"So Elena isn't safe, is she?"

"No, she isn't" the voice answered softly and its eyes matched it, leading Damon to be desperate. He needed Elena to survive. She had to.

"Is she among those four people?" he pleaded to know.

"That's your mission, isn't? To make sure she's one of those four people standing there in the end?"

"That doesn't answer my question" he retorted annoyed. It wasn't time for enigmas.

"You do realize how nice I'm being to you here, Damon? I answer most of your questions easily; you don't have to convince me or to beg me. I told you I'd be here the moment you needed me to be and all you had to do was to call me. I'm telling you everything that I know. You'll have to trust me"

"Trust isn't something easy for a vampire let alone one like me. For all I know you could be here to distract me from what's going on there as I could listen to Elena's cries before we first talked" the vampire admitted and the creature knew he was being honest, not by reading his thoughts but for knowing Damon since he's changed.

"Yes it's true but I know how this conversation will end and by the end of it you'll know that you can trust me"

"So tell me, will Elena live?" Damon's voice showed he was begging to know the answer and was willing to give everything to know it.

"I don't know. As I told you I shared with Bonnie the same vision I had and it allowed me to say that there were four adults walking and it was explained to me that those were the survivors of the war against Klaus, two women and two men and something that I couldn't identify"

"Who is Klaus?"

"The last Original, Katherine's sire"

"What do you mean by the last one? If I'm not wrong Alaric said something about them being nearly indestructible"

"Nearly but no creature is absolute in this world Damon"

"I need to make sure Elena is safe. I'm not sure Alaric can bring an Original down" the vampire thought out loud but got an answer still.

"No he can't. Only vampires can kill Originals"

"Isobel is nowhere around and if she's smart she won't be coming back. I need to come back, R. I need to protect Elena and Jacob. I made her a promise. I promised I'd protect them both and I can't do it if I'm lying unconscious in a bed. Please, help me" Damon poured his heart to the creature that he still didn't trust completely but R was the only 'person' he could make any contact at that moment and he had to rely totally on it because otherwise it could be too late.

"What do you want me to do, Damon?"

"Send me back, I need to wake up, I need to be there and protect her" the desperation in his voice was obvious. It was as if Damon could feel the evil presence of Klaus getting closer and closer to his body in the boarding house and he knew he didn't have a lot of time to fight and keep his word to the woman he loved.

"I could send you back but I can't do it freely"

"I give you everything you want" Damon didn't even think twice.

"It's not that I'd ask for anything Damon, but there are rules that I have to follow and the only way I can send you back is if you give me your life"

"I don't mind" the vampire answered with conviction.

"I don't know if you understand it Damon. I'm saying you'll have to die"

"It's not like I'm walking in the sunshine but it doesn't matter I just need to ensure Elena is safe" his usual sarcasm was finally there again as Damon couldn't stop himself. It was the only chance he had to protect Elena and he didn't care if he had to break another promise he made to her, he said he'd fight for his life as much as he'd do for hers. It was clear to him it'd be one or none of them and he'd make sure it'd be the former and she'd be one between the two of them.

"To let you go now I have to reverse the process Damon. Instead of healing as each day passes you'll be dying but as you won't be resting in a bed like you're now it'll accelerate the process and you'll die in a shorter time than you'd heal if you still were in coma"

"As long as I have enough time to protect Elena. All I need to know is that I'll have time to stop Klaus from hurting her or the ones she loves. She's already been too hurt and I owe her this" his determination and love were written all over his face and in his every word.

"You still have a few months. It always depends on your body. When I told you up to five years was based in my experience but I'm not capable of seeing the future, unless it's revealed to me like the vision I shared with Bonnie"

"So you're not sure how much time I have?"

"I don't. It could one more year but it could be three months. But no more than one year I'd say"

"I'll make sure to use my time wisely" he assured the creature who nodded and briefly closed its eyes.

"So what now?" Damon asked anxiously.

"You just open your eyes"

"Hasta la vista" Damon waved his hand and before everything went dark he heard the last words R told him.

"Damon, remember of white sandal"

* * *

Damon awoke in the middle of the night and found himself sleeping in his bed with both Elena and Jacob. He couldn't believe that he was really awake and that they were both there with him. He kissed Elena quietly, she looked like an angel sleeping peacefully like that and he was thankful for her deep sleep because he stood up carefully not to wake her up. He was about to leave when he listened to Jacob.

"Daddy?" the boy said sleepily.

Damon was frightened by the voice but even more than by the words.

"J. Damon?" he confirmed and the boy slowly moved from the bed, almost falling in the process but Damon moved quickly and got him in his arms and took them to Elena's old room that still had their stuff but clearly didn't get any inhabitants as there were many clothes and toys over the bed.

"You fast!" the boy said excitedly by the speed they moved.

Damon was surprised to see the boy he's met as an infant to be so big. How long has he been sleeping?

"You're already a little man, huh?" Damon smirked a bit and for a moment he had it slip from his mind the word Jacob has just used.

"Mom say I big and that I be big like daddy" the kid said proudly.

"How is Mommy?" Damon asked looking towards his bedroom where Elena was quietly resting.

"Mommy sad. Daddy sleep and Mommy cry. Me cry twoo"

"I'm sorry buddy, Da-da was sick but now he's fine, okay?" Damon barely held back the tears that made his eyes dark and glossy.

"I missy Da-Da. Ant fly"

"You want to fly? But it's too late now and Uncle Damon has to go because he needs…" Damon started explaining but was interrupted by the child promptly.

"No! No Uncow Damon. Uncow Reeck, Daddy Da-da" the boy corrected Damon who looked to him but didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to day? Why did J. Damon think he was now his dad?

"Damon?" Elena whispered as she stood in the doorway, shocked to see the man she loved sitting with their son in his lap.

"Elena" his tone matched hers, as he watched mesmerized her walking towards him.

* * *

_AN: Hello =)_

_So here I'm with the new update. As promised I updated this week and I hope the next one to come in a week too._

_Well this whole coma thing could go on and on if Katherine was still alive and trying to kill them but I had to awake Damon soon because Alaric and Isobel don't stand a chance against Klaus. So I've got Damon to be awake in exchange of his own death... instead of healing his heart will start to hurt from now on and we'll see the consequences of it in many ways._

_I've got my own version of who are the Originals, how they were created and later on I'll clarify why. Klaus is pretty much the same guy from the books and it means ridiculously powerful. The final battle is about to come but before Klaus is really introduced I have to dedicate a chapter to Delena reunion, don't you think?_

_How do you think Damon will react knowing Elena included him in Jacob's adoption process without his consent or even opinion? Do you think he should tell her that he's going to die soon or just let it happen without any further notice? What would you prefer if you were in Elena's position?_

_As the final battle approaches, so does the end of this fic. I'm probably going to write a chapter or two after the final combat because there will be a storyline or two that will need to be addressed._

_Thanks a lot to EtherealDemon, shadylady21, ahhh, Avecia, XxxmusicluverxxX, tsukivamp and natitasha for reviewing last chapter.  
_

_**Also I need help. I'm working in the outline of a new Delena story but to help my writing I need to read a book that revolves around the Civil War or any other time in the 1800's as I want to keep it real. If you know any, let me know.**_

_Talk to you soon_

_Babi  
_


	29. Chapter 28

**Alive**

**Chapter 28**

* * *

"Oh my God, you're awake!" she cried as she run to her old bed and threw her arms around Damon and their son.

"Yeah, I guess they didn't like me enough in the limbo where I was" he offered weakly to her and before he could say another word her lips were crashing against his, yet softly, despite having the boy between the two of them.

"I've missed you so much. I was so worried. Alaric came tonight and explained me that you were healing and that once your heart was healed you'd be back but I thought it'd take a little longer" she moved from his lips and sitting by his side she cupped his face in her hands, tears rolling down her face freely.

"I've missed you too, Kitten" he moved one of his hands to caress the side of her face and finally the first tear also left his glossy eyes.

"And I?" the boy voiced between his parents, or at least his mother as one of the adults was deeply confused and lost about the whole situation he's awaken into.

"I told you I've missed you too Buddy" Damon looked to the boy and then looked to Elena, raising one of his eyebrows suspiciously and she knew that she owed him some explanation.

"Let Mommy take you to bed and we talk tomorrow, okay? Da-da is tired and although he slept a lot in the last months, he needs to sleep a little bit more, okay?" she turned to her son and actually moved her hands from Damon's face's to Jacob's.

"Okay" the boy yawned.

"Let's go then" Elena stood up and offered her hand but the boy locked his small arms around Damon's chest. "ant Daddy tume in"

"What?" Damon asked confused and looked up to Elena who had a tender smile on display and more tears.

"He wants you to tuck him" Elena explained and Damon only nodded still not knowing exactly how to act around Jacob.

"I read Daddy Da-da. Daddy Da-da read me" the boy took the book in the nightstand and handed it to Damon, as soon as they entered the vampire's bedroom.

"Okay, Buddy" he answered with a smile.

"Good night, Damon. Mommy loves you" Elena leaned down and kissed her son's cheek before caressing it softly and sat by the nearby chair to watch Damon tuck their son for the first time since Jacob understood it.

It didn't take Damon more than five minutes to do it and as soon as the boy was soundly asleep Elena nodded her head for them to go to her old bedroom to talk. She stole a glance to the watch before walking out. It was still one in the morning and they'd have a long time to say everything she wanted to say him.

"Oh my God, I was so worried about you. I thought maybe you wouldn't wake up in this life and that I'd die before seeing you again. Oh Damon, I love you so much. I'm so happy" she burst on tears as they resumed their positions in her old bed, leading him to scoop her in his chest while he rubbed her hair.

"I'm so sorry for everything Elena. How long have I been off?" he kissed her head and kept his caresses while she sobbed in his chest, breaking his heart. She seemed so strong when he listened to her by his bed. She seemed confident and hopeful but now she was just shattered in his arms and it broke him too.

"Ten months" she buried her head deeper in his shirt, wanting to feel closer to him somehow. It was as if she was afraid of losing him again.

"I'm sorry" he repeated as he rocked her and waited until she calmed down a little. Elena has been holding all those emotions for longer than humanly possible and now that she finally had him back she'd let it all go because she didn't need to hurt anymore. He was back and he'd always be by her side.

"Why did you go alone to kill her? She'd kill you if we didn't arrive in time, Damon" she addressed the many of the topics they needed to talk through before moving on with their lives.

"She killed my brother Elena, because of me. I gloated when I should have staked her in the heart and it's my fault Stefan is dead. I had to do it because I couldn't let you be the next victim. I know Katherine. She was going to blame herself until she finally convinced herself that you were the reason of all of it. That if you didn't have Stefan and I in love with you she'd never have to kill him like she did. And if I know her well it wouldn't take much, just the time for the shock to wear down" he sighed as he remembered of everything that happened in that week all those months ago. For him it was like the other day as he didn't have any memories for the time he's in coma except for Elena's words by his bed. Most of the time he slept he relived those days over and over again and he knew he was yet to fully recover from them. Just thinking that he wouldn't see Stefan ever again made his heart wrench.

"I knew she'd come back eventually Damon. I'm not saying that you shouldn't go at all but that you shouldn't go all by yourself. You wouldn't let me do it when I suggested and I know you're a vampire and I'm not but what makes you think you could handle her all by yourself? She was almost three times older than you" she softly told him. She didn't want that decision to create any problems between them now but she had to acknowledge it just in case he decided to do the same thing about this original vampire that would certainly come after them.

"I wasn't myself those days Elena. I killed innocent people, I was lost and desperate. It was like I suddenly had all those feelings again but they didn't come to the surface. They were stuffed somewhere deep in my heart and I couldn't reach them but I needed to reach them. I've lost my brother and the moment I'd recruited Isobel and Alaric I knew you'd come too and I couldn't risk losing you. I wasn't thinking, I didn't think but I knew well enough that I couldn't put your life in the crossfire like I put Stefan's" he explained and Elena could see in his eyes the truth behind his every word. It was like for a brief moment she's seen the same man she has saw the night they made love. While at the time she couldn't see more love and adoration in his eyes he was also deeply disturbed and lost.

"I know, I know. It's just I need you to do not do it again. Trust me, Damon, talk to me. Don't make the same mistake Stefan did. Lies and omissions ruined what I had with him and I don't want _this_ history to be repeating itself. I love you too much to lose you" she comforted him as she hugged him for long minutes.

"I love you too" he whispered as they held each other.

"Promise me you won't ever leave me again to do something like that" she told him as soon as they broke apart, her eyes pleading and her voice cracking while unshed tears glimmered in her eyes.

"Can I have only one free pass?" his tone was serious although he tried to make it sound amusing.

"Damon…" she muttered in pain knowing that something bad would come.

"I've heard what you and Alaric talked earlier today, Elena. I know about Klaus, the original vampire. I need to go outside and see if he's around. I need to know if he's already here. I promise you I won't approach, I won't try anything, and I just need to know if we're still alone or not" Damon explained as he reached for hair and tucked it behind her ear. She looked so beautiful that it could take his breath away, if he had to breathe at all.

"Do you think he's close? Do you know anything else that we don't?" she asked and he could sense the fear coming from her even if he hadn't caught it in her voice already.

"Remember about Bonnie's vision?" he asked and she only nodded, her heart dropping in her chest. She thought that nightmare was finally over and the four people standing were actually the three women and Alaric, in addition to Isobel and Damon.

"That creature with blue eyes she saw, it was on my mind while I was out and it explained me about this Klaus vampire. He's powerful like no other Elena, he's the last one of the twelve originals that were created so he's too old" the urgency in his words showed that she wasn't the only one fearing for the future.

"It can wait, Damon, for one night, let it just be you and me. I know this isn't easy for you and I still can see some resistance on you, but Damon there's a reason why it's you and me still standing here. I know you didn't want to hurt Stefan by being with me, but I feel like he'd be happy for us to be together. He thought I deserved you and we love each other. Please Damon, just for tonight let's be you and me and our love" she begged him as she reached for his hands and pulled them together with her own.

"I know we had his blessing Elena and that everything that kept me apart from you is gone but I feel damned, I don't want to bring you down" he closed his eyes, resting his forehead on hers. He wouldn't tell her about the agreement he had to do with R to come back and save her but he felt like he'd hurt her even more if he deepened their relationship knowing that in a few months he'd be dead.

"You're not dammed and in case you're, I want to be dammed too Damon because I won't be anywhere else or with anyone else. It took us too long" she whispered and raising her face just a little bit her lips finally reached his.

Damon couldn't resist the soft and warm feeling of her lips against his and he couldn't bring himself to break her heart like that. He couldn't deny Elena more than he had back when they finally admitted their feelings. He wouldn't.

The need of being on each other's arms again led Elena and Damon to nearly lose control of their movements. It was as if their souls had taken over their bodies and their minds couldn't stop it. It was urgent, it was intense and it was unstoppable. Even while he was laid in a bed for ten months, his love for her only intensified and as he felt her smooth skin against his own it was like all the emotions he had when Stefan died finally exploded.

His feelings were magnified by her touch and his humanity took over just like it did the first time they made love. His body trembled not only because of the lack of movements for months but because of the vividness of his feelings for the woman in his arms. She was right and he was wrong. They needed to finally be together and if he was going to live only for a few months, they had to be with her by his side and not any other way. He knew the moment he was finally gone, she'd be shattered just like he'd be if he lost her and living in agony until it happened was just unnecessary.

She felt his tongue begging for entrance and she didn't torture him because she was already tortured enough. He used one of his hands to sweep the clothes and toys spread in the bed and changing their positions, he laid her in the bed, not breaking the contact of their lips for one moment.

The moment she felt the pressure of his body over hers she moaned. She relived their first time together too many times in those ten months. Sometimes she dreamed about it, others she day-dreamed and she could almost feel his touch in her body as she reminisced that night. Her body has somehow become addicted to his only with her memories that seemed too real, and when the real thing finally happened again she felt like she wouldn't last a couple of minutes.

But Damon had other plans to their second time together. The first one had been all about the release – not physical but the release of the love he felt for her for months. Now it was different. They've both explored their love before and even if for one time he wanted now to consume her with his body. He wanted to please her body like it has never been pleased before and he wouldn't stop until he accomplished his mission.

He reached for the thin strap of her camisole shirt and as his fingers removed it barely touching her skin, his lips followed the fabric, leaving a trail of goose bumps. It had started in her shoulders, going down her arms and when it reached her wrist he sucked her skin, but not her blood. His free hand removed the other strap while he paid such attention the other one but instead of pulling it off through her head, Damon reached for the hem of the camisole and slowly moved it down her body, soon revealing her breasts.

Elena seemed to have lost some weight during his time off but she still looked hot as he remembered. He let go of the hem of the top and moved both of his hands to her breasts, cupping them and kissing the valley that formed between them.

She was going wild under his touch. Damon seemed to be one of those guys that paid a lot of attention to their lovers based in the previous time she's been with him and now. There was no rush in his actions and he was undoing her with every hot breath against her damp skin – with no only her sweat but also his saliva.

"Damon, I can't resist it" she honestly told him as he trailed kisses in her upper stomach now while still massaging her breasts with his hands, starting in the bottom of them and going up until he had her nipples between his fingers, only do repeat it over and over again.

"Yes, you can Kitten. Our first time was rushed but now we have all the time, just like you asked me, you and me" his voice was hoarse and abandoning her stomach he moved his lips to her own and kissed her deeply, his tongue following the movements of his hands on her body.

Elena started to tremble under his touch. It was too sensual and skilled and she couldn't imagine what he meant by rushed. Their first time together has been perfect and he was just as slow but she didn't know yet what he meant.

Bringing her body up with his own connected to her, one of his hands abandoning her breast and holding her firmly on the back, they were now on their knees over the bed.

"Too much clothing" he whispered on her ear, making her shiver and their bodies weren't touching anymore and slowly he stripped in front of her, starting with his shirt, pants and finally boxers while she still had her camisole hanging on her body, the matching shorts and her panties but she was too mesmerized with him revealing little by little his perfect toned body to remover hers. When he was finally done and her eyes fell on his hard and massive erection she reached for her clothes but his hand stopped her.

"My chore" he answered simply, placing his hands on her back and crashing their bodies and lips together in a swift motion.

While he kissed her intensely his hands reached for her camisole in her back and his cool fingers touched it along with her skin, making her wince with the contrast of hot and cold.

He then moved around her in normal speed and in a few moments he was behind her, his body covering hers entirely. Elena could feel his erection brushing her lower back as he kissed the side of her neck from behind and his hands found her breasts again. His hips made circular movements and his hard member was nearly hurting her as it pressured her tailbone. It hurt but her arousal didn't allow her to feel any pain and the result of it would only be revealed in the morning.

"Damon" she moaned as he sucked her skin and pressured his teeth softly "Please" she pleaded feeling like she was going to explode at any minute.

"Patience is a virtue, Kitten" he murmured as he guided her knees to move towards the headboard. He got the pillows and cushions and piled them up for her to kneel over so now his hips were at the same height as hers. "Hold" he ordered and she easily obeyed, resting her palms against the wood and feeling his pressure increasing on her back. Her camisole was already pooled on her knees and her shorts and panties were about to join it.

Damon rubbed his hands strongly against the sides of her back while his tongue still paid attention to her spine once she was completely naked above her knees.

His hands traveled her stomach and soon they were on her thighs, rubbing it with as much strength. He could feel her trembling even though her knees and calves gave her body enough support but the pleasure was crushing her. While he kept caressing the inside of her thighs the tip of his member caressed her labia already wet by her creams.

"Please, Damon, I need you inside" she pleaded, her hands now grabbing the wood in an iron grip, her knuckles becoming white.

"Not yet, Kitten but you can come to me" he told her while kissing her neck and before she knew it his fangs ripped her skin softly and he sucked.

The feeling couldn't be described as he penetrated his protuberant teeth instead of member on her but the climax it caused made her limbs give up under her. But Damon held her still, he wasn't done yet with her and he wanted to get from behind. He removed his fangs from her vein. He has purposefully hit a minor one because he wanted her to last until he was done with her. While she recovered from her high Damon licked the twin wounds that immediately healed and gave her butterfly kisses from one side of her neck to the other, giving special attention to her nape. One hand held her hair on top of her head while the other wrapped her just behind her breasts, pressuring her against his hard torso.

A few minutes passed and Elena seemed to finally recover though the throbbing in the middle of her thighs were more intense than ever, she needed Damon inside of her and she didn't even have time to ask it as she felt him guiding his member with his hand through her entrance.

"Lean over a little, Kitten see if you can hold your weight against the headboard" he whispered and collecting all the strength she still had she balanced herself.

Damon used both of his hands to separate her folds wide open and slowly he pushed his erection inside of her leading her to gulp and then moan. Once her walls had adapted to his size he moved his hands to her lower stomach and pumped inside of her, not too strongly neither too softly, just the exact amount of strength to build her up again and also himself. One of his hands then moved to her clit and massaged it hastily. Her moans filled the bedroom along with his groans. Their climaxes wouldn't take a long time to come and Damon couldn't wait anymore.

Raising the hand that was pressuring her against himself he quickly moved all her hair to the side of her neck where he had bit before. Elena almost collapsed because she couldn't hold her weight anymore but the hand that massaged her clit held her place, pressuring it even harder making her yell in pleasure. Damon pulled her against his body, her hands letting go of her headboard while his hand moved from her hair to her neck, keeping it in place as he leaned down to the other side, his fangs again entering her but this time he also filled her center. Elena nearly fainted as she felt the pleasure taking over her body. She's never felt something like that and her whole body throbbed as she reached her second orgasm of the night. Her heart seemed to beat in an impossible speed and for a moment she thought she'd die of a heart arrest.

Damon felt as much pleasure. The taste of her blood was indescribable and tasting all emotions her body was going through made it an elixir of delight. He could taste her arousal, her love, even her fear of falling apart and never waking up again but mixed of the satisfaction of dying being possessed by the man she loved.

He didn't resist longer and soon he was releasing inside of her, their bodies wet with their sweat, creams and even tears.

"I love you" he told her as he carefully laid her in the bed, his hands on her back.

"I love you too" she said exhausted but still feeling the pleasure running through her body, she was slightly trembling and her heartbeat and breath were yet to even.

"Slow down, Baby" he kissed her forehead seeing how she was still so on.

"How can you do it after sleeping ten months?" she asked him doing her best to control her body. It felt like in any moment another climax would hit her.

"That's because I have a devoted and loving woman taking care of me, giving me blood every day while I slept" he blew softly her face, the cool air helping her a little bit.

"Did you feel it?" she asked surprised, closing her eyes as the breeze he created broke into her skin.

"I felt everything you did for me, Kitten, your devotion and love kept me sane in the darkness I was locked in" he confessed looking at her with the most tender eyes, his own love and devotion written all over it.

"Then it was worthy every little thing I did" she smiled, her body somewhat calmer and kissing her softly in the lips, he also laid down, bringing her to his chest and quickly both of them fell asleep.

* * *

"Daddy?" Damon asked as soon he entered his mother's bedroom, late in the morning.

Damon and Elena have woken up a couple of hours earlier but they couldn't get up yet, they only put on their clothes and cuddled talking about the time he's been sleeping. Elena did most of the talking, updating him about Alaric and Jenna and how Isobel has helped with the research of his condition.

Damon looked to the little boy who joined them in the bed and looked at Elena questionably.

"The adoption process was finally finalized" she said quietly. She knew they should have talked about it before but it wasn't like he was babbling nonstop in his comatose condition.

"I'm happy you're now officially a mother Elena" he offered her a sincere smile though it didn't answer him what he wanted to know.

"Isobel helped me with the final arrangements. I wanted to change his name and make a few more changes" she filled him in while brushing her son's hair.

"Embracing the compulsion, aren't we?" Damon smirked at her, remembering of how she has opposed when he suggested doing it in the first place.

"Alaric even had to pretend to be you" she offered nervously as she walked to the nightstand and took a document from the first drawer.

"Hey, I have a reputation. We need to let them know the only and one Damon Salvatore is this dashing, breathtaking specimen not the teacher next door" he answered back keeping an amusing tone.

"Yes, but to make Damon Salvatore the father of Jacob Damon Salvatore, someone had to sign as himself" she finally revealed and for the first time in her life she saw Damon speechless.

* * *

_AN:Yay, another Delena sex scene ;)_

_I guess after all the drama they needed the break and so did you. But the intensity of having an Original around are back in the next update. We'll also get to see exactly how Damon reacted to the news of being a father _

_I'm going to address Damon going to college at some point during those almost 150 years as a distraction (I guess it gets tiring doing nothing for so long). Which career do you think fits him?_

_Thanks a lot to Avecia, ahhh, shadylady21, natitasha, Silvery Rain, XxxmusicluverxxX and tsukivamp for reviewing last chapter._

_Talk to you soon_

_Babi  
_


	30. Chapter 29

**Alive**

**Chapter 29**

* * *

"What?" Damon asked stunned a few moments later.

"Aren't you happy? Isn't that what you wanted?" Elena is surprised by his reaction. It crossed her mind that maybe he wouldn't like what she did but every time it happened she convinced herself that she was just being insecure about the whole thing but now she felt bad.

"You know what I am, Elena. Fatherhood doesn't normally come in the package of living undead" he smirked trying to spare her from his honest reaction.

Damon looked to the boy and back to Elena. Ever since Jacob called him Daddy in the previous night, the vampire has been thinking where this came from, if it was because of any of his friends – supposing he had any in the first place, or something he watched on TV but he didn't honestly expect it to come from Elena, let alone officially.

Of course the two people with him in bed meant the world to him. He was willing to sacrifice everything to make sure they were okay. He actually did sacrifice but he wasn't ready for those developments. Surprisingly enough it hasn't been any subject that Elena talked to him during his sleeping time. She usually talked about a lot of things but they never involved the adoption process or the decisions she has made all by herself although they pretty much involved him.

"I know I should have talked to you first" she started but he cut her off, but regretting it immediately as the words left his mouth.

"Hell yes, you should" his voice wasn't reprehending but only agreeing with her obvious statement showing his shock about it.

"I didn't expect… I thought… You seemed so" she stuttered because she didn't know what to say. The more they talked the worse it felt.

"What's done is done, Elena. I love J. Damon more than anything else and I'd die for him just as much as I'd die for you. If you two can accept me as a daddy I suppose can handle a son. Not that he's in a position to have such a clear assessment of this but still" he tried to reassure her but his old habits led him to do it in a completely different way.

He could see her disappointment and guilt right in her eyes and how clueless the boy between their bodies looked. Jacob was too distracted in his own world, interacting with Damon's shirt to know how tense things were between the adults.

"Damon, you'd make an amazing father, I'm not the only one to think so and I'm not talking about the two-year-old boy's opinion though I must say I did it for both of you. I didn't know it was possible for a child this young to have such a strong connection with someone" her soft voice breaking all the walls he still had inside of him, as cupped her face with one of his hands.

Feeling it was his cue the boy forgot about his imaginary friends and world and turned to his still shocked dad "Da-da play wii me"

"That I do buddy let's see if there are any more living people in this house" Damon got Jacob on his arms and headed out.

"I'll meet you in a few" Elena stretched in the bed loving the feeling of being there with her family.

"And Elena you're totally answering questions such as where babies come from and why daddy never grows old. That in addition to breaking the news he's adopted and that his father isn't exactly human. I'm only in charge of teaching him where the babies really come from except for the whole baby part" Damon pointed his finger to her and the smile he had on his face made her feel like it was all worth and Jacob couldn't ask for a better father. Fortunately for her she didn't see his smile completely fading away as he walked down the corridor remembering that although he'd love to have those moments, including the awkward ones, he wouldn't be around long enough for them to come.

* * *

"So I've heard you had the honor to be the only and one Damon Salvatore for the day?" Damon offered as Alaric entered the house about lunch time. "How did it feel? Were you feeling like suddenly there were women throwing themselves on your feet and you've never felt as much dashing, sexy, charming and irresistible in your life?"

"Who do I complain to? My research told me you weren't expected to wake up for a few years. It was actually refreshing and such a nice prospect" the teacher quipped back though there was a small but yet honest smirk on his face.

"You know you love me, Ric" Damon sported his best smirk and smug demeanor.

"I guess you really hit your head hard and damaged more than a few brain cells" the man walked up to Damon and when he was about to man-hug him, Damon moved away.

"Oops, you know I do not touch males unless it's to make them beg for their lives. I guess you're the one with some memory cells damaged. Probably your own body is refusing to be back to your boring and definitely not attractive self" Damon tapped on the human's shoulder and headed to his favorite armchair, his scotch already in hand.

"I definitely needed a long notice before having you back" Alaric rolled his eyes but also followed Damon and sat in one of the couches.

"So I've heard Mystic Falls still lives up for its tradition of attracting creepy, evil, not-exactly-living beings" and although his tone was still quipping Alaric knew Damon enough to know he couldn't be any more serious.

"You tell me" the man had a tight smile in his face spoiling his poor attempt of a joke.

"This is bad, Ric, this guy... he's bad news and that's _me_ talking" Damon's expression was now rigid and deep.

"I know" the teacher followed the sudden change of mood.

"Actually you don't. I've had my own little vision during the very nice stay inside my dark, secluded, lonely head. This guy is the only Original Vampire remaining and he didn't die because there weren't people trying" Damon swallowed the contents of his glass at once while Alaric processed the information. It was actually worse than he expected and the vampire didn't even start with all the details.

"So what do we do? Elena thinks it's for the best to leave town"

"No, I agree with you, I'd draw unnecessary attention. The creature told me Klaus is already on his way here and I guess a guy like him is really up to the news of all sort. He knows Isobel knows about him and he also knows she was originally involved in Katherine's plan. Even if he doesn't know about her betrayal he'd find it odd for Elena and what she has left of a family to move away almost a year after the deaths stopped. He may not know how but I'm sure he has a few guess on who killed dearest Kathy" Damon's eyes were slightly wider as usual when he was tense and angry.

"So what can we honestly do against a guy that knows about us all and may be smart enough to know at some point Katherine's little plays would come back to bite her ass?" the teacher didn't look the least hopeful as Damon stood up to refill his glass.

"We wait. There's nothing else to do. The creature reassured me that every creature in this world has its weakness. We just need to find out what it is"

"I have my suspicions it won't be easy" Alaric couldn't help but feel a little bit resigned about it all, although he had a very useful ring.

"I didn't get myself killed for nothing; I'm taking this guy down" Damon's voice opposed the teacher's and he sounded more determined than ever.

"What do you mean?" the human was confused by the vampire's choice of words and he knew Damon planned carefully everything he said when he was somewhat calm like no.

Damon pressed his index fingers against his lips while focusing on listening to Elena upstairs. She seemed distracted getting Jacob dressed after his shower.

"You were right, I wasn't supposed to come back for a few more years but I listened to everything you guys talked around me and it included the chat you had yesterday with Elena. The only way for me to wake up was reversing the process in my body"

"Which means?"

"Do I have to draw it for you, Ric, you're supposed to be a professor! While I was in coma my body was slowly healing but I made a deal with maybe the devil and now as every second goes by I get screwed up. I only have a few months. I'm dying"

"Did you tell Elena about it?" was Alaric's first reaction after a few minutes of utter silent and shock. He knew that was the top of Damon's concerns and probably his only motivation to agree with his own death.

"And break her heart for nothing? It's not like it'll change anything. I've got a chance to be happy with her for a brief period of time. This vampire or those blue eyes are collecting my body soon and I know how she'll feel about it because I know how I would. I can't break her heart now" the pain Alaric could see in Damon's face was almost as torturous as when Stefan died. It didn't surprise the teacher anymore how capable of loving someone Damon Salvatore was.

"I guess you're right but maybe we should try and find something" he suggested weakly.

"Not this time. I made a deal and I'm doing my part on it" Damon was set about it. He kept his word and he had a feeling there was nothing they could do about it anyway.

"I'm sorry, Damon" the teacher offered honestly and sadly.

"I've got over one hundred and a half years of being dammed, it wasn't like I expected to live forever" he tried to be sarcastic but both men realized how he couldn't be as amusing as he wanted.

* * *

"So you're awake. It's soooo just like you to be this dramatic" Jenna said as she entered his bedroom just after lunch. Elena was taking care of the dishes and everything in the kitchen as Jenna had to come back to work while Alaric had already. As soon as Damon arrived back from his mission of checking the area to know if Klaus was already around, Elena asked him to take Jacob to have his after-lunch nap, not giving Jenna a change to properly talk to Damon, as she was outside bidding Alaric goodbye.

"Nice to see you're so ecstatic about my recovery" he muttered seeing that Jacob was already asleep.

"Elena's been through hell. We've feared for her sanity. She didn't leave this house once in ten months except for taking J. Damon to the occasional doctor visit. Even when he wanted to go to the park it was me who took him" the graduate opened up showing her clear relief.

"That's why I'm here, to bring her back to heaven also known as Damonland" he quipped as he led their ways out of the bedroom.

"Now I believe you're truly recovered. Always the smug" the blond rolled her eyes but she had a smile in her face. She's missed especially when he was himself, not the unrecognizable vampire who left town after his brother was killed.

"Congratulations, on the non-wedding marriage and welcome to Salvatore house" he offered a rare smile. Normally it was reserved only for Elena but he liked this family environment in which he woke up.

"Thanks, but now that you're awake I guess Ric and I are probably moving to our own place" she smiled giddily. Her life with the teacher was like a fairytale and it always made her lips curl.

"You don't need to, not really. I'm sure Elena and J. Damon will miss you guys" Damon was serious as they headed to the den.

"Yeah but I don't like getting disturbing pictures of niece ruining my sleep" she smirked and for the first time she's seen Damon looking uneasy. Now that was amusing.

"Oh…" he awkwardly answered shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, light sleeper. Ric and I didn't leave quietly this morning for nothing" she whispered playfully.

"Sorry about that, her bedroom is just by yours but as I assume we'll be using mine, I guess you're good" he offered but the moment he said it he wanted to punch himself. Did he just say to the closest adult family Elena had that they've been having sex just like that?

"Why are you insisting on this?" she asked suspiciously.

"Elena and J. Damon are going to miss having you around and Ric isn't that bad, so it's okay to have him around" he shrugged but Jenna knew better. He cared; he liked to have them around, as a family.

"But you're just starting a family, you need privacy" she revealed her real reasons despite of his best intentions.

"The same goes to you but the invitation will stay up for as long as you live" he insisted and she found it actually cute.

"Trust me, Ric and I don't need the privacy you and Elena clearly do" she smirked.

"Too much information" he grimaced and she laughed harder.

"At least you didn't have to listen and have vivid images of what your ears heard" she quipped and he seemed to be even more uncomfortable.

"Got it, Aunt Jenna"

"Is everything alright, Damon?" she changed her tone as she questioned him.

"Except for the new vampire coming to town at any moment to finish what darling Kathy started, I'd say peachy" he answered back sarcastically as he served himself a glass of scotch.

"She knows it" she told him and he went from pale to totally dead pale.

"She's a mother already Damon and I must say you weren't that discreet hiding your disapproval of what she did. I'm actually absolutely surprised and I even feel a little bit guilty because I was the biggest supporter and the final push she needed to include you in the adoption. I thought you'd love to be J. Damon's father" she explained and he breathed out relieved.

"You weren't wrong in your assumptions" he assured her. It was good to know Alaric didn't let it slip to his wife.

"So why did you react the way you did? She came to me while you were out. She was devastated Damon. She thinks she made a huge mistake and that you're resenting her for doing it" she told him in a reprehension tone.

"That's the most ridiculous I've ever heard" he reacted immediately, his demeanor showing how much he thought it was far from how he felt.

"Then why you behaved like that Damon? And I may not know you as well as Elena does but I know a liar better than no one. What's the problem, don't you want to be his father?" she lowered her voice and looked over his shoulder to assure that Elena wasn't coming back.

"There is nothing I'd want more than being his father and even Elena's husband, Jenna but I can't. I can't commit myself to such long term relationships" he answered honestly but he could see for her reaction that she got the wrong idea. But as he thought about his words he realized how his choice of words has been lame.

"You're a jerk" she was almost disgusted but entirely surprised. She thought he's changed.

"I'm dying, Jenna" he blurted, knowing that there wasn't anything else he could say to fix it. Alaric knew it and now he was breaking the news to Elena's aunt too. He felt horrible because it seemed like he was telling everyone but Elena.

"What?" she asked dumbfounded.

"This vampire I went looking for today can only be killed by another vampire and if Isobel loves her butt and is the least smart, she won't be here while he is. I wasn't supposed to wake up for a few more years. I wouldn't be able to be here for Elena and get rid of this final threat so I agreed with dying instead of healing" he explained and had to hold the urge to roll his eyes as she did the same her husband has done earlier. Maybe they did understand what he meant and only asked because it was too hard to take.

"I don't quite understand. You've got a few years because you're slowly dying?" she couldn't believe what her mouth was saying but judging from his face she knew she was right.

"Actually, I have no more than a year. I had to give up on my life to assure they'd live Jenna. I know it'll break his heart to lose me as his father figure but now I'm actually his daddy and the boy will be heartbroken for the rest of his life"

"Oh my God" she brought her hand to her mouth, immediately looking to where Elena was in the kitchen.

"Yes, my life sucks – no pun intended" he joked with a small smile in his face.

"You're taking the wrong side of things here, Damon. The boy loves you as a daddy, the title is only formality. Losing you will break them both despite of the circumstances" the woman told him a few minutes later, after thinking over everything he said and analyzing every possible scenario out of it.

"That's why I'm not telling Elena and I'd like to ask you to do the same. I don't want her to be tortured about my impending death when we could have these last few months happily together. Just like you said about J. Damon, Elena will be devastated whether she knows or not and I prefer to spare her from the additional pain. I don't even know if I'll make it after we face this new vampire, so it isn't like she doesn't know at all that I could die" he pleaded with his eyes as he tried to convince the aunt of the woman he'd do anything to protect, even from the pain of losing him.

"You're a good man, Damon. Sometimes I even forget you're a vampire. You're a good to her and I just wish there's something we can do or that whoever decided it changed their mind because you deserve to be happy, Damon. You deserve to live with your family for more than a few months" she reached for him and took his hand on hers, squeezing it.

Damon was going through a lot of emotions. He's said it to Alaric earlier and now to Jenna and both times have been hard but listening to the motherly words from his sorta-of-aunt almost led him to tears. The sensitive woman by his side knew that it was hard for him and doing the unexpected she opened her arms and hugged him.

"Welcome to the family, Damon Salvatore. We've missed you around and we'll miss you if you ever leave" she said and the vampire actually had to gulp to stop the tears from coming. He had a family who really cared for him ever since his mother died and it was almost too overwhelming but it felt good.

* * *

_AN: Hello there :)_

_This story is coming to an end. I guess three more updates before the epilogue - give or take one chapter - and as requested by you during Damon's sleeping time I decided to add the interactions with the rest of the characters once he was awake._

_So now Alaric and Jenna know about Damon's current condition and Klaus is yet to arrive. Isobel is MIA but she'll sort of appear soon. Bonnie will also be included in future chapters, as much as R :P_

_But what we do see next is how this 'dying as each day passes' will take its toll at Damon and the very anticipated arrival of Klaus :D_

_Thanks a lot to shadylady21, XxxmusicluverxxX, tsukivamp, darkestdesire8, ahhh and kat for reviewing last chapter. I love receiving reviews xD_

_Talk to you next week._

_Babi  
_


	31. Chapter 30

**Alive**

**Chapter 30**

* * *

Damon's been leaving the house every day to check the area, seeking for Klaus. But there wasn't anything out of normalcy in the small city. Some days he even checked the nearby cities and woods outside Mystic Falls but he could find nothing.

But he felt like he wasn't himself in those four weeks. While it was an extent search it wasn't supposed to wear him down like that. He also felt like he was slower than he used to be, not slightly slower but much slower. In addition to his speed he felt like his vision wasn't as sharp as usua;. Surely he could still see more than any human but there were details of Elena's and Jacob's face that he couldn't see anymore and it bothered him. Not because he missed seeing those details but because he already started feeling the effects of his impending death.

But he needed the final evidence to make sure it wasn't something he put in his head and he decided to talk to his only male friend.

"How is this test going to work?" Alaric asked curious.

"First, just think about something, anything you want" Damon said in the library. After letting both Alaric and Jenna know about his fate, the couple decided to stay in the boarding house. If it was indeed something that they couldn't prevent, they wanted to be around Elena when it all happened.

"What do you mean?" he asked still confused.

"Think, Ric, just think, maybe you forgot how to do it but just let your mind form any sort of thought" Damon was almost impatient as the teacher didn't understand something that simple.

"Okay" the human snorted

"Okay" Damon offered a fake smile and tried to concentrate into the man's mind.

"Good, now I want you to take this stake and sink it in my arm" Damon offered the wooden weapon and Alaric was even more confused but this time he preferred to keep it to himself.

"Deep or shallow?" the teacher asked before actually doing it.

"Superficial is enough" Damon rolled his long sleeve up and Alaric grazed the sharpened object, cutting the vampire's skin.

Damon grimaced, the pain was much more intense than he remembered and looking to the wound it remained the same. It wasn't healing and Alaric finally understood what was going on.

"What does it mean?"

"It means what we already know, Ric. I'm dying. I felt slower and a few months before I impersonated Sleepy Beauty I got the ability to read minds. I seemingly lost it as I had no idea of what you were thinking. I've been feeling more tired and now it seems that I can't heal myself anymore" Damon kicked the chair near him and like expected it was broken into many pieces with just one movement.

"At least you seem strong as usual" the teacher offered.

"This means I need to take advantage of it. We need to find this Klaus vampire before I die or become just useless as a human"

"Thanks a lot"

"You know what I mean. Only a vampire can kill Originals and I guess it's because we can do things that humans can't. If our odds aren't that big, being powerless, slow and easy to hurt doesn't make me the favorite contestant" Damon rested both of his hands over the table, his blood boiling. He hated to feel any less powerful.

"But you're still technically a vampire. Bonnie is going to help us with it. We just need a plan and go for it"

"I don't know if you missed anything, Ric but the only progress we made so far is that this vampire can't be killed with any sort of wood and let me inform you there are thousands types of wood and try each of them in a dummy isn't an option" Damon clearly losing his temper but the teacher knew he was going through a lot of emotions, so he just let I go.

"At least we figured it out before we tried to kill him with the usual stake" Alaric offered nonchalantly.

"That's not enough" Damon sighed frustrated about their little options.

"Maybe you could try to contact that friend of yours" the blond suggested seriously but the vampire didn't seem to know who he was talking about. He was sure he had no friends let alone useful ones.

"Who?"

"The R guy" the human clarified.

"Creature, the thing is just too big for a man" he grimaced a little.

"Whatever" Alaric rolled his eyes at how Damon kept his mood like that.

"Do you think I have his mobile number? He was in my mind while I was out, Ric, isn't like we chat every other day" Damon finally acknowledge the problem in the man's suggestion.

"Did you try? You told me that he said that you should call him when you needed"

"While I was a vegetable" Damon wanted to shake the teacher to have the right things enter his mind and the useless ones to fall.

"If I remember correctly the facts you reported it never said it was restrict during your nap" he human reasoned and maybe he was right.

"It doesn't work like that, it never does" the vampire answered bitterly and distantly, already giving this idea some thought.

"We'll only know once you try"

"Hey, R what about you pay me and Ric here a visit?" Damon quipped, sarcasm filling his voice.

"Not like this, moron. This creature is certainly supernatural; maybe you should try the woods and somewhere more reclusive" the man suggested soberly.

"This is pathetic but I'll draw unnecessary attention to whatever creature out in the woods" the vampire quipped, smirking sarcastically.

"Be careful" Alaric warned, especially concerned now that he knew Damon's powers were wearing down.

"I always am" Damon tried to reassure both of them but failed.

"Look" the teacher said as the vampire passed by him

"What?"

"Your wound"

"Finally" Damon breathed relieved to know that he could still heal himself, even if slowly.

"You're losing your powers but it seems like the only one you lost completely is mind reading. Not that you needed any power to know I was calling you an ass in my mind"

"Nice, Ric, now I have to made a fool of myself"

* * *

"R!" Damon yelled and got no answer. He knew it was stupid but he was that desperate to try even the ridiculous things out.

"Blue eyes!" his voice resonated through the woods, his hearing catching some of the animals walking away afraid of him.

"Come on, R, I need you" Damon whispered as his fingers ran through his hair.

"Finally learned that I'm not deaf, well done, Damon" suddenly blue eyes were above his head, contrasting with the dark sky over it.

"You told me that there aren't any absolute creatures in this world and that everyone has their weaknesses but I can't find anything that could bring this smug vampire down. I've only found out that vervain, wood and witchcraft don't actually work" the vampire exposed his points straight. He was relieved to know that it's worked and also surprised.

"He's originally a vampire just like you, Damon. Some of the things that affect you also affect him, like having to be invited in and the sunlight. There are some details about how they work with him though. Sunlight can kill him as much as it can kill you and so does wood but everything has to be specific just like the fact that he can only be killed by vampires. Think about it" the fire-alike voice said softly.

"I'm not good with enigmas R" Damon growled impatiently.

"There isn't more that I'm allowed to tell you Damon. Pay attention to everything I told you. I gave you all the answers you need; you just have to connect the dots. Klaus is the last Original standing. They were disseminating vampirism around the world for centuries, making humans demonic in the worst form. One by one they were killed by other vampires but Klaus has survived for thousands of years now by preserving himself and keeping his secrets well hidden."

"Thousands?" Damon asked stunned. He didn't expect it at all.

"Yes, eternity isn't just figure of speech for an Original, Damon. While normal vampires can live forever none has lived for a thousand years yet. The only ones to do it were the Originals. Your race tends to get into danger instead of living out of the immortality your body allows you to live. But Klaus has been the wisest of all. He's calculated his every move and preferred to have a low-profile life style, using his minions to do most of his dirt work. The only thing he's never taken care was his arrogance. He thinks he's invincible and we both know it can't be. Use it against him. Now I have to go. Think about everything I told you Damon. Remember all of it" and just like that he was gone, leaving a pensive Damon behind.

He tried to remember about all their conversations while he was sleeping, which weren't many, neither long. He thought about when they first talked about Klaus, after Alaric talked to Elena and the whole conversation seemed to play in his head but he couldn't get any of it. Growing frustrated for his lack of success in something this simple, Damon headed back to the house. Elena and Jacob were already asleep and both in his bed. It wasn't usual for the boy to sleep in the same bedroom as his parents but occasionally Elena and Damon allowed it. She probably didn't want to be alone and let the boy make her some company.

Looking to the people he loved more than he could explain he felt sadness take over him. He didn't feel very confident about defeating an Original but he had to do it for the two humans lying on his bed. He gave his life up for them and he just hoped it's been for a good cause.

Seeing his mood getting depressing and emotional, Damon shrugged it all off and decided he needed to rest. He should have his energy as much as possible to allow him to do something about Klaus. Just before he closed his eyes he thought that even if he died and couldn't save the humans he loved, at least he's been given a few more months with them. And seeing how meeting them has been his last thought before he woke up from his coma, the words R said also came to his mind.

"White sandal" he whispered and standing up he went to the library. He had a research ahead of him.

* * *

Elena missed Damon. It's been only a few days since he left to get the wood they needed but she couldn't help. The month they spent together ever since he woke up from his come had been magical and special. She could see that he still had his reservations about J. Damon and he was clearly struggling about something. At first she thought it was about this Klaus vampire who would come after them eventually but even after they figured it out and get everything set up with Bonnie to finally bring the last Original down, Damon was still different. It could be because he missed Stefan but he never mentioned it. Whatever it was she just hoped he'd share with her once they had everything ready for Klaus's arrival. Little did she know they didn't have to wait for him anymore.

It's been fairly easy to find the house. Of course the Salvatore brothers were involved. Katherine never got over the little affair she had with them, he knew that much. But as he approached he lost the appeal of his plan. He couldn't feel any vampire in the house and it was the easiest plan he's ever had. He felt the presence of four humans, one of them a small child, two women and a man as he approached and deciding not waste any more time he moved in inhuman speed and reached the doorstep in a second.

He knocked – he never enjoyed big entrances or scenes, if he had to kill someone, he'd be the least cordial until he finally attacked. But as the human opened the door he was dead on his tracks. Seeing Elena was a shock. He had no idea about her existence, let alone that she was a dead ringer for Katherine. Above everything else he's fascinated and just in a blink of eyes he gave up on his plan. He needed a new one, one that included Elena alive.

The moment her eyes laid in the man in front of her, Elena felt her body wincing and she couldn't fight against the feeling as the first words left his mouth.

"I'm an old friend of Stefan Salvatore, is he here? Last I've heard he's come back to his hometown" Klaus said softly. He decided to go with Stefan as he knew Damon Salvatore enough to know that nobody would buy that he had a friend.

"Where do you know him from?" she asked not wanting to say anything about Stefan until she was sure that man really knew the vampire she missed so much.

"From decades in a monastery in Italy" the vampire used some real information about Stefan just in case Elena knew about his stay with the monks.

Elena couldn't say what was wrong with him but she had a bad feeling as he said he was a friend of Stefan. When Lexie came around Stefan has told her that he didn't have a lot of friends because he knew his life was supposed to be lonely and that a group of vampires would always draw more attention than necessary but he's never said anything about a monastery in Italy.

"He's never mentioned you before. What's your name?" she honestly asked to the man who looked to her weirdly. Elena couldn't understand why he looked at her as if he was mesmerized. _Probably knew Katherine too,_ she thought, leading Klaus – who has been reading her every single thought – to smile softly.

"Klaus" he said totally oblivious to the fact that they already knew about his presence. The Original thought he always surprised his victim. He didn't expect Isobel to have killed Katherine because the blue-eyed vampire was too young to actually make it let alone because of her estranged daughter. Katherine has filled him in some of her actions during the decades after he found out about her fake death and the she-vampire has told him more than once about Isobel's hatred and despite to the Gilberts, including her daughter and her high school boyfriend, the father.

Katherine knew the risk she'd taken when she faked her death even to Klaus and she was afraid of his reaction. So she decided to keep him update about her every plan to take down each of her enemies and she's has too many to count. Klaus listened to her stories with fascination. She was definitely one of his best creations. Just with the right amount of darkness, evilness, cruelty and purpose. Katherine didn't get involved into irrelevant fights and she didn't collect enemies for fun. Her plans always involved big things. The reason why she was the strongest of all vampires he'd created.

Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing. The most powerful vampire in the world was in her doorstep but he looked like… an angel. He was blond and looked too young, maybe just a few years older than her twenty-year old appearance. His hair was slightly curled in the ends and it shined like nothing she's seen before. His eyes were blue but not like she's ever seen. They were too blue, not dark like Matt's but definitely not light as Damon's. It was just blue, seemed to be taken from a paintbrush.

Klaus who has lost himself on Elena's beauty for a moment didn't catch her initial panic to his name. As he came back from his trance all he could listen was her last thoughts, learning how surprised and maybe even fascinated by his features which led him to transform his smile into a grin. Immediately his thoughts were distracted by Katherine. He's loved her more than any other creature he knew but as she was so much like him made her it made it impossible for her to be loved. She's never offered him what he really wanted someone like him wasn't made to love. He wasn't cursed, he was the curse itself and love wasn't something he'd ever had. But seeing Elena now and how pure, tender, warm and lovely her aura was he thought he could defy supreme orders if he'd catch her heart.

He's only brought back to the present time when she finished her explanation saying that Stefan has died almost one year ago and has left the house to her.

"Oh" he faked surprise and looking behind her shoulder she excused herself and told him she had to get back to take care of her baby but that she was thankful for him to coming and with that she was gone and the wood door separated them.

Klaus wasn't ready for her to go yet and using his evolved compulsion he tried to make her come back to the door. He didn't need to look at anyone's eyes to compel them. He could control their minds from feet away but something was preventing him to do so. Elena has been wearing vervain and drinking it every day ever since they've found out about Klaus coming to Mystic Falls and the vampire quickly learned it as he couldn't bring himself to control her mind. The herb was one of the few things that also affected an original, preventing it to compel a human although his system was totally immune to it.

He couldn't enter the house without any authorization either, though he'd easily make his victims to invite him through his powerful compulsion. He decided to leave, keeping the dark clouds in the sky as he moved in inhuman speed to the city. The sun actually affected him more than normal vampires as vampires were created to be darkness' creatures and he didn't evolved like the generations after him had and not even lapis lazuli jewelry couldn't prevent him from being destroyed by the natural light and that was why he has kept that information really private for the past thousands years. Not long than two millenniums ago he's gathered the world's most powerful witches and feeding on them and compelling them he finally learned how to control the weather. He couldn't do a lot of things but learning how to get dark and thick clouds to block the sun has been useful, though he didn't overused it. None of his thousands of minions throughout the millenniums have ever questioned why he rarely left his residences during the day. He wore a lapis lazuli ring, just like other vampires had and kept his daily exits to extreme moments. He was wise enough to know if he overused it'd eventually get someone's attention and his secret would be out, exposing his biggest weakness to the many enemies he's collected. To give him more freedom he preferred to live in the extreme north regions of the planet, like Iceland, Siberia and the north of Scandinavian countries and Canada. Those areas had longer nights during most time of the year and could go days without one ray of sun, the sky covered with clouds.

But now as he ran to the city and started his search for a place to stay he knew he'd be using his powers a lot. He had to get Elena, he had to make her his and as he couldn't sense any vampire in the southern city he decided a small change in the weather wouldn't attract much attention.

* * *

_AN: This story is coming to an end. And I miss it already. Klaus is there and as I warned you this story has a lot of the books in it. So my Original stuff is fairly different from the show and a little bit more elaborated than the book and the fact that Klaus can be killed actually (in the books he can't)._

_I know I'm lacking Delena moments but they'll come soon. I'll write a chapter before the battle and I plan to have them together in this last fluff before it goes south._

_Thanks a lot to darkestdesire8; tsukivampi; kat; EtherealDemon; Avecia; Silvery Rain; ahhh; shadylady21 and XxxmusicluverxxX for reviewing last chapter. It means a lot guys_

_Talk to you soon_

_Babi  
_


	32. Chapter 31

**Alive**

**Chapter 31**

* * *

As soon as she closed the door behind her, she went to the library where Alaric was grading his tests and Jenna was helping. She closed the curtains, making the environment dark for Alaric to read without candles or lamps. He looked at her confused but she only shook her head slightly.

"Who was at the door?" the teacher asked.

"A friend of Stefan. poor guy came this far to check on his friend just to know he was dead" she tried to sound sorry for the guy when she didn't at all.

"Why didn't you invite him in?" Jenna asked curious..

"Well because Stefan never mentioned him and I'm not willing to bring vampires back to my life" she answered and then moved her index finger to her lips, signalizing that they shouldn't ask any more questions.

"I'm going to bring Damon downstairs. It's been almost five minutes since I left him alone upstairs, he probably already trashed my bedroom" she offered leading the couple to be even more confused about her actions. Seeing it in their faces, she again moved her finger to her lips and then moved it in front of her, with her palm turned to them, asking them to wait that she'd explain in a little.

Elena rushed upstairs, getting her mobile from Damon's bedroom and then going to her own bedroom she got Jacob and the toys he was playing with.

"Mooommmy" the boy protested whimpering.

"We're going to play with Aunt Jenna and Uncle Ric downstairs, Damon, don't be spoiled, that's not what mommy and daddy like" Elena told the boy who although sad, went quiet.

"Which ones do you want to take downstairs? Mommy will play with you until dinner" Elena asked him trying to make up for her warning. She hated to tell him discipline him when he didn't do anything wrong. He was playing and he knew that it wasn't dinner time yet or shower time and that he could play. But she didn't want to let the boy alone.

Jacob was excited again and jumping from his mother's lap he handed her a few more toys. She smiled softly to him and looked for the one toy she wanted to take downstairs and taking Jacob by the hand, so they could take all toys he wanted in their arms, she headed downstairs.

Jenna and Alaric were still confused by Elena's action but they stayed silent as they knew she didn't want them to talk, probably fearing the vampire was still around the house.

"Aunt Jenna and Uncle Ric, let's play with us a little bit" Elena asked as she entered the library again and she could see Alaric was about to protest when she raised Jacob's drawing glow board and the teacher understood they'd communicate through it.

They started playing with the boy, who was excited for having the three adults with him. Normally it was only one and rarely both of his parents, but now he had three.

Elena drew some people and showed to Jacob as he guessed those people were they in addition to Damon. She pretended to erase to do a new one but while Jenna distracted him with some car toys she wrote in the board. _Don't show any reaction, I don't know if he's still outside._

She showed them who nodded and then she erased the message and wrote a new one. _It was Klaus outside._

The couple in front of her was shocked and the color from their faces drained. She then tilted her head towards Jacob. They had to keep distracting the child or he'd complain the lack of attention.

"What are going to do?" Jenna asked the little boy but looked to Elena and the brunette understood the question was for her.

_I'm texting Damon and Bonnie now,_ she wrote and they nodded.

Alaric and Jenna got Jacob distracted as Elena stepped aside and texted Damon. She couldn't believe the original had decided to come after Damon left. It didn't seem planned as it's been almost one week since he left to get the special and rare wood, if Klaus wanted to get them without Damon around he should have showed up earlier because Damon was probably on his way back already.

_Klaus is here. He came here and introduced himself as an old friend of Stefan. He probably doesn't know we know about him because he used his name, he didn't lie about it._ She wrote and sent it, hoping that wherever he was he had a signal.

Not thirty seconds later her phone was ringing and she answered.

"_What? What did he want, what did he say?"_ Damon asked desperately in the other side of line.

"What if he's outside listening to what we're saying" she whispered the lowest she could.

"_What did you say, Elena? I couldn't listen to a word. Speak louder_" Damon was impatient and driving way over the speed limit.

"Just because you couldn't, it doesn't mean others like you can't" she told him in a normal tone. She couldn't understand why he didn't listen to her, as he normally used to listen to her whispers but maybe the connection was bad on his side of the line.

"_Are you afraid of him being in the house surroundings?_" Damon also lowered his voice although he was still very tense about having them unprotected in the house.

"I don't know but I'm doing it just in case" she honestly answered back and hoped that their conversation couldn't be understood.

"_I'm on my way back already, I should be there tomorrow by lunch time but I'll see if I can get any faster. I only found it in Canada. This thing is holistic and I could find the flower and seeds everywhere but trunks or thick brands I only found there_" he explained.

"At least you got it" she said relieved to know he had found it.

"_I'll call Bonnie so you don't have to worry about him listening to you. What did he say?_" he repeated his previous question and Elena could catch all the concern in his tone.

"Nothing in addition to what I said you before. Look I'll talk to you later, I promised Damon I was going to play with him and Alaric still has some tests to grade. It was nice talking to you again. Bye, bye" she quickly said and then hung up, soon starting a new text.

_It's too dangerous to keep talking. He didn't say anything, just that he was here to see Stefan and I told him Stefan died. He said he was sorry and that he knew Stefan from a monastery in Italy. I excused myself and got inside._ She reported the whole story and waited for Damon's answer.

It took him a little while to answer but he finally did.

_I was filling Bonnie in. She has a test tomorrow morning and after it she's heading to Mystic Falls. Don't get outside and it'd be good if neither did Alaric and Jenna. Ask them to call in sick at their jobs. I'll be there as soon as possible. Be careful, put an extra dose of vervain the food, and use the charms. We don't know the extension of his powers._ He answered back.

_Drive safe. I love you._ She wrote back and then turned her attention to her son, hoping that their plan would work.

* * *

Damon drove back and checking the city he knew Klaus was staying in the bed and breakfast in the city. He expected the Original to pick a more pompous place but Klaus settle down for Mrs. Flowers' place. He didn't seem to come closer to the boarding house but according to Mrs. Flowers her new guest didn't leave the room ever since he arrived, three days ago.

Much to Damon's dismay, they voted and decided they wouldn't do anything until Klaus showed any indication that he'd do something to them. Alaric also suggested Damon to do go nearby to the bed and breakfast because there were rumors that Originals could feel vampires in the surroundings.

Damon hated to wait, especially around someone as powerful as Klaus but he didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention in case those myths were true. The list of what an Original could do was almost amusing. They even included him being able to go to places miles away in a blink of eye, literally disappearing and reappearing. Or that they could transform into all sort of animals. Damon doubted most of them were true but he agreed with Alaric and decided to do not prove any of them wrong.

At least he could enjoy being with Elena, now that they'd established that they were a couple. Damon still had problems with his paternity status. It was hard because he could see in Jacob's eyes how much he looked to the vampire as his father already. Knowing that the boy would lose him so soon was heartbreaking.

"Daddy" the little boy came to the parlor where Damon was thinking things over.

"Hey, J. Damon" he greeted the kid offering his hand in a fist for Jacob to hit.

"What is son?" the boy asked and Damon looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean, Buddy?"

"Uncle Reec say me 'son'. What is?" he explained and Damon actually sighed. Of all things Alaric had to be the paternal teacher who every now and then called his students son and apparently also J. Damon.

"You're mommy's little boy, right?" Damon started and the boy nodded and repeated after his father "Right"

"So you're mommy's son. Look the bird" Damon pointed out to the tree outside and Jacob looked alertly. "You see the small? He is the son, the big one is daddy and the medium is mommy. They're a family" Damon compared the birds that definitely weren't a family but served their purpose in his explanation.

"Like mommy and me?"

"Yes, just like that" Damon nodded. His boy was definitely smart.

"And daddy and me too?"

"Yes, J. Damon" he continued uneasily, the boy seemed too content to understand that he was his son.

"And Uncle Reec and me too?"

"No, Uncle Ric is uncle and you're nephew"

"And Aunt Jenna?"

"Aunt Jenna is your aunt and you're her nephew too" Damon explained and the boy stopped a little to think about everything his father explained.

"Uncle Reed say me son, Daddy Da-da say not" he looked at his father who didn't know what to say.

"When you're older Mommy will explain, okay?"

"Say I son, Daddy" he asked with a happy voice and it actually made it all more difficult to Damon.

"J. Damon…"

"Uncle Ric loves you a lot Buddy, he loves you as you're his son. When daddy isn't around you go to Uncle Ric, okay?" Damon decided it was a good opportunity to help the boy to learn how to deal with his impending absence.

"Why?" the boy asked confused. Except for the week where Damon was looking for the wood he was always around, even when he was in coma and the boy didn't understand what his father was saying.

"Daddy is going to… he's going to… he needs to go somewhere and he won't come back in a long time, then if you need your Daddy you ask to Uncle Ric, understand?" Damon said to the almost three-year old.

"Daddy leave me?" he asked sadly.

"He needs to, Buddy" Damon also had sorrow in his voice and eyes.

"No, I love Daddy" he was threatening to cry and Damon realized that his idea wasn't a good one. There was no way he could prepare a thirty-two-month year old boy.

"I love you too, Damon. I love you more than anything and I'd give anything to do not leave you, son…" Damon offered his little boy while both let their tears cry.

"I want Daddy" the child threw his little arms around Damon, who brought him to his lap, brushing his hair.

"Daddy is here" Damon soothed and the boy looked up to him, his little blue eyes glimmering with tears as he talked again. "Promise no leave?"

"I can't, Buddy, I can't" Damon hugged his son rocking him against his chest.

"What's going on?" Elena came some minutes later, listening her son's cries from the kitchen.

"I just said something that I shouldn't; I'll tuck him in to take his nap" Damon couldn't tell Elena who he said the boy, though he knew Jacob would probably mention it eventually.

* * *

Elena was pensive about what Damon said and as soon as her boyfriend left their room she led them to her old bedroom almost half an hour later.

"What did you say him?" she asked concerned.

"I thought maybe it was a good thing to prepare him to lose me in case something went wrong. Big mistake" Damon partially lied, he knew it wasn't only a possibility but a certainty.

"You aren't going die. We have the plan, it's a good plan, and nothing will go wrong. Don't scare him like that, Damon. Don't scare me" she pleaded him with his eyes to ensure her he'd be there after they faced Klaus off.

"It doesn't change the fact that I'm a vampire, Elena. I shouldn't be anyone's father, no matter how much I want, I just don't deserve it. It's not reserved for vampires" he changed the subject as he clearly couldn't assure her what she asked.

"Don't say it" she asked him kindly.

"Elena what are we going to do when he realizes his mother is getting old but his father isn't? Do you want me to send you to Hollywood for you to do makeup courses? Will you wake up every morning and do a Brad Pitt-Benjamin Button on me before Damon is up?" he quipped in his best Damon way and Elena knew he was hiding his fear behind the bad joke.

"We'll tell him when he's old enough to understand" she pondered reaching for his hands.

"And when will he be old enough to understand his father is a monster? It's not like breaking the news that he's adopted Elena. How about when he's ten years old and his friends come around and look to his father that still looks in his mid-twenties?" Damon challenged and for a moment he forgot he wouldn't be facing those situations because he wouldn't be there. He preferred to go all those things as long as he could be in their lives for any longer.

"And what difference it will make if you're his father or not? Do you plan to leave us? Do you plan to leave me here once it's all over? Because father or not father you're part of his life forever Damon. He already loves you Damon and that wasn't my doing, it was all you" she reasoned with him and she knew it was complicated for a vampire to handle a family from night to day but those times were still far away and she didn't know why he wanted to discuss it now.

"But being a daddy is against my nature, Elena" he lamented his condition.

"No, Damon it isn't and you've proved it enough. I didn't make you his father because you're my boyfriend. I made you his father because you already were it and that was how he felt. I did it for you, not for me" she cupped his face for him to understand and he actually did. He was about to tell her about his agreement but her next words stopped him.

"And I'm just thankful that the man Damon chose to be his father is someone that I love just as much" she threw moved her hands to the back of his neck and brought his lips to her own.

"I should be thankful, Elena. A vampire like me doesn't deserve you and I definitely don't deserve him" he told her as they rest their foreheads on each other's.

"But we chose you just the same" she pecked him quickly in the lips.

"I love you so much" his tone was almost hurtful.

"I love you too and so does your son"

* * *

After spending the rest of the afternoon and the night with his family Damon decided to take a risk. He knew it was best if he stayed in the house all the time to avoid taking Klaus' attention in case he didn't know about his presence there but he had to give it a try. He needed to ask.

"R" he whispered as he found himself surrounded by trees but the creature didn't come. He tried a few more times but it was still met with silence.

"Please, I beg you" Damon muttered closing his eyes.

"Damon" the always soft voice said behind him

The vampire turned around only to be surprised by R's appearance. He could recognize the same intense blue eyes he'd seen before and his voice still sounded like fire but there was something else this time.

Standing in front of him was a man, in some sort of a dress in a color that Damon couldn't say. It seemed silver one moment and then it was golden and white and red.

"Are you sort of human?" Damon asked stunned by what his eyes saw.

"No, Damon but it's finally time I can say my name. I'm Raphael" the man figure offered a smile.

"Raphael, I beg you to change the deal we had. I know I have no right and I never broke my promises before but I can't do this to him. Either way I can't, he's just a child" Damon pleaded and didn't make any effort to stop the tears from coming.

"What bothers your soul, Damon?" the creature asked softly.

"J. Damon. I broke his heart and I can't handle it anymore. I can't step in as his father and give him this illusion only for him to lose me in a few months. Klaus is already here, he came to see Elena earlier this week and I finally got the white sandal. We're going to attack him eventually if he does something but if I make it please let me live. I broke his heart, I broke my son's heart today because he knows I'm going to leave him but Raphael he's only a child. He's innocent and pure and he's so young. Due to his young age he'd never fully understand what happened in his first year of life with us. He won't remember of how Katherine killed all those people and haunted us for months. He doesn't know I'm a vampire or any of this world's corruption, don't make me break his heart because this he'll remember. Let me live a few more years, maybe the years I was supposed to sleep, just let me fill that place for him for a brief time at least and then you can kill me but I can't break his little heart anymore. I can't stand myself if I do so and there's no alternate here, I can't just keep denying him. He doesn't deserved to feel like he isn't loved when I don't think I'm capable of loving more than I love him" Damon poured his heart and didn't even realize when his knees hit the damp grass and his head rested in his arms, that were also in the ground.

"I'll see what I can get" he offered and Damon thanked honestly while standing up and wiping away his tears.

The man shaped creature looked to Damon with the always soft eyes he held but they seemed touched by the vampire's words. Raphael had lived for too long to count. He'd seen all of the humankind but the love of a father still touched his heart. The relinquishment and selflessness of what such love could do and seeing Damon crying like he'd never cried before, not even for Elena or Stefan. There wasn't such thing as love and closing his eyes he silently sent Damon's request and waited for the answer. But it never came. Raphael then knew that what was done, was done.

* * *

_AN: poor Damon, wasn't granted his one requested. What is done, is done and there's no coming back._

_This moment with Jacob was actually the first dialogue I ever wrote to this fic. It all came down to it. Damon experienced fatherhood intensely in just those months he spent with Jacob - even before his coma, though it was never official until after it._

_I know I mentioned Delena romance but I didn't fit the chapter. I couldn't bring them to have sex or something after having this conversation, so please, forgive me._

_Next: the final battle (and chapter before the epilogue), what do you think will happen? We'll see the four humans standing in the epilogue and that says much about what will happen in the battle.  
_

_Thanks a lot to mayghaen17, Avecia, Silvery Rain, shadylady21, kat, tsukivamp, ahhh, darkestdesire8 and XxxmusicluverxxX for the reviews._

_I just started a new fic, AU, all humans with Damon as Don Juan type and Elena the girl who doesn't do relationships. I wanted to try some light stuff (and hot I might add), so if you like human stories, check it out in my profile._

_xoxo_

_Babi  
_


	33. Chapter 32

**Alive**

**Chapter 32**

* * *

Klaus couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Or not seeing. One thing he knew for sure, was that Damon Salvatore was in the middle of the woods. It really bothered the Original to know that the Salvatore brothers weren't gone yet. Elena told him that Stefan had died and he believed her as she didn't seem to be lying. He could read people better than anyone, even when they had vervain in their systems that prevented him from reading their thoughts. But she never mentioned Damon and neither did he.

But while seeing one of the brothers who seemed to have captured Katherine's heart was unpleasant. However, it wasn't this lone fact that perturbed him. It was the light that surrounded Damon. He couldn't see anything, let alone listen in, but it was clear to Klaus that it wasn't any sort of spell. Damon took his time there and once he started walking again the Original followed him from a safe distance. Much to his disappointment the vampire was headed to the Boarding house where he had been a few days ago.

But there was something off about Damon. Why did that intense light cover his body while he walked? Klaus thought about killing the vampire right then but that light seemed even more intense than the sunlight and he felt his skin burning as he tried to get closer.

If his night hadn't been pleasurable, his morning had been even worse. In his new acquired plans Klaus decided to get Isobel to fill him in on Elena and everything else she knew while she worked for Katherine. He knew he couldn't trust his minions to do certain jobs for him and seeing how they barely got any useful information the first time, he now wanted to have a little pep talk with the young vampire. But when Isobel arrived this morning and he compelled her to tell him everything that happened in Mystic Falls while Katherine was there he was surprised to find out that she was the one who killed his Katherine.

Isobel was reporting all the facts in chronological order because that was what he asked for. That was the only way he could ensure that she was going to tell him everything. But as she described how she had torturously killed the woman he'd spent centuries chasing after, he lost his mind and Isobel lost her head. He was barely aware of his actions as he slapped her face with such strength that her head was severed and rolled some feet away from her body. He was a possessed man. When he asked his servants to bring the beautiful vampire he expected her to fill him in on Elena. When she first said that she changed sides because her daughter had warmed her heart Klaus was slightly angry but he let it go because Elena was his new lady and he knew how charming she could be.

He actually thought that now that Isobel and Elena were actually close that she could be more useful than he initially thought. He could compel her to convince Elena that he was indeed Stefan's friend and someone that was deeply hurt by his death or he could simply let the vampire get inside the house and replace their vervain stock with something else. Either way Isobel seemed like the best addition to his plan until she confessed to brutally killing Katherine. But what enraged Klaus the most was Elena connection to Damon. Elena was the one behind the mission to kill Katherine before she killed Damon. It was clear for Isobel and obviously for him now that Elena did it out of love. For Damon Salvatore. He couldn't believe the same men stole the hearts of the only two women he had ever wanted.

And soon the recent appreciation for Elena turned into hate. He needed to resume his initial. He wanted Elena to know what he was capable of doing and that he was determined to finish what Katherine started. He decided he was going to send her a special gift. A belated welcoming gift that she would never forget.

* * *

"Where did you go last night?" Elena asked Damon quietly as they both lay in their bed. She knew there was something bothering her boyfriend and she wished he could open up to her but she also knew if she pushed him too much he'd close himself off even more.

"I tried to make contact with R" he told her the truth.

"Did you?" she asked curious as she made idle patterns on his exposed chest.

"Yes" he simply answered, his eyes fixed in the ceiling.

"What did you want to know?"

"A way to survive but Raphael couldn't give me any. He actually looked human yesterday and told me his name" Damon purposefully hid the real reasons. While he wanted to survive, he'd let her think he was still talking about the potential battle with Klaus.

"But he didn't do anything, Damon. He's been here for a few days already and he didn't even try to make contact again. Maybe he changed his mind"

"And why would he still be here, Elena? He's probably trying to torture us. Katherine must have learned from the best and I'm not willing to let you be tortured every morning when you wake up, not knowing when he's finally going to attack. I told you it was a mistake to underestimate her and it got Meredith killed. I'm not making the same mistake again. I called the witch and she's coming. If he doesn't come to us, we're definitely going after him" he explained, avoiding her gaze. He knew she'd catch on easily that he was hiding something if they looked at each other. So he kept looking to ceiling while she caressed his chest. It was insane that they were having a casual morning conversation in bed like any other couple, except they were talking about murder and vampires.

"You're right. I'm not going to do that again. Waking up every day not knowing when he's going to try to kill any of us will drive me insane. We might even improve our chances if we make the first move, maybe take him by surprise" she easily agreed with him and it actually took him aback. But he wasn't going to complain or overanalyze her words. The important thing was that he'd already convinced her and Bonnie easily and he only needed to talk to Alaric now.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked sitting up and looking at his face.

"I already called Bonnie, she's on her way, once she arrives, I'll fill her and Alaric in on the plan" he explained simply.

"What about me?" she asked not liking to be excluded.

"You and Jenna are going to stay with J. Damon in the cellar that Bonnie is going to seal again, just like she did when we attacked Katherine"

"I'm not going to be here while you fight to save my life, Damon" she protested.

"And I'm not going to allow you to go there if there isn't anything that you need to do. I need someone to protect Bonnie just in case Klaus finds her and that's the only reason why I'm involving Ric in this. He has those many weapons to kill vampires" Damon reasoned but he knew the hardest part of all was to convince Elena to stay there.

"I'm not having it" she was adamant.

"I'll lock you up against your will if I have to, Elena. I'm not risking you and Damon to be killed. End of discussion" he stood up angry and was about to leave the bedroom when the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it" she retorted annoyed. She was going to find a way to change his mind or to fool him. She was the one who enraged Katherine in the first place. She felt responsible for every death it caused and she wasn't going to have it ended without trying to strike back.

"Package for Elena Gilbert" the mailman said, as soon as Elena opened the door.

"That's me. Do I have to sign anywhere?" she asked as he handled the large sized box to her.

"Actually you don't. Have a nice day" the man offered in a monotone voice and turned to leave.

"That was strange" Damon said from behind her, quickly taking the box from her hands. "There's blood here" he warned.

"Who was at the door?" Alaric entered the den, heading to have breakfast and leave to work.

"Someone sent Elena a package but the mailman seemed weird and I can smell the blood in the box" Damon clarified as he placed it on the coffee table.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Alaric asked concerned to Damon who just took an additional look at the box before moving with inhuman speed and removing the top of the box easily.

The moment Elena's eyes lay on the open box she screamed. Damon quickly brought Elena to his chest as she sobbed while he read the note attached to the package that contained Isobel's severed head.

_The thoughts of a mother are always where her offspring is. I wouldn't let Isobel's far from you. Where would yours be?_

_Klaus._

"Oh my God" she sobbed as she heard Damon reading the paper.

Jenna who was finishing to get ready for the day soon got downstairs, worried about her niece's screams but before she had a chance to ask what was going on she saw the contents of the box on the coffee table and bringing her hand to her mouth, she gagged, barely holding her vomit inside of her.

But the nightmare was only starting as they heard Jacob's cries just a few seconds later. Damon let go of Elena and moved upstairs as fast as he could. When he entered their bedroom he could see the same man who delivered the package holding the little boy in his arms as he stood on the window sill.

The moment Damon moved to get the toddler the man took one more step outside and fell.

As he got by the window he could see the man lying dead in the grass but there was no sight of his son. Damon was desperate and soon the humans reached the bedroom too and moved to stand behind the motionless vampire.

"Where is he, Damon? Where is Damon?" Elena asked desperately as she couldn't see the small boy anywhere but only the dead mailman in their backyard.

"He has him, Elena" Damon said barely above a whisper, tears washing down his face. He felt like he was going to fall apart. His knees didn't seem to be able to hold his body.

"No, Damon, noooooooooooo" she screamed as she collapsed, crying painfully.

"There's a note" Alaric informed them seeing the paper resting on the couple's bed.

_Isobel shouldn't have killed Katherine, especially not so cruelly. I'll avenge her death with as much cruelty. Come to say goodbye to your son at the Fall. Don't forget to bring Salvatore along. I have some unfinished business with him._

_Klaus_

The teacher read out loud and while it was a relief to know that Klaus didn't kill Jacob, the message was almost as heartbreaking as the conclusion.

"We'll rescue him, I promise you" Damon brought Elena's shaking body to his body as both of them cried.

* * *

Bonnie didn't take long to finally arrive back in the city. It was hard for her to stay there all the time as she didn't want to drop her major and Elena didn't allowed her to do so. She was shocked to know everything that happened after Damon called her late at night.

She wished she could do something to protect the baby but she looked everywhere in the grimoire and found nothing.

Elena tried her best to be determined and strong but truth was that both she and Damon were emotionally exhausted. They couldn't lose their son like that. Jacob was actually the only good thing that happened to them since Katherine came to town. They grew to love the boy for the two years he lived with them and they, like any other parents, weren't ready to lose their baby. But they would fight with all their strength to save the boy. They had to.

"According to Raphael one of the Originals weaknesses is their arrogance. They think they're invincible and I guess he won't take a lot of precautions. And we have to use that small chance to rescue him. We need to grab him as soon as we get there" Damon told them as they drove to the Falls.

"Are you sure you can control the stakes to hit Klaus and not Damon if he has him?" Elena asked Bonnie for the thousandth time.

"I'm pretty sure. I've been practicing the spell ever since I came here last week" she assured her friend.

"We can't really give him any time to react. According to some of the legends they can move objects with their minds, so you'll have to be as careful as possible, Damon" Elena turned to her boyfriend, her eyes red and puff from all the crying she did during the whole day.

"I promise I'll be careful, Kitten" he kissed the top of her head and turned to the rest of them "Any questions?"

* * *

The whole morning was really dark. Klaus had made sure to bring as many dark clouds as possible. He didn't expect them to take over an hour to actually arrive there but as he heard the car approaching he knew he was going to get his revenge for Katherine's death. He wasn't so sure about killing Elena anymore. He thought turning her into a vampire after she watched him kill her son and lover would be enough punishment for her as a human. However, being stuck to him for eternity would be the ultimate payback for Isobel's cruel actions towards Katherine.

They parked the car behind a thick line of trees in front of the access to the fall. Damon was the first to jump from the SUV, assuring Elena that Jacob was there as he could smell feel his scent and hear his heartbeat. Both Bonnie and Alaric had hand bags filled with white sandalwood stakes that had been immersed in vervain for two days. Jenna stayed in the car and the group of humans along with the vampire headed to the waterfall.

Damon actually took Bonnie in his arms and moving with inhuman speed he brought her to the opposite side of where Elena and Alaric were. Once he dropped her to the ground he quickly moved to the opening, where he could see Damon lying on the ground, apparently sleeping. A few steps behind the baby stood Klaus with his back to the vampire and his eyes fixed on Elena who slowly walked towards her son. Alaric stayed behind the trees by the curve of the opening and Damon decided a little provocation would help.

"You don't get to touch my son and live another day" his menacing voice announced his presence and although he knew the Original was already aware of it, he hoped he didn't realize he dropped the witch some feet behind the opening.

"Your son? Tell me, when did you become so sweet? First you fall in love with a human girl and now you parent her child?" the Original asked and laughed loudly as Damon moved in high speed to Elena's side who was frightened by Klaus' reaction "It only makes it even more perfect, Salvatore. I was thinking about killing you first and then moving to the boy and to Elena but if the boy is also your son, I guess he'll have to make the honors" the elder vampire looked intensely to the couple in front of him, as he saw Damon moving towards him. When he was about to look down at the baby he felt the wood ripping through his skin. It burn his flesh and he knew immediately that it wasn't any wood, but the only one capable of hurting him for longer than a couple of seconds.

The moment Damon saw the stake floating in the air he knew Bonnie was going to send it and he moved to catch Jacob. The synchrony of their work couldn't be more precise even if they had rehearsed it as he was able to take the toddler before the vampire's body fell on top of him.

As Damon handed the sleeping boy to his mother, Bonnie aimed two more stakes towards Klaus body. The Original was trying to reach for the burning wood that was stuck in his back when he felt two more entering his body, one in his lower back, the other in his arm.

"Run Elena, I need you to be quick. Go with Jenna, I beg you" Damon told her as he realized the stakes weren't being as efficient as they expected them to be.

Elena did as she was told and started to run towards the car, crossing with Alaric who was now in the opening too, using one of his weapons to hit Klaus with three more stakes.

The original was clearly weakened by the stakes but Damon knew he wouldn't be killed by any of them because only a vampire could kill him. Before he could reach the elder vampire he realized that the stakes were now coming back from where they originally came. Somehow Klaus had been able to remove them with his mind and he was now sending them towards Bonnie and Alaric. Damon didn't have time to cross the area to protect Bonnie and he hoped she could create a shield to protect herself from the attack. Reaching for Alaric who was closer to him, he was able to protect the teacher but at the expense of being hit himself.

As Damon's body fell to the ground the teacher quickly removed the stakes that had hit him in the limbs but Damon was weakened by them. Knowing that there was a chance it'd happen, Alaric took the bottle of blood from this bag and gave it to the vampire and then stood up to try and hit the Original who was healing much quicker than they had anticipated and was already standing again, walking towards them.

As Alaric shot off another stake he realized that it was a bad idea as it changed its course midway and was sent back to him. Luckily, Alaric was quick enough to move aside, watching as the stake flew by rather close to his body.

"A couple of humans and a decadent vampire? Is that your big plan to stop me?" Klaus said loudly as he laughed again but soon a new batch of stakes were hitting his back. He didn't understand at first why those stakes came back as he sent them much quicker than they came and as Damon wasn't there to save the other human he assumed it was killed by the wooden weapons.

Every time one of the stakes entered his body, the clouds in the sky cleared away a little and he knew he needed to act fast otherwise he was going to be exposed to the sunlight again. He quickly moved to the direction of where the stakes mysteriously came from as he removed them. But before he could see who was there he was hit again. This time coming from the entrance of the opening.

Damon who was recovering faster thanks to the blood Alaric brought couldn't believe his eyes "Elena, I told you to go away" he yelled angrily at his girlfriend. Damn stubborn girl.

"Take her away, Alaric" he demanded as he stood up, walking towards Klaus who was struggling with the stakes and the first sun rays blistered his skin.

The teacher quickly moved to where Elena was and taking her by the waist, pressuring her back to his chest, he started to run.

Klaus knew he had little time to execute his plan B. He had no idea how they knew about sandalwood but even the lethal timber couldn't make further damage as all stakes were aimed by humans. Quickly getting two of them out of his body he threw them towards Alaric and Elena. The two hit the teacher who fell over the young woman. Damon yelled her name but he knew he had to take his chances while Klaus was still weakened, so he ran towards the Original who kept throwing the remaining stakes at the vampire. Damon tried to zigzag but still some of them ripped his flesh but he kept going the best he could. The sun was already partially uncovered and Klaus didn't have any more strength to control the stakes and before he blinked again he felt a thicker stake entering his chest, smashing his heart. In front of him stood Damon, with an abominable look on his face; one of pain and hate and the last picture the Original's eyes registered was Damon's gray body, with protuberant veins, falling over his own and then everything went dark.

* * *

Alaric's big body crashed on top of Elena's and before she knew it she was hitting her head on a stone and for a few minutes she was unconscious. As soon as she recovered her consciousness she crawled from beneath her former teacher's body, carefully removing the stakes from his back. She had a sprained ankle and as she yelled Damon's name and got no answer her heart skipped a beat and she felt her body falling again.

"No, no, no" she cried as she tried to stand up and climb the slight and small hill towards where she last saw Damon and Klaus but her knees couldn't hold her weight anymore. She crawled, and with each step she took her heart broke into smaller pieces. She kept yelling his name but she got no answer. The sudden midday sun over her head made her tears mix with sweat.

She finally made it to the top of the opening and she felt her whole body being ripped as several feet away from her she could see the final pieces of flesh becoming ashes. Finding some strength despite the sight in front of her, she finally stood up and ran to the pile of ashes that were being slowly carried away by the gentle breeze.

She wasn't sure if the body in decomposition was Damon's or Klaus' but as the wind removed the powder she saw the familiar objected being uncovered. There, in the middle of the mound of ashes was Damon's lapis lazuli ring, along with another one that belonged to Klaus.

* * *

_AN: Some mysterious things happened and were hidden - or not much - during some chapters until now. I'll uncover them all in the epilogue and have everything explained as for example who was the woman that talked to Elena when she was to the shelter find information about Elizabeth (the one that no one saw but Elena) and other stuff._

_I'm not sure all the clarifications I want to do will fit in one update so maybe there will be one more chapter before the epilogue. There won't be flashbacks, Raphael will make another appearance and explain all those things to someone. **Prepare yourselves to be wildly surprised by the following events.**_

_I have to say I have at least two totally unexpected twists coming, though depending on what you consider a twist it could be more. I say unexpected because throughout the whole story nobody ever voiced they thought this was what I had planned for this fic. I gave hints away but I guess they were too subtle. And we finally get to see the two women and the two men walking away. Did you do the account and got the two of them right? Who do you think they are?_

_I know you must be hating me but I promise the last chapter will be worthy reading, even if I just... well... you know... killed Damon (and don't think I didn't, because I did, Klaus' last picture was of Damon as a dead vampire, gray with protuberant veins on his face). So I invite you to despite all your hate to read it and be surprised. Can I say 'Trust me'? You may not like what I decided to do with it but that was the plan since the beginning and no matter how much I do everything to please my readers that was the essence of this story._

_Thanks a lot to **May** for being my beta for this chapter. Also thanks a lot to my reviewers: black'n'burgundy; mayghaen17; Avecia; MsMaeve18; XxxmusicluverxxX; tsukivamp and kat. Once again guys, trust me, I'll make up for it._

_Babi  
_


	34. Chapter 33

**Alive**

**Chapter 33**

* * *

"Where am I?" Damon asked as he opened his eyes but quickly closed them again. The light around him was blinding and he was actually surprised his evolved retina couldn't handle it.

"Hello Damon" the familiar voice answered.

"Raphael?"

"The Archangel" the angel answered back. Damon was surprised by the answer but didn't say anything about it.

"What happened?" he asked confused, his eyes still closed.

"You were killed"

"And I was brought to heaven?" Damon asked stunned. He expected to burn in hell instead of meeting the heaven if said places existed at all.

"No, Damon. I'm here to give you some explanations before you go to your final destination"

"Klaus, was he killed?" Damon asked as his last memory was of him and the Original, while Alaric took Elena away.

"Thanks to you, yes"

"Are Elena and Damon safe?" the crack in his voice was too evident.

"Yes"

"Good" he nodded his head, satisfied with the outcome but already missing the two people he loved the most along with his late brother.

"How about the others?" he remembered her friends that had become his too.

"Alaric made it, because of the ring and Jenna made her way home with Jacob Damon safely" the angel explained and his fiery voice still frightened Damon, though he'd never say it.

"Bonnie?" he asked feeling that the angel didn't leave the witch out of the survivor's list out of forgetfulness.

"I'm sorry"

Damon only nodded, knowing that it'd be much harder for Elena to get over not only his death but her last friend standing.

"Thanks for offering me those answers before I finally go wherever underworld creatures go" the honest words showing how really grateful he was to know he achieved his mission.

"Actually that wasn't the only information I have to share with you"

"I don't see what else could matter to me. I promised to save her and our son and I accomplished it, whatever else happened doesn't matter" he didn't want to know anything else because the pain in his chest was just unbearable. He wasn't ready to lose them and he just hoped wherever he went next it'd just go away.

"Do you know anything about angels?" Raphael asked though he already knew the answer.

"Sorry to disappoint you" he quipped in the best Damon Salvatore fashion.

"We're messengers from God and to some of us were given special abilities to which we can only use as He commands"

"It must suck to be all powerful and not use it as you want" Damon was bored by the conversation. He was ready to face the damnation he was fated to.

"I was given the power of healing" the angel clarified and it actually got Damon's attention but he didn't say anything.

"This was why I was able to wake you from your coma immediately when you asked me. I had that mission assigned to me even before you asked and that was why I appeared to Bonnie all those months ago. I knew I'd have to heal you at some point but as you weren't human I couldn't simply heal you. I had to invert the process and that's why you were dying as each day passed.

"You didn't need to explain your reasons, Raphael. I'm more than thankful for the chance you gave me. I saved Elena and Damon and that was everything I cared about" Damon tried to open his eyes but the intense light was still too much for him. He wanted the angel to see that he was being sincere.

"But you were granted humanity before I healed you, Damon. I didn't know about it until now"

"What do you mean?" Damon asked truly confused.

"The moment you woke up, you weren't a vampire anymore. But unlike turning into a vampire, the process of turning into human is slow, especially if you're old otherwise you'd die by the shock of the transition or would soon be killed by the many new viruses and bacteria your body wasn't prepared to attack"

"I was half human, half vampire?" Damon was shocked to know it.

"No, you were entirely human but your powers were wearing down slowly, just like they were progressively developed. You still had vampire blood in your system, that kept you being healed and having the Power which ultimately allowed you to kill Klaus although you were already human"

"I didn't have a heartbeat" he stated the obvious. He would know if he had one.

"Because you needed to be staked in the heart, just like vampires need human blood to complete the transition"

"Meaning?"

"When Klaus staked you the wood actually caused a movement in your heart and the moment it was removed your heart started beating again"

"And still I'm in the limbo to hell" Damon said with sorrow in his voice. He'd give everything to be alive again, with Elena and Jacob.

"You had many other injuries. Klaus sent more than one stake against you"

"So I died as a human?" his hope died as he listened to the answer.

"Yes"

"So I'm not going to the doomed place where demons go after they're killed?" the former vampire tried to focus on the one good thing out of everything Raphael was telling him.

"No, you aren't" the angel offered a broad and sweet smile to Damon though he couldn't see it as his eyes were still closed. The just turned human felt something inside of him but he couldn't say what it was. Maybe relief or happiness or just peace but he never felt anything better in the many years he lived.

"So where am I going then?" he asked curious.

"You'll see, come with me, I'm the one that's taking you there" the angel offered his hand and Damon let Raphael guide him through the way.

* * *

Alaric woke up almost an hour later and he could hear Elena who was still sobbing. He walked over the small hill and found her sitting on her crossed legs as she held something to her chest. Her body shook and there was so much pain in her voice that he didn't have to ask her what happened.

"Elena" he let her know about his presence.

"Ric…" she lamented as she looked to him and finding some strength within her, she stood up and let the man embrace her, offering his best but still not good enough comfort.

"I'm sure he did the best he could, Elena. Damon would have done anything to be here with you now and I'm sure wherever he is now, he's missing you too" the teacher offered her although he had no idea of how right his assumptions were.

"I know, but I wasn't ready to lose him, Ric. He was everything to me. He wasn't only the one who made me safe and saved my life. He was my life itself. What am I supposed to do now?" she sobbed and her tears still fell. She thought after crying for so long, she'd run out of them but they kept rolling down her face.

It was like her whole being had been washed with sorrow and pain. She physically felt how it hurt to never see his face again. It only made it that much harder to know that she couldn't see him again as he was now a pile of ashes that had long ago been carried away by the wind.

At first she thought she stopped breathing. She tried but it seemed like she couldn't bring her body to breathe in. Her voice disappeared and she soon found herself holding his ring for her life. It was suffocating. The pain, the sorrow, the loneliness, the void. It was like she had a hole in her soul that grew as each minute passed that she knew Damon Salvatore wasn't part of her world anymore. The passion that drew them together made their connection much tighter. It was like they had merged into one person at some point and they couldn't see one without the other.

Alaric took the broken girl into his arms and hoped she'd survive it somehow. He thought Stefan's love for Elena was the most powerful force he'd witnessed in his life but Damon and Elena had something even stronger.

The determination with which they defended their love and protected each other was both touching and moving. It was inspiring and it led the wildest thought to cross his mind. He wished someday he'd feel the same thing Damon felt for Elena. It was shocking because Damon was a vampire. It was contrary to everything he was to be so selfless and giving as he was to Elena and their son.

Fatherhood had also surprised Alaric. He had so many certainties about what vampires were capable of feeling and what they weren't but Damon, not Stefan, proved them all wrong. Jenna had shared with him Damon's confessions about Jacob before the vampire also did it. There were so many things Damon made him promise. Just the day before, he got him in the library and closed the door behind them. Feeling like his time would be over soon and that they would have to battle Klaus sooner rather than later, Damon had a man to man talk that surprised Alaric deeply.

* * *

"_We both know my time is almost up" Damon started the conversation and Alaric didn't have anything to say back to him so he only briefly nodded for the vampire to continue._

"_I know there's no way I can prepare Elena for this but I have to try to make it less traumatic for J. Damon" he explained and he'd never sounded so broken, not even after Stefan's death._

"_And how would you accomplish that?" Alaric showed how unbelieving of this possibility he was._

"_I don't want him to think I abandoned him or that he won't have anyone to guide him through everything. He may not know now that he'll need his big man to teach him all those things and answer all those confusing questions but I need to make him understand he'll have someone by his side" Damon swallowed and fought the tears back. He hated how inclined to them he had become._

"_I understand" the teacher offered his sympathy._

"_And that's why I need you to be there for him, Ric" Damon finally said and shock was written all over the blond's face._

"_I don't… I was never a father before, Damon. I don't know if I can do it" he mumbled back, honestly not feeling prepared to the job._

"_If I can become father material, then anyone can, Ric but that's not why I chose you. You count as my only friend. The only one I've ever had in my undead life and that's why I _can_ ask you that but that's not why I'm asking you this. Even if you weren't my friend or couldn't stand me, I knew you would accept it for Jacob and _that's_ why I'm asking it" he made a dramatic pause, not because he wanted to impress or touch the man standing across from him. It was the words following that made him stop and take another breath before continuing._

"_It's because I know you'll be able to teach him all the right things he needs to grow up as an honorable man. It's because of your character imprint and the values you'll pass to him. I can only go in peace, given the circumstances, if I know that someone will make my son become the man I never was. Despite what you may think, you're the perfect man for the job. You're the only one I trust my son to"_

"_Damon…"_

"_You have a big heart, Ric. I've learned maybe too late that's what it's all about. I killed and turned the woman you loved into a monster and you found the required nobleness inside of you to judge me for my present actions. You got over my past mistakes when some of them led you to such big misery because you saw in me what I couldn't see. You saw in me the same thing Elena did and that's something that I want my son to be capable of doing. I want him to know how to give people second chances for them to become decent and not hate for not forgiving them. I want him to understand that everyone has potential inside of them to become dignified. I want you to teach him the way to honor and to forgiveness, so hopefully he can be such an honored man like you" Damon explained his reasons while he tried hard not to cry but the teacher could see all those emotions in his face. How it was tense and painfully collected._

"_I'll do my best, my friend and God help me so I'll be able to imprint him with the remarkable qualities of his noble father because if all you said about me is true, I have to say that I only saw the potential Damon, everything else was you and only you. I must say I'm yet to meet and I'm positive I will never meet someone as faithful, loyal, honorable and loving as you Damon Salvatore. You fought the demon inside of you; the beast that called to your soul to be everything you never were and while it took you over a century and a half to finally silent the devil within, you bravely and vehemently did" the professor proudly offered to his friend._

"_Thank you, Ric" Damon was touched by the words but also assured that his friend had agreed to his final wish, brought the human to his arms and hugged him like he was his brother and in a way it felt like it._

* * *

"We should have a service dedicated to him. Even if we don't have a body, Damon Salvatore deserves to be honored" the teacher told Elena and she silently nodded still in his embrace. It meant a lot for her to know that Damon had someone like Alaric. She knew they loved each other as brothers and that her boyfriend could always count on the man holding and comforting her.

"Where is Bonnie?" he asked after a few minutes realizing that the witch wasn't anywhere they could see.

"Oh my God" Elena brought her hand to her mouth and after detaching from her friend's arms she ran towards where the girl should be and her already shattered heart saw with sorrow the small frame of her best friend, pierced by at least four stakes.

The world didn't know how Elena Gilbert survived that day but somehow with a lot of pain and struggle she made it through the day that she lost the love of her life and her last best friend.

* * *

"So that's why vampires existed?" Damon asked somewhere along their walk.

"Yeah, Satan somehow wanted humans to believe that they could live forever without giving their lives to God. That's why vampires can do anything and fulfill all of humankind's desires of the flesh" as they continued to walk.

They were in silence for awhile until the angel spoke again.

"Jacob didn't fall from the bed that day by luck" he offered.

"What?" Damon was confused again, as usual with Raphael's abrupt subject changes.

"The day Katherine killed Jeremy. I pulled Jacob off of Elena's bed because I knew you'd be listening and would immediately get him. If he was there when she came to deposit Jeremy's body in Elena's room she would have killed him too"

"Why did you do it?" Damon asked curious. If he understood the way of the angel's correctly he had to be ordered to do everything he did.

"Because I could, Damon. We never need good reasons to do the right thing. Unfortunately this world is doomed and most times it has to suffer with its corruption but many times we can also intervene and do good things, especially for those who believe or for innocent babies like Jacob"

"Thank you, Raphael" the man answered in honesty.

"He couldn't die, Damon. Even as young as he was he had a big mission to accomplish"

"Which mission?"

"Save you. You were never fated to those things Damon. That's why you rejected so intensely to turning into a vampire but finally couldn't resist becoming one when the temptation had become bigger than your spirit could control. And then again you rejected it as you agreed to naturally die and lose the biggest perk of your kind: immortality"

"What does he have to do with my salvation?"

"It was all just part of a big plan to save you and the others, but Jacob was just there to save your life Damon. More than your love for Elena, fatherhood was what actually brought your emotional humanity back and someone with the right motivations and breaking a curse of thousands of years to humankind certainly got a big prize, that's why you became human and lived as so in the your last months. This was never about saving your life but saving your soul"

"Thanks. I'm honored to have been able to help" Damon offered and Raphael offered him a smile and nodded although the human couldn't see either.

"It was also me talking to Elena in the restaurant the day you went to the shelter looking for Damon's biological mother"

"But she told me it was a woman" Damon remembered of that day. At first he was worried about which creature had been with her but somehow he let it go much easier than he usually would when it came to Elena and the unknown. But he now understood why. If there was intuition and vampires had it, that day he used it.

"I can transform into many things" the angel offered as they kept walking. Damon didn't know why it was so far but it felt like he had walked for days.

"It's time to open your eyes, Damon. This, Damon, is where you're going to spend the rest of your days" the angel said and Damon did as he was told.

* * *

"Good morning" she happily said as he placed his hands on her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder and pecking the side of her head softly.

"Morning, Baby" he purred in her hair.

"Is J. Damon up already?"She asked him and only felt his head shaking against her long hair.

"He's becoming too lazy. I guess we should take him to school. He's three already and although it'll break my heart, I guess he should enter kindergarten" she told him as his head stayed buried in her hair, his arms wrapped protectively around her body.

"We'll seek a school next week. Though I doubt he'll like it. He's such a mommy's boy and I can't blame him. His mother is that amazing" he whispered and she felt goose bumps erupting over her body. The very presence of her boyfriend caused them to appear.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll be able to do it all by myself. You're barely here and it'll only get worse. We should use these couple of months we still have to get him used to it. I know he won't want to stay but we need to try before she comes here" she explained closing her eyes as she felt him leave butterfly kisses on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Baby. You do know it wasn't my choice. It was part of the package" he explained and he actually thought about dropping it. He didn't even know why he started it so soon. It could wait another year until they had everything settled down. It took him nearly two hours to drive from Washington and in many days he couldn't come back at all.

"I know, don't worry, I still love you" she chuckled as he rested his chin quietly against her shoulder.

"Well that's good to know before I ask you what I want to ask you" he smirked and she followed suit. She loved that his sarcasm wasn't gone although sometimes it nearly drove her crazy.

"And what's that?"

He resumed his kisses on her shoulder and brushing her hair away he got to her neck and ended up in her earlobe. "Marry me" he whispered.

"What?" she turned around in his loosened grip to look at his eyes.

"Marry me, Elena Gilbert" one of his hands dropped from her waist and reaching for his sweatpants pocket he took out a diamond ring, the most beautiful one she'd ever seen.

"Give me the honor to make you Elena Salvatore" he looked down at her as she repeatedly looked back and forth from the ring in his hand to his eyes, her own already glimmering with tears.

"Yes!" she happily cried and reached for his lips with her own.

She was still kissing him when she felt a sharp pain and feeling something staunching she brushed her fingers on her bare skin to find them covered with blood. There was blood everywhere in her body. She didn't know how it happened but they weren't in the kitchen anymore and she could see the blood spoiling the shine of her engagement ring, which was already on her finger, although she didn't know how.

"Damon…" she cried in pain and fear and as he opened his eyes, they were also filled with fear as he saw the crimson liquid in her fingers and pooling around them in the bed.

"Please, someone help" Damon said desperately as he entered the hospital ER. He had Elena in his arms, with Jacob walking along with him, crying for seeing his mother in such condition.

Elena cried out in pain. She'd never felt a stronger pain in her life and she would give everything for it to go away.

"Okay, sir, you have to calm down, we're going to take care of your…" the nurse offered looking into their fingers to see if she saw any rings.

"Fiancée, please, help my fiancée" he pleaded as they moved Elena to a wheelchair and he took his crying son into his arms.

"Mommy…" Jacob cried as he watched his mother also crying.

"Don't worry about Mommy, she's okay, Sweetie" she offered him as another wave of pain him and she grimaced, leading the boy to cry louder.

"Kitten, it's going to be okay. They're going to take the pain away, I promise you. I wish it could be me in your place. Just hold onto me" Damon reached for her hand and squeezed it softly.

"But it wasn't supposed to be like this. I'm afraid, Damon" she let the tears fall.

"Nothing will happen, I promise you" he kissed her head and she actually felt that the pain had been taken away but it only lasted as much as his lips kept contact with her skin.

"Ahhhh" she cried out in deep pain and she felt someone shaking her rougher and rougher.

"Elena! Elena!" she heard and then she finally opened her eyes. Looking around she saw Jenna's concerned face and Jacob crying by her side.

"Are you okay?" her aunt asked and Elena realized everything had only been a dream. She nodded her head.

"Was it a nightmare?"

"No, it was the sweetest dream I've ever had"

"I'm sorry" Jenna knew them who she dreamed about.

"It's okay" she told the blond and then turned to her son, who reminded her so much of Damon. Their blue eyes were so alike and it seemed like Jacob's hair was getting darker and darker. It was a dark blond that was already turning brown. Surely he'd never be raven-haired like his father but it still mesmerized her how the little boy had the same eyes, mouth and nose as his father who definitely wasn't any closer of being his biological father.

"Mommy is okay, Sweetie, go back to sleep" she brought her son to her chest and nodded to her aunt as she focused on the boy, rocking their bodies together.

Jenna left the bedroom and once Elena heard the door closing, she closed her eyes, letting the warm tears fall down her face as she soothed her son, her heart longing for his father and the pictures of her dream. She looked down at her body but there wasn't any sign of the girl in her dreams and moving her eyes to her right hand she was sad to see all her fingers were bare of any jewelry.

* * *

_AN: first word: this fic isn't finished. I told you that maybe one more chapter wouldn't fit everything I wanted to write but I guess it's more appropriate for this chapter finish exactly where it did and then we can jump a little in time._

_First thing I had planned for this fic since the beginning: Damon would be ALIVE - which is why I chose this title - instead of being an undead living creature. This whole story was about his redemption (__another word I have since the start, as it's part of the summary)__ and that's what this chapter summarizes.  
_

_So twist #1: Damon died as a human, running out of vampire power in his system. _

_Little details revealed: Raphael is the Archangel Raphael and he had appeared to Elena and saved Jacob's life._

_Twist #2: I'm sure you guys can put 2 and 2 together now that we know he was human for 2 months before dying. Yeah, I'm that chiché and predictable and I don't have any creativity._

_I'm also sure many of you didn't forgive me yet for killing Damon, even if meant he was now destined to a eternal life in heaven instead of hell. But I also know many of you will think it's a good prize for him, as this fic was entirely about him. So I'm happy to please the ones that think it was poetic._

_To the ones that are still pissed off on me because of what I did, I have to tell you that the epilogue is yet to come (and yeah, the next update is really the final chapter) and I definitely have twist #3 that maybe would lead you to forgive me or even ask me for a sequel. Who knows. Surely you can still hate me, then I apologize in advance.  
_

_So we also find out that I didn't throw Jacob in this story for nothing, I had a plan about the baby since the beginning and if you remember the note that came attached to his basket you now know who he belonged to. He wasn't there for Elena.  
_

_I simply love the Alaric/Damon conversation because it sums up everything I wanted about Damon's character development in this fic and I'm happy I was able to accomplish it._

_Elena's dream, well I owe you a HUGE apology if you were led to think Damon had miraculously came back to life (though getting the ashes to form his body again would require God's work, not Raphael's) but this dream is really, really, really important for the epilogue. So I honestly and sadly apologize for the lead on._

_So I'm interested in know what you thought about Damon becoming human and being redeemed. That's why I kept saying I was bringing plots from the books (= human Damon and not only Klaus and Meredith). _

_And yeah, the best chapter I ever wrote to this story is yet to be written. I know I'm asking to much but stick around and then call me names if you want._

_Big thanks to my beta, **May** and her amazing job with this chapter._

_Big thanks also to my dearest reviewers (trust me, I know I'm becoming repetitive and not really giving you a lot of reasons to do it): EtherealDemon (**thanks for reviewing each one that you missed**); black'n'burgundy; shadylady21 (**also thanks for reviewing the chapters you lost**); Lilly Emerald; Silvery Rain; DomOx (**for ch1**); ahhh; tsukivamp; MsMaeve18; Loraleigh; kat (**half miracle accomplished?**); xxx; XxxmusicluverxxX; Avecia; AzureRoseSky and Mayghaen17._

_Talk to you, hopefully very soon (I was quicker with this one because I knew it'd be torturing to leave you hanging on there)_

_Babi  
_


	35. Epilogue

**Alive**

**Epilogue**

* * *

Elena had been depressed for almost two months. Depressed actually didn't quite describe her spirit those days. She felt soulless. It was like she had no heart beating in her chest. It was hard for her to find any motivation but she put on her best strong face for her son.

She couldn't find the strength to explain to Jacob that he was never going to see his father again. Poor little boy. He spent so few months with Damon and she knew he was missing his father around but she needed more strength to have the final conversation with her son.

As Damon had been in coma for many months and left for over a week to get the sandalwood, they told Jacob that his dad had traveled. Nobody ever said when Damon was going to come back. Not even when the boy asked. Saying 'I don't know' to a child at his age wasn't as difficult as saying to older children. But still those days when he asked about his father were the hardest for her. Of course she remembered Damon every day. The brief time they'd spent together as a couple was enough to imprint the memory of him forever in her heart and soul. She missed him like crazy but like she did with her parents all those years ago, she now had daily conversations with him, in their bedroom, while she fidgeted with his ring. She told him about every new thing Jacob learned and especially when he mentioned showing it to his Daddy Da-Da. She also confessed her love and how she missed him by her side. She didn't have a lot of news to share but when something happened to Alaric or Jenna, she'd mention them too. It comforted her somehow.

She still cried herself to sleep most nights, after her son was soundly sleeping but she always offered him a smile during the times he was awake. She took him to the park to play with his friends and she did everything he asked her. She felt like she owed Damon to do her best to raise their son.

Alaric eventually revealed the contents of his last talk with Damon – though he never mentioned the deal Damon had done to wake up earlier from his coma – and asked her authorization to keep his word to his friend. He wasn't going to bluntly be part of Jacob's life if Elena didn't agree.

She was touched by the words exchanged between the teacher and her boyfriend. It comforted her heart to know Damon had had those relationships before dying. She felt so bad for him never having a chance to rebuild his relationship properly with Stefan and she was grateful to know he at least had it with Alaric.

She tried to convince herself that she should be brave about everything. It was finally over and although she felt the sadness would never leave her heart again, she did her best to keep going. She did it for Damon. She knew he would want her to do that. She didn't need to listen to anyone using the proverbial words. She liked to think she knew her boyfriend better than anyone else and she knew he would want her to move on. Elena also knew she would never be able to truly move on from him. The young woman was sure her heart belonged only to him and nobody else after him. She had their son to love and that was enough for her, she didn't need or want another man in her life. As long as she had Jacob she knew she wasn't alone and she shouldn't feel alone.

But even though the brunette tried her best it was tough to go through the days. And it was becoming tougher and tougher, especially physically. She didn't know why but she was growing tired as the days passed. Sometimes she didn't feel she had the energy to keep up with Jacob although she did nothing else with her life. It wasn't hard to cook for the two of them at lunch, as Alaric and Jenna rarely came in the middle of the day. At night the couple took turns on cooking, so her only occupations were to play, shower and feed her son during the day and read for him at night. The occasional trip to the park wasn't supposed to wear her out either as he was always a good boy for her and played well with the other kids. She knew she should go to the hospital and check if there was something wrong with her but she didn't have the heart to do it. She was trying really hard for Damon and going there just because of some tiredness was too much. She was going to wait for Jacob's routine appointment in a month or so.

But today seemed to take a toll on her. She was feeling spent. It was even more evident than the other days and she barely made her chores of the day but taking a deep breath she continued folding the dry clothes she just took from the machine. She was about to take them upstairs when a strong dizziness hit her and she had to sit down in the chair she just stood from otherwise she would have hit the floor.

It took her a couple of minutes to get better but when she tried to stand up again, she felt the same vertigo taking over her. She was starting to get worried and she knew it'd take Jenna and Alaric an additional couple of hours to be home. But she felt like she couldn't wait. She had no wish to be checked but she had to do it for Damon, both of them. She couldn't afford being sick and just the mere thought of dying too broke her heart. Jacob didn't deserve to lose both of his parents again, at such a tender age. Knowing that she had to do it, she decided to call Jenna to help her.

Thankfully her mobile was on her jeans' pocket but she knew she could ask Jacob to take it downstairs for her. The boy was glued on the TV watching his favorite cartoon. Elena could always count on the two or three hours every day during he spent watching TV.

"Hi Aunt Jenna" she greeted as the blond answered the phone.

"_Hi, Elena, is everything alright?"_ the older woman asked concerned about her niece. Elena never called her during working hours. When she needed something from the city she usually texted her saying what she needed for dinner or whatever, so receiving a call was actually unusual.

"Actually I'm not. I've been feeling worn out the last couple of weeks but I guess today whatever I have took its toll. I'm dizzy and couldn't stand up twice after folding the clothes. I was thinking about going to the hospital to be checked but I'm not sure I can drive and I'm afraid of passing out and Jacob being alone in the house until you arrive" the brunette explained as she closed her eyes and took deep breaths hoping it would help her.

"_Of course. I'll take you to the hospital. Maybe it's your blood pressure? Do you think it's low?_" her aunt asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. I'm feeling slightly better but I better get it over with. What if something happens some other day and I don't even have time to call you?" Elena pondered as she tried to stand up again, being successful this time.

"_Alright. I'll be there in twenty. If you want I can get Jacob ready once I arrive_" she took her purse and walked towards her boss' office.

"No, it's okay, I already bathed him, he's in his PJ's but they're cute" Elena slowly went upstairs to check on Jacob and get ready herself.

"_Okay. See ya_"

"Thank you Aunt Jenna"

* * *

Normally Elena took Jacob to the pediatrician private practice. Actually the last time she came to the hospital was with Damon almost two years ago and though the thought brought the sweetest memories it also brought great sorrow to her heart. Like in many of her dreams in the past month, for one day in the real world she was called Mrs. Salvatore in that very same place.

Elena was soon called by the nurse and handing Jacob to Jenna she entered the exam room. A young doctor had already asked about all the symptoms and made the many questions doctors always do. She told her they were going to collect a blood sample and soon someone would get her to do an additional exam that she didn't mention the nature of.

Elena was brought to the small room and was instructed by the nurse to wait for the doctor. In a couple of minutes a different woman came and introduced herself as Dr. Greene and after talking briefly to Elena about their suspicions she asked the young woman to pull her shirt up and expose her stomach. Surely Elena had gained weight lately. But it happened many times in the past two years. She gained and lost it without knowing or caring about the reason and she was shocked but also skeptical about what the doctors thought she had.

"It's going to be cold" she told Elena who only nodded and felt the gel being spread in her belly and then the pads of the machine running over her skin.

"Our assumptions are correct Elena and for what I can say in the preliminary view, you're sixteen weeks along in your pregnancy" she doctor announced with a happy voice.

"It can't be. It's impossible!" Elena protested raising her upper body to see the screen by her side.

"Well, you told me you had been sexually active for a little over two months, starting three months ago and ending about six weeks ago. The conception date actually matches your sexual active period"

"But my boyfriend was sterile!"

"Miracles happen every day, Elena. We just don't hear about them all" the doctor offered a sweet smile and moving the pads once again the room was filled with a throbbing noise. Undoubtedly a heartbeat. Her baby's heartbeat. Her and Damon's baby.

She didn't know how it was possible but she soon remembered her many dreams about being pregnant and having Damon bring her to the hospital for the labor. She had had that dream many times in the past month and two things were always the same: the sex of the baby and her premature labor.

"Can you tell the sex already?" she asked overly emotional. Tears already making her eyes glimmer.

"I could try. Some moms are lucky to know it as early as you but in case we can't, in two or three weeks we'll probably know" the cheery doctor offered and Elena really wanted to have the gel cleaned off of her belly. She wanted to touch her baby, just like she and Damon did so many times in her dreams.

"I guess I can tell you but I'll confirm it in our next appointment" Dr. Greene explained and Elena nodded slightly "It's a girl, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is! Do you have any experience at reading sonograms? I thought you told me you've never been pregnant before"

"I don't and I didn't. I just dreamed about it. When is her due date supposed to be?"

"Let me see" the doctor moved the pads and the intense noise of the heartbeat faded away. The doctor was measuring the baby and after a couple of minutes and a few calculations she had the due date.

"I'd say the first week of February"

"Thank you Dr. Greene"

"If you already have an OB & Gyn doctor, I could send them the sonograms or we can schedule your next appointment" the doctor explained as she pointed the nurse to clear up Elena's stomach.

"No, I don't have any doctor" Elena let the tears fall freely in her face. She didn't know how that was possible. She'd been with Stefan for over a year and she knew vampires couldn't procreate but she wouldn't try to find an explanation. She felt blessed. For the first time since Damon died she felt really happy. It was more than comforting to have his baby even if he was gone, it was the new start she needed even though she didn't look for it.

The two women moved to the doctor's office, Elena inviting Jenna to join them. The doctor explained everything to Elena and prescribed the vitamins she was going to need. Elena told her about the many dreams she had had about the pregnancy even though she didn't know she was pregnant. She told about the sex of the baby but also about her premature labor. Dr. Greene explained the most common cases that could cause a premature labor and Elena left decided to change her diet and to get someone to do the chores in the house for her. If she needed to spend the rest of her pregnancy in bed she would. She always woke up during the labor and she never saw her daughter. But Damon was always there for her and it made her feel like everything would be alright. But in real life she was alone and she hoped she would be able to make it.

* * *

He was in a dark place, but not doomed. He could see shadows through them he could identify some objects. He then realized he was lying in some bed.

"Raphael?" he asked but his voice was hoarse. His throat felt too dry. It was like he hadn't taken a drink of water in months. But then again water wasn't something his system usually missed.

"Yes" the angel was then sitting by his bed.

"Where am I?" his voice cracked and he moved his hand to his throat.

"Drink this" Raphael offered a glass of water to Damon who took it eagerly.

"Thank you" Damon said as he tried to sit down in the bed, his body was sore and he felt weak.

"Do you recognize this place?"

Damon looked around. It was a big place but it was actually low. He knew if he tried to stand up he'd have to lean.

"It looks familiar. Is it some sort of dream? Am I revisiting places or times?" Damon asked confused.

"No, Damon. This is present"

The words hit Damon like a brick of wall and then he realized something he'd been oblivious to since he woke up. A heartbeat and it wasn't Raphael's.

"Am I… alive?" he asked incredulous.

"Yes, Damon, you're alive"

"Is this the boarding house attic?" Damon looked around one more time. If he was alive he had to be in Mystic Falls and although it's been decades since he'd been there he remembered the attic.

"Yes"

"What happened?"

"Remember I told you when the stake was removed from your chest that your heart started beating again? I was the one to remove it"

"But you told me I died for the other injuries Klaus caused me" Damon was confused and still skeptical about the whole ordeal.

"Actually you've been dead for forty-eight seconds"

"But we've talked for longer than a minute, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"It's not that simple" the angel explained and Damon looked at him still stunned about everything.

"There's a catch. There's always a catch in my life" the human showed his lack of hope and faith.

"No catches, Damon. The moment I removed the stake from your heart to complete your transition so you'd die absolutely human, I was ordered by God to heal you. But your transition from a vampire immune system to a human's wasn't complete and I needed to bring you here. Your body is now ready to survive the environment and biological threats of the twenty-first century"

"I'm free to go?" the raven-haired man asked still shocked by the news.

"Not yet"

"See? Always a catch"

"Actually we'll be only catching up on some things you need to know" the angel clarified and Damon was actually anxious. His heartbeat was rushed and he felt his hands sweating cold. It's been too long since he felt any of those sensations.

"Here, this is who you are now" the angel handed Damon a folder. Opening it quickly Damon read out loud the first document. His birth certificate.

"Damon Salvatore, son of Sarah Salvatore and Leonard Salvatore. Born in 04/24/1986 in Los Angeles, California" he stopped as his eyes ran through the rest of the document

"So I'm twenty-six years old and I actually have parents?" he asked confused.

"No, technically your parents are still Giuseppe and Cecilia but Leonard was Zach's uncle. They never had a son until now. But they're both dead"

"Okay"

"There's more"

"Thanks for the driver's license and the insurance number" Damon looked at the each of the different papers and documents in the folder.

"Is that a major?" Damon saw the Stanford stamp.

"Actually two"

"Am I'm majored in Arts and med-school?" Damon was getting more and more stunned.

"Don't you remember it?"

"Am I supposed?" he quipped.

"You went to Stanford and actually majored in those courses. As a vampire"

"But that was back in the twenties! How am I supposed to be a doctor? I compelled the staff to make me pass the exams. I was only there for the Arts sorority girls and then the blood bank and nearly dead people" Damon protested.

"Still, you're a doctor, Damon Salvatore"

"This is giving me license to kill" Damon shook his head.

"I'm sure you'll remember most of what you learned. Also you still have residency, so you have a chance to make up for what you forgot, unless you decide to do surgery"

"Definitely not, I guess I had my share of blood for a few lifetimes, don't you think?" Damon quipped and the angel actually chuckled at his words.

"It's ironic now that you mention it"

"Anything else I should know?"

"No, that's who you are Damon. You may feel sore and worn out for a few days but you're free to go, my work with you is done"

"Why, R? Why me, why this?" Damon asked before the angel disappeared.

"Because like I said Damon, you were never destined to those things and still you ended up doing the right choices at the end. But no vampire would ever deserve to be turned human again, not even you. That was simply God's kindness and your second chance to live" the angel explained.

"Thank you, I guess. Send Him the message" Damon offered honestly.

"I'm sure you'll find time in your new life to thank Him and maybe something else, now hurry up because your future wife is entering the house and though she isn't supposed to be under any sort of stress or intense emotions, there's no easy way for her to take the news" and with that the angel was gone, leaving Damon uneasy about what he said about Elena. Was she sick?

Damon crawled through the attic and being careful as he didn't trust his own body that was annoyingly slow.

He heard the front door opening and the familiar voices of Elena, Jenna, and Alaric. He was wearing a plain white shirt and some sweatpants but it was too cold. Another feeling that he hadn't felt for over a century and a half.

"I take you mommy" he heard his son offering loudly to his mother and Damon actually cried at the prospect of meeting _his family_ again, this time as a human.

As each stepped he took towards the stairs, at the end of the corridor, more tears fell. They were silent because he couldn't bring himself to say a word.

He was still a few feet away when Jacob appeared in front of him, running towards their bedroom.

"Daddy!" the boy yelled as he ran towards his father who simply crouched and opened his arms wide open to embrace his son.

Elena could hear her son saying the pet name for his father and her heart broke. She had just taken the boy from the park, as part of the celebrations for his third birthday. Jenna and Alaric spent the day with the two of them. It was chilly but Jacob loved the park. Her heart broke as she heard him repeatedly calling for his father.

"I'll go get him" Alaric suggested seeing how she was sensitive and touched. Partially because of the hormones, partially because celebrating Jacob's birthday without Damon around was tough and mainly because she just missed him.

"No, Ric, it's okay, really. He's happy and he sounds happy. Let him remember his father while he still has memories" the thirty-week along pregnant lady softly said as she tried to warm herself near the fireplace. Unlike her son she thought it was too cold already.

"Uncle Reeck" Jacob yelled and Alaric promptly stood up, along with Elena.

"He got it Elena, you should keep your feet up as the doctor recommended. You've been up for more than you should today" Jenna reached for her niece's arm.

"He sounds okay, he probably just wants to play" Alaric calmed her down as the boy indeed sounded playful.

"Okay"

Alaric went upstairs and found Jacob on the last stair looking like he had messed something up.

"What's up with mischievous face, J. Damon?" he asked smiling to the birthday boy.

"Want tell a secret" the boy moved his little hands for Alaric to lean down and then he whispered, not too loud but still low enough for only Alaric hear.

"What?" he asked confused as the little boy took Alaric by his hand and brought him to his mother's bedroom.

"Don't scream" Damon offered as soon as the man entered the room but it was in vain.

"Aoowww" the scared teacher yelled.

"What's up Ric, you seem like you saw a ghost" Damon quipped with a smirk.

"Ric is everything okay?" a concerned Elena yelled from downstairs.

"Do not scare her" Damon said fiercely.

"It's okay Elena. J. Damon just showed me his Halloween costume again"

"I was warned to not scare or frighten her but if she reacts anyway like you, you better take her to the hospital and I'll meet her there"

"How is it? How did you?" the blond stuttered not believing what his eyes were seeing.

"Long story that I'll tell everybody as I only need to tell it once. Now, how is she?" Damon changed his playful tone to a dead serious.

"What do you mean how is she?"

"Elena. How long it's been since we killed Klaus? How is she coping?" he asked concerned about the woman Raphael referred as his future wife.

"You couldn't see her wherever you were?" Alaric asked more calm. He had had his share of supernatural creatures. He shouldn't be that surprised Damon survived. He was a vampire after all and maybe the ashes were only Klaus' somehow.

"No, Ric, I just woke up from the very long story I'll share later. I just need you to prepare her to see me. I don't want to scare her life out of her"

"Be prepared to be a little scared yourself. She's at the fireplace, resting, today is your son's birthday and to answer your question you've been gone for almost three months" the teacher explained and Damon only nodded.

"Let's go downstairs, I can't wait anymore" Damon said with a smile in his face and Alaric smiled back. He was happy to see his friend.

Damon took his son in his arms, making a hush sign for the boy to be quiet. Jacob mimicked his father's move to Alaric who shook his head slightly as he guided them downstairs with a smile in his face.

"Elena" Alaric called as soon as he entered the den again.

"What happened? Where is Damon?" she asked concerned seeing how Alaric was off.

"He's coming but he's not alone. Please, do not freak out; think about her and what Dr. Greene said"

"You're scaring her, Ric, what the heck is going on?" Jenna saw how Elena got pale and uneasy at her boyfriend's words.

"It's a good thing. A good surprise, not much for me I must say but definitely for you and J. Damon" Alaric offered softly with a smile and it actually calmed Elena down.

"Come in" Alaric said and the moment Elena saw the man entering the library she nearly fainted.

"Da—Damon?" she stuttered as she saw her boyfriend entering the room with his son in his arms.

"Oh my God" Jenna brought her hands to her mouth.

"Elena…" Damon said in a trance, his eyes looking straight to hers.

"Oh my God" she motioned to stand up but she nearly found herself falling back at the chair.

Once Damon saw his girlfriend standing; he almost let his son fall from his arms. He looked at her stomach and how Jenna was telling her to take deep breaths. Alaric soon got the boy from his father's arms as he could see the newly acquired color in Damon's face drain.

Soon the shock was over and though he felt he was going to fall over his weak knees he was also scared by Elena's reaction. He found some strength in him and he quickly crossed the room, kneeling in front of the woman he loved more than life itself.

"You're alive" she told him through tears as she moved her hands to her lower stomach, feeling some pain.

"You're pregnant" he muttered back at her, both of them crying while Jenna and Alaric left the room with Jacob.

"Oh my God, Damon, I dreamed almost every night since you… since you left. You were here with me, you proposed and you were doing residency in Washington. Oh my God, I can't believe it" she cried out as she threw her arms around him.

Damon was too stunned to say anything other than whisper his love as he hugged her but soon panic was written all over his face as she yelled in pain.

"What is it, Elena?" he asked cupping her face in his hands as she grimaced.

"It hurts" she told him and feeling something dripping down her legs she moved her hand though she already knew what she was going to find there.

"She's coming, Damon, it's early but she's coming" she told her boyfriend as he stepped back and looked down at the now crimson tissue of her dress.

Damon couldn't move and although Elena yelled for Jenna he couldn't hear it either. He just looked at the woman he loved, tears running down her beautiful face and her hands and legs covered with blood. He felt he was going to die but he felt Alaric's strong arms shaking him and then Jenna guiding him to the car. Alaric brought Elena to his arms and with some difficulty he took her to the car and they drove to the hospital, as he heard the cries of both his girlfriend and son.

He was in shock and he only woke up from it when he heard Jenna opening the door. Then it was all confusing but as he saw the nurse pushing the wheelchair towards the passenger seat he moved again on his own.

"Please help my girlfriend, she's pregnant" Damon stated the obvious but the nurse didn't judge. She could only imagine how he felt.

"Who is her doctor?" the woman asked but Damon had no idea.

"Dr. Greene. I'm thirty weeks along and she's expecting me to be here earlier. She told me that you could call her if she wasn't here" Elena collected some strength to explain the facts as she reached for Damon's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Thirty… thirty doesn't seem good. You should be at least thirty-seven" the first memory of his days in med school coming back to him.

"It's okay, Damon" she grimaced as she felt an acute pain "This is exactly how I dreamed and just like in my dreams I know she'll be okay because you're here"

"A girl? Are we having a girl?" he asked only acknowledging now what Elena had already said in the house.

"Yes, Damon, our daughter" Elena smiled as they moved her to the stretcher and she reached for his hand moving it to her swollen stomach and she knew that even if their baby had to spend some days in the NICU everything would work out because she wasn't alone anymore.

It wasn't longer than thirty minutes when she felt his lips over hers for the first time since he came back. It was a special kiss, one filled with tears of joy. One he used to thank her for giving him a baby of his own as they heard their daughter's first cry.

The End

* * *

_AN: If I were a professional writer I should have ended this story when Elena found out she was pregnant and let Damon die as a human and be redeemed and have a chance to go to heaven._

_But as I'm not, I can be corny, unrealistic, cheesy, etc so I simply inserted a miracle here. No high spirit or smelling flowers given by demons. Simply a miracle. I've seen a few of them on my own, so I'm okay writing them :P_

_I know the very end looks a little meh and incomplete but I was wondering if you guys are up to a short sequel. Just a few one-shots grouped in a story showing them as a family. It definitely includes suggestions of names to the girl. I have no idea which name to choose. I do know I always pick common names for the babies or children in my fics._

_Be nice and let me know what you thought about it. I did my best to make up for killing him. If you liked the epilogue, send me a review, the only reason I didn't keep him dead was because of you. In my head the story ended with him dead.  
_

_Thanks a lot to all the readers, reviewers and people who favorite'd this story. You guys are great. Thanks a lot for **May** for beta-editing the final chapters of this story, as a foreign language my English really lacks a lot of proper grammar. I really appreciate your help, honey.  
_

_It was a nice journey and I wish I didn't finish it with a predictable pregnancy and a corn resuscitation but it is what it is._

_Babi  
_


End file.
